Egyptian Nights
by La Voz en Off
Summary: ¿Cómo conseguir ganarte a una persona que te tiene verdadero terror? Contando historias como sólo la reencarnación del Rey de los Ladrones puede hacerlo, naturalmente. Quien quiera un resumen detallado y saber quién se casa con quien, que entre y siga hasta el final esta aventura... si se atreve. Rated M por lemon y violencia explícita (la mitología egipcia no es apta para menores)
1. Prólogo: La de la mala suerte

**Disclaimer:** No. Yu Gi Oh! no me pertenece. Y tampoco me pertenecen _La historia de Willie el Vagabundo_ (que es de Walter Scott) , ni _El recibo del diablo_ (que es de Alfred de Musset). Yo sólo he escrito esto para divertirme un poco, y para que otros se diviertan también.

* * *

 **Resumen:** Unos años después del Duelo Ceremonial, una Rebecca Hawkins con el corazón roto está asistiendo durante un curso escolar al Instituto Domino, y se ve obligada a ver todos los días a un Yugi y una Tea locamente enamorados y a un Ryou Bakura que, por algún motivo que no termina de comprender del todo, le da miedo. Hasta que un día, por casualidades de la vida, acaba poniéndose enferma; y la única persona que puede quedarse con ella para que no pase sola la noche en casa es el mismísimo Bakura. Lo que ella no sabe es que este joven aprendiz de escritor con un aura siniestra tiene muchas historias interesantes que contar...

* * *

—En serio, abuelo. Estoy bien.

—¿Con 39 de fiebre? Estás ardiendo, tesoro.

—¡Pero ya estoy mejorando! Los medicamentos me están haciendo efecto. Y voy a pasar el rato estudiando y durmiendo.

—De todas formas, estaré mucho más tranquilo sabiendo que Ryou está ahí, por lo que pueda surgir. Solomon me ha dicho que es un chico muy responsable, y tan atento y educado como un lord inglés.

—Pero...

—No hay "peros" que valgan, Rebecca. O eso, o te mando a casa de los Mouto. Pero no te voy a dejar completamente sola y enferma durante la noche, en un sitio que todavía conoces sólo a medias.

—Está bien...

—Venga, cariño, descansa y cuídate. Te llamaré dentro de unas horas, a ver cómo va todo.

—Hasta luego, abuelo. Te quiero.

—Y yo a ti, Rebecca.

La joven americana colgó el teléfono, sintiendo que no podía ser más desgraciada.

Las cosas habían empezado a ir de mal en peor desde que había aterrizado en Japón. Y, aunque no se le notaba demasiado (más que nada, porque era precisamente lo que ella pretendía) hacía ya tres meses que era incapaz de levantar cabeza.

Habían pasado cuatro años desde que Rebecca Hawkins se despidiera de Yugi Mouto, tras quedar como finalista en el Gran Campeonato KC; y, no mucho después, había recibido una carta suya, en la que le contaba que el Faraón (Atem, según habían averiguado finalmente) había cumplido su misión y partido al Más Allá, que su amigo Ryou Bakura había sido liberado de la Oscuridad que lo mantenía subyugado desde hacía tantos años, y que los Objetos Milenarios habían retornado definitivamente a su lecho de roca.

A partir de entonces, habían conservado un contacto por correo muy esporádico, casi puramente testimonial. Pero ella, a pesar del océano que los separaba, lejos de ir olvidándose de él, había ido enamorándose cada vez más. De hecho, era como si la distancia y el tiempo no pudieran hacer más que alimentar el recuerdo de los escasos momentos que habían pasado juntos, de sus cortas vacaciones en Japón en compañia de su pandilla de amigos, y de las aventuras que habían vivido mientras luchaban contra Dartz. De sus grandes ojos de amatista. De su sonrisa afable. De su voz suave, paciente y bondosa.

Sin lugar a dudas, Atem debía de haber sido un chico maravilloso y un excelente gobernante, y comprendía la intensa fascinación que había despertado en Tea; pero Yugi era lo más parecido que podía existir a un príncipe de cuento.

Y ella había estado esperando pacientemente el momento de volver a verlo, con toda la ilusión del mundo. El momento de decirle todo lo que sentía por él. De volver a estar con él. De tener la oportunidad de tenerlo en su vida como algo más que un amigo por correspondencia.

Por eso había entrado en el programa de intercambios internacionales que su centro de estudios mantenía con el Instituto Domino, sabiendo que, aunque él ya estuviera en la Universidad, seguía haciendo vida cotidiana en la ciudad, y pasaba a visitar a su familia todos los fines de semana. Así podrían verse a menudo, conocerse más de cerca, cultivar su amistad... tal vez, si todo salía bien, incluso empezar una relación.

Entonces, había llegado el gran día; y, si hubiera podido, se hubiera subido al avión bailando.

Él había ido con Tea, Tristán y Joey a buscarla al aeropuerto. Ahora tenía un aspecto algo más adulto: había crecido varios centímetros, y sus rasgos se habían afilado un poco más, por lo que se parecía a Atem como una gota de agua a otra. Pero seguía teniendo aquella mirada franca y profunda, y aquel aura de candidez mezclada con determinación que, cuando se da en las personas de corazón sincero, suele manifestarse como un fuerte sentido del deber, un rasgo que hacía que todo aquel que lo conocía de verdad acabara sintiéndose capaz de arriesgar su vida por él. A los ojos de Rebecca, parecía más que nunca un auténtico ángel.

En un momento a solas, mientras él la ayudaba a instalarse en las habitaciones de la residencia de estudiantes donde se iba a alojar (le encantó aquel sitio, que más que una habitación era un pequeño estudio, con baño y cocina propios), no había podido esperar un solo segundo más; y le había dicho sin tapujos lo que sentía por él.

Que lo quería.

Que lo había querido desde aquel primer combate contra él, con el que había descubierto que, además de ser un excelente duelista, era la persona más tierna y caballerosa que podía existir.

Entonces, Yugi se había sonrojado levemente durante unos segundos.

Le había estrechado cariñosamente la mano entre las suyas.

Y la había rechazado.

—Lo siento mucho, Rebecca. De veras que lo siento... pero yo no siento lo mismo por ti. Para mí eres como un miembro de mi familia, como una hermana pequeña. Y, además, estoy enamorado de Tea desde hace años. Desde siempre. Incluso desde antes de ser Yugi Mouto. Y ella, a través de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos, ha llegado a conocerme de verdad, y a corresponderme sinceramente. Soy su novio desde el verano pasado. Así que, por favor... sigue siendo la amiga que has sido hasta ahora. Yo no puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos, pero me gustaría pensar que tú puedes corresponder a los míos. No quiero perderte.

Y ella le había mentido.

Le había dicho que sí.

Que no pasaba nada.

Que lo entendía perfectamente.

Que hacía bien en seguir a su corazón, y en vivir conforme a sus sentimientos.

Y que, si no podía ser su novia, no quería otra cosa que seguir siendo su amiga.

Pero, desde ese día, había pasado largas horas llorando cada noche, hasta quedarse dormida. Maldiciendo cada uno de los dos mil días que había pasado esperando volver a verlo; y, a veces, casi deseando no haberlo conocido nunca.

No importaba que ahora estuviera en un país nuevo, lleno de nuevas posibilidades y descubrimientos, que estaba situado a la vanguardia tecnológica del mundo, y en el que podría desarrollar su carrera de ingeniera informática como jamás había soñado. No importaba que estuviera rodeada de buenos amigos que la querían bien, que Joey y Tristán siguieran siendo un par de trastos extrovertidos con los que era imposible aburrirse, que Serenity ya la hubiera invitado varias veces a comer en su casa, que Tea fuera la mejor amiga y compañera que podría soñar cualquiera. Que Seto Kaiba en persona estuviera más que encantado de sentarse a discutir con ella sobre negocios y avances técnicos aplicables a la industria lúdica, y hasta hubiera empezado a insinuarle que le encantaría contar con ella de cara al futuro como parte de su plantilla, o incluso como socia. Que aquellas reuniones vespertinas en cualquier café o biblioteca de la ciudad, o en las salas de recreativos, o incluso en Kaibalandia, a las que siempre estaba invitada por defecto, fueran divertidísimas y apasionantes. Que su relación con Yugi fuera tan asidua y cómplice como jamás podría haber soñado, y que estuviera mejorando su habilidades como duelista hasta unos niveles asombrosos (¡Podía batirse cuando quisiera contra cualquiera de los tres mejores duelistas del mundo!). Que la relación entre su rival y el único chico que le había gustado de verdad en toda su vida fuera discreta, de manera que, cuando estaban juntos en público, parecía que no habían pasado de ir cogidos de la mano por la calle.

Todo eso, que en otras circunstancias hubiera bastado para llenar todo su mundo, no importaba absolutamente nada.

Porque ella no era Tea Gadner, y no había poder terreno que pudiera cambiar eso.

Y, a pesar de todo, de su abuelo que la quería más que a nada, de todos los amigos que tenía, de ser una niña prodigio bonita y encantadora con una personalidad marcada y un carácter fuerte, y del futuro infinito y luminoso como un cielo de verano que tenía por delante, sentía que no podía ser más desgraciada.

Aunque disfrutaba enormemente las salidas en grupo (para hacer pequeñas excursiones, visitar museos y galerías de arte, ir al karaoke, ir al cine, salir de fiesta), evitaba todo lo que podía la compañía de parejas constituidas, incluso si eran meros compañeros de clase. Le decía a todo el mundo que no quería ir de acoplada. Pero lo cierto era que no podía ver una pareja besándose sin pensar en Yugi. Las veces que se había enterado de que Serenity y Mai Valentine se iban a unir al grupo para salir con Tristán y Joey, había encontrado rápidamente una excusa para quedarse en casa (que tenía un examen al día siguiente, que había quedado con su abuelo para charlar por videoconferencia, que le dolía el estómago... ya ni siquiera se acordaba de las tonterías que les había contado en cada situación). Tea, intuitiva como ella sola, le dijo en un par de ocasiones que Bakura también iba a ir con ellos; pero ella había insistido en que prefería quedarse en casa, y hacer lo que quiera que les hubiera dicho que pensaba hacer.

Le hubiera encantado salir de vez en cuando con todos sus amigos, naturalmente. Y, como podía sacarse cualquier carrera que quisiera con los ojos cerrados, no le hubiera importado olvidarse de los libros cuatro ratos para divertirse un poco. Pero era inevitable que el amor y la pasión estuvieran en el aire, y verse rodeada de parejas felices, estando Yugi abrazado a Tea, iba a acabar por hacer que dejara caer todas sus máscaras, y que acabara estropeándole la fiesta a todos los demás.

Estaba dispuesta a superar su enamoramiento. La vida era demasiado corta, y demasiado larga, como para dedicarla a pensar en un hombre que jamás podría quererla; y ella no quería convertirse en la bruja manipuladora y obsesiva del cuento, un papel que siempre había encontrado indigno de cualquier mujer que se apreciara a sí misma.

Pero para conseguir eso necesitaba tiempo. Todavía no se sentía preparada, ni para enfrentarse directamente a todo lo que implicaba el amor que existía entre Yugi y Tea ni para empezar a intentar conocer a otros chicos.

Y, menos aún, a Ryou Bakura.

Había coincidido con él en varias ocasiones, incluso se habían batido en duelo alguna vez, y había llegado rápidamente a la conclusión de que no le gustaba nada.

No podía negar que fuera un buen muchacho. Había ido dejando atrás su proverbial torpeza y superado en gran medida su infinita timidez; y además era inteligente, tranquilo y reservado, con ocasionales momentos de ironía fina y humor negro. Pero había algo en él que la ponía nerviosa.

Tal vez fuera sólo todo lo que sus amigos le habían contado sobre él, todos aquellos años que había pasado atrapado en las garras del malévolo depredador de almas, lo que le daba un aura tan sombría como la de Yugi era luminosa. Tal vez fuera que lo primero que se le había ocurrido comentar delante de ella a Joey y Tristán, siempre dispuestos a sacar chiste de lo primero que les venía a la cabeza, era que Ryou se parecía cada vez más al Rey de los Ladrones físicamente; y que a veces tenían la impresión de que le había venido bien haber tenido ocasión de conocerlo, porque así había aprendido a enfrentarse a sus propios demonios como el más feroz de los guerreros. Tal vez fuera que al propio Bakura parecían no importarle demasiado aquellos comentarios jocosos, y que solía tomárselos con un guiño travieso y una sonrisa enigmática. Tal vez fuera que, durante los duelos que ella había tenido con él, había podido comprobar que esos comentarios eran cualquier cosa menos broma: Bakura demostraba, por activas y por pasivas, ser una persona encantadora, desprendida e incondicionalmente leal; pero, cuando tenía el mazo de cartas en la mano, apostaba fuerte y jugaba duro, y demostraba ser observador, escurridizo, astuto y osado, aunque siempre jugaba en buena lid, aceptaba las derrotas con filosofía y las victorias con humildad y se lo pasaba mejor que nadie. Tal vez fuera que, al igual que había hecho el Bakura oscuro, solía utilizar un mazo de cartas relacionadas con el ocultismo y los muertos vivientes, y las estrategias de juego que empleaba eran muy similares a las suyas. Tal vez fuera que aquellos ojos de color chocolate, penetrantes como lanzas, le recordaban constantemente que aquel misterioso doncel albino, siendo todavía un niño triste y frágil, había probado el sabor del verdadero poder, que había sido tentado en serio con él, y que todos los problemas que había tenido a partir de ahí venían del hecho de que se le había resistido, instintiva y apasionadamente, con la misma intensidad abrumadora de que hacía gala cuando se batía en duelos de monstruos; y que la razón por la que siempre se mostraba tan comedido y cauteloso era porque sabía perfectamente, por experiencia propia, dónde estaban los límites que jamás debía cruzar: aunque el espectro maligno del Anillo hubiera sido desterrado del mundo físico para siempre tras la derrota de Zorc, él todavía llevaba en su cuerpo las cicatrices de las heridas que el Mal le había causado.

Nada de eso era culpa suya, desde luego; y tampoco tenía por qué suponer un problema, ni para ella ni para nadie. Pero bastaba para hacer de él el hombre más intimidante que Rebecca había conocido en su vida. Más aún que Atem, Seto Kaiba o el mismísimo Dartz.

Y ese era el hombre que iba a pasar esa noche en sus habitaciones en la residencia de estudiantes, con la aprobación de su abuelo y la recomendación de la familia Mouto, para que todo el mundo pudiera tener garantizado que no iba a acabar sufriendo una combustión espontánea mientras dormía.

En realidad, todo había sido por culpa de su molesto enamoramiento, que tendía a dar lugar a situaciones completamente naturales para Yugi y Tea, pero absolutamente incómodas para ella.

La última y más dolorosa había sido la noche anterior, en la noche de Halloween.

Kaiba había organizado una fiesta de disfraces en su parque de atracciones; y, por primera vez, ella había querido asistir a pesar de la presencia de Serenity, Mai y Ryou, porque también estaban los hermanos Kaiba, Duke Devlin y muchos otros chicos a los que conocía. Además de que siempre le había encantado Halloween. No era muy de pedir dulces, pero sí de esperar a los niños del vecindario detrás de la puerta con su propio disfraz, de visitar o diseñar Pasajes del Terror y de contar historias de miedo; y su contacto con el mundo de la arqueología y la Historia Antigua alimentaba sin límites su prodigiosa imaginación. Por lo tanto, aquella parecía la ocasión perfecta para empezar a rehacer poco a poco su maltrecha vida social.

Los salones de Kaibalandia estaban climatizados, así que, aunque afuera estaba lloviendo a cántaros, pudo permitirse un magnífico cosplay de la Maga Oscura, confeccionado a medida expresamente para ella por una muy buena amiga y costurera, que atraía las miradas de cualquiera con quien se cruzara. Yugi, que iba disfrazado de momia real (con una corona y joyas doradas sobre los vendajes cuidadosamente teñidos con café -el joven no quería imitar la indumentaria de Atem, pero sí rendirle un homenaje discreto a su difunto amigo-), Tea, que se había disfrazado de Perséfone (con su peplo negro, su cetro de álamo y su corona de narcisos, hacía una pareja más que perfecta con Yugi esa noche) y Bakura, que iba de vampiro (dada la blancura de su piel, con aquella capa negra, el sombrero de copa y el elegante traje victoriano ni siquiera necesitaba unos colmillos postizos para cortar la respiracíón con una sola mirada), le dijeron que no podría haber elegido un disfraz mejor.

—Con tu pelo rubio y tus ojos verdes, se podría decir que eres idéntica a la Maga Oscura —le había señalado el albino, sonriente— ¿Dónde lo has conseguido?

—Me lo ha hecho una amiga mía, que está haciendo Corte y Confección. —Contestó ella, un poco cohibida.

Al ver los caninos ligeramente afilados de Ryou le vinieron a la mente algunas de las siniestras tendencias que había manifestado su yo tenebroso; y de repente se alegró de llevar el cuello cubierto, aunque sabía que era una completa estupidez.

El chico pareció darse cuenta de la reacción que había provocado en ella, porque su semblante se ensombreció un poco; pero allí estaban Joey y Tristán, siempre preparados para salvar la situación con sólo abrir la boca:

—Entonces ¿esta noche eres un trabajo de clase? —Preguntó Joey, que llevaba puesto un disfraz de caballero cruzado medieval, con los ojos muy abiertos, como si fuera incapaz de concebir que una persona quisiera dedicar su vida a la costura.

—Decidlo todo, Sir Joey —replicó ella, con tono divertido— Soy _su mejor_ trabajo de clase. Cuando lo vio, el profesor se quedó tan impresionado que pidió la autorización formal de mi abuelo para sacarme fotos con el traje puesto y subirlas al blog oficial de la Academia.

—A ver si ese blog existe de verdad... porque me da a mí que a ese tipo lo que le gustaba no era precisamente el traje. —Comentó Tristán, con un tono pícaro y una expresión de falsa desaprobación que delataba al liante mayor que había detrás de aquel disfraz del monstruo de Frankenstein.

—No seas malpensado, Tristán —le había dicho Bakura, con tono desenfadado—. A ver si la pobre, entre unas cosa y otras, va a acabar pensando que los hombres japoneses somos unos pervertidos sin remedio —entonces le dedicó a la joven americana aquella sonrisa ambigua y aquel guiño descarado que solían ponerla en guardia, y que cualquier chica que no supiera con quien estaba hablando hubiera considerado absolutamente irresistibles—. Bastante me está costando ya convencerla de que lo de robarle el corazón va sólo en sentido figurado.

Su corazón, como dándose por aludido, dio un salto en su pecho, y se le heló la sangre en las venas al mismo tiempo. Como consecuencia, el color de su cara pasó de un sonrojo casi ardiente a una palidez de cera, varias veces, en apenas unos instantes y de manera claramente perceptible a pesar del maquillaje. El grupo de amigos estalló en carcajadas hasta las lágrimas, mientras ella intentaba pensar en dónde podía esconderse.

Gracias a Dios, Mai vino al rescate de inmediato (iba disfrazada de bruja, así que esa noche casi parecía su hermana mayor); y, aún mientras reía, le pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros para ampararla.

—No hagas demasiado caso de estos comentarios, querida —le dijo, con un tono divertido pero comprensivo—. Muchas veces, decir alguna que otra parida es la única manera que se le ocurre a los hombres de decirte que te encuentran atractiva y dejarte claro al mismo tiempo que no tienen interés en ti. Es tan inofensivo que ni siquiera puede considerarse un flirteo.

Rebecca se unió de buen grado al coro de carcajadas, y al poco rato se olvidó de todo.

Pero algo dentro de ella le dolió un poco al darse cuenta, de pronto, de que ella nunca había recibido un piropo en serio. Naturalmente, se alegraba de no ser una de esas chicas de las que algunos chicos hablaban como si fueran bocados de carne listos para consumir; pero le entristecía pensar que nunca le había llamado la atención, como mujer, a nadie.

No.

En realidad, sabía que sí le había ocurrido.

Que algunos compañeros de clase, tanto en Estados Unidos como en Japón, le perdonaban ser una empollona practicamente de manual porque era alta y rubia, con un cuerpo esbelto y los ojos verdes.

Que la única razón por la que ella aún no había tenido como novio a alguno de los chicos más atractivos de su círculo social, que le habían pedido que saliera con ellos o le habían dado a entender que estaban interesados en ella, era porque sólo pensaba en Yugi, hasta tal punto que ella ni siquiera se acordaba claramente de las señales que le habían dado aquellos muchachos, ni de sus nombres o de sus caras.

O sea que, en realidad, lo que le entristecía era no haberle llamado la atención, como mujer, a Yugi.

Esta idea estuvo dando vueltas dentro de su cabeza, desarrollándose lentamente de manera casi imperceptible, sin que llegara a volver a manifestarse ni a desaparecer por completo, durante el resto de la noche. Como la banda sonora de una película, que se oyera de fondo constantemente, pero sin intervenir en la trama de la historia.

Mientras se reía de las payasadas de Joey y Tristán.

Mientras felicitaba a un Seto Kaiba disfrazado de James Bond por su nuevo videojuego de realidad virtual.

Mientras le asestaba un soberano bofetón a un Rex Raptor que, al parecer, había bebido lo suficiente como para olvidar por completo el significado de la palabra "no".

Mientras le concedía un baile, para que le enseñara a bailar salsa, a Duke Devlin.

Y otro, para enseñarle a bailar rock, a Mokuba.

Y otro, para poder ignorar mejor la invitación de Yugi, a Ryou.

Mientras ejecutaba una especie de coreografía grupal improvisada con Tea, Mai y Serenity.

Hasta que llegó un momento en que empezó a ver cómo algunas parejas empezaban a tener acercamientos más atrevidos en la pista de baile, o se retiraban discretamente a los rincones oscuros de la sala para tener algo más de intimidad; y aprovechó para alegar que necesitaba ir al baño.

Había tanta gente que tuvo que pasar un rato haciendo cola; y, cuando volvía de los servicios, buscando a sus amigos por la sala abarrotada, se encontró casi por accidente con una imagen que se le clavó dolorosamente en el corazón.

Y ni siquiera era para tanto.

Sólo eran Yugi y Tea, bailando despacio en el centro de la pista, fundidos en un abrazo, y apartándose durante unos segundos para mirarse a los ojos y besarse con infinita pasión y ternura.

Era la primera vez tomaba plena conciencia de la situación en que se encontraba. De aquello que ella sabía que existía, que ni siquiera la pillaba por sorpresa. Pero que la calcinó por dentro como si se hubiera tragado una brasa.

¿A quién quería engañar?

No estaba mucho más cerca de superar su amor por Yugi que de tocar las estrellas con las manos desnudas.

Ni siquiera estaba segura de por qué estaba haciendo aquello.

Simplemente, lo hizo: buscó por la sala a Seto Kaiba, le dijo que le dolía la cabeza, y le dio las gracias por la invitación y la enhorabuena por la magnífica fiesta antes de marcharse.

Afuera seguía lloviendo a cántaros, un aguacero denso como una bruma y frío como el hielo; y ella no había traído paraguas.

Pero se negaba a permitir que Yugi Mouto la llevara a casa en su coche, a volver a pisar su casa o invitarlo a pisar la suya, y a volver a quedarse con él a solas.

Hasta que acabara aquella tortura, fuera como fuera.

Así que llegó a la residencia por su propio pie, protegida de la lluvia inclemente sólo con su pesado abrigo de lana cada vez más empapado. Y apenas se dio cuenta del camino que estaba haciendo hasta que se encontró frente a su puerta, con las llaves en la mano y un charco de agua a sus pies, temblando de pies a cabeza y sintiéndose más sola que nunca.

Se quitó el traje empapado como pudo, se dio una ducha rápida para sacarse el frío del cuerpo y se fue a dormir.

Y, al día siguiente, tras una noche verdaderamente infernal, de la que despertó casi más cansada de lo que estaba cuando se acostó, era prácticamente incapaz de levantarse de la cama; porque le dolían todos los huesos del cuerpo, la ardían hasta los cabellos y la cabeza le daba vueltas.

Pero su orgullo estaba más que intacto, así que llamó a una ambulancia ella misma; y fue atendida, y volvió a casa un par de horas después, sin contárselo a nadie.

Sólo a su abuelo, al que le explicó la situación por teléfono como quien cuenta un suceso cotidiano, con total naturalidad, y quitándole todo el hierro que podía. Total, siempre había sido una chica fuerte y saludable, y no quería que su familia en América se preocupara por algo tan nimio como una gripe.  
Craso error: lo primero que había hecho Arthur Hawkins había sido llamar por teléfono a Solomon Mouto; y, al cabo de un par de horas, Yugi y Tea se presentaron en su apartamento, con bolsas de la compra cargadas de hielo, zumos de frutas y alimentos líquidos para tomar calientes.

—¿En qué estabas pensando? ¡Caminar a la intemperie dos kilómetros, y con semejante aguacero! —Le había reprochado él cuando ella, resignada a lo inevitable, le contó hasta donde le podía contar lo sucedido la noche anterior.

—Ya te lo he dicho, Yugi. Me encontraba mal, y no traía paraguas.

—¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada?

—Es que... no quería que os perdiérais la fiesta por mí. Y tampoco creía que fuera para tanto.

La joven pareja intercambió una mirada cómplice y cargada de exasperación: cuando Rebecca Hawkins decía algo con aquel tono, no había nada más que discutir. Aunque fuera evidente que no era verdad.

—Pero ya estoy mejor. Me he tomado los medicamentos, y la fiebre ha empezado a bajar —continuó ella, con tono alegre—. Sólo necesito descansar un poco, y mañana estaré como nueva.

—Yo tengo Ballet Clásico esta tarde —dijo Tea, desanimada—. Pero puedo cocinar algo, y quedarme a comer contigo.

—Yo también me quedaré a comer. Pero no puedo perderme las clases de hoy, porque tenemos un parcial en pocos días. Joey ha ido a acompañar a su hermana a casa de su madre, así que no está en la ciudad. Tristán no tiene clase, pero está trabajando esta noche. Y los hermanos Kaiba... bueno, ya sabes el tipo de vida que llevan: son capaces de mandar que te traigan una clínica entera, con personal incluido; pero para eso tendríamos que conseguir encontrarlos, y que resulten no estar en un avión privado de camino a Londres —enumeró Yugi, contando mentalmente y cada vez más desanimado—. Pero... no es cosa de dejarte sola aquí. Si vuelve a subirte la fiebre, tendrás que volver al hospital.

—No, por favor. No os preocupéis por mí.

Todavía no hacía ni diez horas que había renovado su determinación de ponerle punto y final a todo aquello; y ya estaba otra vez en otra de aquellas situaciones endiabladas. Aunque se sentía como si le hubieran dado la paliza de su vida, y todavía estaba un poco mareada, lo último que quería era que Yugi se quedase con ella esa tarde.

—También podrías venirte a casa de mi abuelo, hasta que estés mejor; o él venirse aquí a pasar la noche. Él mismo me ha pedido que te lo ofrezca.

—Tu abuelo ya está muy mayor, Yugi —se adelantó ella, con rapidez—. Y vuestra casa está bastante lejos de esta zona de la ciudad.

Entonces Tea se puso de pie, entusiasmada, como si lo que acababa de decir su amiga la hubiera inspirado repentinamente.

—¡Tengo una idea! Bakura vive en el bloque de al lado ¿verdad? Está a menos de cinco minutos ¿Por qué no lo avisas? Estoy segura de que no le va a importar pasarse a verte, ni estar atento por si necesitas algo.

—¿Y eso no debería decidirlo el mismo Bakura? —Inquirió ella, con cierta brusquedad.

—Es una idea estupenda —confirmó Yugi, como si no la hubiera oído lo que decía la americana, sacando el teléfono móvil del bolsillo con una gran sonrisa—. Vamos a ver si puede.

Rebecca rezó todo lo que sabía para que el joven albino estuviera tan ocupado que hasta sus próximas vacaciones de verano tuvieran que ser imaginarias. O, al menos, que necesitara leerse tres o cuatro libros antes de un examen parcial dentro de dos días.

Pero estaba escrito que su mala suerte sólo podía empeorar.

—Dice que estará encantado de venirse esta tarde; y que, si tienes un sofá lo bastante grande, puede quedarse incluso a dormir.

—No creo que mi abuelo apruebe que un chico se quede a dormir conmigo. Os recuerdo que todavía soy menor de edad.

—Tampoco es como si fuérais a compartir cama. Él sólo estará aquí, por si te encuentras mal durante la noche. —Le dijo Yugi.

—Además, ya lo conoces —añadió Tea, con cierto tono divertido—. Es más casto que un cura. Cuando se trata de velar por el bienestar de una dama sin poner en peligro su buen nombre, no hay nadie más fiable que él.

Rebecca no quería insistir demasiado. No le apetecía que sus amigos descubrieran que le tenía pánico a Bakura. Con todo el aislamiento autoimpuesto que el joven había sufrido a lo largo de su adolescencia para evitar que el espectro oscuro del Anillo le hiciera daño a gente a la que quería, el hecho de que una amiga suya fuera incapaz de sentirse cómoda en su presencia precisamente por ese motivo les horrorizaría; y el mismo Ryou se sentiría muy dolido. Y ella, aunque aquel chico no le gustara, no quería hacerlo sentir culpable por algo que, racionalmente, sabía perfectamente que no era culpa suya, que ni siquiera tenía que suponer un verdadero problema; y que, en realidad, por algún motivo que era incapaz de comprender, sólo le importaba a ella. No quería estar a solas con Ryou Bakura, pero tampoco herir sus sentimientos con aquellos miedos pueriles.

Así que se limitó a aceptar que Tea y Yugi preparasen un almuerzo sustancioso y ligero, que se lo trajeran a la cama y que se sentasen con ella a devorar cada uno su plato de sopa de pollo y verduras, mientras hablaban de la fiesta de la noche anterior y comentaban algunas de las cosas que habían ocurrido.

—Mientras iba a la tienda del señor Mouto para encontrarme con Yugi, me crucé con Rex Raptor. Iba con el Gusano, riendose a carcajadas, comentando la última vez que habían machacado a un novatillo asustado. Cuando me reconoció, me gritó, desde el otro lado de la carretera: "¡Hey! ¡Dile a la rubia yanqui de guantazo fácil que ella se lo pierde!"

—Esos dos... esperaba que hubieran crecido un poco desde nuestros combates en el Reino de los Duelistas, pero es evidente que hay gente que cae en círculos viciosos de los que sólo consigue salir dejándolo todo. Espero que no sea su caso: en realidad, son buenos duelistas. Su problema actual es que no los llaman para participar en casi nada, porque han perdido muchísima popularidad.

—¿Por qué será?

—Porque no les han dado una lección de deportividad en público más de una vez, no, desde luego. Si lo ignoré olímpicamente es porque me di cuenta de que todavía tenía una marca enrojecida y humeante en la mejilla izquierda; y no estoy del todo segura de que fuera la tuya.

—Bueno, soy más de duelos de monstruos que de peleas discotequeras; pero algún que otro chico un poco corto de comprensión oral, a este lado del océano y al otro, me ha comentado alguna vez que tengo los puños duros. El último que intentó conmigo una jugada extraña tuvo un ojo morado durante una semana.

—¿Quién nos lo iba a decir? ¡Nuestros abuelos siempre dicen que eres una niña buena, estudiosa, seria y formal; y que, por la época en la que nos conocimos, ya hubieras podido programar un sistema informático completo tú sola!

—¿Desde cuándo ser una persona como se debe y tener carácter son cualidades excluyentes? Seto Kaiba es un hombre más que cabal, y el hermano mayor más devoto y desinteresado del mundo; pero también el tiburón empresarial más terrible de toda Asia ¿O es que tener dinero, contactos, influencia y unas cuantas nociones de estrategia es lo que convierte a un ciudadano legal en un mafioso?

—Menos mal que no, Rebecca... o, a estas alturas, el espectro del Anillo hubiera devorado a la mitad de la humanidad, y habría extendido su Reino de las Sombras por todo el mundo. No sé qué hubiéramos hecho si Seto hubiera seguido comportándose como antes de que Yugi lo venciera por primera vez. Estaba sediento de poder, de dominación... hubiera sido como estar enfrentados con dos villanos en lugar de con uno.

—¡Demos gracias al Dios que sea por la gente con poder que lo usa para ayudar a los demás y patentar juegos de mesa, y no para hacer daño!

—¡Amén!

Con esta, y otras conversaciones no demasiado sustanciales y cotilleos de ocasión, fueron pasando las horas, hasta que llegó el momento de que Yugi y Tea tuvieran que marcharse para ir a clase. Ella, cansada y dolorida, decidió dormir un rato.

No tuvo sueños, ni más subidas de fiebre; y, cuando el sol ya se estaba poniendo, se despertó de forma natural.

Ya se sentía mucho más despejada y restablecida. El dolor de huesos y la sensación de mareo habían desaparecido; y, cuando se puso el termómetro, comprobó que la fiebre le había bajado. Así que pudo levantarse de la cama, ducharse, cambiarse de pijama y tomarse un vaso de zumo para merendar.

Mientras se disponía a escribir mensajes a algunos de sus compañeros de clase para preguntarles por las clases que se habían dado ese día, llamó su abuelo, y Rebecca vio en esa conversación la oportunidad de quemar su último cartucho.

Para su sorpresa, Arthur Hawkins ya estaba enterado prácticamente de todo, incluido el ofrecimiento de Bakura, a quien le daba todas sus bendiciones.

—Como Solomon me dijo que su nieto iba a ir a verte con su novia, me he tomado la libertad de hablar con él sobre ello. No he visto nunca en persona a ese muchacho, pero confío en el criterio de mi viejo amigo, una persona prudente y sabia. Si él confía en Ryou, yo también.

—¡No necesito un canguro, abuelo!

—No pienses en él como un canguro, Rebecca. Más bien, es un enfermero. Y eso sí que lo necesitas. Ya que no quieres quedarte en el hospital, deja por lo menos que alguien cuide de ti en casa.

Al poco rato, se quedó sin argumentos para discutir. No por nada, su abuelo era tan inteligente como ella.

Así que, al final, se encontró a sí misma sentada en la cama, completamente despierta, esperando a que llegara su eventual cuidador mientras hacía los deberes, tomándose la temperatura de vez en cuando y bebiendo tragos de agua regularmente.

Entonces, sonó el timbre.

Y, como ni siquiera podía fingir que no estaba, sin dejar de preguntarse por qué le tenía que pasar a ella todo aquello, fue a abrir.

* * *

Como ya podéis ver, he optado por darle a Ryou Bakura cierto fondo siniestro. De hecho, comparte con su Yami el peso de un pasado oscuro, el sentido del humor y el gusto por lo macabro ¿Será eso lo que no le gusta a Rebecca? ¿Hasta qué punto se ha visto Bakura influenciado por el Rey de los Ladrones, y en qué sentido?

El título de este capítulo hace referencia a una canción de Jesse & Joy

¡Pasen la página y lean...! Si se atreven.


	2. Capítulo 1: Cuéntame un cuento

Y aquí, señores, es donde empieza la historia: Rebecca tiene que permitir quedarse en su casa, por una noche, al único amigo de Yugi que no le gusta nada. ¿Cómo se las apañará para no tener pesadillas esa noche?

Desvelemos el misterio...

* * *

Bakura iba vestido con unos pantalones vaqueros y un jersey de lana negro que, con su larga y abundante melena albina, le daban el extraño aspecto de una estrella de rock que había decidido pasear de incógnito por las calles de la ciudad donde había vivido antes de ser famoso. Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, con la mirada posada en algún punto al fondo del pasillo; y las chicas de la habitación contigua, que llegaban en aquel momento con algunas bolsas de la compra, le lanzaban miradas disimuladas y cuchicheaban entre ellas, sonrojadas y entre risitas, mientras fingían buscar las llaves de su apartamento en sus respectivos bolsos. Pero Ryou no les hacía el menor caso, y pareció tardar unos instantes en darse cuenta de que su anfitriona había abierto la puerta.

—¡Ah! Buenas tardes, Rebecca ¿Qué tal te encuentras?

—Mejor. Me ha bajado la fiebre. Gracias por venir, no tenías por qué. Supongo que tú también estarás ocupado con los primeros exámenes del semestre...

—¡No, si no me importa! —respondió él, quitándole importancia con un gesto—. Llevo los asuntos al día, y me da lo mismo quedarme estudiando en mi piso que en el tuyo. Además, para esto están los amigos ¿no?

—Gracias de todos modos... pasa, por favor.

Las vecinas de Rebecca estallaron en carcajadas, y miraron con sorna a aquella adolescente vestida con un grueso y asexuado pijama de franela.

La joven les devolvió una mirada fulminante, retándolas a decirle algo al respecto.

Aquellas chicas solían comportarse como si atreverse a recibir la visita de un chico existiendo ellas debiera ser castigado con veinte azotes y escarnio público. Ya habían inventado algunas historias al verla llegar a casa acompañada de Joey o Yugi; y el asunto se hubiera desbordado hacía tiempo de no ser porque, en cuanto empezaron a correr por la Universidad los rumores sobre las infidelidades reiteradas del Rey de los Juegos con una amiga de la familia menor de edad, se presentó ante su puerta Seto Kaiba en persona, acompañado por un fornido guardaespaldas, para advertirles muy severamente que, si alguno de los dos dueños de la Corporación Kaiba volvía a oir a alguien cuchicheando algún bulo por el estilo en cualquier punto de Ciudad Domino, ni a Yugi Mouto ni a Rebecca Hawkins les iban a faltar los medios legales ni económicos para hacerlas enjuiciar por delitos contra su honor. Aunque a raiz de aquello habían empezado a calmarse un poco, todavía no dejaban pasar la menor oportunidad de abochornar a la muchacha delante de sus visitas.

—Vaya... parece que a la _niña_ americana le van las emociones fuertes.

—¿Vais a beber San Franciscos y a pasar la noche jugando a La Oca?

Rebecca sintió que le hervía la sangre, sobre todo porque Bakura, al oír aquello, se había quedado mirándola, con los ojos y la boca muy abiertos.

—Lo que parece es que las "adultas" japonesas deberían dejar de meterse en asuntos que no les conciernen —les espetó ella, a modo de respuesta—. Hacéos el favor de buscaros una vida.

Y cerró la puerta de un manotazo, con la cara encendida de rabia, ante la mirada todavía estupefacta de Ryou. Hubo unos segundos de silencio incómodo.

—¿Son estas las... ¿cómo las llamó Tristán? "dos pavas con el cerebro de serrín" que le contaban a todo el que quisiera escucharlas que estabas liada con Yugi? —Inquirió el muchacho, arqueando las cejas.

—En carne y hueso —contestó la joven, conteniéndose para no empezar a pegarle patadas a los muebles—. Intento no hacerles caso, pero...

—Vamos, vamos... ahora que saben que tienes a todo un séquito de amigos de tu parte, entre ellos _los dos_ propietarios de la Corporación Kaiba, todo lo que pueden hacer es el tonto. No deberías tomártelas en serio: el tipo de cosas que te dicen habla mucho peor de ellas que de ti.

—Tienes razón. Dejémoslo estar, pues.

Tardó unos instantes en darse cuenta de que el momento había llegado realmente: allí estaba Ryou Bakura, con una mochila tan cargada que parecía a punto de ceder por su propio peso, observando con interés el pequeño apartamento.

—Bu-bueno... instálate donde mejor te venga —le dijo la joven— ¿Quieres algo para beber? Tengo zumos, leche, café...

—Un vaso de leche, por favor —contestó él, soltando su mochila en el sofá, con un suspiro de alivio—. Muchas gracias.

Rebecca fue rápidamente a mirar en la nevera, y regresó en menos de un minuto, con un vaso de leche fría. Bakura ya se había recostado cómodamente en el sofá, y se había sumergido en la lectura de un grueso tomo en inglés.

—Si quieres, la puedo calentar.

—No, no, está bien así, gracias —contestó él, con un sonrisa—. Se supone que estoy aquí para que no te quedes sola, no para que me atiendas tú a mí. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es volver a la cama e intentar descansar.

Estuvo a punto de contestarle que ya había dormido una siesta de más de cuatro horas; pero agradeció la oportunidad que le estaba brindando de no tener que sentarse a conversar con él, y regresó a su habitación.

Al parecer, para su desgracia, tampoco había mucho trabajo para ese día; y, al cabo de dos horas, había terminado los deberes, puesto al día sus apuntes e, incluso, avanzado todo lo que podía con su proyecto personal para la Feria de Ciencias que tendría lugar a finales del mes siguiente.

Así que se encontró otra vez tumbada en la cama, arropada por varias mantas, con una compresa húmeda en la frente y siendo totalmente consciente de que, al otro lado de aquella puerta cerrada, sentado en su sofá, estaba Ryou Bakura; y que tenía pensado pasar allí toda la noche.

Lo mejor para sobrellevar la situación sería que se quedara dormida otra vez; pero, como había dormido casi toda la tarde, ya no podía. Pasó un buen rato dando vueltas en la cama, e incluso probó el truco que le había enseñado Tristán para combatir el insomnio más pertinaz, leer y releer algunas de las lecturas más aburridas que había tenido que prepararse para clase, pero ni siquiera llegaba a bostezar.

Finalmente, no le quedó más remedio que enfrentarse a la realidad: iba a pasar la mayor parte de la noche despierta, y la única manera de que esas horas muertas pasaran más rápido era navegar sin rumbo por Internet o darle un poco de conversación a Bakura.

Pero, antes, tendría que prepararse algo para cenar. Aunque no tenía mucho apetito, sabía que no era saludable saltarse comidas; así que tomaría algo, aunque sólo fuera un cuenco de sopa o una patata cocida con algún aliño.Y eso implicaba, naturalmente, invitar a Ryou.

Casi se sonrió al pensar en la situación ¿Quién le iba a decir, el día anterior a aquella misma hora, que iba a acabar invitando a cenar precisamente al único amigo de Yugi Mouto que no le caía bien?

Pero, a veces (gracias a Dios, no siempre), las circunstancias mandan.

Salió del cuarto en silencio, casi con sigilo, y observó al muchacho desde la puerta de su habitación.

Bakura había desperdigado las tres cuartas partes de lo que llevaba en la mochila por todo el sofá y la mesita de café que tenía delante; y, además, tenía un ordenador portátil abierto en el regazo, donde tecleaba a toda velocidad, haciendo pequeñas pausas solamente para tomar notas en su cuaderno o consultar algo en alguno de los libros.

Estaba tan concentrado en su tarea que Rebecca no quiso molestarlo (sinceramente, aunque no podía negar que le alegraba poder retrasar el momento de recibir el impacto de aquellos ojos grandes y oscuros), así que atravesó la sala sin decirle nada y se acercó a la diminuta cocina.

Tenía la suficiente comida como para poder elegir, y todavía le quedaban varias sopas diferentes de las que le habían traído sus amigos al medio día, así que podía preparar una buena cena.

—Bakura, voy a hacerme algo para comer ¿Qué te apetece? ¿Sopa? ¿Fideos? ¿Pollo?

El joven levantó la vista de su ordenador, y durante unos segundos pareció tan serio que Rebecca se estremeció. Pero luego sonrió, con aquella dulzura natural que lo caracterizaba, y que a ella también le daba escalofríos.

—Había pensado en pedirme algo a domicilio ¿Quieres que te pida algo a ti también? Así no tendremos que cocinar.

—Oh... vale. Gracias.

Pasaron unos minutos mirando en Internet, buscando cartas de restaurantes que aceptaran pedidos a domicilio, y Bakura hizo la llamada para encargar una ensalada de arroz y un menú completo. Luego tuvieron un leve regateo, durante el cual Rebecca insistió enérgicamente en pagar toda la cuenta ("¡Te has ofrecido a pasar la noche en mi sofá! Tampoco es cosa de que te cueste el dinero", "Es lo más justo", "No quiero abusar de tu amabilidad", etc.) y Ryou trató de convencerla de que, al menos, cada uno pagara su pedido ("No supone ninguna molestia, en serio", "Lo que yo he encargado es tres veces más caro", "La idea ha sido mía", etc). Finalmente, Rebecca se salió con la suya, y acabó invitando definitivamente a Bakura a cenar (pero, cuando llegó el repartidor, fue él quien abrió la puerta y pagó los pedidos, para ahorrarle a su anfitriona el apuro de abrirle la puerta en pijama a un total desconocido).

El muchacho apartó sus cosas de la mesita y colocó todos sus libros ordenadamente en el suelo, formando una pequeña torre, para que Rebecca pudiera sentarse cómodamente a comer en el sofá, envuelta en una manta.

Estaban sentados uno al lado del otro, pero apenas intercambiaron palabra mientras comían, salvo para hacer comentarios sobre la comida o pedirle al otro que le pasara la sal, u ofrecerle otro vaso de zumo. Rebecca y Ryou nunca habían comido juntos, y la joven no pudo evitar quedarse impresionada al ver cómo, casi en el mismo tiempo que ella tardaba en terminarse una ensalada y un yogurt, su comensal devoraba con un placer casi infantil un enorme recipiente de sopa china, tres escalopes de pollo con champiñones y un flan de vainilla. Naturalmente, había oído decir a Joey varias veces que aquel chico siempre comía por tres; pero había pensado que era una exageración. Ahora podía comprobar, como había comprobado con el tema de sus habilidades y estilo de juego como duelista, que no lo era: con una cantidad de comida que a ella le hubiera resultado imposible comer, y que le hubiera provocado una digestión pesada e incómoda, él simplemente se recostó de nuevo en el sofá, con un suspiro de satisfacción; y, unos minutos después, se levantó de nuevo y se ofreció, con toda la buena disposición del mundo, a recoger los restos del banquete.

Rebecca se sintió mal consigo misma al ver cómo llevaba a la basura metódicamente la montaña de recipientes de comida para llevar, y luego ataba y sacaba la bolsa llena del cubo y ponía una nueva ¿Por qué tenía que aceptar a regañadientes la infinita amabilidad de Bakura, cuando cualquier otra persona, fuera del sexo que fuera, casi se hubiera enamorado de él sólo por eso? Pero no ella: allí estaba aquel apuesto joven, con su pasado oscuro y cruel, solícito como D' Artagnan al servicio de la reina de Francia; y ella, que siempre había sido dueña de cada uno de sus actos, era incapaz de conseguir no sentirse anormalmente inquieta en su presencia.

Cuando él volvió a acomodarse en el sofá, ella se dijo que era mejor que volviera a la cama. Pero estaba a gusto allí, envuelta en aquella manta, sentada en el salón. Podía traerse su ordenador y pasar un rato investigando, o leyendo cualquier cosa, simplemente por placer; e irse a la cama más tarde. Ni siquiera necesitaba conversar con Bakura para eso. Sólo tenía que estar allí, en silencio, mientras él hacía sus trabajos para la Universidad, y volver a acostarse cuando él le dijera que necesitaba dormir un poco.

Tal vez así, a través de una compañía silenciosa y distante, aprendería a acostumbrarse a él; y, con el tiempo, superaría aquella aversión culpable.

Estaba tan sumida en estas cavilaciones que tardó un rato en darse cuenta de que Bakura había parado de escribir, y la estaba observando detenidamente por encima de la pantalla de su ordenador, con aquella pentrante mirada tenebrosa. La luz azul sobre sus rasgos los marcaba con sombras profundas, y provocaba en su rostro el curioso efecto de evidenciar aún más la tersa blancura de su piel al mismo tiempo que le restaba suavidad a sus facciones; de manera que su rostro parecía al mismo tiempo más fino y más duro. Rebecca pensó que aquel debía de ser el aspecto que tenía el espectro oscuro del Anillo Milenario sentado en su trono, ante el tablero donde él y Atem se habían jugado el destino de la humanidad entera.

Una sonrisa lobuna, a medio camino entre la ironía y la tristeza, apareció en aquellos labios pálidos.

—¿Todavía piensas que voy a chuparte la sangre mientras duermes?

Aquella pregunta directa impactó a Rebecca, que se dio cuenta, demasiado tarde, de que había apartado la vista y agachado la frente para esquivar su mirada. No sabía qué decirle, porque tampoco le quería mentir. Además, si era tan evidente como parecía, no le quedaba más remedio que admitir la verdad. Aquel silencio, no obstante, le resultó más que elocuente a Ryou, que emitió un suspiro pesaroso.

—Yo... lo siento. De verdad que lo siento.

—No tienes que disculparte por cómo te sientes. En realidad... supongo que no te puedo reprochar nada. De hecho, agradezco que seas tan sincera, conmigo y contigo misma.

Su expresión seria, con un matiz melancólico, le daba el aspecto de un ángel de mármol blanco. Un ángel frío, ajeno al resto del mundo y hecho de piedra pálida, que podía darle a un visitante despistado un susto de muerte si se topaba con él en la penumbra aterciopelada de una catedral o en el silencio ultraterreno de un cementerio vacío; pero un ángel, al fin y al cabo. Rebecca, con el estómago encogido, dudó de si realmente era buena idea quedarse allí, o si debía ser consecuente con sus palabras y dejarlo a solas. Pero, antes de que se hubiera decantado por una de las dos opciones, Ryou siguió hablando.

—Verás... esto tampoco es fácil para mí. A veces... yo siento lo mismo también. No eres capaz de imaginarte cuánto me ha costado salir adelante con todo lo que llevo encima. Mirarme al espejo todas las mañanas y darme cuenta de que tengo la misma cara que _él_ , ir a cambiarme de camisa y ver las cicatrices del Anillo, oir a Yugi y los demás hablar de aquellos días y recordar que _él... era yo._

La joven tuvo la sensación que se le había congelado hasta el alma: el tono de su huesped estaba lleno de amargura, pero hablaba con una firmeza y una serenidad aterradoras.

—Imagínate que te levantas de la cama un día. Estas tan débil que es casi como si recuperaras la consciencia después de una paliza en lugar de despertar. O, peor todavía... que, de repente, sin saber cómo ni por qué, te encuentras en mitad de una clase, o de una calle, o de cualquier otro lugar, conocido o desconocido. A veces, ni siquiera estás segura de en qué día vives. Sólo sabes que te sientes como si te hubiera pasado un maremoto por encima, que la ropa que llevas en ese momento no es la que recuerdas haberte puesto, y que no sabes lo que se supone que estabas haciendo en ese lugar. No recuerdas qué es lo último que comiste o bebiste, y ni siquiera sabes cuánto llevas sin atender a tus necesidades físicas, pero la boca te sabe a hierro. Y tampoco sabes lo que has estado haciendo... pero tienes restos de sangre en las manos, y ni siquera puedes estar del todo segura de si es tuya o no. Repasas detenidamente los últimos recuerdos más o menos claros que tienes, para intentar hacer memoria, para aferrarte a cualquier cosa que te diga algo sobre lo que pudo pasar durante el fundido a negro, pero no lo consigues: lo último que eres capaz de recordar, haciendo un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano, es una voz dentro de tu cabeza, una voz que se parece a la tuya pero que no lo es, tenebrosa, cruel, que se ríe de ti; y un dolor terrible y lacerante en el pecho: el Anillo clavándose por voluntad propia a tu cuerpo, apuñalándote sin piedad, para que no te atrevas a intentar quitártelo. Es como estar atrapada bajo el hielo en un estanque congelado muy profundo, de aguas densas y oscuras, y romperte las manos intentando quebrar la barrera translúcida que te aparta de la superficie, el oxígeno y la luz del sol, mientras una fuerza monstruosa te arrastra implacablemente hacia las profundidades. Sólo pensar en ello hace que las piernas te tiemblen, se te nuble la vista y te ardan los pulmones. Entonces... intentas retomar tu vida, porque no te queda otra. Y tus amigos te hablan de situaciones en las que supuestamente habías participado, pero en las que sabes que no estabas; y de cosas que sabes que no hiciste ni dijiste, ni recuerdas haber hecho ni dicho jamás. Vas encontrándote cosas extrañas en tu casa, sin que sepas, o recuerdes, de dónde proceden y cómo las has conseguido. Vas escuchando cosas extrañas en televisión, o comentarios extraños a tu alrededor... y una parte de ti intuye que todo eso está relacionado _contigo_ , que has sido _tú_ , que en algún momento de esa laguna negra que tienes en la memoria... has hecho _algo_. Algo terrible. Y que no sabes cómo remediarlo, que no sabes ni siquiera si puedes hacerlo, porque no sabes exactamente _qué es_. Además de que, aunque vives rodeado de gente que te quiere y se preocupa por ti, y que te pregunta todos los días cómo estás y cómo te van las cosas, eres la única que sabe que, durante ese lapso de tiempo, eras otra persona. Una persona a la que no puedes evitar temer y odiar... porque va y viene cuando quiere y como quiere, hace lo que quiere usando tu cuerpo para ello; te está usurpando tu identidad, tus cosas, tus relaciones con tus seres queridos. A veces parece que está consiguiendo apropiarse incluso de tus emociones, de tus pensamientos, de tus sentimientos. Se está apoderando de todo lo que eres, te está robando la vida. Así, un día sí y otro no, porque ni siquiera sabes cuándo volverá a ocurrir, cuándo volverá a tomar los hilos de esa marioneta que eres para él, para dirigirte a su antojo y cometer otra atrocidad usando tu cara. A veces sólo por una o dos horas, otras durante días enteros, o semanas completas... durante años.

Ryou hizo una pausa, y Rebecca se dio cuenta, de repente, de que se había quedado como hipnotizada escuchando su voz. De que casi podía ver en su mente las escenas que él le estaba describiendo, y que una especie de engrudo informe había empezado a fraguarse en su estómago, negro y espeso como el alquitrán.

—Es enloquecedor. —Musitó Rebecca, conmocionada.

Para su sorpresa, volvió a aparecer en los labios del joven aquella sonrisa lobuna, casi retadora, y sus rasgos se endurecieron durante un instante.

—Y ahora... todo se ha acabado. Sé quién era _él_ , y lo que quería de mí. Atem lo venció, y lo desterró para siempre al Reino de las Sombras. Ya no puede hacer más daño, ni a mí ni a nadie. Hasta los Objetos Milenarios han sido puestos a buen recaudo, lejos para siempre de todo aquel que pueda sentir la tentación de volver a usarlos. Pero yo no puedo olvidarlo. Ni debo hacerlo, porque él fue quien me dijo... quien me _mostró_ que yo también tengo un lado oscuro, Rebecca. _Soy_ el Rey de los Ladrones, y el Rey de los Ladrones era yo. De la misma manera que Yugi _es_ Atem. Se podría decir que ambos eramos lo que el otro podría haber sido, si hubieramos tomado decisiones distintas de las que habíamos tomado. Yo no hice aquellas monstruosidades, pero sé que _podría haberlas hecho_. Como las hice en otro tiempo... en otra vida. A veces miro a Yugi, a Tea, a Joey, a Tristán; y pienso en el Faraón... y tengo la impresión de que sólo él sabía la verdad sobre mí. Lo lejos que puede llegar mi perversidad si le doy rienda suelta a las tinieblas que hay en mi corazón, y de las que no me puedo deshacer del todo, porque forman parte de mí mismo tanto como la buena voluntad que pueda tener ¿Y sabes qué? Casi me alegra que tú también te hayas dado cuenta, porque eres una persona más que me conoce de verdad, que tiene conciencia plena de que no soy una criatura excelsa hecha de luz pura. Ante ti no tengo que fingir que escapé indemne de aquella pesadilla; ni esconder que todavía hay días en los que me despierto completmente aterrorizado, y en los que me pregunto cuántos de mis amigos conservaría si tuvieran la mitad de la intuición que tú tienes ¡Pero tranquila! En esos momentos, en los que no me atrevo ni siquiera a miraros a los ojos, también me acuerdo de lo que Atem me diría si le contara esto: me pediría que recordara aquel primer duelo en el que el espíritu del Anillo se enfrentó a él, el único momento en que pude verlo cara a cara, reconocerme en él, y tomar una decisión por mí mismo. El momento en que elegí a mis amigos. Ese día, a esa hora, elegí luchar contra él mientras fuera dueño de mis sentimientos y mi voluntad... estuve dispuesto a morir, _preferí_ morir antes que someterme a él y hacerle daño a un solo inocente más. De hecho, así hubiera sido, de no ser porque el Faraón intercambió mi alma con la suya y lo encerró en la carta Cambio de Corazón en el último instante, justo antes de que Yugi lanzara el Ataque de Magia Oscura. Y sé perfectamente que, de volver a verme en una situación como esa, haría exactamente lo mismo, porque es lo que quiero hacer... lo que me sale del corazón. Esa decisión, que tomé _yo_ , Ryou Bakura... demuestra ante quien haga falta, ante el mundo, ante los dioses, e incluso ante mí mismo, que todavía había, y hay, esperanza para mí. Y eso me da fuerzas. Me recuerda que, a pesar de todo, a pesar de que todos llevamos la oscuridad dentro de nosotros, somos lo que decidimos hacer con ella.

Guardaron un silencio espectante durante unos segundos, mientras Rebecca seguía absorbiendo aquellas palabras y todo lo que evocaban. Entonces, Bakura rió; y la franca frescura de aquella risa rompió el embrujo. Hasta ese momento, la joven americana no se había dado cuenta de que estaba sentada casi al borde del sofá, mirando fijamente las facciones esculpidas del muchacho, aguantando la respiración.

—¡Hey! ¿Estás bien? Si hubiera sabido que te iba a impactar tanto, hubiera esperado a otro momento para las explicaciones.

—N-no... no tienes que explicarte, es que... que...

Él la observaba atentamente, con una ceja arqueada y la diversión escrita en la cara, mientras ella, un poco avergonzada por haberse quedado desarmada de aquella manera, intentaba encontrar palabras para explicar lo que le había sucedido. Acababa de percatarse de otra de las habilidades de Bakura, una que en cualquier otro momento le hubiera parecido casi siniestra, porque implicaba una gran capacidad de sugestión. Aunque él no tenía pelos en la lengua para opinar, casi nunca hablaba mucho; y prefería escuchar las peripecias y anécdotas de los demás antes que contar las suyas, de manera que, a veces, podía llegar incluso a pasar desapercibido en grupos grandes. Pero, una vez se decidía a contar algo, fuera lo que fuera, no pasaba desapercibido jamás. En su boca, hasta el chiste más viejo del mundo podía acabar haciendo reír al mismísimo Seto Kaiba, y los bulos ya desenmascarados despertar las dudas de los escépticos.

Por suerte, una vez más, estaba utilizándola para algo bueno, y no para hacer el mal (para abrirle su corazón a otra persona, y no para seducir a una eventual presa incauta); así que no tenía motivos para pensar en lo que podría haberle ocurrido si la hubiera visto en acción en otras circunstancias.

—Es que... ¡guau! ¡Eres un narrador brutal!

Aquello pareció sorprender bastante a Ryou; y, por primera vez desde que ella lo conocía, agachó la vista tímidamente, muy sonrojado, como si todavía fuera aquel niño que temía acabar haciendo daño a alguien si permitía a los demás acercarse a él.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—Por supuesto. Yo nunca bromeo con estas cosas ¿Alguna vez has pensado en ser escritor?

El comentario le había salido de dentro, y durante unos segundos se dijo que tal vez se estaba tomando demasiadas confianzas con aquel muchacho, ante el que acababa de reconocer sin la menor ambigüedad su más irracional antipatía. Pero la expresión que apareció en la cara de Ryou le dijo que acababa de hacerle el mejor cumplido que se le podría haber ocurrido nunca.

—A decir verdad... sí. De hecho, he querido ser escritor desde que era pequeño. Antes de empezar a tener problemas con el asunto del Anillo solía escribir por gusto siempre que podía. Y, a día de hoy, estoy estudiando Literaturas Euroasiaticas; y de vez en cuando escribo alguna cosilla, principalmente cuentos de terror o aventuras. Pero todavía no tengo nada que me convenza lo suficiente como para publicarlo. En realidad, todavía me estoy definiendo.

Rebecca tenía la impresión de que le incomodaba un poco hablar de aquello, como si se resistiera a tomarse en serio lo que ella le estaba diciendo. Por la prisa que se dió para decírselo y lo rápido que había intentado restarle importancia, parecía que Ryou no quisiera convencerse a sí mismo de su propio talento.

Fue en ese momento, mucho más que con la explicación que acababa de darle él, cuando se percató de que los horrendos abusos que había sufrido bajo la dominación del espectro oscuro le habían dejado unas huellas profundas y dolorosas, mucho más atroces que las cicatrices del Anillo en el pecho o las súbitas mareas de aguas negras; y sintió que la garganta se le cerraba de angustia.

Aunque ahora sabía claramente qué era lo que no le gustaba de Bakura, no podía dejar de pensar que aquel Rey de los Ladrones que había decidido no llegar a serlo se merecía recuperar la confianza en sí mismo que su yo maligno le había arrebatado.

—Pues a mí me encantaría leer algo escrito por ti. O escucharlo.

Se observaron al otro fijamente, en una especie de duelo de miradas. Ahora era él quien parecía incómodo; pero los ojos de color esmeralda de su anfitriona, vibrantes y llenos de vida, parecieron despertar en él, nuevamente, el deseo de compartir algo. Y, cuando habló, más para sí mismo que para ella, se entrevió en su voz algo que parecía sincera decepción.

—Debes de estar agotada. Has tenido una fiebre muy alta, así que seguramente dormiste mal anoche... y deberías descansar de verdad.

—En realidad me he pasado la tarde durmiendo, y no tengo nada de sueño —contestó Rebecca—. Pero a lo mejor eres tú el que necesita que te deje hacer tus cosas de la facultad... así que, si lo prefieres, puedo irme a mi cuarto.

—No, si es por mí, no te preocupes. Mañana tengo las clases por la tarde, y ya había decidido quedarme levantado trabajando toda la noche. De hecho, si es verdad que quieres oír algo escrito por mí... podrías incluso ayudarme con mi proyecto, que tengo que presentar dentro de unos días. Si realmente quieres, claro.

—¿Ayudarte cómo? No estoy segura de que pueda...

El joven le dedicó su acostumbrada sonrisa pícara, acompañada por el guiño cómplice.

—Anoche tú luciste el trabajo de clase de tu amiga ¿no? Ella necesitaba una modelo para mostrarle a los profesores el resultado de su trabajo; y eso fue lo que tú hiciste, de manera que la ayudaste, aunque el traje fuera un regalo para ti. En mi caso, lo que necesito es... un público. O, más bien, un crítico.

A Rebecca no se le daba demasiado bien la escritura literaria (la escritura científica, que sí dominaba desde pequeña, era mucho más técnica y directa), pero no podía evitar sentir cierta curiosidad por la propuesta de Ryou. Además de que tampoco tenía nada mejor que hacer esa noche.

—Bueno... pues empieza por contarme en qué consiste tu proyecto.

Bakura recogió del suelo el pesado libro que se había puesto a leer poco después de llegar, y sacó de su mochila un cuaderno grueso de pastas duras. Cuando él comenzó a ojear el volumen, a todas luces en busca de un capítulo en concreto, la muchacha pudo leer el título, no sin cierta dificultad: _Obras Completas del Romanticismo Británico_.

—En clase de Literatura Occidental estamos estudiando ahora mismo la influencia del los movimientos literarios del siglo XIX en la literatura actual. Y, como no, eso incluye hablar del terror gótico: por qué empezó a hacerse popular, por qué se está haciendo popular ahora, en qué se parece el terror neogótico al terror gótico de época... el objetivo es acabar explicando qué tendencias, figuras literarias, arquetipos y tópicos se han mantenido, y cuáles han evolucionado. Para estas fechas, en las que se celebra la fiesta anglosajona de Halloween, a mi profesor se le ha ocurrido un pequeño reto: quienes se presentaran voluntarios tenían que reescribir un relato de la época, uno que no hubiéramos leído ni estudiado antes, empleando sus conocimientos sobre aquellas tendencias literarias, para poner a prueba lo que han aprendido; y para que sus compañeror estudien hasta qué punto se parecen realmente al original del que proceden, o incluso si podrían pasar por relatos de entonces. Naturalmente, tenemos que justificar cualquier respuesta que demos, así como los cambios que hayamos introducido.

—¡Qué idea más extraña!

—Desde luego. Pero la alternativa era pasar una tarde entera encerrados en un anfiteatro para hacer un comentario de texto exhaustivo sobre varias de las obras de Emily Brönte, Mary Shelley o Anne Radcliffe; y todos estábamos más que de acuerdo en que no queríamos acabar odiando el resto de nuestra vida a ninguna de las tres.

Era evidente que al joven, independientemente de sus sueños más o menos frustrados de ser escritor, le encantaba su carrera. Su más que perceptible pasión era, cuanto menos, contagiosa.

—Además, si lo piensas, es un trabajo difícil e interesante: intentar ponerse en la piel de un escritor de hace más de cien años requiere mucho trabajo, consultas, lecturas de artículos especializados e investigaciones de literatura comparada. Así que, sí; es un trabajo extravagante. Pero también es un auténtico desafío para nosotros como investigadores. No es como si nos hubiera mandado hacer lo primero que se le ha venido a la cabeza, sólo para asegurarse de que pasamos un mes entero escribiendo sobre fantasmas.

—¿Y cómo os lo habéis montado? Si es vuestra especialidad, debe de haber sido complicado dar con relatos con los que no hayáis trabajado ya.

—El profesor contaba con eso, así que ha ampliado el registro, y ha incluido algunos poemas en prosa. Como casi nadie las ha leído absolutamente todas, ha hecho un sondeo, y ha elegido las obras más minoritarias entre nosotros. Por ejemplo: yo hubiera podido hacer este trabajo con mucha facilidad con tres de las siete propuestas, pero la mía ha sido un auténtico desafío.

Ryou encontró por fin lo que estaba buscando, y le pasó a Rebecca el grueso tomo para que lo viera.

—Ese es el cuento con el que he tenido que trabajar yo: _La historia de Willie el Vagabundo_ , del que ya existe una adaptación, una obra de teatro romántico francés titulada _El recibo del diablo_. No es muy largo; pero, al existir ya una adaptación, he tenido que esforzarme bastante por hacer algo más o menos original. No sabía cómo podía recrear una historia como esa, utilizando recursos propios de la época pero sin llegar a copiar ninguna de las dos versiones. Entonces... me acordé de Bakura. Mi yo del pasado.

Aquella mención repentina del oscuro ser, cuya larga sombra habían espantado sólo a medias, hizo que Rebecca diera un respingo. Pero, esta vez, Ryou no parecía en absoluto inquieto, ni incómodo, al mencionar a su predecesor. Como si, al exponer sus sentimientos ante alguien que intuía claramente las huellas de la Oscuridad en él, alguien ante quien no había necesitado ocultar aquella parte de su vida, se hubiera liberado de una pesada carga que lo lastrara; y, tal y como él mismo le acababa de comentar, una vez había puesto rostro y nombre a su fantasma, este hubiera perdido gran parte del poder que tenía sobre él.

—Yugi me contó hace un tiempo que, durante el juego que Atem libró contra el espectro del Anillo, pudo ver durante unos instantes al Rey de los Ladrones. Al auténtico Bakura, tal y como había sido antes de dejarse embaucar por Zorc: un chico bastante curtido, pero que podría tener más o menos nuestra edad, desorientado y aterrorizado, lúcido durante unos instantes, suplicando ayuda mientras su cuerpo se reducía a polvo. Eso me ha hecho pensar: si el hombre a quien el Faraón desterró al Reino de las Sombras era en realidad una encarnación de Zorc... eso significa que Bakura fue seducido por la oscuridad desde su sed de venganza, pero que él _no_ _era_ la oscuridad. Al menos no todavía, no hasta que se sacrificó para invocar a Zorc. En aquella época, saquear la tumba de un rey era un acto verdaderamente impío, una blasfemia de la peor clase, porque los faraones eran considerados la encarnación viviente del dios Horus. Bakura hizo eso para reclamar los Objetos Milenarios como rescate de la momia de Aknamkanon, un gesto desesperado y arrogante. Pero no es lo mismo que provocar la destrucción de la raza humana. Cada vez estoy más convencido de que, en realidad, el verdadero artífice de aquella catástrofe fue Zorc; y que Bakura sólo acabó ofreciéndose a él tras un proceso lento y largo de degradación mental y espiritual bajo su influencia.

—Me recuerda un poco a lo que cuentan las leyendas sobre los pactos con el diablo —comentó Rebecca—. Mi abuelo, como arqueólogo, tiene unas cuantas nociones de teología. Según sus teorías, las supuestas ceremonias satánicas para pactar con Lucifer, con todo el rollo de sacrificar vírgenes, realizar orgías, cometer incestos y cosas por el estilo, en realidad no forman parte de los rituales de invocación. Son sólo el paso previo para poder llamar al Ángel Caído: mancillar hasta el límite de lo inhumano el alma del invocador, dirigirse voluntariamente hacia la condenación, alcanzar el nivel de maldad requerido para ser reclamado por Satanás. Porque, de lo contrario, si todavía queda un resquicio de bondad, una esperanza de arrepentimiento, Dios puede arrancar el alma de las garras del diablo en el instante mismo de la muerte; y entonces el pacto no se completará.

—Eso es lo mismo que yo pensé —corroboró Ryou, sonriente—. Y, a partir de ahí, se me ocurrió una manera de adaptar el relato: ambientarlo en el Antiguo Egipto, entorno a los Objetos Milenarios y los Juegos de las Sombras. Son personajes oscuros de la Historia, y una de las tendencias más habituales en la narrativa romántica es la evasión, los entornos exóticos y misteriosos, las intrigas históricas y las aventuras envueltas en grandes acontecimientos del pasado, el recurso favorito de Walter Scott. Así que no es del todo inverosímil que este hombre pudiera escribir una novela sobre saqueadores de tumbas, espectros oscuros y reliquias malditas ¿verdad?

No estaba del todo segura de que escuchar un relato sobre el Rey de los Ladrones fuera a ayudarle con insomnio circunstancial. De hecho, aunque había sido ella quien lo había sacado a colación, los pactos con el diablo eran uno de los pocos temas de literatura y cine de terror que le desagradaban infinitamente, y sobre los que no quería ver ni leer nada. Pero sí le interesaba la posibilidad de escuchar una historia ambientada en el Antiguo Egipto, y enterarse de algunos detalles más sobre la aventura que su grupo de amigos había vivido para rescatar los recuerdos del Faraón. Bakura estaba sacando a relucir de nuevo su talento secreto: ella estaba empezando a entusiasmarse con la idea tanto como él, y tenía que contenerse para no mirar con impaciencia el cuaderno abierto del muchacho, donde podía reconocer páginas enteras cubiertas con su elegante y discreta caligrafía.

—Estoy deseando escucharlo.

Todavía un poco azorado, Ryou respiró hondo, se aclaró la garganta y empezó a leer.

* * *

El título de esta historia, _Egytian Nights_ , hace referencia al título en inglés de _Las mil y una noches_. Lo he llamado así porque es, en realidad, una historia de historias. Los capítulos que siguen son una versión YuGiOh! de este cuento gótico, _La historia de Willie el Vagabundo_ , de Walter Scott, que leí hace poco y me pareció perfecto para este relato.

El título de este capítulo hace referencia a una canción del grupo español Celtas Cortos.

Espero que les guste.

¡Pasen la página y lean...! Si se atreven.


	3. Capítulo 2: Las Reliquias del Diablo

Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, y el primero en el que entramos en un cuento relatado por Bakura. Disculpen las tardanzas, pero estos relatos requieren su tiempo. La historia que empieza en este capítulo es una adaptación de otro relato, así que no es la misma que la que aparece en el anime. Y sí, la que avisa no es traidora: va a haber referencias a la mitología egipcia a patadas, tanto en este capítulo como en los siguientes (échenle un ojo a las notas al pie si tienen muchos problemas para seguirlas).

En este capítulo, nos encontramos con cómo aparece y empieza a gestarse la maldición que pesa sobre los Objetos Milenarios, y que arrastra consigo las vidas de todo aquel que entra en contacto con ellos. Los acontecimientos explotan cuando el único superviviente de la hecatombe que dio origen a estas reliquias diabólicas se presenta en la corte del recién coronado Faraón Atem y le hace una oferta que sabe que no podrá rechazar...

* * *

La historia que ahora consigno en estas páginas ha pasado de mano en mano, de boca en boca, del papiro a la piedra y de la piedra al pergamino, desde hace tantas generaciones que ni siquiera pueden contarse sin caer en la trampa de la Historia, esa infinita leyenda jamás contada del todo, que nunca terminará de revelarnos sus secretos. Porque, si el paso del tiempo puede limar los escritos en las rocas, también puede erosionar los recuerdos y leyendas; y el pasado tiende a deslizarse entre los dedos de las manos que intentan apoderarse de él, como el agua o la arena. No obstante, tengo motivos para creer en su veracidad, pues las consecuencias de estos sucesos han perseguido a mi familia a través de los siglos, hasta el día de hoy; razón por la cual quiero confiarlos al papel, tal y como mis padres y abuelos me la refirieron en su momento: es de vital importancia que, aunque yo muera sin dejar un heredero de mi propia sangre, el relato continúe resistiendose a morir.

Quienes hayan sentido la presencia de ánimo y la curiosidad suficiente como para viajar a las tierras de Egipto, habrán visto los restos de la que fue una de las culturas más antiguas y poderosas que jamás hayan florecido sobre la faz de la Tierra. Como sucede con las viejas osamentas de los elefantes, que dan testimonio de la majestuosidad de estos animales aún siglos después de su muerte, las ruinas de los templos y palacios de bellas rocas talladas o cubiertas de relatos en escritura jeroglífica, las gigantescas esculturas de dioses y faraones erosionadas por la arena y los vientos implacables del desierto, las pirámides ya despojadas que cubren con su sombra pueblos enteros, nos dejan entrever la gloria de aquellos grandes reyes de la Antigüedad, que fueron adorados por su pueblo como verdaderos dioses vivientes. Pero lo que ha llegado hasta nosotros es el remoto reflejo de aquel esplendor casi ultraterreno, apenas un fantasma imperceptible de aquella inconmensurable grandeza: una brisa suave y plácida después del huracán.

Cuentan las leyendas que se susurran durante las acampadas nocturnas en el desierto, las que nuestras abuelas nos contaban a media voz antes de irnos a dormir, que bajo esas arenas doradas hay mucho más que grandes tesoros de oro y joyas enterrados en suntuosas criptas. Pues el inmenso poder que había sido depositado en manos de los faraones llevaba consigo responsabilidades terribles; y, a veces, se cobraba su precio con ríos de sangre.

Una de esas historias habla de un lugar recóndito, perdido en las profundidades del desierto, un pueblo escondido llamado Kul Elna. Era una aldea de tinieblas, donde no había ley que se impusiera; y a donde todo ladrón podía escapar para encontrar asilo de la justicia de los faraones, pues incluso el ejército real temía acercarse a ese lugar. Las rutas que conducían hacia ella estaban señalizadas con esqueletos grotescamente empalados: los cadáveres acuchillados y profanados de aquellos desgraciados que habían tenido la pésima fortuna de acabar adentrándose más o menos inadvertidamente en aquella antesala del Infierno, colocados en los recodos del camino como advertencia para todo aquel que pudiera sentirse tentado a seguir sus pasos. Quienes hacían vida en aquel lugar secreto, donde a veces era difícil conseguir comida y agua y que, precisamente por eso, era un enclave poco interesante para el comercio, excepto de las mercancías más siniestras y del tipo más ilícito, sólo lo abandonaban para obtener su sustento, a menudo jugándose la vida, siempre a través del crimen. Tal era el modo de subsistencia que aquellas gentes habían elegido, las crueles armas que habían tomado para luchar contra el hambre y la pobreza en el corazón del desierto.

Los faraones, naturalmente, conocían la existencia de aquel lugar; pero, mientras aquellas almas negras se limitaran a cometer delitos más o menos comunes, por los que eran eventualmente encarcelados, desterrados o ajusticiados, se conformaban con perseguirlos de uno en uno. El entonces rey de Egipto, el Faraón Aknamkanon, era un hombre justo, que hubiera desaprobado infinitamente que se castigara a uno de sus súbditos sólo por residir en un lugar repleto de forajidos, una circunstancia vital que no implica necesariamente serlo uno mismo; y prefería absolver a cien culpables a descargar el peso de la ley contra un solo inocente.

Además, había peligros mucho mayores de los que un faraón debía proteger a su pueblo, y que en aquellos años ocupaban sus pensamientos tanto de día como de noche, mataban sus apetitos y le robaban el sueño.

Lás márgenes del río Nilo, súmamente fértiles, eran un territorio muy codiciado, y las riquezas y el poder de los faraones eran legendarios, así que Egipto tenía numerosos y poderosos enemigos. Y, en los días en los que empieza esta historia, un ejército se cernía sobre la Ciudad de los Reyes. El Faraón, sentado en su trono, rodeado por sus más fieles consejeros, desesperaba más y más con cada mensajero que le llegaba desde la frontera.

—Sólo dispongo de un soldado por cada diez de los suyos. Y los víveres se nos habrán agotado antes de la llegada de la siguiente crecida: mi ejército está hambriento y débil ¿Tendré que poner mi corona a los pies de quien me disputa mi propia vida para salvar al pueblo que los dioses me han confiado?

Entonces, el Príncipe Aknadin, uno los Seis Sacerdotes que aconsejaban al Faraón, le propuso una alternativa a la rendición.

—Mi hermano y señor, nuestro reino tiene suficientes recursos como para no tener que llegar a tales extremos. El antiguo Libro Milenario de Hechizos, que está en vuestra cámara del tesoro, contiene sabiduría y conjuros de poder inimaginable, que someterán a vuestros enemigos sin derramamiento de sangre inocente.

El Faraón se quitó del dedo su anillo con el Sello Real y se lo entregó a su hermano.

—Confío en ti. Muéstrame lo que los viejos alquimistas pueden hacer por nosotros.

De esta manera, Aknadin obtenía plenos poderes para construir la última defensa del reino. Y este fue el peor error que podría haber cometido Aknamkanon. Porque el hermano del rey no era particularmente malvado, pero sí severo y maquiavélico; y hacía ya un tiempo que una sombra difusa había empezado a inflirtarse en sus pensamientos, haciéndose más y más fuerte a medida que las negociaciones de paz entre su hermano y los reyes extranjeros habían ido fracasando una tras otra: a él no le importaban tanto como al paciente y compasivo Faraón los medios que tuviera que emplear para conseguir sus fines.

Estudiando el grimorio, descubrió un oscuro ritual que, no sólo permitiría a su hermano proteger al país del enemigo externo que lo acechaba, sino también de los enemigos que erosionaban la sociedad desde dentro, es decir, de todo tipo de delincuentes y criminales. Todo ello, además, sin derramamiento de sangre inocente, tal y como él había prometido. Y así lo expuso ante el Faraón, que dio su consentimiento para que el proyecto fuera llevado a cabo.

Lo que el Príncipe no le contó a su hermano, precisamente porque sabía que jamás permitiría algo semejante mientras él fuera Faraón, era que para obrar con éxito aquella magia sería necesario el sacrificio, voluntario o involuntario, de 99 vidas humanas.

Y, para obtenerlas, tomó a un escuadrón de soldados reales y a dos de los magos más instruidos de la corte y, a través del desierto, los condujo hasta la legendaria Kul Elna. Esta vez, ignoraron por completo los desamparados cadáveres de los forasteros que habían estado allí antes que ellos; y entraron en la aldea a galope tendido, en medio de la noche, como si se tratara de un ataque sorpresa contra un ejército enemigo. Con la fuerza de las armas, sometieron fácilmente a toda la población y la masacraron sistemáticamente, sin temor ni piedad, sin hacer la menor distinción de edad ni de sexo, hasta completar el número requerido de víctimas. Aún a día de hoy, aquellas bastas paredes de barro cocido permanecen en pie, como si el horror que habían presenciado las hubiera hecho inmunes al paso de los siglos, y ni siquiera la peor tormenta de arena pudiera derribarlas. Y aquellas guaridas desiertas conservan en sus rincones oscuros el eco de los desgarradores gritos de dolor y pánico de los hombres que trataban de huir o esconderse, los sollozos suplicantes de las mujeres separadas de sus hijos y los llantos de los niños arrancados bruscamente de los lechos. Incluso los suelos de piedra siguen estando empapados de sangre.

Sólo uno de aquellos desdichados sobrevivió: un niño que aún no había sujetado un cuchillo por primera vez, que permaneció oculto mientras el caos y el terror cundían a su alrededor; y que observó desde su escondrijo cómo todos sus parientes, amigos y conocidos eran fríamente asesinados. Aquellas escenas de crueldad y violencia extremas lo perseguirían, y le oscurecerían el corazón, durante el resto de su vida.

Y, en las entrañas de aquel lugar de pesadilla, se completó la terrible magia. Todos aquellos cuerpos fueron arrojados a un gigantesco crisol lleno de oro fundido, para alearlos con el metal precioso e imbuirlo del poder de aquellas almas impuras. Vertido sobre la Roca Milenaria, un altar cuidadosamente tallado, creado expresamente según las instrucciones del Libro, aquel oro maldito originó siete tesoros de valor increíble y oscurísimo poder: los Objetos Milenarios, cada uno de ellos dotado de unas capacidades mágicas diferentes, que fueron entregados a los Sacerdotes del Faraón para que los custodiaran y controlaran.

A través de aquellas reliquias se podía exorcizar la maldad de las almas humanas y confinarla en tablas de piedra, para liberarla más adelante en forma de monstruos y celebrar duelos rituales, una suerte de ordalías o juicios por combate en los que los contendientes podían llegar a disputarse incluso sus vidas y sus almas, y que fueron conocidos como Juegos de las Sombras. De esta manera, podía erradicarse el mal de los corazones de los hombres, mantenerlo controlado y, llegado el momento, poder incluso usarlo para hacer el bien.

Pero el crimen que había dado origen a aquellas joyas mágicas exigía reparación desde el corazón de cada uno de los artilugios. Al crearse estos Objetos, se habían infringido las más sagradas leyes jamás escritas, y se había abierto una brecha entre el plano terrenal, en el que habitan los hombres vivos, y el Reino de las Sombras, el mundo oscuro que aguardaba despúes de la muerte a las almas impías, hogar de los espíritus inmundos. Y de esta grieta surgió el Señor de la Oscuridad, Zorc Necrophades, que quiso ver estos sucesos como una oportunidad para extender sus dominios, y devorar las almas de toda la humanidad.

Gracias a estas siete piezas místicas, el Faraón y sus Sacerdotes consiguieron proteger a su pueblo, que fue pacífico y próspero durante unos años. Pero era sólo cuestión de tiempo que aquel demonio surgido del Reino de las Sombras acabara por manifestarse, y empezara a reclamar para sí la oscuridad de los corazones de los hombres.

La primera señal de la catástrofe que se avecinaba ocurrió cuando Aknamkanon empezó a percibir la malignidad intrínseca de los Objetos Milenarios; y, al interrogar al respecto a los Dioses Egipcios, descubrió el origen secreto de las siete reliquias. Horrorizado, y temiendo que los dioses descargaran su ira sobre todo su linaje o la Oscuridad devastara Egipto, nombró como sucesor a su único hijo, el aún niño Príncipe Atem, a quien encomendó la custodia del Puzzle Milenario, y luego se ofreció a sí mismo como sacrificio de expiación.

Y así fue cómo, a pesar de que aquel pequeño ya daba muestras de poseer el mismo espíritu de entrega y amor que su padre, empezó a desencadenarse el horror.

Porque, aunque nadie supiera nada de él ni de su existencia, había quedado en el mundo un superviviente de la masacre de Kul Elna. Otro niño. Un ladrón, hijo de ladrones, que creció fuerte, vigoroso y completamente desprovisto de piedad hacia quien consideraba el asesino de todos aquellos a quienes conocía, que lo había condenado a una vida de soledad y ahogado su alma, antes inocente y pura, en la más atroz sed de venganza.

Durante años, Aknadin gobernó como Príncipe Regente, junto con los otros Sacerdotes, en nombre de su sobrino, que también fue creciendo y haciéndose compasivo y sabio. Cuando Atem alcanzó la edad requerida para tomar esposa según lo estipulaban las leyes del país, fue coronado oficialmente como Faraón.

El ahora rey era un joven sano y fuerte, que se hizo adulto rodeado por sus Sacerdotes y haciendo amistad con otros pequeñuelos de su edad que pululaban por la corte. Uno de ellos era su primo, hijo de Aknadin, que luego fue el Sacerdote Seth, y a quien se concedió el honor y la responsabilidad de portar el Cetro Milenario. Pero él prefería jugar con la hija de uno de sus escribas, que se convertiría en su primera y única esposa poco antes de la coronación, la prudente y leal Teana; y con una huérfana hija de esclavos, la osada e inquieta Maná, a quien el Sacerdote Mahad, portador del Anillo Milenario y Primer Mago Real, había liberado y tomado como aprendiza, a fin de instruirla en las artes mágicas e incorporarla al servicio del Faraón. Siendo Atem niño, aquellas dos muchachas fueron sus compañeras de travesuras bajo los ojos atentos y complacidos de Mahad; y, una vez se sentó en el trono de su padre, continuaron siendo las amigas más incondicionales que cualquier hombre, fuera rey o súbdito, podría llegar a desear.

Los festejos que siguieron a la coronación de Atem hicieron las delicias de la corte y de todo el pueblo de Egipto. En las calles se celebraron grandes banquetes, y hubo música y baile durante varios días; y en el palacio, los Siete Sacerdotes juraron lealtad a su soberano, y luego se sentaron a disfrutar de los espectáculos preparados en honor al Faraón. Las salas resplandecientes, decoradas con tallas pintadas, objetos preciosos, alfombras entretegidas de oro y velos transparentes de tonos pastel, se llenaron de delicadas melodías, malabaristas expertos en juegos de manos y guerreros diestros que hacían armas. Incluso, para sorpresa y deleite del joven, la misma Reina Teana y la maga Maná, aficcionadas a este arte desde muy niñas, bailaron una danza que habían preparado en secreto para el nuevo Faraón.

Y entonces, sobre aquellas luminosos salones infinitos, llenos de risas y júbilo, del tintineo de las joyas de oro, del susurro del lino, y del olor de los más exquisitos perfumes, en el corazón de aquella ciudad de fiesta, descendió la oscuridad. Justo en el momento álgido de la celebración, mientras las dos damas bailaban despreocupadamente ante las miradas cautivadas del rey y sus cortesanos, el último morador de Kul Elna entró en la sala, pasando tranquila y resueltamente por encima de los cuerpos de los guardias inconscientes o muertos; y toda la música y las conversaciones callaron súbitamente.

A pesar de que debía de tener la misma edad que el ahora Faraón, era mucho más alto y musculoso que él; y su rostro, pese a ser joven y bien parecido, estaba marcado con una gran cicatriz. Iba vestido con ropas lujosas y adornado con joyas, entre las que Atem reconoció, con infinito horror, varias pertenencias de su difunto padre. Pero lo peor de todo era que tenía una sombra de oscuridad insondable en los ojos de color púrpura, una sonrisa cruel y fría como el aliento de la Muerte y, en la mano derecha, uno de los artefactos mágicos que permitían realizar conjuros e invocar a los monstruos en combate, conocidos como DiaDhank.

—Ahora, _faraón_ —dijo, con voz grave y burlona— escucharás mis exigencias. A menos que desees que tu dulce esposa tenga que dedicar las noches posteriores a su feliz boda a intentar embalsamar lo poco que quede de ti.

Maná palideció, pero hizo aparecer en el aire su varita de maga y la apretó con fuerza, dirigiendo al intruso una mirada desafiante; y Teana ahogó un grito de terror y corrió junto a su marido. Pero este le apretó la mano a la Reina, con gesto tranquilizador, y le hizo una seña a su amiga hechicera, invitándola a conservar la calma.

—¿Quién eres, y qué es lo que quieres? —Inquirió el Faraón.

—¡Soy el legítimo propietario de todos y cada uno de los Objetos Milenarios, que fueron creados con la carne y la sangre de mi gente! —bramó el ladrón. Inmediatamente después, levantó en el aire el brazo en el que llevaba el DiaDhank—. Mi nombre no es de tu incumbencia... pero, por cortesía de tu real padre, que ya ha empezado a pagarme, aunque contra su voluntad, la deuda que tenía conmigo, tengo el poder de llamar a las puertas de tu palacio a todo el ejército del Reino de las Sombras; así que puedes llamarme "Rey de los Ladrones". No obstante, aunque no considero tener gran cosa que celebrar, hoy me siento magnánimo: entrégame los Objetos Milenarios y yo te devolveré la pestilente momia de tu padre. Rechaza mi generosa oferta y le prenderé fuego aquí mismo, antes de empezar a invocar criaturas de la Oscuridad hasta que cambies de parecer. En tus manos están tanto preservar la vida de ultratumba de tu padre como evitar que tu fiesta se convierta en un baño de sangre.

—¿Osas emplear esos términos, y ese tono, en presencia de tu señor? —dijo el Sacerdote Karim, portador de la Balanza Milenaria, con una mezcla de furia e incredulidad— Allanar el palacio real, atacar a los guardias y hablar con semejante desprecio de un Faraón difunto delante de su hijo y heredero ya supone una afrenta indecible; pero ¿dirigirse con palabras altaneras al Rey de Egipto, y amenazarlo de muerte delante de toda su corte?

—Y, todo ello, después de profanar y expoliar la sepultura su predecesor —añadió la Sacerdotisa Isis, portadora del Collar Milenario, con la voz casi entrecortada por la ira—. Sólo esto último supone la condena a muerte.

—Sí, señora Sacerdotisa... he dicho que tengo en mi poder el cadáver del finado Faraón Aknamkanon, que pienso destruirlo, y que voy a hacer de esta corte un festín para las huestes de la Oscuridad; y yo nunca amenazo en balde —replicó él, con rudeza y amargura—. Para que comprendáis, todos vosotros, que estoy dispuesto a cualquier cosa para vengar a los míos.

Aknadin dio un paso al frente, firme y amenazante, observando al Rey de los Ladrones desde lo alto de su gran estatura a través de su Ojo Milenario.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que entregaremos la única garantía de protección de nuestro reino a un vulgar saqueador de tumbas, que además tiene la soberbia de hacer exigencias al Faraón? ¡Protegeremos a nuestro señor y los Objetos Milenarios con nuestras vidas, si es preciso!

El Rey de los Ladrones emitió una carcajada tan desprovista de humanidad que todos los cortesanos se echaron a temblar; y el Sacerdote Seth dio un paso adelante, empuñando con fuerza el Cetro Milenario y haciendo ademán de interponerse entre Atem y el bandido.

Maná esgrimió su varita, fulminándolo con la mirada; y Mahad se situó rápidamente junto a ella, preocupado.

—Templa los ánimos, jovencita. Todavía necesitas estudiar mucho antes de poder usar un DiaDhank sin jugarte la vida.

—¿Quién ha dicho nada de un DiaDhank? —replicó la hechicera, con tono cortante y los ojos como esmeraldas ardientes— ¡A bastonazos lucharé, si hace falta!

El mago sonrió ante la vehemencia de su aprendiza, pero negó gentilmente con la cabeza.

—No me cabe la menor duda —contestó—. Pero no creo que necesitemos llegar a eso. Y, además, el Faraón estará más tranquilo si ninguno de sus seres más queridos se involucra en esto.

El Rey de los Ladrones escuchaba la conversación entre el mago de la corte y su aprendiza, con una sonrisa ambigua. Ahora, observaba con cierto interés a la impulsiva muchacha, con los ojos rebosantes de maliciosa diversión; antes de que esta, tras lanzarle una última mirada furibunda, hiciera desaparecer de nuevo su varita mágica y se apartara un poco.

El mago de la corte se enfrentó a él, con el semblante pétreo: aunque tenía que proteger a su aprendiza, de la que esperaba que pudiera ocupar su lugar cuando llegara el momento, entendía perfectamente su actitud. Atem había sido su pupilo y amigo, y él también tenía que contenerse para no lanzarse al cuello de aquel vil áspid y estrangularlo hasta la muerte.

—Ya has oído nuestra respuesta, ladrón —le escupió, con un tono gélido. El interpelado emitió un rugido bajo de rabia—. Enfádate cuanto quieras: no voy a llamar "rey" a alguien que se ampara en el botín de una profanación. Si quieres apoderarte de los Objetos Milenarios, tendrás que pasar por encima de nuestros cadáveres.

Pero el saqueador de tumbas parecía haber dejado de escuchar. Ahora examinaba de arriba a abajo a Mahad, y sus ojos acabaron por posarse en el Anillo Milenario, que el joven mago llevaba visiblemente colgado al cuello. Un instante después soltó otra carcajada, más baja, larga y fría que la anterior.

—No te funciona tan bien como antes ¿verdad? —Inquirió, con tono sarcástico, señalando el Anillo.

El joven mago se puso repentinamente rígido, y agachó la vista, tragando saliva; pero el saqueador de tumbas siguió mirándolo fijamente, buscando descaradamente con la vista sus ojos de color violeta, con el eco de otra risa en el fondo de la garganta.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Tienes miedo de reconocer que has perdido el control de la reliquia que custodias? ¿Crees que te estás debilitando, que ya no estás a la altura? Tal vez sea cierto, quien sabe... pero te ahorraré unas cuantas noches más de insomnio: hace ya tiempo que lo veo en sueños. El Anillo Milenario me llama. Probablemente, reaccione en mi presencia si lo toco, o si empiezo a usar este DiaDhank. A lo mejor eso lo explica todo ¿no?

El rostro de Mahad se puso de un tono casi ceniciento; y Maná se acercó de nuevo a él para confortarlo, temiendo que se desvaneciera allí mismo, aunque estaba tan espantada como él. Los Sacerdotes intercambiaban miradas entre sí, y hasta el real matrimonio, que se había mantenido más o menos sereno en todo momento, tuvo que respirar hondo para conservar la compostura. Todos los sabios de la corte sabían perfectamente lo que significaban las palabras de aquel criminal: era posible que la reliquia hubiera elegido a un nuevo guardián.

Pero Mahad, consciente de su deber como Sacerdote y todavía portador del Anillo Milenario, se rehizo de inmediato, y encaró a su ahora rival con renovada determinación.

—Supongo que sabrás lo que eso significa ¿no, ladrón?

—¿Acaso crees que he pasado estos diez años pudriéndome de asco y miseria y lloriqueando de rincón en rincón? —aquellas palabras sonaron casi como truenos tras unas nubes negras— ¡He estado planificando mi venganza, paso a paso, sin dejar al azar ni el más mínimo parpadeo! He hecho todo lo que he hecho precisamente para venir a buscar lo que es mío.

—Entonces, dime el lugar y la fecha; y, en virtud de las ancestrales leyes del Juego de las Sombras, podrás luchar por el derecho reclamarlo.

—Que sea aquí, ahora, y a muerte.

—Sea pues ¡Duelo!

El Faraón Atem, la Reina Teana, su protegida Maná y los otros Sacerdotes ahogaron un grito al oír aquellas palabras. En cualquier otra circunstancia, el joven rey le hubiera pedido a su mago que reflexionara detenidamente antes de aceptar semejantes condiciones para un Juego de las Sombras; pero ya no había nada que hacer: una vez pactadas, las reglas del juego eran vinculantes; y el que se atreviera a inentar infringirlas pagaría con su alma. Aún así, los Sacerdotes Sadin y Karim tuvieron que sujetar a Maná para impedirle que se abalanzara sobre el Rey de los Ladrones.  
En apenas unos instantes, los invitados a la fiesta que no quisieron huir de la sala se apartaron a toda velocidad, para dejar la mayor cantidad de espacio libre posible; y los contendientes inciaron su liza

Nuestras historias no recuerdan los pormenores de aquel duelo. Pero los hijos de los hijos de las gentes que estaban participando en los festejos de la coronación todavía cuentan cómo todas las estrellas del cielo fueron repentinamente devoradas por una suerte de tormenta, oscura como los pozos de Infierno, que salió de la nada y se extendió por gran parte de Egipto como una plaga de tinieblas. Las celebraciones terminaron, las canciones se acallaron y fueron sustituidas por gritos y llantos, las gentes huyeron en estampida por las calles y se encerraron en sus hogares, y las puertas y ventanas de las casas fueron tapiadas desde dentro con palos y piedras. Los conjuros fueron tan poderosos que iluminaron toda la ciudad con relámpagos mortíferos, los rugidos de los monstruos resonaban hasta en los oídos de los durmientes; y los pocos invitados que se atrevieron a permanecer en el salón y asistir al enfrentamiento, cuando salieron del palacio una vez terminado el combate, estaban tan pálidos y temblorosos como si hasta la última gota de sangre se les hubiera helado en las venas.

Finalmente, contra los ataques del Mago de las Ilusiones, la fuerza espiritual encarnada del Sacerdote Mahad, el Rey de los Ladrones invocó a su monstruo más poderoso, Diabound Kernel: un demonio legión, que estaba constituído por el ka de las 99 vidas segadas en Kul Elna, que le prestaban su poder al único superviviente de la masacre para que pudiera vengarlos ¿Y qué podía hacer contra tanto rencor un sólo hechicero, por poderoso que fuera?

El Mago de las Ilusiones luchó hasta la extenuación, pero apenas pudo soportar una sola acometida de Diabound Kernel; y, finalmente, el cuerpo sin vida de Mahad cayó al suelo, y las puertas del Reino de las Sombras volvieron a cerrarse: el duelo había terminado, y el Rey de los Ladrones era el indiscutible vencedor.

Entonces, el bandido se inclinó sobre el cadáver de Mahad y tomó el Anillo Milenario.

A su alrededor, todos los presentes estaban paralizados de pena y terror. Atem y Teana, abrazados, lloraban con esas lágrimas silenciosas y terribles de quienes se han quedado sin fuerzas incluso para gritar; y la joven maga Maná se debatió con tanta fuerza que Sadin y Karim no pudieron sujetarla, y fue a arrodillarse junto al cuerpo de su amigo y mentor, sollozando amargamente.

Nadie se atrevía a mirar al ladrón, que barrió la sala con una mirada triunfal, como desafiando a cualquiera de ellos a disputarle el Anillo Milenario, antes de colgárselo del cuello. Tal y como él mismo había anunciado, la reliquia emitió durante unos instantes un resplandor dorado cuando tomó posesión de ella; y esta fue la confirmación de que toda esperanza había estado perdida desde antes de que comenzara el combate.

Ahora, el saqueador daba la impresión de estar imbuido de un poder secreto y terrible, que envolvía su cuerpo como un aura de tinieblas; y su risa, más cruel y desalmada que nunca, tronó en los radiantes salones opacados y sacudió los corazónes de todo aquel que alcanzó a oirla. Finalmente, volvió a dirigirse al Faraón.

—Una está, y me faltan seis —dijo, de nuevo con tono burlón—. Y bien, _faraón_... ya habéis visto que voy en serio. Tu mago se ha atrevido a desafiarme abiertamente, hemos luchado en buena lid, y he ganado con todas las de la ley. Ahora, el Anillo Milenario es mío. Así que dime... ¿quién será el siguiente? ¿Tú? ¿Tu tío? ¿Tu primo? O tal vez prefieras no seguir perdiendo Sacerdotes, y decidas reconsiderar mi trato. Mi oferta sigue en pie ¿Qué me dices? ¿Vais a seguir desafiándome, uno tras otro? ¿O prefieres no arriesgar más vidas? Tu muerto por los míos, Atem. Es un negocio limpio y justo.

Los sacerdotes Seth y Aknadin se inclinaron al unísono sobre el trono del Faraón, con una determinación feroz escrita en los rostros pálidos y empapados en sudor frío, de manera que padre e hijo parecieron durante unos segundos un reflejo el uno del otro.

—¡Mi señor! ¡Hemos pagado un alto precio por los Objetos Milenarios! —exclamó Aknadin— Sí, anegué el desierto con sangre para forjarlos... ¡pero lo hice para proteger decenas, cientos de vidas inocentes! ¡Y vuestro real padre, mi querido hermano, murió por ello; así que yo, aunque siga vivo, también he pagado el precio de sangre que exigen las reliquias! Si no queréis disponer de las vidas de otros, como hice yo en un momento de desesperación, sabed al menos que la mía está a vuestro servicio; y que, si estuve dispuesto a derramar sangre por el bien de nuestro reino, es porque también estaba, y estoy, dispuesto a derramar la mía.

—¿Cederéis al chantaje de un ladrón porque ha sido capaz de vencer en combate singular a vuestro mago? —añadió Seth, con ardor— ¡Si necesitáis otro paladín, aquí me tenéis a mí! Soy Sacerdote, soy portador del Cetro Milenario y soy un príncipe de Egipto. Decid una sola palabra, y responderé con mi vida de las tres cosas. Si es para evitar que el destino de nuestro pueblo caiga en manos de este forajido, la daré voluntariamente y más que gustoso.

Pero Atem, aún impactado y aturdido por el dolor de aquella pérdida repentina, parecía haber sido fulminado por un relámpago; y un silencio de muerte, expectante, espeso como la brea, inundó cada rincón el salón del trono. El Rey de los Ladrones aguardaba la respuesta.

—N-no... —gimió Atem, con los ojos desencajados y nublados por un llanto irremprimible, sin que nadie entendiera claramente a qué se refería— ¡No! ¡NO!

El saqueador se sonrió cruelmente ante la evidente enajenación del soberano, y realizó una elaborada y sarcástica reverencia.

—Muy bien... esperaremos a que el _faraón_ decida por quién está suplicando piedad. He esperado diez años, largos como diez siglos. Esperar tres días más no supondrá prácticamente nada. Pero tal vez la Sagrada Encarnación del Señor del Cielo [1] necesite un pequeño incentivo para terminar de aclararse las ideas. Ya hemos visto que considera que sus supuestos deberes como Rey de Egipto, aunque parezca más que dispuesto a eludirlos si a cambio obtiene más poder, como hacía su padre, pesan más en su corazón que recuperar a un muerto. Así que me pregunto ¿también pesarán más que recuperar a un vivo?

Sin previo aviso, como sin haberlo meditado un solo segundo, y para la estupefacción y consternación de toda la corte, realizó rápidamente un conjuro con ayuda del Anillo Milenario, un Círculo de Hechizos, que permitía al hechicero que lo usara atrapar y neutralizar a su oponente, impidiéndole moverse y usar la magia. Y lo lanzó contra la joven aprendiz de mago, que continuaba arrodillada junto al cadáver de su maestro, demasiado lejos de los Sacerdotes como para que estos pudieran protegerla.

Cuando Sadin y Karim se dispusieron a acudir en su ayuda, el ladrón invocó también a un monstruo, una horrenda criatura con el aspecto de una mantis con guadañas de acero, antes de emprender la huida, arrastrando consigo a Maná, que no dejaba de gritar, maldecir y debatirse, sin lograr nada que no fuera una mueca desdeñosa de su raptor.

—Recuerda, Faraón... —siseó, desde la puerta de la sala, mientras los Sacerdotes se disponían a luchar contra el monstruo y el desorden más absoluto cundía a su alrededor— Dentro de tres días y tres noches, junto a la Roca Milenaria de Kul Elna. Vendrás en persona, con todos los Objetos Milenarios, y tú mismo los depositarás en el altar... o, de lo contrario, consideraré que me entregas a tu maga. Y te lo advierto: tendré mucha menos piedad con ella de la que tu padre tuvo con mi familia. Pienso asegurarme de que sepa, y de que tú sepas a través de ella, lo que es vivir en el Infierno.

Y, dicho esto, se marchó a toda prisa, dejando detrás de sí toda una estela de muerte y destrucción.

Acompañado de los espectros que le servían de secuaces, a lomos de un soberbio caballo negro, atravesó la ciudad a oscuras como un viento helado, sembrando el terror a su paso, y se perdió en el desierto. Para cuando los Sacerdotes consiguieron evacuar el salón del trono, poner a salvo a los reyes y a sus invitados y reducir a la bestia, ya no había hombre ni monstruo que pudiera alcanzarlo.

Atem, temporalmente indefenso ante el asalto inmisericorde de los acontecimientos, fue escoltado junto con su Reina a los aposentos reales y puesto al cuidado del anciano Sacerdote Shimon Muran. Unas horas más tarde, tras un profundo sueño que casi parecía un desmayo, recuperado plenamente el uso de sus facultades, le costó todo el dominio de sí mismo que podía reunir, además de toda la atención y los solícitos cuidados que le prodigó Teana, no volver a enloquecer de dolor, pánico y consternación.

—No sólo tiene el Anillo... Ha profanado la tumba y el cadáver de mi padre... ha matado a Mahad... ¡se ha llevado a Maná! ¿Cuánta repugnancia hacia un semejante, cuanto horror, consideran los dioses que deberían poder caber en el alma de un solo hombre?

—¡Por favor, mi señor! ¡Mi amor! No reniegues de los dioses, que han evitado que este día negro acabara siendo más negro todavía —le suplicaba la Reina, también con los ojos llenos de lágrimas—. La pérdida de Mahad es terrible para todos nosotros, y varios guardias han perdido la vida también sólo por encontrarse en el camino de este criminal; pero todavía tenemos una oportunidad para desbaratar los planes de... del Rey de los Ladrones, y también de rescatar a Maná. El cuerpo del Faraón Aknamkanon ya ha sido recuperado, y los sacerdotes de Anubis[2] y de Osiris[3] están preparándolo para restaurarlo a su morada, así que podrá continuar con su viaje sin más sobresaltos. Pero si tú te dejas envenenar por la misma rabia oscura que este mortal enemigo... ¿qué nos queda? ¿A quién recurrirá el pueblo de Egipto si su faraón ha sido devorado por las tinieblas? ¿A quién recurriré yo para consolarme de mi propia pena?

—Las palabras de la Reina son sabias, Faraón —señaló Shimon, con la voz llena de pesar—. La sola existencia de un corazón tan oscuro y rencoroso, verdaderamente capaz de cometer las atrocidades de las que hemos sido testigos, debería ponernos en guardia contra el poder de la Oscuridad: es la prueba tangible de que dejarnos cegar por nuestras pasiones sólo puede conducirnos al desastre. Como soberano de un gran reino, debéis cuidaros de seguir estas pulsiones malsanas; puesto que un faraón que se deja arrastrar por la sed de venganza, por crueles que sean los tormentos que está sufriendo, es infinitamente más peligroso para su pueblo que cien ladrones armados con un DiaDhank y un Anillo Milenario cada uno.

—Tenéis razón, por supuesto —contestó Atem, tras calibrar unos instantes las palabras de su consejero y su esposa—. Desde hoy, soy Faraón: soy Rey de Egipto, Sumo Sacerdote de los Dioses Egipcios y portador del Puzzle Milenario. No puedo vivir pensando sólo en mí mismo y en mi dolor.

Y, desde ese momento, regresó con su esposa y sus Sacerdotes al salón del trono, ordenó que se hiciera un recuento de todos los daños causados durante el asalto, tanto en palacio como en el resto de la ciudad, puso en marcha una investigación para averiguar todo lo posible acerca del Rey de los Ladrones y decretó varios días de duelo por la muerte del Sacerdote Mahad, antes de encomendar su cuerpo a los sacerdotes de Anubis, para que procedieran con los ritos funerarios requeridos.

—Ha muerto en un Juego de las Sombras, tras una ardua y valerosa lucha para evitar que la reliquia cuya custodia le había sido encomendada cayera en malas manos. Debe ser honrado como Sacerdote, como Primer Mago Real, como héroe y como amigo. Tratadlo como si se tratara de mi propio hermano, hijo de mi padre y de mi madre.

—Así se hará, Faraón.

Sus deberes como soberano lo ayudaban a mantener la sangre lo suficientemente fría como para esperar la llegada de noticias con cierta paciencia; y la Reina se encargó de hacer difundir por todo el reino la descripción del intruso que había profanado y saqueado la tumba de Aknamkanon, asaltado el palacio real y secuestrado a la sucesora de Mahad, ofreciendo cuantiosas recompensas para quien pudiera darles información al respecto. Ambos trabajaron sin pausa hasta casi caer rendidos de cansancio, como si el desempeño de su labor fuera lo único que los mantenía cuerdos; y se negaron obstinadamente a retirarse a su lecho hasta que regresaran los primeros mensajeros.

Ya estaba empezando a expirar el primer día del plazo cuando Shimon anunció que uno de los muchos mensajeros reales enviados había encontrado, en un oasis cercano, a unos chicos que afirmaban haber visto una cohorte de fantasmas atravesando su aldea como una estampida; y que había venido con ellos para que fueran interrogados.

—¡Hacedlos entrar!

Se trataba de un una hermosa doncella albina con una larga y abundante melena, la piel de un blanco casi deslumbrante y los ojos grandes y brillantes como zafiros, un muchacho rubio, alto y fuerte, que debía de tener más o menos la misma edad que los reyes, y una niña más joven de cabellos rojizos, que tenía los ojos vendados con paños ensangrentados, y a quien el muchacho llevaba a la espalda, recostada sobre sus hombros. Los tres iban vestidos con harapos, y era tan evidente que estaban completamente desamparados y aterrorizados, y que aquella chiquilla estaba herida y enferma, que Atem se sintió profundamente conmovido.

—Sed bienvenidos a mi casa —les dijo—. Se os ha hecho venir porque decís tener información sobre un peligroso fugitivo. Este hombre, que se hace llamar "el Rey de los Ladrones", está acusado con toda justicia de los crímenes más atroces: profanación de tumbas, extorsión, asesinato y secuestro, todos ellos cometidos bajo el techo del mismísimo Faraón. Cualquier cosa que podáis decirnos podría salvar cientos de vidas, pues las tinieblas que vísteis ayer serán sólo el principio de todo lo que sucederá si no conseguimos atraparlo.

La muchacha de cabellos blancos, a todas luces la mayor de los tres, se postró reverentemente ante Atem.

—Faraón... —su melodiosa voz parecía un poco temblorosa, pero estaba cargada de decisión; y el rey se dio cuenta de que se trataba de una persona sincera y responsable. Su aura luminosa la hermoseaba más que cualquier ropaje de tela fina que pudiera vestir—. Yo no estoy segura de poder decir nada que os pueda servir. Sólo he venido a acompañar a estos chicos, que quedaron a mi cuidado a la muerte de sus padres; gentes sencillas y amables que, aunque apenas tenían para mantenerse ellos mismos, me acogieron en su casa cuando nadie se atrevía siquiera a arrojarme de lejos un trozo de pan. Cuando vi que se oscurecía el cielo, supe que se avecinaban grandes calamidades, y el alma se me encogió de terror... así que nos encerramos los tres juntos, y no volvimos a abrir las puertas y las ventanas hasta que el cielo no se aclaró de nuevo. Fue una hora después de que todo hubiera acabado cuando le pedí a Jono y Shizuka que fueran a buscar más agua, mientras yo preparaba la cena. Apenas diez minutos después, él llegó corriendo a casa, con su hermana inconsciente en brazos, temblando de pies a cabeza y diciendo incoherencias sobre monstruos salidos de la nada y demonios con cuchillas afiladas. Todo lo que conseguí que me contara fue que le habían robado nuestra burra, que le habían sacado los ojos a su hermana y que él había estado a punto de morir aplastado bajo los cascos de al menos veinte caballos cabalgados por espectros. Pasé toda la noche cuidando de la niña, temiendo constantemente por su vida... y no entendí del todo lo que había sucedido hasta que vuestros mensajeros llegaron al oasis.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Me llamo Kisara.

—Pues bien, Kisara. Lo que nos has contado puede ayudarnos más de lo que puedas sospechar. Te damos las gracias..

El muchacho, que debía de responder al nombre de Jono, permanecía en pie ante el sitial de los reyes, con la cabeza gacha, y su hermana menor se aferraba a sus hombros con fuerza, como temiendo caerse. Cuando Atem le pidió que se acercara y alzara la vista, descubrió un rostro insolente, pero serio y empapado en lágrimas. No se postró ante el Faraón, pero soltó con cuidado a la niña junto a él para arrodillarse. Los Sacerdotes cuchichearon algunas palabras de desaprobación, pero el rey no dijo nada.

—Tú eres Jono ¿verdad?

—Sí, mi señor. —Hablaba con cierta brusquedad, pero su rostro pálido bajo la suciedad delataba que, en realidad, sólo trataba de ocultarse a sí mismo su propio miedo.

—¿Es cierto lo que acaba de decir Kisara?

—Sí. Mi señor —la voz le tembló; pero no dudó de continuar hablando, y a Atem le agradó el gesto, que delataba claramente a un hombre poco refinado pero muy valiente y leal—. Shizuka y yo habíamos salido a buscar agua con nuestra burra; y ella se quedo cuidando del animal mientras yo, más fuerte, llenaba las cántaras. Entonces... creí que había empezado un terremoto, pero luego vi que era un grupo grande de jinetes, que parecían escapados del Infierno, y atravesaban el pueblo a galope tendido. Todos ellos iban embozados de pies a cabeza con paños negros, y sus ojos resplandecían como fuegos fatuos, menos uno. El que encabezaba aquella partida iba vestido como un príncipe, y cabalgaba con una chica. Se detuvo junto a mi hermana, pero yo no podía verles la cara desde el pozo... no me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando en realidad hasta que oír gritar a Shizuka, y vi cómo él le cruzaba la cara con un sable y le arrancaba las riendas de la burra de las manos antes de seguir cabalgando hacia el sur. De no ser porque se me ocurrió tirarme delante de ellos para apartarla...

El joven ahogó un sollozo y volvió a bajar la vista, con las mejillas empapadas. Shizuka, a su lado, buscó a tientas la espalda de su hermano para abrazarlo desde atrás.

—Jono... no llores. No pudiste hacer nada, estabas muy lejos. Y, si hubieras estado conmigo, te hubiera matado... como intentó hacer conmigo. Estoy viva por la misericordia de los dioses, porque _él_ me quería matar.

—¿Shizuka? —esta vez fue Teana la que, con su tono más apacible, interpeló a la tercera testigo— ¿Sabes donde estás ahora mismo? ¿Sabes con quién estás hablando?

—Estoy en presencia de Faraón... y vos debéis ser la Reina. Mi señor, mi señora... disculpad mi osadía...

—No hace falta que te arrodilles. Sólo responde a nuestras preguntas, no puedes rendirnos pleitesía de mejor modo en este día aciago.

La niña asintió con decisión, reprimiendo una mueca de dolor. La Reina se estremeció de espanto; pero se limitó a continuar con el interrogatorio, con tono dulce y compasivo.

—Dinos, Shizuka ¿qué te ha pasado? ¿Quién te ha hecho esas heridas, y por qué?

—Estaba con mi hermano en el pozo de las afueras, vigilando nuestra mula mientras él sacaba el agua. Entonces llegaron los jinetes sin rostro. De repente hacía un frío terrible, como si se hubieran abierto todas las tumbas de Egipto y los muertos caminaran entre nosotros. Cuando empezaba a pensar que pasarían de largo, uno de ellos se detuvo junto a mí. Era un hombre muy fuerte y apuesto, con el pelo de color ceniza, que no debía de ser mucho mayor que Jono, pero la expresión de su cara daba miedo: tuve la sensación de que podría matarme con solo mirarme directamente a los ojos. Detrás de él, a la grupa del caballo, había una joven de cabellos tostados. El chico me miró desde lo alto de su montura y me dijo, con mucha descortesía: "Niña, dame eso". Pero yo me había quedado paralizada, y no pude hacer ni decir nada. Porque, ahora que podía verlos más de cerca y observarlos detenidamente, había empezado a ver más cosas. El jinete tenía una gran cicatriz en la cara, y llevaba colgada del cuello una enorme joya de oro macizo en forma de aro; y la chica que iba con él estaba atada y amordazada, y estaba llorando. Iba vestida con gasas finas y llevaba muchas joyas de oro, como una princesa; pero tenía un velo en lugar de una corona ¡Sólo podía una sacerdotisa, o una dama de la corte del Faraón! Se me escapó un grito de sorpresa, y entonces él se enfureció. Ni siquiera me di cuenta de que tenía una espada en la mano hasta que sentí en la cara un dolor horrible y cortante... y todo se volvió negro. Cuando me desperté, ya no podía ver nada.

A medida que iba terminando de hablar, apoyándose en el hombro de Jono para mantenerse en pie, los Sacerdotes empezaron a murmurar entre sí, y los reyes se miraban el uno al otro, consternados. Cuando Shizuka calló, Atem se puso en pie y todos los susurros a su alrededor cesaron.

—Nos habéis dicho todo lo que podríamos necesitar... tal vez más —declaró, con tono grave—. Faraón os agradece sinceramente vuestra ayuda. Shimon, prepárales un aposento, y atiéndelos como a invitados míos. Ve a buscar a un médico para que examine las heridas de Shizuka.

—Así se hará, Faraón.

—Retiráos. Necesitamos deliberar.

Atem y Teana permanecieron en pie, con el semblante sereno, mientras los tres aldeanos eran escoltados fuera de la sala. Pero, una vez se hubieron quedado de nuevo a solas con los Sacerdotes, el Farón volvió a dejarse caer en el trono, con el semblante pétreo y el ceño fruncido.

—Entonces... —dijo, al fin, tras varios minutos de silencio tenso— ¿Cuánto ha tardado nuestro mensajero en llegar a ese oasis?

—Los mensajeros partieron esta misma mañana, antes de que amaneciera —contestó Teana—. Si tenemos en cuenta que han tenido que cruzar la Ciudad, y detenerse en otros lugares antes de llegar allí, el pueblo de donde vienen estos chicos debe de estar a unas cuatro horas a caballo.

—Cabalga rápido, ese bellaco... ¿No tenemos más testigos, Teana?¿Alguien que haya podido verlo un poco más tarde, para hacernos una idea clara de dónde puede estar ahora?

—No, al menos por el momento. Pero no creo que encontremos a muchas más personas que lo hayan visto, fuera de la ciudad. O que lo hayan visto y hayan sobrevivido... —la Reina agachó la cabeza, profundamente apenada— Si lo que nos acaban de contar es su manera habitual de ejercer, es problable que haya matado a todos los testigos que haya encontrado en su camino, o que hayan reconocido a Maná.

—Pero eso no significa que no podamos alcanzarlo —se adelantó Karim—. Sabemos que se dirige hacia el sur ¿no es así? ¿Qué otros lugares hay en esa dirección?

—El desierto...—Musitó Aknadin, con voz de ultratumba y la mirada perdida en el infinito.

—... y Kul Elna —Terminó Isis, con el mismo tono apagado y cargado de pesadumbre.

Estaba acariciando con los dedos la superficie bruñida del Collar Milenario, con el rostro ensombrecido. Karim la observó durante unos instantes, pero ella no dijo nada más.

—Kul Elna está a un día y una noche a caballo desde el palacio —informó Aknadin—. Pero sólo si no se hacen pausas. Es una carrera extenuante, aún para soldados curtidos. Nuestra expedición, que exigía que viajáramos durante la noche, duró tres días completos.

—¡Pero yo no puedo tardar tanto, tío! —exclamó Atem— Ya se ha cumplido un día. Si no estoy allí antes de que salga el sol por cuarta vez, no quiero ni pensar en lo que puede pasarle a Maná.

—¿Acaso estáis pensando en aceptar esos chantajes? —preguntó Karim, escandalizado— ¡No podéis ir allí! Ese demonio quiere veros muerto... ¡Sois Faraón! ¡Y esto podría ser una trampa!

—Por supuesto que es una trampa, Karim. Pero ¿qué voy a hacer, si me niego a enfrentarme cara a cara con un ladrón? ¿Dejar de conducir mis ejércitos? ¿Negarme a participar en los Juegos de las Sombras? Solventar este tipo de situaciones forma parte de mi deber, como Faraón y como portador del Puzzle Milenario.

—Además de que no podemos arriesgarnos a que le haga daño a Maná —completó la Reina—. Es muy inexperta todavía, pero su talento para la magia es innato, y no tiene igual. Mahad mismo la eligió como sucesora suya; era una de sus esclavas e hija de un matrimonio de esclavos suyos, pero él la liberó expresamente para introducirla en la corte e instruirla. Además, hemos crecido los tres juntos. Es como una hermana para nosotros. Ciertamente, el Rey de los Ladrones nos ha golpeado donde más nos podía doler.

Isis seguía con los ojos inmóviles, perdidos en la lejanía. Pero, finalmente, apartó los dedos del Collar y, sin variar un ápice el semblante, se secó una lágrima de la mejilla disimuladamente. Esta vez, Karim no pudo contenerse.

—¿Qué has visto, hermana?

—Demasiado, y demasiado poco —respondió ella, enigmáticamente—. Pero una cosa es segura: en todos los caminos que el Collar puede mostrarme, el Faraón acude a encontrarse con el Rey de los Ladrones en Kul Elna. Casi diría que es inevitable que os enfrentéis a él, mi señor. Que es sólo una cuestión de tiempo. Es como si fuera... vuestro destino.

Seth suspiró profundamente.

—Entonces... ¿no hay nada qué hacer? ¿Ni siquiera si renunciáramos a recuperar con vida a la maga?

—No te parezcas tanto al tío Aknadin, primo —le regañó Atem—. Ya has oído a la Reina: lo que estás insinuando está fuera de toda cuestión.

—Si no acudís dentro del plazo que se nos ha marcado, el ladrón cumplirá su palabra y reclamará para sí a Maná —respondió Isis. Respiró hondo y tragó saliva, como si las imágenes que había visto gracias al Collar Milenario le resultaran especialmente perturbadoras; pero luego continuó hablando—. Aunque consiguiéramos traerla de vuelta a pesar de todo, el daño estaría hecho. En el peor de los casos, habremos perdido a Mahad en vano, y el Rey de los Ladrones, además de haber conseguido que Faraón acuda a él y le entregue por voluntad propia todos los Objetos Milenarios, tendrá todo el tiempo de más que le concedamos para descargar en Maná todo su odio hacia él, de las maneras más crueles. La chica que regresará a palacio, si lo hace, no será la misma.

—¡No pienso permitir semejante monstruosidad!

—Si me permitís que os dé un poco de esperanza, Faraón... —le dijo Sadin—. Que el Rey de los Ladrones se haya apoderado del Anillo Milenario puede llegar a jugar en nuestro favor, en cierto modo: ahora él está sujeto a las mismas leyes ancestrales que nosotros, y tendrá que ajustarse a las reglas del Juego de las Sombras a la hora de combatir. Los Objetos no pueden ser robados, porque su voluntad sólo se inclina ante el portador que ellos han elegido o que los ha ganado. Lo que yo os recomiendo es que confiéis en los Dioses Egipcios y en su voluntad de proteger vuestro reino: os enfrentáis a un adversario formidable, pero tenéis a los dioses de vuestra parte.

—Son sabias palabras, mi señor —le señaló Seth—. Antes de marchar, hagamos todas las oraciones y ofrendas que podamos. Esperemos lo suficiente como para estar seguros de que los Dioses nos otorgan su favor. Y, desde luego, yo pienso acompañaros en ese viaje: necesitaréis todo el soporte que se os pueda procurar, y el Rey de los Ladrones no os ha exigido explícitamente que vayáis solo.

—Yo también iré —se apresuró a añadir Aknadin—. Además, soy el único de todos nosotros que ya ha hecho antes esa ruta. Puedo facilitaros el viaje.

—Y nosotros no debemos quedarnos atrás tampoco —dijo Isis—. Nuestro destino está ligado al vuestro. Ocurra lo que ocurra, todos los Objetos Milenarios deben regresar al lugar en el que fueron forjados y ser puestos sobre el tablero de Juego durante ese enfrentamiento, se produzca cuando se produzca.

Dicho esto, Atem ordenó que se iniciaran los preparativos para la travesía por el desierto. Durante las horas que tardó en prepararse la expedición, pasó casi todo el tiempo a solas con la Reina o consigo mismo, rezando a los dioses y estudiando el Libro de los Hechizos para aprender más cosas sobre los Objetos Milenarios; y, a pesar de su juventud, parecía envejer y debilitarse minuto a minuto, como si hubiera algo en toda aquella situación que lo atormentaba en especial: una pena profunda y secreta que sólo pudiera compartir con su querida esposa y amiga de la infancia, su única confidente ahora que Maná no estaba, y que le estaba absorbiendo la vida poco a poco. Pero cuando se reunía con su Sacerdotes se mostraba firme y severo, a pesar del su más que perceptible agotamiento.

Cinco de los Seis Sacerdotes acompañarían al rey en su empresa, para protegerlo, ayudarlo y asistirlo. La Reina debía quedarse en el palacio para gobernar en ausencia de su esposo, de modo que el reino continuara funcionando con normalidad; y Shimon Muran se quedaría con ella, puesto que tampoco era portador de ningún Objeto Milenario, y además era de edad avanzada. Como el viaje del Faraón hacia el corazón del desierto debía realizarse en el mayor de los secretos, no llevaría más escolta que sus Sacerdotes; y viajarían en los caballos más fuertes, vestidos como guerreros, llevando consigo sólo las provisiones justas, las reliquias y un DiaDhank cada uno. Al caer la noche del segundo día, ya estaba todo previsto para el viaje.

En el mismo instante en que el Faraón se iba a dormir, tras haber conferenciado con los Dioses Egipcios a solas por última vez y realizado junto a la Reina un último rezo desesperado, el Rey de los Ladrones llegaba con su rehén a Kul Elna.

La cabalgata fue como una pesadilla sin final para Maná. Durante aquella huída desenfrenada, estuvo en todo momento con la cintura atada a la de su secuestrador, de modo que no tenía sentido que intentara saltar del caballo; y tenía las manos firmemente trabadas por gruesas cuerdas, que le impedían incluso agitarse levemente sin que le sangraran las muñecas, y la boca tapada con un paño que ahogaba sus gritos. Abandonaron la ciudad en un fuerte y soberbio caballo negro; y el Rey de los Ladrones invocó a dos decenas de monstruos espectro que, cabalgando a su vez sobre caballos fantasmales, le cubrirían las espaldas a su amo si se encontraba con alguien que intentara detenerlo.

La joven maga había esperado encontrar una manera de soltarse de las cuerdas, pero no tardó en darse cuenta de que el ladrón había pensado absolutamente en todo: seguía atrapada en el Círculo de los Hechizos, de manera que no podía recuperar su varita, ni emplear sus poderes telepáticos o telequinéticos de ninguna manera. En cierta ocasión, en que se detuvieron a conseguir agua en uno de los oasis que había en la ruta, se encontraron con una muchachita que pareció reconocerla; y él le cortó la cara salvajemente a la altura de los ojos, antes de tomar su burra por las riendas y arrastrarla con ellos. El pobre animal no pudo soportar el ritmo frenético que le estaban imponiendo durante más de una o dos horas: en cuanto empezó a traspillar y quedarse atrás, el ladrón le abrió el cuello con su sable y observó pacientemente cómo se desangraba sobre la arena, para luego trocear la carne y envolverla cuidadosamente en unos grandes lienzos, con la rapidez y la destreza que dan la experiencia.

—Para haber nacido esclava, se nota bastante que hace muchos años que no tienes que aguantar unos cuantos días sin sentarte a la mesa de un rey, maga —le dijo el saqueador, con una sonrisa cargada de desprecio, al ver la expresión de profundo horror de Maná, mientras ataba con firmeza los pesados bultos ensangrentados a la grupa de los caballos de sus fantasmales escoltas—. El desierto es hostil y despiadado; y, cuando uno puede encontrar algo más sustancioso para llevárselo a la boca que un par de lagartos, está fuera de cuestión desperdiciarlo. Pero, si eres demasiado refinada para comer burro, es sólo asunto tuyo: más comida para mí.

Esa fue la última vez que se detuvieron. Y, cuando los restos de la burra muerta, abandonados detrás de ellos, se perdieron en la distancia y la oscuridad de la noche, como tragados por las sombras, mientras el ladrón continuaba galopando sin pausa por la infinita extensión de ardientes arenas de color púrpura, Maná se dio cuenta de que había perdido casi toda la esperanza.

La joven confiaba ciegamente en que su señor y amigo encontraría una manera de rescatarla antes de que se cumpliera el plazo, pero no se fiaba en absoluto de los términos impuestos por el ladrón. Ella consideraba que alguien que se había atrevido a expoliar la tumba de un faraón, y que no parecía temer que las maldiciones de los dioses y los hombres lo persiguieran más allá de la muerte, tampoco tenía por qué honrar un acuerdo, por muy unilateral que fuera. Así que permaneció despierta, sin atreverse siquiera a cerrar los ojos, tanto de día como de noche, a pesar de que sabía que quedarse dormida tal vez pudiera ser la única distracción que podría tener del dolor de las cuerdas clavándosele en la piel, el calor implacable del desierto y el miedo atroz a lo que podría ocurrirle en cuanto el caballo se detuviera.

Finalmente, tras un día entero cabalgando sin cesar, cuando el caballo ya empezaba a traspillar en las dunas y a respirar pesadamente a causa de la fatiga, se adentraron en una zona de riscos. De vez en cuando, por el camino, se encontraban con viejos esqueletos humanos resecos, clavados en picas y semienterrados en la arena, algunos de ellos de un blanco reluciente, perfectamente visible en la penumbra de las sombras cada vez más largas. Y, cuando la luz del sol ya era sólo un rayo de cobre en el horizonte, llegaron al que debía de ser su destino.

Ella había oído hablar de Kul Elna, y sabía que ahora estaba desierto. Pero jamás se había imaginado que pudiera existir un lugar en el que se respirara semejante atmósfera de abandono. Las casas de adobe y piedra, pequeñas y sencillas, sin ningun adorno externo, casi parecían pequeñas cuevas artificiales. No había luz en ninguna ventana. No se oía ningún sonido en las empinadas y estrechas calles, salvo el repicar de los cascos de los caballos. Ni siquiera soplaba la más imperceptible de las brisas, y hasta el pozo que había en la pequeña plaza central parecía seco desde hacía siglos.

Realmente, hacía diez años que Kul Elna estaba muerto.

El Rey de los Ladrones condujo su montura hasta un gran edificio excavado en la roca, a todas luces un templo, y se detuvo justo enfrente. Sin decirle nada a Maná, se bajó del caballo y lo ató a una argolla herrumbrosa que había en un muro cercano. Luego se desató la cuerda de la cintura y, tironeando de ella, condujo a su cautiva al interior del edificio.

Era, en efecto, un templo; pero no podía ser más distinto de las soberbias construcciones profusamente iluminadas que Maná había visto en la Ciudad de los Reyes. Era un lugar inmenso, oscuro y siniestro, repleto de imponentes columnatas, pasillos de piedra desnuda altos y estrechos, escaleras que se perdían en las tinieblas del subsuelo y ecos que resonaban en los lugares mas recónditos, y que hacían que hasta el corretear de las lagartijas o los siseos de las serpientes parecieran producidos por monstruos gigantescos.

Cuando llegaron a la sala más grande, donde había una gran roca con forma de sarcófago que parecía brotar del suelo y llenar el espacio como una sombra inmensa, supo que estaba en el lugar exacto donde se habían forjado los Objetos Milenarios. El Rey de los Ladrones permaneció un rato mirando aquella Roca, con el semblante endurecido, antes de conducirla a otra sala.

Los suelos de aquellas habitaciones estaban salpicados de sangre, ennegrecida por el paso del tiempo, que parecía haber sido derramada en tal cantidad que aún se podía percibir su olor penetrante y ferruginoso en algunos lugares; y la joven maga casi tuvo la impresión de que, si se atrevía a tocar las manchas, las notaría todavía húmedas. Naturalmente, ahora que sabía claramente dónde estaban, Maná sabía de quién había sido esa sangre, y no tardó mucho en empezar a sentirse enferma. En cambio, al saqueador parecía procurarle una especie de placer morboso visitar aquellas estancias con olor a muerte; o, tal vez, estaba decidido a obligarla sádicamente a contemplar con sus propios ojos los restos de la matanza en la que se habían forjado las reliquias que su Faraón y sus Sacerdotes, su familia de adopción, llevaban al cuello, y a través de las cuales mantenían la paz en Egipto.

—¿Qué pasa? No te gusta ¿verdad? A mí tampoco—le dijo, con acritud, mirándola con supremo desprecio— ¿Cuál es exactamente el problema? ¿Te molestan la sangre, las vísceras, los cadáveres descuartizados de una aldea entera? ¿O acaso preferías no pensar en lo que hizo Aknamkanon para crear estas bonitas joyas endemoniadas? Pues bien, maga... a partir de ahora, vas a tener que ir abriendo los ojos: tu querido compañerito de juegos, que me mira desde debajo de su corona de oro y desde lo alto de su trono de alabastro y me llama "ladrón", es hijo de un asesino.

Maná mordió y tironeó de la mordaza hasta arrancársela y la escupió a los pies de su captor.

—¡No fue el Faraón! —gritó, con lágrimas en los ojos— Fue el Sacerdote Aknadin, su hermano. Aknamkanon ni siquiera estaba enterado... y, cuando lo supo, se quitó la vida.

—¿Y no podría habérsela quitado antes de quitársela a todos mis conocidos y amigos? ¿A mis padres? ¿A mi hermana? —rugió el ladrón— ¡Porque, tan podrido de hipocresía como estaba, seguro que, de haberse arrojado vivo dentro del crisol, también habría funcionado la alquimia! Fue él quien dio la orden de forjar los Objetos ¿Y no podría haber mirado él mismo los ingredientes antes de mandar cocinar el potaje? Se supone que un Faraón debe cuidar de su pueblo, y no disponer de sus vidas como quien decide sacrificar todo su ganado, porque ha decidido que le sale más rentable ser carnicero que ser pastor. Y te lo advierto: si estás pensando en sacarme el argumento de que "eran todos unos bandidos sanguinarios", más te vale que cierres la boca, o no respondo de mis actos. Si yo me colara esta noche en la alcoba del Faraón y fuera sorprendido ultrajando a su Reina tras apuñalarlo mientras duerme, tendría derecho a un juicio, a decir unas últimas palabras y, llegado el momento, incluso a una tumba en alguna parte tras la ejecución, aunque sólo fuera una letrina excavada directamente en la arena y cargada de maldiciones. A ellos, entre los que había pobres diablos que jamás habían derramado más sangre que la propia, ancianos postrados en la cama desde hacía años y niños aún más pequeños que yo, no se les dio la oportunidad ni de rogar por sus vidas.

La maga, por mucho que le pesara, no podía decir nada contra eso. Aunque le desagradara infinitamente aquel hombre, y aunque maldijera internamente las circunstancias que la habían llevado a estar allí con él, a solas en el templo maldito de una aldea fantasma que aún hedía a crímenes inconfesables, tenía que reconocer que tenía razón. Hasta el mismo Faraón Aknamkanon lo había reconocido. Y había entregado voluntariamente su vida como expiación de lo que, para él, había sido una auténtica aberración.

—Lo que se hizo, no puede deshacerse. Y esto que estás haciendo tú... te va a destruir. Y puede llegar a llevarse por delante también a todo el reino.

—No, no puede deshacerse —contestó él, con tono melancólico. Pero, inmeditamente después, clavó en ella una mirada tan malévola que la hizo retroceder—. Pero puede vengarse. Y, aunque me cueste la vida, no me importará perderla, como no me importan ni el reino de Egipto, ni las riquezas que robo para vivir, ni la gente a la que a veces mato para conseguirlas. Ya no me importa absolutamente nada, porque no tengo más motivos para estar en este mundo que obtener mi venganza, ni necesito tener absolutamente nada aparte de los Objetos Milenarios. En realidad, morí hace diez años, cuando el niño que fui vio a uno de aquellos magos del Faraón cortándole la garganta a su madre. Estás hablando con un muerto viviente, maga.

Y emitió una risotada larga, tenebrosa, y extremadamente cruel, que pareció proceder del mismísimo Infierno. Luego, como si considerase que su rehén ya había recibido una dosis de horror suficiente por aquel día, la sacó de aquellas salas y la condujo a otras dependencias del templo, donde el aire estaba menos viciado.

No muy lejos del lugar donde estaba la Roca Milenaria había una sala espaciosa, dominada por una tabla de piedra gigantesca, similar a las que los Sacerdotes empleaban para encerrar a los monstruos extraídos de los criminales, incrustada en uno de los muros. Era una talla terrorífica, pero grandiosa, y Maná no necesitó mirarla dos veces para saber cuál era la criatura que estaba sellada en ella: Diabound Kernel, el monstruo insignia de su raptor. El Rey de los Ladrones se arrodilló reverentemente ante ella y la acarició suavemente con la yema de los dedos, mientras musitaba algo parecido a una plegaria.

Sólo entonces le desató bruscamente las manos a la maga, haciendo caso omiso de sus muecas de dolor.

—Bienvenida a mi casa, que también es la tuya —le dijo, con tono burlón—. Puedes ir y venir a donde quieras, pero no te recomiendo que intentes escaparte... no soy el habitante más desagradable de este lugar, y una doncella joven y tierna puede suponer toda una tentación para algo que lleve mucho tiempo sin probar la carne fresca. Personalmente, no es que me importe demasiado; pero tengo que asegurarme de que me aguantas, como mínimo, tres días y tres noches. Los negocios, amparados o no por las leyes de un faraón, son los negocios; y yo soy un hombre de palabra. Si tu devotísimo rey cumple con su parte, volverás a palacio para seguir vistiendo ropas finas y aprendiendo a convertir el plomo en oro. Sola, naturalmente. Porque no pienso permitir que él viva lo suficiente como para acompañarte de vuelta.

—Atem no caerá en tu trampa... ladrón. —Le espetó ella, sintiendo que el cuerpo entero se le encogía, pero haciendo todo lo posible para que no le temblara la voz ni se le escaparan las lágrimas que estaba reprimiendo. No pensaba volver a darle la satisfacción de verla llorar.

El Rey de los Ladrones sonrió de nuevo, aunque, vista de cerca, su sonrisa parecía más bien una mueca.

—Oh, sí que vendrá, si es a eso a lo que te refieres —le dijo, con suavidad, cerniéndose sobre ella como una sombra—. Es evidente que te quiere. Eres su hermanita pequeña, y no va dejarte en las garras del malvado saqueador de tumbas, con sus planes retorcidos y su ejército de espectros y cadáveres, el tiempo suficiente como para que empiecen a ocurrírsele ideas.

—¡No estés tan seguro! —replicó ella, retrocediendo hasta toparse con uno de los muros. Pero el ladrón también se acercó a ella, sinuoso y amenazante, hasta que la joven estuvo atrapada entre él y la pared— El sabe que lo que dije en el salón del trono es verdad: a mí no me importa luchar y morir si es para protegerlo a él. Como no le importaba a Mahad.

—Vamos, vamos... no te pongas tan melodramática —contestó él, cogiéndole la barbilla para obligarla a mirarlo a los ojos. Unos penetrantes ojos de rubí, que parecían querer secuestrar también su mente—. Tampoco es como si estuviera deseando matarte ¡Ni siquiera eres portadora de un Objeto Milenario! Mi odio está íntegramente reservado para el Faraón, y tú sólo me interesas en tanto le interesas a él. Así que me eres mucho más útil viva que muerta. Pero no te creas... no necesito jugarme tu vida para hacértelo pasar mal. Si Atem se hace de rogar, puedo divertirme contigo de muchas maneras mientras espero a que llegue.

Como prueba de que hablaba en serio, le aferró con fuerza una de las muñecas heridas por las cuerdas, hasta que la joven gritó de dolor sin poder evitarlo.

—Ahora, escúchame... —continuó, con calma—. Mi casa, mis normas; y mi primera y última norma es que tienes que hacer lo que yo te diga. Espero que no hayas olvidado tus días como esclava demasiado rápido... te será bastante útil. Y, por cierto... yo no soy tu querido faraón, ni tu más que indulgente maestro mago; en lo que a ti respecta, yo sí creo en la virtud de los castigos físicos cuando un sirviente no cumple las órdenes que le dan. Así que, si no quieres que esto se repita, o vaya a peor, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer. Quedas advertida.

Maná sentía la boca seca por el pánico, pero no quiso asentir. Dijera lo que dijera él, prefería quedarse en silencio a dejar entrever la menor muestra de sumisión.

—En fin... tengo que dormir un rato. Te quiero levantada mañana, en cuanto salga el sol.

—¿Y qué se supone que tengo que hacer? —preguntó la muchacha, resignada— ¿Limpiar? ¿Cocinar? ¿Lavar la ropa?

El Rey de los Ladrones le dedicó una última sonrisa maligna, y empezó a caminar hacia una de las entradas que daban a aquella sala, dándole la espalda.

—Oh, ya verás... ¡Van a ser unos días muy entretenidos!

Y su carcajada siniestra se perdió en la oscuridad del pasillo.

Cuando estuvo segura de que ya no podía oirla, la joven hechicera se dejó caer al suelo y rompió a llorar.

Así estuvo, sin fuerzas ni voluntad para levantarse, empapando la roca pulida con sus lágrimas, durante varias horas, hasta que el frío de la piedra se le metió en los huesos, y una calma sobrenatural se apoderó de ella.

Fue entonces cuando terminó de asumir la realidad de la situación en que se encontraba. Estaba en Kul Elna, en las garras del Rey de los Ladrones, y delante de ella se presentaban dos largos días con sus noches, durante los que tendría que someterse a cuales fueran los caprichos que se le estuvieran ocurriendo a su raptor. Si había algo que le había quedado más que claro de todo lo que el saqueador le había dicho, era que la consideraba una moneda de cambio, que sólo era valiosa para él en tanto podía usarla para extorsionar al Faraón. Y los términos del acuerdo caducaban al amanecer del cuarto día: a partir de ese momento, empezaría a considerarla como una especie de extensión de aquel monarca al que deseaba destruir.

—"Eso significa que... tengo que confiar en Atem. Y guardarme las espaldas cuanto pueda, y como pueda. Si ese tipo decide intentar algo, tendré que estar preparada."

Era noche cerrada, y las estancias de aquel templo estaban sumidas en unas tinieblas totales. Se sentía como su estuviera flotando en una nada gélida y espesa, y casi podía percibir claramente cómo sus sentidos del olfato y la vista se afinaban; y tenía la impresión de que los zumbidos de su cerebro y los latidos de su corazón se propagaban a través de aquel vacío infinito y retumbaban en todos aquellos rincones invisibles. Era como estar completamente ciega.

Entonces oyó cerca de ella un sonido rasposo, como de algo que rascara el suelo; y se llevó un susto de muerte cuando notó que algo vivo, un cuerpo no muy grande pero cálido y muy peludo, se apretaba contra sus piernas. Instintivamente, le dio un patada; y la cosa emitió un chillido metálico y fue a caer unos metros por delante de ella, tal vez contra la pared. Maná aprovechó aquel momento para huir hacia el pasillo por el que había visto salir al ladrón.

Así fue cómo empezó la vida de la ahora Primera Maga Real en la aldea fantasma de Kul Elna, como prisionera del Rey de los Ladrones.

Se suponía que el saqueador se había comprometido, implícitamente, a no disponer de ella a su antojo hasta pasados los tres días del plazo; pero, al parecer, no le importaba demasiado el estado en que tuviera que regresar a palacio mientras todavía estuviera entera y con vida cuando amaneciera por cuarta vez. Y para ella, que no sólo había sido liberada de su condición de esclava hacía ya muchos años, sino que, además, sus amos habían sido Mahad y su familia, cortesanos de noble linaje, orgullosos pero compasivos, que jamás habían levantado la mano o el látigo contra ninguno de sus sirvientes y siempre los habían mantenido bien alimentados y vestidos, aquellos llegaron a ser los días más largos y negros de toda su aún corta vida.

El templo era un lugar tan inhóspito como el desierto mismo, y su ahora amo llevaba un estilo de vida muy espartano, así que ni siquiera él contaba con muchas comodidades en aquella insólita vivienda. Aunque los gruesos muros de piedra amortiguaban el calor sofocante, hacía mucho frío durante las noches en aquellas estancias vacías. La habitación que le había asignado el ladrón estaba al fondo de un pasillo completamente deshabitado, de manera que la joven maga podría destrozarse la garganta pidiendo socorro sin que ni siquiera él pudiera oírla, y era tan pequeña que carecía de ventanas: apenas tenía espacio para un duro camastro y un rincón con un cubo para hacer sus necesidades con un mínimo de higiene, por lo que casi parecía una mazmorra. Además, su carcelero no le permitía usar parte de la leña que él tenía guardada para encender su propio fuego, así que también era tan fría como la piedra desnuda expuesta a la intemperie. Por ese motivo, aunque en un principio se había negado a ponerse el tosco vestido de arpillera con que él le había mandado que se vistiera, fue ella misma la que decidió voluntariamente cambiar su delicado atuendo por aquella tela de saco, a pesar de que sabía que no volvería a ver jamás ni sus finas ropas ni sus preciadas joyas. Y, aún así, pasó aquellas noches demasiado cortas temblando bajo aquella áspera túnica, incapaz de conciliar más que un sueño ligero, casi furtivo.

Pero el ladrón la necesitaba fuerte y despierta para las tareas que pensaba encomendarle, así que también había pensado en una manera de solucionar ese contratiempo; aunque el remedio que había encontrado resultó ser mucho peor que el problema en sí mismo, y se convirtió para Maná en una tortura aún más difícil de soportar que el atroz aislaminento en que se encontraba y las temperaturas extremas de Kul Elna.

—La mejor manera de darse calor por la noche esta fuera de mi alcance y del tuyo ahora mismo —le había dicho, con infinita sorna, cuando ella le explicó la razón por la que se estaba quedando dormida incluso mientras barría—. Pero, como tampoco hace falta llegar a eso para no quedarse congelado, da lo mismo si compartes cama con un hombre o con una mascota. Así que tendrás que conformarte con el suertudo de Sangan.

Porque, evidentemente, la criatura peluda que se le había acercado sigilosamente por la espalda en la oscuridad la noche de su llegada era un Sangan, al que el Rey de los Ladrones había invocado expresamente para mantener a la prisionera vigilada mientras él dormía y cuando salía a ocuparse de sus turbios asuntos. La queja que Maná tenía contra el pequeño monstruo no era tanto que fuera extraordinariamente desagradable a la vista, con sus tres grandes ojos amarillos, sus largas garras y su inmensa boca llena de dientes afilados, como que este se acordaba perfectamente del contundente recibimiento que había recibido de parte de la joven, y no pensaba perdonárselo fácilmente. Así que no sólo se negaba a echarse a dormir con ella por las noches para que no pasara frío, sino que además la observaba aviesamente, siguiéndola a todas partes durante el día y mirándola con los tres ojos bien abiertos mientras intentaba dormir, y le propinaba un salvaje arañazo o un cruel mordisco en la pierna o el brazo cada vez tenía la impresión de que estaba demasiado tranquila, o de algo remotamente parecido al buen humor.

A eso tenía que sumar los arranques de ira del Rey de los Ladrones cada vez que no hacía las cosas exactamente como él le había ordenado, durante los cuales le llovían los insultos y las alusiones hirientes a su torpeza y escasa inteligencia y los sarcasmos acerca de su vida acomodada en la corte; además de algunos bofetones o latigazos ocasionales, que parecían dados por un titán, y que le dejaron la espalda completamente desollada y el cuerpo cubierto de contusiones antes de que el sol se pusiera por segunda vez. Aquella misma noche, bajo la horrenda y sádica mirada complacida de Sangan, necesitó gastar casi todo el pestilente ungüento que le había dado el Rey de los Ladrones para tratarse las heridas.

Pero lo peor de todo era la tarea principal que se veía obligada a hacer.

A ella no le importaba demasiado barrer y fregar las estancias habitables del templo, aunque era un trabajo duro y frustrante, ni tratar de limpiar las escasas mudas de ropa que tenía el saqueador, aunque él se enfurecía soberanamente cuando tenía la impresión de que no se había esforzado lo suficiente en quitarle el olor a sudor o sacarle las manchas de sangre, ni cocinar como mejor supiera las exiguas provisiones que tenían, aunque ella tuviera que conformarse sólo con un pedazo puramente testimonial de la carne de la burra y un trozo de pan más o menos digerible o, cuando el ladrón se sentía generoso, dos. En realidad, todo aquello se parecía bastante a lo que le cabía imaginarse siendo esclava en casa de un enemigo.

Lo que no había esperado en absoluto era que su raptor la condujera de nuevo a la sala de la Roca Milenaria, pasando a conciencia a través de las escalofriantes estancias vacías y ensangrentadas, y la liberara del Cículo de los Hechizos para decirle, ni corto ni perezoso:

—Aunque no está dentro de mis planes perder mi guerra, me vendrá bien estar listo para la batalla final. Necesito practicar.

—Pe-pero... ¿no recuerdas...?

—¿Me estás tuteando, maga? ¿Quieres averiguar cuántos latigazos más te caben en la espalda?  
—¿... no recordáis lo que dijo Mahad? ¡Todavía no he llegado al nivel de poder usar conjuros e invocaciones de combate! Ni siquiera he llegado a conseguir proyectar mi propio ka.

—Si tu maestro ha tenido una mano demasiado suave contigo, no es asunto mío.

Así que Maná pudo volver a usar sus poderes durante varias horas al día, pero sólo para servir como blanco de los despliegues de magia oscura del Rey de los Ladrones, de los que no le quedaba más remedio que intentar defenderse. Sabiendo que todo lo que él estaba aprendiendo de ella al verla reaccionar ante sus brutales ataques sería usado contra Atem dentro de unos días.

El criminal contaba con el poder del Anillo Milenario y era absolutamente despiadado; y, en cierta ocasión, la joven se planteó seriamente hacerse matar. Pero, en el momento en que se decidió a hacer desaparecer su varita y entregarse a la feroz embestida de Diabound Kernel, una corriente de magia instintiva recorrió su cuerpo, dejándola súbitamente casi sin fuerzas, y su propia energía vital tomó una forma corpórea para interponerse entre el monstruo y ella.

Aquella fue la primera vez que invocó, por sí misma, y sin ayuda de un DiaDhank ni de un Objeto Milenario, a la Maga Oscura, la proyección de su ka. Y lo hizo sin darse cuenta, en un momento en que estaba dispuesta a lanzarse a los brazos de la Muerte. Se estaba haciendo más diestra y poderosa, de manera que suponía un reto cada vez más estimulante para el criminal; y este, a su vez, estaba aumentando su propio poder gracias a sus combates contra ella. El hecho de darse cuenta de que estaba sirviendo involuntariamente de ayuda al enemigo mortal de su señor, de que era posible que Atem acabara siendo derrotado en el duelo por su culpa, se le antojaba apenas menos espantoso que la idea de cometer conscientemente alta traición.

De todas las torturas a las que el Rey de los Ladrones sometió a Maná en aquellos días, esta fue la más cruel.

Pero lo único que ella podía hacer para mantenerse cuerda, para no empezar a pensar en lo que haría aquel hombre con ella si Atem no acudía a la cita junto a la Roca, era asomarse a cualquier ventana que tuviera cerca y mirar hacia afuera, o encerrarse en sí misma para imaginar que lo hacía. Por encima de la aldea muerta, más allá de la infinita extensión de arena brillante, hacia las orillas refrescantes del Nilo y las salas de alabastro, por las que había corrido y en las que había jugado con Teana y el príncipe Atem, y en las que había estudiado y practicado magia con Mahad. Mientras trataba de sacar el polvo depositado durante décadas en los suelos de piedra. Mientras esperaba a que el fuego bajara lo suficiente como para poder asar la carne despacio y sin que se quemara. Mientras el ladrón la azotaba, o Diabound Kernel la golpeaba cada vez más fuerte. Mientras yacía boca abajo en su incómodo catre, debilitada y temblorosa, y la Maga Oscura le extendía capas de ungüento curativo por la espalda llena de profundos cortes ante la mirada algo lasciva de Sangan. Mientras intentaba quedarse dormida por las noches, con el monstruo vigilándola desde un rincón oscuro. Eso, y la esperanza cada vez más delirante de que las tinieblas sin fondo que estaba atravesando no tardarían en llegar a su fin, era lo que le permitía volver a ponerse en pie tras cada caída.

Así que, aunque el corazón se le rompía un poco cada vez que no veía nada acercándose a Kul Elna desde el horizonte, ella esperaba.

Y esperaba.

Y esperaba.

Aunque la espera misma pareciera dilatar el espacio y el tiempo, y estuviera empezando a tener la impresión de que aquel día de camino que la separaba de sus amigos era en realidad la extensión de todo el mundo conocido, y los dos días que tendría que pasar prisionera en aquel templo embrujado eran en realidad dos eternidades enteras.

La tercera madrugada fue aún más lenta y agónica.

El Rey de los Ladrones no parecía ni más ni menos odioso que de costumbre, pero se le notaba claramente que estaba dominado por una especie de excitación malsana. Cuando se puso el sol, se retiró a la sala presidida por la gran talla de Diabound Kernel y se quedó varias horas allí sentado, observándola en silencio. Maná agradecía bastante que, por una vez, no se hubiera metido en su habitación después de su entrenamiento, para recordarle que se había acabado su rato de usar la magia y exigirle que le preparase la cena, mientras la Maga Oscura la ayudaba a curarse las heridas del combate antes de que volvieran a sellar el flujo de energía en su cuerpo físico con el Círculo de Hechizos. Pero no podía evitar que se le encogiera el estómago al pensar en la razón por la que estaba actuando de aquel modo.

—Vuestra cena estará lista en seguida.

—Vale. Ahora, lárgate.

—¿No... vais a venir a comer? Se enfriará.

—La sopa fría se bebe exactamente igual que la caliente.

—Pero...

—¡Te he dicho que te pierdas!

Así que la joven maga lo dejó a solas consigo mismo, colocó estudiadamente la pequeña marmita sobre las brasas del hogar y se llevó a su minúscula celda la escasa ración que se atrevió a servirse.

Pero, a pesar de sentirse agotada y casi famélica, apenas podía probar bocado. Tal vez la extraña inquietud del Rey de los Ladrones era contagiosa, y se había ido apoderando de ella también a lo largo del día, porque el caldo de carne sazonado con especias le sabía a agua y tierra; y tener a Sangan a un metro de ella, observando con ojos hambrientos cada cucharada que se llevaba a la boca, no la estaba ayudando en absoluto a serenarse.

—Anda, toma —le dijo al monstruo, al darse cuenta de que no podía tomar ni in sorbo más—. Termínatelo.

Y salió de la habitación, dejando allí al su alegre vigilante, que no tardó ni tres segundos en rebañar el cuenco antes de salir también, detrás de ella.

A pesar del frío que hacía en su lecho relleno de paja y arena, el aire parecía estancado y enrarecido dentro de aquel habitáculo desnudo y a oscuras; y ella tenía la impresión de que se asfixiaba.

Necesitaba cielo abierto. Luna. Estrellas. Pero cuando se asomó a la ventana más cercana a su habitación, casi luchando por conseguir llenar los pulmones, las nubes se amontonaban sobre el desierto, y sólo había oscuridad.

Aún así, pasó la noche sentada en el alfeizar de aquella ventana, con Sangan a su lado.

No se dio cuenta de cuándo el Rey de los Ladrones fue a su habitación y se comió la cena que le había dejado en el hogar, sin recorrer el templo buscandola para gritarle porque estaba salada, o sosa, o insípida, o demasiado especiada, por una vez. Tampoco se percató de que no oía sus habituales sonoros ronquidos, a pesar de que la habitación en la que ella estaba en aquel momento era contigua a la suya. Ni de que el fuego que habían encendido para cocinar había acabado por apagarse solo, y ella estaba flotando en aquella nada líquida que era la oscuridad de Kul Elna, como cuando había llegado allí. Ni siquiera le prestó la menor atención a los gruñidos de protesta, tirones del pelo, pinchazos y mordiscos de Sangan, que no tardó en aburrirse ante su aparente apatía, acurrucarse contra ella y quedarse profundamente dormido.

Simplemente, continuó mirando hacia el horizonte invisible en la oscuridad, hacia el este.

Contempló cómo un viento gélido empezaba a desplazar la masa de nubes, amontonándola sobre Kul Elna. Cómo una tormenta se descargaba sobre el pueblo, de manera que las casas parecían fantasmagóricos montículos de barro a la luz de los relámpagos, bajo la furiosa lluvia, que amainó con tanta rapidez como había empezado. Cómo, más allá de los límites de la aldea, las nubes se disipaban poco a poco, permitiéndole ver las refulgentes arenas púrpura a la luz de la luna llena. Cómo el cielo empezaba a pasar lentamente del negro al gris acerado, y del gris a un rosa encarnado; y los bordes del manto de plomo que envolvía Kul Elna parecían de algodón mullido a la luz de una gigantesca llama, que se iba dorando delicadamente a medida que el astro rey ascendía sobre el desierto infinito.

El sol ya empezaba a caer sobre las paredes del templo.

Y Atem no estaba allí.

La hechicera se estaba sintiendo desfallecer. La sensación de vértigo era tan fuerte que estuvo a punto de caer por la ventana, y tenía la impresión de que la visión de aquel cuarto amanecer solitario la estaba convirtiendo en estatua de sal. A su lado, Sangan había despertado, y estaba empezando a chillarle y pellizcarla con sus afiladas garras otra vez; pero ella estaba tan aniquilada, tan rota por dentro y por fuera, que ni siquiera le dolió.

No, no podía ser verdad.

Su señor, su amigo, su hermano, no podía haberla abandonado.

Entonces, tuvo la sensación de que el corazón se le paraba durante unos instantes, y luego empezaba a latir a toda velocidad, como enloquecido. Se le escapó un grito, y sus ojos empezaron a liberar todas las lágrimas que había estado reprimiendo en los últimos tres días.

Con aquel sol que subía lentamente por el inabarcable cielo azul a sus espaldas, en dirección hacia las tinieblas en las que Maná estaba atrapada, Seis Jinetes cubiertos con túnicas y velos de color añil cabalgaban a galope tendido por la vieja senda prohibida, sin mostrar el menor signo de intimidación ante los esqueletos empalados y el nubarrón cada vez más oscuro que cubría Kul Elna, fieros y silenciosos como los mensajeros de Ra.

Con dificultad, como si hubiera olvidado cómo se hacía, la maga levantó una mano temblorosa, y el jinete que encabezaba la comitiva le devolvió el gesto, levantando por encima de su cabeza el Puzzle Milenario. A su alrededor, uno a uno, los demás jinetes sacaron las otras seis reliquias desde debajo de los amplios ropajes e imitaron su gesto, de manera que seis destellos de oro relucieron intensamente bajo el sol levante.

Faraón había cumplido con su parte del trato, justo en el momento en que expiraba el plazo marcado por el Rey de los Ladrones.

Recuperadas las fuerzas, Maná regresó de un salto al interior del edificio y fue corriendo hacia la estancia de la Roca Milenaria, esta vez sin preocuparse en absoluto por los siniestros recuerdos que pudiera haber en las salas contiguas.

El Rey de los Ladrones ya estaba esperando junto a la Roca. Era evidente que la noche en blanco le había pasado factura tanto como a ella, porque estaba pálido como un cadáver; pero su mirada púrpura era brillante e intensa, y no parecía en absoluto cansado ni debilitado por la falta de sueño. Al ver llegar a la maga, le dedicó su característica mueca socarrona.

—Ya está aquí ¿verdad? Se ha retrasado un poco, pero no lo suficiente como para que yo pudiera aprovechar mejor la situación. Has tenido bastante suerte: si hubieras sido verdaderamente mía durante una sola hora, ambos hubiérais preferido que estuvieras muerta.

Aunque hubiera pasado dos días viviendo bajo su techo, obligada a obedecer la más nimia de sus órdenes, a la joven todavía le resultaba difícil creer que pudiera haber un ser humano vivo capaz de pronunciar esas palabras con semejante mezcla de sorna y frialdad.

Apenas unos instantes después, los seis jinetes entraban en la sala a toda prisa.

Recorrieron la estancia con la vista, antes de posarla en la Roca Milenaria. Luego, los seis pares de ojos se clavaron en el Rey de los Ladrones.

—Bienvenidos a mi casa —les dijo este, con un tono tan sarcástico que casi parecía destilar veneno—. Espero que la estancia sea tan de su agrado como lo es del mío.

Atem dio un paso al frente y se descubrió el cabello y el rostro, permitiéndole ver el Puzzle Milenario colgado de su cuello.

—¡Ladrón! —le dijo— Aquí estamos, y traemos los Objetos Milenarios con nosotros. Ahora, deja marchar a Maná.

—No tan rápido, _faraón_ —replicó él— ¿No recuerdas los otros términos del acuerdo? Toma esos Objetos y colócalos en la Roca Milenaria.

Con una expresión de crueldad inhumana en el rostro, empujó a Maná para que avanzara hasta situarse ante el altar; y, para sorpresa de todos, se quitó el Anillo Milenario del cuello y se lo colocó a ella. La reliquia emitió un resplandor dorado suave, como comunicando que estaba conforme con el cambio de dueño; y Maná sintió claramente que su poder la envolvía y aumentaba el suyo, devolviéndole parte de las fuerzas que había perdido a lo largo de los últimos tres días.

Ante la expresión de absoluto horror de Atem y los Sacerdotes, el saqueador de tumbas emitió una risotada amarga.

—Por Anubis... miráos —se mofó—. ¡ _Faraón_! Hijo de Osiris, Señor del Cielo, Sumo Sacerdote de los Dioses Egipcios... eternamente rodeado por sus propios Sacerdotes y Magos, que le dicen constantemente lo que tiene que hacer. Y ahora, lejos del trono, del palacio blanco y de todos esos guardianes, en la solitaria oscuridad de Kul Elna, parecéis peces varados al borde del agua ¿De verdad creíais que podíais engañarme? ¿Forzarme a participar de nuevo en un Juego de las Sombras? ¿A mí, que he pasado toda una vida luchando contra vosotros, amparado por las Tinieblas? Tiene gracia... pero no. No ahora que os tengo aquí, bien apretados en el puño. No voy a arriesgarme a perder este combate. Así que ya sabes, Atem... si no quieres que sea tu amiguita la que se juegue la vida hoy, vas a cumplir con lo pactado. Ahora mismo.

El joven rey se quedó paralizado durante unos instantes, mirando a Maná directamente a los ojos. Un instante después, se quitó del cuello el Puzzle Milenario.

—¡Faraón! ¡No! —Exclamaron al mismo tiempo la hechicera y los sacerdotes.

—¡Primo! —lo interpeló Seth— ¡No podéis hacer esto! ¡No _debéis_ hacerlo! ¡Necesitamos los Objetos Milenarios para proteger el reino! ¡Y no sabemos cuánto mal pueden llegar a causar en manos de este malandrín!

—¡Atem, por favor! —suplicó Mana, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas—. No merezco la pena. No soy nadie. Ni siquiera me puedo considerar a mí misma como una maga todavía ¡No puedes ceder ante _él_! Me conoces... sabes que no me importará luchar ¡y, si tengo que morir, moriré!

Atem negó con la cabeza, con profunda amargura; y miró a los ojos a cada uno de sus sirvientes. Uno a uno, fueron bajando la vista. La Sacercotisa Isis emitió un profundo suspiro, pero era la única de todos ellos que no pareció más sorprendida que aterrorizada. El último al que miró fue al Rey de los Ladrones, y una idéntica sonrisa lobuna surcó los labios de los dos enemigos.

—Tu también te has dado cuenta ¿verdad, Hijo de Aknamkanon? —le dijo el criminal, con una mezcla de cruel deleite, acritud y melancolía— Lo que está hecho no puede deshacerse. La sangre ha de responder a la sangre. Esto ya no es una cuestión de quien tenga los Objetos Milenarios ¡Porque esto es mucho más que un Juego de las Sombras, de la misma manera que la creación de estas reliquias supuso mucho más que el sacrificio de 99 almas!

—¡Por Osiris! —exclamó el sacerdote Karim— Aunque cada palabra que sale de tu boca sea inmunda, podemos entender que seas un cínico insufrible. Pero, aún en la situación en que te encuentras ¿vas a seguir hablando con enigmas? ¡Habla claro, ladrón! Todavía podemos abrir la Puerta de las Sombras y mandarte al Infierno aquí mismo.

—¿No lo has entendido, sacerdote? ¿Has estado usando la Balanza Milenaria durante diez años sin conocer su verdadero poder? ¡Deberías cuidar mejor tu servicio,Atem! Es sorprendente que puedas estar fuera de tu palacio durante diez minutos seguidos sin temer encontrártelo en llamas al regresar.

El Sacerdote iba a replicar, pero Isis lo sujetó por la muñeca y le lanzó una mirada reprobatoria, incitándole a guardar silencio.

—¿Y bien, _faraón_? —dijo el saqueador de tumbas, con una sonrisa triunfal negra como la noche— ¿No le vas a explicar a tus sacerdotes porqué vendes tu reino a cambio de una esclava glorificada?

Atem se acercó a Maná, y la examinó con infinito cuidado. Espantado, pudo percibir los golpes curados a medias por todo el cuerpo, los brazos y las piernas cubiertos de marcas de dientes y arañazos, las manchas de polvo y lágrimas en sus mejillas, los ojos verdes carentes de vida, la burda túnica de tela de saco manchada de sangre y la debilidad y el cansancio casi extremos de una muchacha habitualmente enérgica y saludable.

—¿Qué le has hecho, bestia endiablada?

—Oh, no te preocupes. El vigilante que le he adjudicado se tomó a mal la fría respuesta que le dio a su gesto de bienvenida y le ha dado algún que otro mordisco, pero yo no he ido más allá de unos cuantos azotes. En cuanto a ella, se ha limitado a ocupar su tiempo haciéndome las tareas del hogar y combatiendo contra mí usando su magia. Nada que un puñado de hierbas, un par de comidas a la usanza de palacio y un rato de sueño no puedan remediar. Y, por supuesto, no la he tocado en otros sentidos.

—¿Y te parece que no debería tenerte en cuenta que hayas estado maltratando a una rehén indefensa? ¿Que hayas cubierto de moratones a mi Primera Maga Real de pies a cabeza, y la hayas azotado hasta arrancarle la piel? ¿Qué esperas? ¿Que te agradezca las molestias por no haberla violado también?

—El sarcasmo me sienta mejor a mí que ti, _faraón._ No te dije en ningún momento que pensara tenerla precisamente entre lirios frescos. Sólo me comprometí a devolvértela con vida, y a no exigir ningún derecho sobre ella. Y, ahora, responde a las preguntas que te están haciendo, si no quieres que yo lo haga a mi manera. Por mucho que lo intentes, no vas a ganar ni un segundo de tiempo más.

Se miraron con infinito desprecio durante un instante, y luego el rey se dirigió a sus Sacerdotes.

—Durante estos días, he intentado, sobre todo, comprender. Comprender... por qué Maná, por qué mi padre... por qué yo. En calidad de Sumo Sacerdote, he empleado el poder del Puzzle Milenario hasta donde he podido usarlo sin ponerme en peligro, y he consultado a los Dioses y a los espíritus de los muertos. Junto con Teana, he estudiado el Libro de los Hechizos yo mismo. Y he aprendido cosas. Cosas terribles que incluso he estado tentado de no creer. Pero no me ha quedado más remedio que aceptarlo, porque las evidencias son abrumadoras... porque es lo que le da sentido absolutamente a todo.

Los Sacerdotes aguantaron la respiración, y el Rey de los Ladrones rió por lo bajo. Observaba fíjamente al Faraón, con los ojos ávidos y relucientes de crueldad, saboreando casi físicamente aquel momento.

—Señor... —le dijo Maná, con voz titubeante—. Por favor. Contadnos lo que habéis averguado.

—¡No! ¡Misericordia, Faraón! —gritó Aknadin, repentinamente pálido y tembloroso, arrojándose al suelo de rodillas— ¡No lo hagáis! Lo hice por mi hermano... ¡Lo hice por vos! ¡Por nuestro reino!

—¡Cállate, _príncipe_ sacerdote! —le espetó el saqueador— Tu sobrino quiere comportarse como un hombre por una vez en su vida. Venga, Atem... no te detengas. Cuéntanoslo todo ¡Cuéntanos lo que tendrías que haber sabido desde hace diez años!

Aunque era evidente que la situación era demasiado dura para él, que le estaba costando todas sus fuerzas físicas y mentales no derrumbarse como lo había hecho su tío, el Faraón se mantuvo orgullosamente en pie, mirando directamente a los ojos a cada uno de sus fieles servidores.

—Estos Objetos Milenarios fueron creados a través de las artes alquímicas más oscuras. Y, cuando se trata de magia, estamos jugando con poderes muy superiores a la capacidad de control sobre la Naturaleza del ser humano. Cada acto que realizamos tiene sus consecuencias, y los impíos sacrificios que tuvieron lugar en este pueblo hace diez años no iban a ser una excepción, antes al contrario: el Señor de las Sombras, que llamamos Zorc Necrophades, no desaprovechará la menor de las oportunidades con que pueda contar para extender sus dominios.

Karim y Seth abrieron mucho los ojos.

—Entonces, al usar los Objetos Milenarios... cada vez que abrimos la Puerta, o que combatimos en un Juego de las Sombras...

—Sí, estamos poniendo nosotros mismos un pie en el Reino de las Sombras, y le estamos permitiendo a Zorc acceder a nosotros. El simple hecho de usar estos Objetos es peligroso para nuestros cuerpos y nuestras almas. Están malditos. Y nosotros, todos nosotros, que los hemos utilizado, no tardaremos mucho en estar malditos también. Creyendo que protegíamos Egipto, hemos traído la Oscuridad hasta nuestro amado reino.

—¡Dilo claro,Atem! —exclamó el Rey de los Ladrones, con una sádica sonrisa de éxtasis diabólico— ¡Dilo!

—¡Esta fue la verdadera razón por la que Aknamkanon se quitó la vida! —exclamó el joven, con lágrimas en los ojos— ¡La sangre sólo trae más sangre! ¡La muerte sólo trae más muerte! Él esperaba que, saldando la deuda con su vida, los Dioses quedarían satisfechos y se restablecería el equilibrio. Y así fue, respecto a los Dioses Egipcios. Pero para Zorc no es suficiente. Para él _nada_ es suficiente: quiere para sí la oscuridad de los corazones de los hombres, quiere reclamar como suyas todas las almas mancilladas. Y eso quiere decir a toda la humanidad, a todos los nacidos y a todos los que habrán de nacer, pues el hombre será imperfecto mientras sea hombre. La única manera de evitar que todos nosotros, y con ello me refiero, no sólo a Egipto, sino a _toda la raza humana_ , acabemos siendo devorados por la Oscuridad, es cerrar para siempre la Puerta de las Sombras. Y para eso tenemos que deshacernos de los Objetos Milenarios, y asegurarnos de que nadie vuelve a usarlos jamás. Esperaba poder ganar este duelo, y comunicaros esta información más tarde, cuando todo hubiera terminado. Traer los Objetos y colocarlos en la Roca más adelante, con los oportunos honores, y a su debido tiempo. Pero es evidente que ya no soy yo quien puede decidir eso. Así que, ahora que lo sabéis todo... dejadme cumplir con mi deber como Faraón y como hombre, y no repetir los errores de mi padre.

Un silencio de muerte se adueñó de la sala.

Durante un segundo, pareció que todas las cosas estuvieran escuchando, despiertas por el horror durante un instante, esperando a que alguien cayera muerto súbitamente, como si el Faraón hubiera pronunciado una maldición terrible. Aknadin seguía de rodillas en el suelo, con el rostro oculto por los largos cabellos, y un par de lágrimas cayeron en el suelo polvoriento ante sus rodillas temblorosas.

Pero lo que rompió el silencio fue el susurro de las telas y el tintineo del metal. El Sacerdote Seth, con los ojos llenos de fuego, se acercó a su real primo y, arrodillándose ante él, depositó en su mano, sin pronunciar palabra, el Cetro Milenario.

—Gracias, Seth.

—Soy un hombre; y cumplo con mi deber, como vos, que sois un hombre, cumplís con el vuestro. Y vosotros cuatro ¿a qué se supone que estáis esperando? ¿Qué clase de hombres sois, que necesitáis que Faraón os dé una orden para hacer lo que debéis? ¡Honrad a los Dioses como se debe!

Nadie se atrevió a cuestionar aquellas palabras. Uno a uno, los Sacerdotes fueron acercándose a su rey para arrodillarse ante él, y entregarle sus respectivos Objetos Milenarios. Maná, tras colocarle en el cuello el Anillo Milenario, le besó cariñosamente las manos. El último fue Aknadin, que pareció durante un instante no tener fuerzas siquiera para volver a alzar la vista; pero, finalmente, se levantó con ayuda de su hijo y, sin arrodillarse, con el rostro siempre oculto por la cuidada melena canosa, depositó en las manos de su sobrino el Ojo Milenario.

Luego observaron cómo el Faraón se acercaba a la Roca Milenaria y empezaba a colocar cada pieza de oro en el lugar que le correspondía. Una vez hubo terminado, se apartó del altar, corrió hacia Maná y le dio un largo abrazo, evitando tocar las zonas de tela manchadas de sangre.

La muchacha se derrumbó sobre sus hombros y rompió a llorar; pero Atem le acarició el cabello enmarañado, susurrándole palabras tranquilizadoras.

—Bien, bien... veo que por fin te has decidido a hacer lo que debías —comentó el Rey de los Ladrones, acercándose a la Roca—. Lástima que sea demasiado tarde, Atem... diez años son mucho tiempo. Zorc se ha hecho muy poderoso. Está sediendo de sangre, hambriento de almas... y yo soy un hombre de palabra ¡Adios! ¡Disfruta contemplando el Amanecer de las Tinieblas, _faraón_!

De algún pliegue oculto entre sus ropas sacó un sable, que Maná reconoció como el que había utilizado para cegar a Shizuka y matar a su burra. La antigua portadora del Collar Milenario dió un grito y echó a correr hacia él, pero su hermano la retuvo

—¿Te has vuelto loca, Isis? ¡Bastante mala es la situación, como para que además arriesguemos nuestras vidas inútilmente enfrentándonos con las manos desnudas a un criminal armado!

—¡Maná! —gritó la sacerdotisa, aterrorizada—¡Mi señor! ¡Quitadle eso! ¡Va a...!

Pero, antes de que la maga y el faraón comprendieran lo que pretendía hacer, el ladrón se había inclinado sobre la Roca Milenaria y se había cortado la garganta, con la mirada fija todavía en su enemigo y una sonrisa desdeñosa en los labios.

Los dos jóvenes se quedaron paralizados, como anclados al suelo a través de sus propias sombras, mientras la luz de la vida se apagaba en los ojos del ladrón desplomado sobre el altar y la sangre empapaba poco a poco las reliquias. Finalmente, el cuerpo se convulsionó un par de veces, y luego se redujo a polvo.

* * *

 **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA (Una pequeña miscelánea de curiosidades para mentes tan inquietas como las de Rebecca Hawkins y Ryou Bakura)**

Para empezar, yo también soy una persona de palabra; así que aquí les pongo unos cuantos puntos sobre mitología que hemos mencionado en este capítulo, por si alguien se ha desorientado entre tanto nombre y tanto título.

1_Señor del Cielo: Este uno de los epítetos épicos del dios Horus, hijo de Osiris, que tenía cabeza de halcón. Como ya ha comentado Bakura en el episodio anterior, los egipcios consideraban a sus faraones la encarnación viviente del dios Horus; así que me ha parecido elegante emplear esta expresión como una manera respetuosa de dirigirse a ellos.  
Pero hay otros datos en concreto que he puesto aquí sobre los faraones que no son meros recursos estilísticos: eran realmente los Sumos Sacerdotes de los dioses, así que no sólo eran reyes, sino que también eran algo así como los papas de aquella religión (¿quien ha dicho nada de demasiada presión para un chaval de dieciséis años?)

2_Anubis: Dios egipcio asociado a los rituales funerarios y a la recepción de las almas en el Más Allá. Sus sacerdotes eran los encargados de llevar a cabo el ritual de momificación.

3_Osiris: Dios egipcio de la cosecha, la fertilidad y los muertos. Se considera como un garante del equilibrio de la naturaleza, y gobierna el mundo de ultratumba.

Para seguir... el título de este capítulo hace referencia al de la obra teatral de Musset _El recibo del diablo_ , una de las tramas en las que está basado este relato en concreto.  
También es muy probable que a algunos fans del terror gótico les resulte misteriosamente familiar la actitud que tiene el Rey de los Ladrones con los visitantes y negociadores a los que pretende hacer pasar un Infierno; pero supongo que no se me notará demasiado que una de mis novelas favoritas es _Drácula_ , de Bram Stoker ¿verdad?

Y para terminar... ¡no se preocupen! Todavía hay algunas cosillas que les pueden parecer algo raras o ambiguas en esta trama; pero todos los misterios se irán resolviendo poco a poco.

* * *

 **NOTAS FINALES**

Y así fue cómo el Rey de los Ladrones jugó su última carta contra Atem y murió en el proceso. Pero ¿realmente será esta la última vez que la pobre Maná tenga noticias suyas? ¿Cómo podrán el joven Faraón y sus Sacerdotes salir de esta encerrona? ¡Prepárense para el Amancer de las Tinieblas, mortales! Pasen la página y lean... si se atreven.


	4. Capítulo 3: El Amanecer de las Tinieblas

La desagradable sorpresa que el Rey de los Ladrones tenía preparada para Atem va a tener consecuencias, desde luego: la Puerta de las Sombras nunca se abre inocuamente ¿Cómo podrán Atem, Maná y los demás portadores de los Objetos Milenarios hacer frente a esta situación? Una noche infinita se cierne sobre todo Egipto...

* * *

Los Objetos Milenarios empezaron a brillar con un resplandor negro, y la tierra comenzó a temblar ominosamente, hasta que dio la impresión de que los cimientos mismos de todo Egipto se derrumbarían sobre sí mismos.

—¡CORRED! —Gritó Atem, señalando la puerta de salida.

Nadie necesitó que lo dijera dos veces.

Al echar la vista atrás una última vez antes de abandonar la sala, Maná vio cómo la Roca Milenaria se partía en dos, creando una grieta que empezó a extenderse rápidamente por el suelo y la pared. La misma luz negra que envolvía los Objetos empezó a emanar de la siniestra brecha, tan abundante que casi parecía palpable; y la hechicera podía presentir que había _algo_ al otro lado.

Algo que se deslizaba como una sombra hacia ellos, una Oscuridad infinita e insaciable.

—"Sediento de sangre y hambriento de almas".

Afuera, el cielo entero se había oscurecido. Más que estar cubierto por nubes, parecía que el mismo sol se hubiera apagado. Kul Elna seguía temblando, y los aterrados caballos tiraron de sus riendas hasta partirlas y huyeron despavoridos. Pero Atem, Maná y los Sacerdotes se quedaron en la vieja plaza desierta, mirando hacia el agujero oscuro del que acababan de escapar. Los últimos estertores de la Tierra atormentada se fundieron con un rugido atronador, tan terrible que casi les detuvo el corazón, y tuvieron la sensación de que podían morir con sólo volver a oír aquel sonido.

—Así que este era su verdadero plan... —masculló el Sacerdote Sadin—. Entregarle la humanidad a Zorc ¿Es esto lo que os ha estado torturando todos estos días, Isis?

—Así es —reconoció la sacerdotisa, compungida—. Pero, trantándose de una persona, un ser humano con voluntad propia, una siempre tiene la esperanza... como bien a dicho el Príncipe Seth, el hombre tiene el derecho y el deber de decidir él mismo su propio destino.

—¡Y todavía podemos decidirlo! —exclamó Atem, despojándose de los paños negros con que estaba cubierto. Debajo llevaba sus vestiduras reales, y su DiaDhank en el brazo— Hemos hecho lo que debíamos, y no debemos torturarnos por las decisiones que otros han tomado. Los Dioses siguen estando con nosotros, y me concederán su bendición una vez más ¡Con vosotros a mi lado, todavía puedo cerrar la Puerta de las Sombras! ¡Luchemos juntos! ¡Por Egipto y por la humanidad entera!

Ahora que el Rey de los Ladrones había muerto, el efecto del Círculo de los Hechizos había desaparecido, y Maná podía sumarse a la lucha. Los antiguos portadores de las reliquias malditas se pusieron en formación de combate: el Faraón Atem empezó a pronunciar sus plegarias para llamar a Slipher, el Dragón del Cielo; y cada Sacerdote usó su DiaDhank para proyectar su ka o llamar a uno de sus monstruos.

Apenas un instante después, la Oscuridad que los rodeaba tomó cuerpo y sustancia, y los cubrió con su sombra como un manto de negrura impenetrable.

o0o o0o o0o

El inesperado sonido del teléfono pareció resonar como un trueno en el pequeño apartamento, e hizo que tanto el narrador como su oyente se sobresaltaran. Recuperado el aliento, los dos jóvenes se miraron durante unos instantes, y luego estallaron en carcajadas.

—Debe de ser mi abuelo —dijo Rebecca, todavía con una sensación opresiva en el pecho, aunque se le iba pasando lentamente—. Me avisó de que me iba a llamar, a ver cómo iban las cosas.

—Pues venga, responde antes de que se agoten los tonos.

La muchacha asintió, sonriente, y se abalanzó a toda velocidad sobre el aparato.

El relato estaba siendo muy largo, pero verdaderamente apasionante. Y, cuanto antes respondiera, antes podrían continuar leyéndolo.

—¡Hola, abuelo!

—¿Cómo estás cariño? ¿Qué tal se porta Ryou?

El tono de Arthur Hawkins sonaba a moderada preocupación; aunque era evidente que lo que más le preocupaba no era si Bakura estaba cumpliendo o no con su labor como enfermero improvisado. En ese momento, la joven sintió una punzada de culpabilidad, y se preguntó si realmente había sido una buena idea decirle a su abuelo que prefería quedarse sola antes que invitar a Ryou a su casa, ya que era posible que el anciano llegara fácilmente a la conclusión de que le estaba imponiendo a su nieta una compañía que le resultaba desagradable, y se sintiera mal por ello. En realidad, eso era precisamente lo que había ocurrido, pero ella sabía que sus amigos y su abuelo lo habían hecho con la mejor de las intenciones; y ella misma se resistía a hacer demasiado hincapié en ello, ya que era la primera que quería, si no tener con el joven una relación de verdadera amistad, aprender a tolerarlo mejor.

—¡Bien, bien! Hemos pedido comida a domicilio para cenar, y estamos leyendo un cuento de terror.

—¡Vaya! Así que al final no lo estás pasando tan mal.

—Bueno... digamos que la velada está siendo más interesante de lo que esperaba.

Arthur Hawkins se rió de buena gana al otro lado del teléfono.

—Ya verás cómo al final acabas incluso por encariñarte con él. Venga, os dejo con vuestro cuento de terror. Volveré a llamarte mañana, y así ya me cuentas de que va.

—Hasta entonces, abuelo. Un abrazo.

—A ti, tesoro. Cuídate.

La joven colgó el teléfono y volvió a sentarse en el sofá, ante la mirada divertida de un sonriente Ryou.

—¿Qué? ¿Tengo su visto bueno?

—Por supuesto que sí. El abuelo de Yugi le habló muy bien de ti, y no necesita prácticamente nada más. Le caerías estupendamente aunque te diera por atracar bancos.

Bakura puso una expresión extraña, a medio camino entre la ternura y la melancolía, que lo hizo parecer durante un instante varios años más joven. A Rebecca le costaba imaginarse a alguien con un rostro como aquel matando magos en Juegos de las Sombras, saqueando tumbas y aldeas a mano armada y escupiendo rabia y odio a la cara de Atem.

Eso es precisamente lo más terrorífico de todo, se dijo. Que la Oscuridad puede presentarse ante nosotros con el rostro de un ángel de mármol. O, peor todavía, oscurecer el mármol poco a poco, hasta que el ángel se convierta en demonio.

—¿Te ha... costado mucho escribir esto? —Le preguntó Rebecca, con tacto.

El joven suspiró, y frunció levemente el ceño; pero luego negó con la cabeza, humedeciéndose con dificultad los labios. Parecía que se le hubiera secado la boca de repente, como si el simple hecho de pensar en ello le inspirara una fuerte ansiedad.

—Un poco —reconoció, finalmente—. Pero, como comprenderás... es algo que necesito hacer. Huir de todo lo que he hecho y de por qué lo he hecho, ignorar mi propio sufrimiento y negar el dolor, sólo me traería problemas. Rencores. Oscuridad. La única manera de hacerle frente a un pasado como el mío es sacarlo a la luz y plantarle cara.

—Creo que eres una de las personas más fuertes y valientes que conozco, Ryou —le dijo ella, con sinceridad—. Hay pocas cosas más difíciles, más duras y más terroríficas que enfrentarse a uno mismo.

Bakura rió de nuevo, sonrojado. Luego dijo, rápidamente.

—Y... bueno, ¿qué hay de mi historia? ¿Qué opinas?

—¡Es muy interesante! Me encanta cómo has construido los personajes. Casi se puede reconocer a Joey, Serenity, Tea y Seto; y, por la manera de expresarse que les has puesto, también diría que has captado a la perfección al Faraón y al Rey de los Ladrones. Pero ¿quién era Kisara?

—Una chica de la que estuvo enamorado el Príncipe Seth ¿Nunca te has preguntado por qué Kaiba tiene esa debilidad tan marcada por el Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules, hasta el punto de confiar más en esa carta que en el mismísimo Obelisk el Atormentador?

Rebecca abrió mucho los ojos, asombrada.

—¿Era ella?

—Es la forma que adoptaba su ka. Ella también lo quería a él, y murió al proyectar inconscientemente su fuerza vital fuera de su cuerpo para protegerlo. Aún siendo Faraón tras la muerte de Atem, Seth fue incapaz de amar de esa manera a nadie más. En este tiempo, naturalmente, las cosas son un poco distintas; pero una parte de su ser todavía recuerda a Kisara. Y él sabe, aunque no sea consciente de ello, que nunca se fallarán el uno al otro, sean quienes sean, lo que sean y cuando sean. Aunque no puedan volver a estar juntos jamás.

La joven americana guardó silencio, profundamente conmovida.

De pronto pensó en Yugi y Tea. El Faraón Atem y la Reina Teana.

Como el de Seth por Kisara, aquel amor también había transcendido el tiempo y el espacio. Aquellos eran, literalmente, amores eternos.

Si realmente se podía amar tanto a una persona, con un amor tan fuerte que ni siquiera la muerte podía borrarlo del todo, era evidente que un simple mortal no podía cambiar eso. Era casi como intentar frenar la subida de las mareas.

Y, desde luego, Rebecca entendía que, cuando uno tenía un vínculo de ese tipo, tan raro y valioso, no pudiera ni quisiera hacer otra cosa que conservarlo, luchar por mantenerlo vivo y continuar construyéndolo mientras su alma existiera.

Cuando Yugi la rechazó, ella le había mentido diciéndole que lo comprendía. Ahora, que sabía lo que aquel amor verdaderamente inmortal significaba para su mejor amigo, la mentira se había convertido en verdad.

Casi pudo sentir cómo el corazón se le partía otra vez.

Y Bakura debió intuir lo que pasaba por su mente, porque musitó una excusa evasiva y se fue al baño. Agradecida, Rebecca aprovechó aquellos minutos a solas para permitirse romper a llorar.

Hacía ya varias semanas que no lloraba de aquella manera; y, una vez que hubo comenzado, no pudo parar. Lloró hasta que le dolió la cabeza y los ojos se le quedaron secos.

Cuando consiguió recomponerse, Ryou estaba allí de nuevo, mirándola con los ojos oscuros llenos de tristeza y compasión.

—Toma... —le dijo el muchacho, ofreciéndole un vaso de agua—. Debes rehidratarte.

—Gracias. Y... lo siento. Debo de parecer una niña pequeña e idiota... que se ha enamorado como una tonta de su mejor amigo, y no puede pasar página sin hacer escenas.

—Por supuesto que no. El amor es lo único por lo que realmente merece la pena sufrir en este mundo. El amor por nuestras familias y amigos, en su sentido más amplio... es lo que nos hace humanos, y no tiene nada de idiota. Lo único malo que tiene, si es que esto se puede considerar realmente como un defecto, es que los vínculos que crea sólo pueden morir de manera lenta y dolorosa. Y sé por experiencia que quedarte dentro todo ese dolor puede destrozarte el alma sin remedio. Así que no te dé vergüenza soltarlo todo cuando lo necesites.

Guardaron silencio durante unos minutos, un silencio tenso e incómodo, mientras Rebecca bebía e iba al lavabo para limpiarse la cara.

Cuando regresó, ambos habían decidido tácitamente que era mejor cambiar de tema.

—¿No crees que me ha salido demasiado larga? —le preguntó Bakura— La historia, quiero decir. El relato de Scott es un cuento, pero el mío ya va camino de ser una pequeña novela.

—Hombre, no voy a decirte que se te ha quedado corta —contestó ella—. Pero no estoy del todo segura de que podamos opinar que es "demasiado larga" ¿Te han dicho que tenía que ocupar un número de páginas en concreto? Porque, si no, te recuerdo que estamos hablando de una adaptación del relato, no de una imitación. Querías evitar copiarlo, y lo estás consiguiendo.

—Mi intención en esta primera parte es, además de ponerle _couleur locale_ , o sea, crear ambiente, construir la base de lo que viene después —explicó Ryou—. El terror gótico está basado en eso, en realidad: tal vez las situaciones no sean específicamente misteriosas, o terroríficas, pero es importante convencer al lector de que lo son a través de una atmósfera determinada. El buen terror es el arte de la sugestión.

—Pues no sé cómo lo haces, pero tú eres espeluznantemente sugestivo.

El joven albino le dirigió una mirada penetrante y directa, con los ojos muy abiertos. Aquellas palabras debían de haber tocado algún resorte dentro de él, porque era obvio que lo habían impactado. Rebecca, temiendo que la malinterpretara, se apresuró a añadir:

—A ver, lo que quiero decir es que... caramba, estaba tan metida en la historia que me he subido al techo de un salto al escuchar el teléfono ¡Mientras hablaba con mi abuelo todavía tenía el corazón a mil por hora!

—Interesante —replicó Bakura, con una sonrisa lobuna y un punzante tono irónico—. Tendré que preguntarle al resto del grupo si el rugido de Zorc se parece tanto al timbre del teléfono como para que la chica a la que le estaba leyendo mi cuento estuviera a punto de sufrir un infarto al escucharlo.

La muchacha entrecerró los ojos, un poco molesta; pero no estaba dispuesta a dejar pasar la puya sin contraatacar.

—Pues yo me preguntaría más bien a mí misma qué le he puesto a mi relato para que la gente llegue a creerse realmente que Zorc Necrophades va a presentarse en su apartamento sin previo aviso, derribando la puerta, haciendo saltar los cristales de la ventana, o algo así. Si es que quiero seguir negando que soy sugestiva, claro ¡Si el picante no estaba en la olla, alguien tiene que haberlo echado al plato!

Ryou se echó a reír hasta las lágrimas al escuchar la comparación, y la muchacha se puso tan roja que tuvo la impresión de que volvía a tener fiebre. Había querído decir algo ingenioso como respuesta a la refinada réplica del chico, pero aquel debía de ser el comentario más absurdo que había hecho en su vida.

—Tranquila, en realidad sólo me ha llamado la atención que me lo dijeras así, con esas palabras tan concretas y directas—le dijo él, al fin, dándole una palmada cariñosa en el hombro—. Por lo que veo, vas siempre al grano. Lo tuyo es lanzarte a la yugular.

—Lo siento —dijo Rebecca, un poco avergonzada—. Supongo que puedo parecer un poco... agresiva, o cortante, al hablar. Pero no puedo evitarlo todo lo que querría: la informática es, casi en esencia, el arte de la concisión.

—No lo sientas, por favor. En realidad, para un escritor de terror, que le digan que es "espeluznantemente sugestivo" es prácticamente un cumplido: eso significa que lo está haciendo bien.

Con una gran sonrisa expectante, la muchacha se envolvió de nuevo en la manta, y se recostó en el sofá, imitando la cómoda postura de Bakura. En cualquier otra ocasión, sobre todo después de haber cenado, hubiera empezado a adormilarse; pero no sólo no tenía sueño todavía, sino que tampoco tenía la menor intención de quedarse dormida.

—¿Puedes continuar leyendo, por favor?

—Por supuesto —contestó él, repasando con la vista la página manuscrita— ¿Dónde estábamos cuando llamó tu abuelo?

—Cuando Atem, Maná y los Sacerdotes fueron atacados por Zorc.

—Cierto, ya me acuerdo. Venga, que voy a seguir.

Rebecca cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar, una vez más, por la voz hipnótica de su invitado.

o0o o0o o0o

Aquella batalla, lejos de todo el mundo conocido y habitado, se sintió en los corazones de toda la raza humana como un cataclismo atroz. En apenas unos minutos, el Reino de las Sombras se extendió a todo Egipto, y no tardaría en extenderse a toda la Tierra. Y de la brecha negra por la que había entrado Zorc Necrophades no tardaron en salir más monstruos; legiones enteras de criaturas infernales, que corrieron libremente por el desierto, los pueblos y las aldeas, arrasándolos a sangre y fuego, y devorando sin piedad ni medida toda forma de vida que encontraban.

En la Ciudad de los Reyes, los monstruos se apoderaron de las calles; y la Reina envió a los soldados a evacuar las poblaciones para proteger a las gentes, repartir víveres y mantas y luchar contra las criaturas de las tinieblas. Aunque Shizuka jamás podría recuperar la vista, pues aquel golpe terrible le había destrozado para siempre los ojos, Teana y Shimon Muran se estaban asegurando personalmente de que recibiera los mejores cuidados posibles hasta que sus heridas estuvieran sanadas; y Kisara y Jono se ofrecieron de inmediato a ponerse al servicio de la Reina y ayudarla en todo lo que les pidiera.

Pero, a pesar de que hacían todo lo que podían, de que en algunos momentos incluso Teana bajó del trono y salió a los patios del palacio para acoger a campesinos que habían visto consumirse sus cosechas y arder sus casas, atender a los heridos y tomar un DiaDhank para ayudar a los medjay[1] a combatir a las criaturas, no podían evitar que hubiera muertos y heridos por doquier, de todo sexo, edad y condición; y el caos más absoluto cundió por todo el reino sin que nada pudiera impedirlo.

Los días se confundían con las noches, puesto que no había sol, ni luna, ni estrellas que trajeran un solo rayo de luz sobre aquellas tinieblas inabarcables; y los rostros de las gentes, alumbrados con la luz vacilante de las velas y las antorchas, que se esforzaban por mantener encendidas para alejar a las criaturas de las Sombras, parecían ansiosos y fantasmagóricos. Muchos enfermaron, o enloquecieron, en aquellos días; y no fueron pocos quienes acabaron por poner fin a su propia vida, abriendo desesperadamente las puertas para arrojarse a unas calles tan manchadas de sangre como los corredores de Kul Elna, incapaces de soportar aquella oscuridad asfixiante un solo segundo más.

Hasta que, un día, todo cesó.

El manto de negrura que cubría el cielo se rompió, dejando que la luz del sol volviera a caer sobre la tierra, y los monstruos murieron o huyeron hacia cubiles oscuros. Por todo Egipto, las gentes volvieron a salir de sus casas, y se postraron ante el astro rey, la corona del Gran Dios Ra[2], que había conseguido vencer una vez más a las tinieblas y les había devuelto la vida.

Pero la Reina Teana sólo miró hacia arriba, bajó la vista y guardó silencio.

Mientras el Sacerdote Shimon, Jono y Kisara recorrían la ciudad con la guardia real, para asegurarse de que había desaparecido por completo el peligro, ella permaneció en el palacio, sentada en el trono. Durante un día y dos noches.

Hasta que, al amanecer del tercer día, dos hombres y una mujer llegaron a la Ciudad Real, cabalgando unos caballos macilentos y agotados, trayendo consigo cuatro cuerpos primorosamente amortajados. La Reina salió a recibirlos, escoltada por Shimon.

Los Sacerdotes Seth y Aknadin y la Primera Maga Real Maná se arrodillaron ante ella, y le pusieron en las manos un pequeño cofre de oro, que contenía el Puzzle Milenario desmontado, y una bandeja de madera cubierta con una bella capa de color lapislázuli, aunque rasgada y ensangrentada, que protegía el Collar, la Balanza y la Llave. Y Teana no necesitó que le contaran nada más.

Los funerales del Faraón Atem se prepararon durante meses, porque su Gran Esposa Real deseaba que fueran los más suntuosos que se habían celebrado jamás en el reino de Egipto. Maná pasó varios días guardando cama, recuperándose de los abusos que había sufrido a manos del Rey de los Ladrones; pero, en cuanto se hubo restablecido físicamente, se puso de inmediato a cumplir con la triste deber que su mejor amigo le había encomendado antes de morir: instruir a los sacerdotes y sirvientes, además de a su viuda, sobre cómo debía ser enterrado.

Y, para eso, aunque se le desgarrara el corazón de nuevo al hacerlo, debía contarle a la Reina Teana cómo había muerto su esposo.

La batalla contra Zorc Necrophades había sido tan espantosamente desigual que había resultado casi imposible para el Faraón, los Sacerdotes y la Primera Maga Real alcanzar a presentar batalla. En el Reino de las Sombras no había días ni noches; y habían luchado sin descanso durante tanto tiempo que llegaron a pensar que habían pasado varios años en el corazón de las tinieblas, intentando en vano debilitar al Señor de la Oscuridad, mientras iban agotando sus fuerzas uno a uno. Karim fue asesinado en el acto por Zorc en una de sus primeras acometidas, e Isis consumió todas sus fuerzas intentando proteger el cadáver de su hermano de los monstruos que los rodeaban.

Pero, aunque los Hijos de Ishtar hubieran sobrevivido, hubiera sido imposible reducir a aquel ser solamente con medios humanos, aunque se usara la magia. Porque se hacía cada vez más poderoso con cada víctima que se cobraba el Reino de las Sombras, y decenas de inocentes estaban siendo asesinados cada segundo a lo largo y ancho de todo Egipto.  
Finalmente, Atem tuvo una idea que podía funcionar.

—¡Vosotros cuatro, intentad llegar hasta la sala de la Roca Milenaria y extraed los Objetos del altar! Si conseguimos cerrar la grieta, Zorc quedará atrapado fuera del Reino de las Sombras, y eso lo debilitará.

Maná y su Maga Oscura se abrieron paso hacia al interior del templo junto con los tres Sacerdotes supervivientes, a través de un mar de muertos vivientes, espectros necrófagos y otras criaturas siniestras, mientras Atem desplegaba todo su poder mágico para llamar la atención del demonio exclusivamente sobre él y, de este modo, mantenerlo distraído. Con grandes dificultades, luchando y avanzando lentamente entre decenas de monstruos, que parecían brotar de la nada en cada esquina y rincón, accedieron a la cámara.

La gran grieta había dividido la sala prácticamente en dos, y un torrente de energía oscura emanaba a raudales de la roca partida. Los Objetos Milenarios seguían resplandeciendo con aquella luz negra, plenamente visibles aún en aquellas tinieblas casi sólidas. Con sólo mirarlos, la maga tuvo la impresión de que el estomago le pesaba, y el cuerpo entero le gritaba que huyera de aquella estancia sin mirar atrás,

Aknadin se acercó cautelosamente a la Roca y extendió la mano para tomar el Ojo Milenario, pero Maná lo retuvo.

—¡No, mi señor! —le dijo— ¿No lo percibís? Esa Roca rezuma un poder infinitamente maligno. Si realmente los Objetos Milenarios son la llave del Reino de las Sombras, están protegidos por el conjuro que ha permitido invocar a Zorc, que es el que mantiene la Puerta abierta. Es más que probable que no sobreviváis si los tocais.

Seth apartó a su padre del altar maldito, sin preguntar ni comentar nada.

—Pero alguien debe arriesgarse a cogerlos —protestó el Sacerdote, apretando la mano de su hijo—. Si esa es la única manera de evitar que Zorc siga ganando poder, tenemos que hacerlo.

—Supongo que eso significa... que uno de nosotros tiene que morir.

Todos miraron a Sadin, que era quien había hablado. El joven, vestido aún con las andrajosas ropas que había llevado puestas durante la travesía del desierto, tenía el semblante demacrado y los ojos fijos y desencajados.

—Sadin... no estamos seguros —le dijo Maná—. Pero, teniendo en cuenta que la Puerta se ha abierto con un sacrificio humano, es posible que no sea tan sencillo venir a quitar los Objetos Milenarios. De hecho, trantándose de magia negra... lo raro sería que lo fuera.

El joven emitió un suspiro casi quejumbroso, profudamente abatido; pero luego dijo, con decisión:

—Yo lo haré.

—Lo mejor es que sea yo quien lo haga —le replicó Aknadin—. Soy un hombre mayor, que ha tenido una vida larga, que ya tiene un heredero sano, y que, además, es un cómplice confeso de todo este horror. Tú apenas tienes dos años más que mi propio hijo, has pasado casi toda tu vida entre libros, y no sabías lo que podia llegar a ocurrir en este día hasta que no llegaste aquí.

—También sois un príncipe de Egipto. Si Faraón cae en este combate, tendrás que ser tú quien ocupe su lugar como nuestro rey. Y Maná es la única de todos nosotros que posee poderes similares a los que tenía Mahad: el talento y la capacidad naturales para usar magia. Vuestra vida, la de vuestro hijo y la de la Primera Maga Real son demasiado preciosas para desperdiciarlas. Así que, en realidad, yo soy el único que hay aquí que puede permitirse intentar hacer esto, me cueste lo que me cueste. Si Isis estuviera viva, os diría que es mi destino.

Maná se acercó al Sacerdote, intentando interponerse entre él y la Roca

—Tenemos que avisar a Atem —le dijo, con un tono casi suplicante—. Él no querría que más gente muriera por él. Él ha leído el Libro Milenario de Hechizos, y tal vez haya algún otro modo de...

—No —la interrumpió Sadin—. Es evidente que no lo hay: para cerrar cualquier puerta, hay que retirar lo que la mantiene abierta. Y, como tú has dicho, Faraón no quiere que más gente muera por él: nos obligará a que permitamos que lo haga él mismo. Y yo no puedo consentirlo, sabiendo que lo va a matar... así que, por una vez en mi vida, contrariaré sus deseos. Piénsalo: si alguien tuviera que caer en un combate, y fueras tú la que debiera decidir si vas a ser tú misma quien sujete la espada o a quien esa espada hiera de muerte; si tuvieras sólo un segundo para tomar esa decisión irrevocable, con la que cargarás, y que te perseguirá, hasta el momento en que pesen tu alma[3] ¿qué elegirías?

La pregunta quedó como suspendida en el aire. Era evidente que Sadin no se dirigía solamente a la maga, sino también a los otros Sacerdotes. Ninguno de ellos respondió.

Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, la joven maga extendió su varita hacia él.

—Al menos, déjame que intente protegerte —le rogó—. Tal vez no sirva para nada... pero a lo mejor te permite ganar algo de tiempo.

Sadin asintió, y Maná empezó a formular los conjuros de protección que conocía. Hechizos que repelieran cualquier ataque de tipo mágico y encantamientos que devolvieran las maldiciones contra su atacante, además de algunos talismanes para fortalecer en la medida de lo posible las defensas mágicas del joven sacerdote. Algunos de ellos tuvo que efectuarlos con ayuda de la Maga Oscura, a quien acabó por tener que volver a absorber dentro de su cuerpo para no quedarse sin fuerzas. Cuando ya no pudo formular un solo hechizo más sin desmayarse, Sadin le pidió que se detuviera.

—Si sobrevivo, será gracias a ti —le dijo—. Ahora... que los Dioses me amparen.

Y dicho esto, se inclinó como pudo sobre la Roca Milenaria, evitando asomarse a la brecha negra, y empezó a extraer los objetos. Aunque el brillo que desprendían era tan oscuro que parecía que la sangre del Rey de los Ladrones se hubiera adherido a ellos, su tacto quemaba como el fuego; y el Sacerdote hacía muecas de dolor al tocarlos. Antes de que hubiera podido terminar con su tarea, tenía las manos cubiertas de dolorosas ampollas incandescentes a la vista. Algunos de los hechizos con que Maná lo había protegido debieron funcionar, porque se producía una extraña reacción en los Objetos cuando los tomaba: el fuego negro que los rodeaba se apagaba, y era sustituído por su característico resplandor de oro pálido. Y la teoría del Faraón parecía cierta, porque la joven maga ya no percibía un caudal maligno tan poderoso a su alrededor, y la grieta parecía estar empequeñeciéndose poco a poco con cada reliquia que sacaban del lecho de roca. La sala también parecía cada vez menos oscura.  
Pero Sadin esta visiblemente cada vez más débil y enfermo, y la proyección de su ka, que permanecía con él para cubrirle las espaldas ante un ataque improvisado de algún monstruo, estaba empezando a desvanecerse.

El último Objeto que fue a extraer era el Anillo Milenario. Pero cuando lo tocó, una extraña energía maligna con un aspecto indefinible brotó de él como un disparo, y lo lanzó por los aires con una fuerza irresistible. La reliquia se quedó en su lugar, resplandeciendo fantasmagóricamente con su luz pálida, y el torrente de oscuridad se redujo hasta casi desaparecer.

La maga corrió junto a Sadin, que yacía semiinconsciente en el suelo, y examinó sus heridas. Nada más verlo, supo que había vivido sólo lo suficiente para completar su autoimpuesta misión suicida; porque, aunque las únicas lesiones claramente visibles que tenía eran sus manos casi calcinadas y las contusiones provocadas por aquel placaje a traición, parecía que todo su debilitado cuerpo se hubiera roto con el terrible impacto, y podía percibir cómo su fuerza vital se estaba apagando segundo a segundo. Su respiración era irregular y dificultosa, y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo hasta para abrir los ojos.

—¿Lo he conseguido, Maná? —Le preguntó, con la mirada extraviada y los ojos nublados.

La joven le acarició el rostro lívido, musitando un último conjuro, el único que todavía podía realizar sin ponerse en peligro, para que pudiera partir sin dolor.

—Sí. Hemos cerrado la Puerta de las Sombras todo lo que hemos podido. Ahora, Zorc no será tan fuerte.

—Entonces... ha merecido la pena —contestó él, con el fantasma de una sonrisa en los labios—. Adios, Maga Real. Dile a Faraón y a la Reina que he hecho esto por voluntad propia, por ellos y por Egipto, y que me presento ante el Gran Dios[4] en paz conmigo mismo. Que tengas una vida larga y feliz.

Y así se despidió del mundo el Sacerdote Sadin, portador de la Llave Milenaria.

Pero no podían detenerse a llorarlo, porque la batalla que tenía lugar fuera del templo era cruenta y sin cuartel.

No les costó encontrar al Faraón, pues luchaba denodadamente, rodeado por las manifestaciones físicas de dos de los Dioses Egipcios, Obelisk el Atormentador y el Dragón Alado de Ra. Slipher, el Dragón del Cielo, ya había sucumbido ante los violentos envites de Zorc Necrophades; y Atem estaba cubierto de heridas, y tan agotado que apenas podía mantenerse en pie.

Cada Sacerdote había recuperado el Objeto del que había sido portador, excepto el Anillo Milenario, que Sadin no había conseguido sacar de la Roca antes de morir. Por eso Maná estaba armada sólo con su varita, pero fue ella quien se deslizó como pudo bajo la lluvia de fuego que el gigantesco demonio estaba haciendo caer sobre el desierto, para poner en las manos del Faraón el Puzzle Milenario, además del Collar, la Balanza y la Llave, y transmitirle las últimas palabras de Sadin.

La reacción del rey de Egipto hizo que a la joven hechicera se le helara la sangre, y que tuviera un presentimiento aún más terrible que el que había tenido cuando vio abrirse de par en par la Puerta de las Sombras.

Porque Atem era un hombre de reflexiones rápidas, acostumbrado a tomar decisiones difíciles acertadamente y en poco tiempo; pero también era sensible, y apasionado desde su compasión y su gran sentido del deber. No había tenido el menor pudor para llorar, tanto ante la corte como a solas en su alcoba, la muerte de su maestro y Sacerdote Mahad; y la única razón por la que no se había derrumbado también al ver morir a Isis y Karim, los Hijos de Ishtar, había sido que el fragor del combate contra el Señor de la Oscuridad le exigía todas sus fuerzas físicas y mentales para luchar.

Pero, cuando su Primera Maga Real le relató, con pocas pero elocuentes palabras, el sacrificio de Sadin, se limitó a respirar hondo, alzar la frente hacia el cielo oscurecido con los ojos cerrados, y musitar una rápida plegaria. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, brillaban con un fuego opaco, completamente desprovisto de la chispa de la vida. Como si hubiera perdido la capacidad misma de sentir.

Tomó el Collar, la Balanza y la Llave y las envolvió en su propia capa, antes de entregárselas a la maga; y luego volvió a ponerse al cuello el Puzzle Milenario.

—Escucha, Maná —le dijo, con el tono más severo que había empleado jamás—. No hemos celebrado ninguna ceremonia oficial ante la corte, ni te he entregado personalmente ningún Objeto Milenario para que lo custodies; pero mis Sacerdotes, mi Reina y todos y cada uno de los sirvientes de palacio y de los funcionarios del reino de Egipto saben que, fallecido tu maestro, te corresponde ocupar su cargo: eres la Primera Maga Real y la legítima portadora del Anillo Milenario. Incluso el Rey de los Ladrones, pese a que siquiera ha reconocido nunca mis derechos sobre este Puzzle que me legó mi padre, en sus últimos minutos de vida y tal vez sin darse cuenta, te reconoció como tal. Pero es que, además de todo esto, eres mi más cercana pariente y mejor amiga, más cercana para mí que mi tío y mi primo de sangre. Sólo Teana, con quien quise desposarme desde niño, me es más querida que tú. Y, por lo tanto, aunque mi Reina te ayudará en todo lo que has de emprender, tú tienes un deber para conmigo que sólo tú puedes cumplir. Te lo digo ahora, y te lo digo con todo mi amor de hermano y mi autoridad de rey, para que te ayude a sostenerte en los tiempos oscuros que te esperan. Porque vas a tener que hacer cosas que nadie va a entender, cosas que harán enmudecer de horror a Teana, a Shimon, y a todos tus amigos, y que incluso a ti te parecerán apenas menos horribles que los crímenes más abyectos del Rey de los Ladrones. Puede que llegue un momento en que tengas dudas hasta de tu propia alma, te consideres a ti misma peor que un monstruo, y tengas la impresión de que la Oscuridad te arrastra a la locura. Cuando llegue ese momento... recuerda esto. Y, sobre todo, recuerda que te lo he dicho yo. Los caminos de los Dioses son inexcrutables.

—Atem... me estás asustando. Hablas como si fueras a morir.

—Porque voy a morir, Maná —respondió el Faraón, con tono torvo—. Para ponerle fin a esta batalla, _debo_ morir. Y no sólo morir, sino _desaparecer_.

—¿QUÉ!

—Llévale mi cuerpo a Teana. No podré compartir con ella mi vida... pero, cuando le llegue el momento, si ella lo desea, compartiré mi muerte. Hay una cámara para ella en mi tumba, si me quiere hacer el inmenso honor de ocuparla cuando le toque partir, espero, dentro de muchos años. Pero antes de enterrarme, harás borrar mi nombre de todos los registros, de todos los muros, tratados, leyes y demás documentos escritos, incluidas las inscripciones de mi tumba. Si es preciso, borrarás mi nombre incluso de la memoria de quienes me han conocido y amado, para que no sientan la tentación de volver a pronunciarlo. Sólo puede quedar escrito, protegido por trampas y magia, en el rincón más recóndito de mi cámara funeraria, y sólo porque ningún ser vivo que sepa leer habrá de volver a verlo jamás.

Maná se sintió como si hubiera recibido un golpe terrible en el estómago, que la hubiera dejado momentáneamente sin respiración.

—Mi señor... ¡No puedo hacer eso! ¡Esa es una condena para traidores![5] Incluso un asesino, siempre y cuando no se haya manchado las manos de sangre real, tiene derecho a ser recordado.

—Lo que pretendo hacer me impedirá incluso viajar al Más Allá. Mi alma quedará encerrada en el Puzzle Milenario. Por eso, lo primero que tendrás que hacer cuando yo muera es recogerlo tú, y asegurarte de que sea enterrado conmigo.

—¡NO! Atem... ¡Eso sí que no!

—Escúchame bien, Maná: mi decisión está tomada. El Dragón del Cielo ha caído, no me quedan fuerzas para intentar volver a llamarlo, y esta es la única manera de que dispongo para detener a Zorc: usaré mi nombre como Octava Llave de la Puerta de las Sombras. El Rey de los Ladrones ha usado su sangre para abrirla... yo usaré mi alma para cerrarla.

La muchacha no quería escuchar ni una sola palabra más, pero el Faraón hablaba con tal gravedad que la había dejado completamente muda de espanto, y no podía ni siquiera intentar interrumpirlo.

—El conjuro dejará a Zorc desprovisto de fuerzas, y lo forzará a regresar a su Reino o desaparecer. Pero para eso necesito contar con la ayuda que te he pedido. De lo contrario, estaré arriesgando mi eternidad en vano.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que realmente lo voy a hacer? —le replicó ella, temblando de rabia— Sadin ha actuado a tus espaldas ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo no lo haré también?

Atem emitió una risa paradójicamente dulce y clara, y durante unos instantes volvió a parecer aquel príncipe alegre y despreocupado que se dedicaba a esconderse en las grandes vasijas hornamentales del palacio real para gastarles bromas a sus amigas, saltando sin previo aviso de su escondite cuando ellas pasaban a su lado.

—Que confío en ti, Maná. Eres demasiado compasiva, tienes un corazón demasiado puro como para permitir que el cariño que me tienes te nuble el juicio hasta ese punto. Es una de las razones por las que Mahad te eligió como sucesora... y una de las razones por las que te estoy confiando esto a ti. Si creyera que no eres capaz de hacerlo, ni siquiera se me hubiera ocurrido pedírtelo.

La Primera Maga Real le sostuvo la mirada unos instantes más y, finalmente, derrotada, se dejó caer al suelo, llorando de dolor e impotencia. El Faraón se arrodilló a su lado, y ella lo abrazó con fuerza, sin palabras, pues sabía que ya no podía decirle nada más.

—Ay, Atem... ¡Te voy a echar tanto de menos! ¡Y más aún sabiendo que no volveré a verte nunca más!  
—Hey... que eso no es del todo cierto. Tienes que tener fe en los Dioses. Algún día, tal vez dentro de mucho tiempo, alguien que pueda hacer lo que yo no puedo hacer hoy encontrará mi tumba y me rescatará. Volveremos a vernos. Te lo prometo.

Dicho esto, se apartó de ella y la miró a los ojos.

—Dile a Aknadin y a Seth que no podías hacer nada para retenerme, porque esta vez nadie podía morir en mi lugar. Dile a Shimon que, por favor, le asegure una vida tranquila y sin dificultades a los tres chicos del oasis... él sabrá de inmediato a qué me refiero. Fueron ellos quienes nos lanzaron tras vuestra pista, y quiero recompensarlos por permitirme recobrarte. Y dile a Teana que la amo. Que la amaré siempre, muerto o vivo, en este mundo o en el otro. Y que también a ella le prometo que volveremos a encontrarnos... algún día, en alguna parte.

Entonces le dio un beso en la frente, y se marchó.

La última vez que Maná lo vio fue a través de las lágrimas que le nublaban la vista, dándole la espalda, adentrándose en las tinieblas con paso firme y regio.

La última vez que escuchó su voz fue al oirlo recitar el ancestral conjuro que había encontrado mientras estudiaba el Libro Milenario de Hechizos en compañía de Teana, sin titubear, sin detenerse más que cuando debía; y aquellas palabras que hacían temblar la tierra y estremecerse el cielo retumbaron en su corazón como el redoble ominoso de un tambor.

Luego, un intenso resplandor dorado procedente del Puzzle Milenario, radiante como una estrella que hubiera descendido hasta el suelo, hizo que Zorc Necrophades emitiera un rugido agónico, y que su cuerpo empezara a deshacerse en pequeñas sombras sutiles como el humo, hasta disiparse como una niebla arrastrada por el viento.

La oscuridad se disolvía, y el cielo volvía a ser tan azul como siempre.

Entonces se apagó la luz, y llegó el silencio.

Y el Puzzle Milenario se rompió en pedazos al caer el suelo.

Este fue el relato que Maná, la Primera Maga Real, le contó a la Gran Esposa Real del Faraón Atem, la Reina Teana, a solas, en las dependencias privadas donde ella y su esposo habían vivido, y se habían amado.

Y, para sorpresa de la joven hechicera, la Reina asintió firmemente, y no dijo absolutamente nada.

Desde ese día, Teana no volvió a derramar ni una sola lágrima.

Fue ella misma quien ordenó que se prepararan los funerales de su esposo, quien instruyó a los sacerdotes de Anubis para que no pronunciaran ni escribieran su nombre mientras oficiaban los rituales, y quien ordenó a los escribas y a los obreros que trabajaban en las pirámides que borraran el nombre del Faraón de todos los escritos, tanto en papiro como sobre piedra.

También fue ella quien le pidió a Maná que utilizara todas las artes que poseía para crear un filtro del olvido que le ayudara a recordar a su amado sin saber su nombre, una fuerte amnesia artificial que le permitiera conservar el eco de su voz y de su presencia junto a ella sin traicionar su última voluntad.

Y Maná siguió al pie de la letra todas aquellas instrucciones.

Supervisó los trabajos encargados por la Reina, y aguantó con el ánimo más firme que pudo al ver la expresión de infinito horror de los sirvientes, escribas y trabajadores que recibían aquellas órdenes, aunque las manos le temblaban cada vez más. Cuando Shimon Muran le dijo que él no podía soportar vivir para ver algo como aquello, que un Faraón justo y bondadoso que había muerto heroicamente para salvar a la raza humana de la Oscuridad eterna recibiera aquel tratamiento más que infame, le recomendó que él bebiera también del filtro que había elaborado para la Reina.

—Él insistió mucho en que no quería que nadie recordara su nombre.

—Pero Sacerdotisa Maná... esto es demasiado horrible para un anciano como yo. Debe quedar alguien que recuerde su nombre, aunque sólo sea mientras estemos vivos. Jamás en toda la Historia de nuestro reino se había cometido semejante tropelía contra un rey como el que vos y la Reina decís honrar.

—Lo dejamos a vuestro juicio, Sacerdote Shimon —le respondió la maga, aprentando las manos para contener la rabia que sentía ante la velada acusación del viejo ministro—. Este es un favor que me ha pedido la Reina a título puramente personal, y no vamos a obligar a nadie a que lo haga. Yo tampoco quiero hacerlo y, si de mí dependiera, ella tampoco lo habría hecho. Pero Teana desea seguir amando a su esposo muerto, y llorarlo cuanto el corazón le pida, cumpliendo hasta el final su último mandato. Y si vos sois incapaz de verlo como ella lo ve, os suplico que al menos respeteis su dolor, y no volvais a insinuar semejantes monstruosidades. Al menos, no delante de mí. Acusadme a mí de cuanto creáis oportuno; pero no insultéis a la Reina, que está sufriendo más de lo que podría soportar cualquiera de nosotros.

El Faraón le había advertido que este tipo de reacciones iban a ser habituales entre los Sacerdotes y los cortesanos.

Pero Maná seguía teniendo la impresión de que había algo más operando allí; una suerte de poder oscuro que planeaba sobre sus cabezas, sin acertar a tomar forma, pero que empañaba la pureza del aire y emponzoñaba la tierra y el agua.

Aquel malestar difuso se acentuó aún más cuando la Reina anunció a los Sacerdotes que deseaba nombrar a Aknadin Principe Regente, negándose de esta manera a ceñirle la corona real y postrarse ante él como Hijo de Osiris.

No obstante, nadie cuestionó aquella decisión, puesto que no necesitaba explicar por qué la había tomado: su vientre cada vez más abultado delataba a ojos vista que estaba esperando un hijo.

—Os cederé el trono y los cetros, y gobernaréis el reino de Egipto —le dijo Teana al portador del Ojo Milenario, con respeto y prudencia—. Pero es al hijo de mi real esposo a quien corresponde ser llamado Faraón.

—¿Y si resulta ser una niña? —Inquirió el Sacerdote.

—Si resulta ser una niña, se desposará con quien ella tenga a bien y llevará la corona igualmente, pues nadie podrá discutir la sangre real de los hijos que engendre.

—Lejos de mi intención está forzar a una futura reina de Egipto a tomar esposo contra su voluntad —insistió Aknadin—. Pero tal vez sería conveniente comprometerla con su primo, mi hijo Seth, para que nuestro linaje se mantenga lo más puro posible.

Ni a Maná ni a Teana les gustaron aquellas palabras; y el Sacerdote Seth dió un respingo involuntario al oírlas. Ambas sabían que, aunque él tenía sus propias razones para no desear absoluto acceder al trono de aquella manera, no se atrevería a negarse si su padre se lo ordenaba.

—Por muy reina de Egipto que fuera, seguiría siendo mi hija —replicó friamente la Reina—. Y yo, que he conocido la gran dicha de ser amante y amada además de Gran Esposa Real, jamás decidiré en lugar de mi hijo con quien habrá de compartir lecho, ni permitiré que nadie lo haga. Y tened por seguro que, de estar vivo, su real padre tampoco lo haría.

El Sacerdote Aknadin no dijo nada más, y aceptó sin mayores objeciones la regencia de Egipto en nombre del hijo de su difunto sobrino. Pero la Primera Maga Real lo observaba en silencio desde su lugar junto al trono; e intercambiaba miradas ocasionalmente con el Sacerdote Seth, que a su vez lanzaba miradas torvas y confusas a su padre cuando este le daba momentáneamente la espalda.

Al parecer, no era la única que tenía la impresión de que, aunque hubieran ganado una batalla contra Zorc Necrophades, la guerra contra la Oscuridad no había terminado todavía.

Finalmente, terminados todos los rituales de embalsamamiento y puestas a punto las sepulturas, se celebraron los funerales de los caídos en el Juego de las Sombras de Kul Elna. Hubo una pequeña discusión sobre si Isis debía ser enterrada con Mahad o con Karim, puesto que, aunque no habían llegado a irse a vivir juntos, Teana no era la única que tenía constancia de que la Sacerdotisa se había comprometido formalmente con el mago de la corte. Pero, finalmente, los dos Hijos de Ishtar fueron enterrados juntos en el sepulcro de su familia; y a Mahad se le concedió el honor de tener una cámara funeraria en la tumba del Faraón, en recompensa póstuma por su heroísmo, tal y como el rey había ordenado. Sadin tuvo un entierro con todos los honores en una mastaba propia[6], ubicada junto a la sepultura del rey.

Pero el funeral del Faraón Sin Nombre fue el más grandioso y terrible que se hubiera podido siquiera concebir jamás. Las gentes de Egipto, por decreto real, dejaron de pronunciar su nombre para siempre, a fin de proteger el secreto del conjuro que mantenía cerrada la Puerta de las Sombras; pero sus descendientes todavía hablan de aquel enterramiento como si hubieran estado presentes en él.  
La maga de la corte y la Gran Esposa Real, vestidas de luto, rechazaron las sillas de manos para caminar junto al suntuoso sarcófago recubierto de oro y bellos escritos; y detrás de ellas venían el Príncipe Regente, su hijo y el resto de los Sacerdotes. Shimon Muran, más avejentado que nunca, presidía el cortejo fúnebre.  
Y todo aquel que se cruzó con la comitiva, fuera de la condición que fuera, se postró reverentemente ante el sarcófago mientras pasaba, rostro a tierra, silenciosamente, y lloraba mientras se alejaba.

El cadáver embalsamado del Faraón fue depositado en su cámara funeraria, de donde se habían borrado todas las alusiones a su nombre, tal y como habían indicado la maga de la corte y la Reina; y la misma Maná se encargó de depositar en una hornacina cuidadosamente protegida el cofre que contenía las piezas del Puzzle Milenario. Y ambas permanecieron abrazadas junto al sarcófago, haciéndose confidencias a media voz, recordando la vida que habían compartido con su amigo muerto, durante horas y horas, antes de verse obligadas a salir para que pudiera cerrarse la tumba.

Pero la Reina Teana, que había permanecido orgullosamente erguida mientras se oficiaban todas las ceremonias y se efectuaban todos los rituales, que no había vertido ni una sola lágrima desde que se le anunciase la muerte del Faraón Sin Nombre, y a la que no le había temblado la voz al ordenar el borrado del nombre de su esposo ni al pedirle a su amiga hechicera que lo borrara también de su propia mente, estaba ya al límite de sus fuerzas.

Y, cuando escuchó cómo la pesada puerta de piedra de la tumba se cerraba, y sus ecos retumbaban durante unos minutos antes de desvanecerse, todo su ser se colapsó.

Se derrumbó en el suelo, inconsciente, y nada de lo que intentaron Aknadin, Maná y Shimon Muran pudo hacerla volver en sí.

Aquella noche, en la alcoba de la Reina, cuando los médicos de la corte ya habían dicho que lo único que podían hacer era aguardar la llegada de lo inevitable, Kisara y Maná continuaron velando junto a su cabecera, asegurándose de que mantenían su cuerpo caliente, poniéndole compresas de agua fría en la frente e intentando que despertara con todos los remedios, mágicos y médicos, que conocían. A veces, durante unos segundos, parecía que iba a recuperar la consciencia; pero luego volvía a sumirse en aquella especie de letargo, cada vez más profundo, y su respiración se hacía cada vez más débil. A media noche comenzaron las contracciones de un parto más que prematuro, pero ni siquiera las terribles descargas de dolor que sacudían todo su cuerpo parecían ser capaces de provocarle la menor reacción.

—La Reina es una auténtica guerrera, como su esposo —observó tristemente Kisara, mientras le secaba con mimo el abundante sudor que le cubría la frente—. Pero temo que esta batalla haya sido demasiado dura para ella.

—¡No! —exclamó Maná, casi con fiereza— ¡No pienso dejar marchar a Teana también!

—Mi señora —le dijo la joven albina—. Sé que ni siquiera puedo acercarme a comprender vuestro inmenso dolor, pero... estoy segura de que vos también podéis sentirlo.

Y era cierto.

La maga se había dado cuenta de lo que le estaba ocurriendo a su amiga desde el momento en que vio cómo se le apagaba la luz en los ojos, cuando ella misma depositó en sus manos el pequeño cofre con el Puzzle Milenario destrozado, hacía ya setenta días. Desde aquel momento, Teana no había vivido más que para cumplir con sus deberes como Gran Esposa Real del Faraón Sin Nombre; y, ahora que casi todo había terminado, ya no sentía que tuviera nada que la atara al mundo.

Pero ella, que había conservado su incandescente dignidad incluso mientras era azotada sádicamente por un Rey de los Ladrones sediento de venganza y ebrio de cólera, no iba a ser quien se rindiera antes del final del combate.

Si alguno de los dos podía salir con vida de aquella situación atroz, ya fuera su mejor amiga y señora o su futuro Faraón e hijo de sus dos mejores amigos, ella tenía que estar allí para ayudarlo a continuar combatiendo.

La batalla de la Reina no duró mucho más.

Al despuntar el alba, su cuerpo ya casi exánime consiguió dar a luz a una pequeña criatura, sin sexo definido, que debía de llevar muerta varias horas. Y, apenas unos minutos después, en el solitario lecho conyugal, bañada en su propia sangre, la Gran Esposa Real emitió su último suspiro, y su alma fue a someterse al Juicio de Osiris[3].

Entonces fue cuando Maná supo, con una certeza tan total como si todos los Dioses a los que adoraba se lo estuvieran revelando directamente al corazón, que el Rey de los Ladrones había conseguido, desde las profundidades del Infierno, ganar su duelo contra el Faraón: el Amanecer de las Tinieblas que se había extendido sobre Egipto durante el Juego de las Sombras de Kul Elna había sembrado la Oscuridad en los corazones de quienes se habían visto arrastrados a aquel duelo despiadado sin esperanzas de victoria; y aquella semilla de maldad sí iba a sobrevivir.

* * *

 **Notas al pie (A.K.A. miscelánea sobre cultura y mitología egipcias... y disculpas oficiales)**

1_Medjay: Una especie de guardia real o cuerpo policial al servicio exclusivo del Faraón.

2_ Ra: El dios Sol. Era el padre de Osiris.

3_El Juicio de Osiris, que tiene lugar tras la muerte, determinaba el destino del alma del difunto. La ceremonia consistía en "pesar el alma" en una balanza: en un lado se ponía el corazón (alma) del muerto, y en el otro la pluma de Maat (la Justicia). Para superar la prueba, el corazón del difunto tenía que ser más ligero que la pluma.

4_"Gran Dios": Un epíteto épico de Osiris.

5_ _Damnatio memoriae_ : Pues sí, este tipo de castigo póstumo existía de verdad. Esta expresión en latín que utilizamos ahora significa "condena de la memoria", y consiste, literalmente, en condenar a un muerto al olvido. Para los egipcios, que incluían el nombre en los rituales fúnebres y lo consideraban como un elemento muy importante para abrirse camino hasta el Más Allá, era un castigo MUY duro.

6_Mastaba: tumbas señoriales, para nobles y funcionarios de alto rango.

He estado investigando para escribir esto, por supuesto. Así que prepárense, porque esto es apenas un calentamiento.

Y para terminar... guau, sólo en un capítulo he matado a más personajes que Shakespeare en una tragedia entera ¡PERDÓN!

* * *

 **Notas finales**

El Amanecer de las Tinieblas ha estado a punto de destruir a todo el linaje real de Egipto, además de cobrarse la vida de casi todos los Sacerdotes de Atem, que desde ahora tendrá que ser llamado "el Faraón Sin Nombre": sólo han sobrevivido Aknadin, Seth y Maná ¿Qué será del reino de Egipto ahora? ¿Qué pasará con los tres chicos del oasis, y con los Objetos Milenarios? Si quieren averiguarlo, pasen la página y lean... si se atreven.


	5. Capítulo 4I: El cuento de la Maga Oscura

**Disclaimer:** El poema _El vuelo_ es de Pablo Neruda.

Ahora que el Rey de los Ladrones ha satisfecho su sed de venganza desde la tumba, parece que el reino de Egipto va a estar en calma durante un tiempo. Pero las consecuencias del Amanecer de las Tinieblas todavía no han terminado; y Maná lo sabe: están pasando cosas raras en la corte, cosas que sólo ella parece poder percibir como siniestramente anormales. Y luego están esas pesadillas...

* * *

Rebecca interrumpió a Bakura para ir a buscar un paquete de pañuelos de papel a su habitación. Gracias a Dios que Yugi y Tea le habían traído una buena provisión, porque estaba viendo que los iba a necesitar. Cuando regresó, se encontró con otro vaso de agua esperándola en la mesita.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó el muchacho, un poco preocupado —¿Seguro que quieres que siga?

—Sí, claro... —le dijo, arrojando a la papelera el tercer pañuelo consecutivo, mientras sacaba un cuarto—. No te preocupes, yo soy así con estas cosas. Deberías verme cuando leo los tres últimos libros de _Harry Potter_ , o cuando veo las películas. Aunque ya las haya visto trescientas veces.

Ryou la miró con ternura, pero sonrió con cierta ironía al decir:

—Entonces, eres la mejor compañía para sentarse a ver _Titanic._

—Bah, no. Para ver una historia de amor, prefiero _La princesa prometida._

—¿Por el final feliz? —Preguntó él, sin perder aquella sonrisa traviesa.

—Por las grandes aventuras épicas, los duelos a capa y espada, la magia y los piratas.

—Si no es mucho preguntar... ¿qué tipo de películas te gustan, Rebecca?

La joven se puso inmediatamente en guardia. Bakura le había hecho la pregunta con naturalidad, para dar pie a una conversación casi banal hasta que se recuperara por completo de la llantina, antes de continuar con el relato; pero no dejaba de ser una pregunta personal, hecha por alguien que le inspiraba poca confianza. Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba, ya se había delatado un poco al decirle que le gustaban las historias de piratas.

—Fantasía, aventuras, terror, misterio... y ciencia ficción. A mi abuelo y a mí nos encanta jugar a desmontarlas, sobre todo cuando no lo conseguimos.

Ambos se rieron, y la joven sintió que el ambiente volvía a relajarse.

—En mi caso, supongo que ya habrás visto lo que me gusta —le dijo él—. Las aventuras, el misterio, la fantasía épica... y, desde luego, me gustan las historias de terror. Pero tengo que reconocer que me sorprende un poco que tengamos esas cosas en común en concreto.

—¿Por qué?

—Bueno... yo quiero dedicar mi vida a la literatura, y tú a la informática. En mi caso, los mundos imaginarios son parte de esa vida que quiero tener, y me ayudan a construir mi propio mundo interno. Pero tú eres científica, y tu vida son los números y la tecnología... por lo tanto, supongo que necesitas estar apegada a la realidad.

— _A_ _marrado en las raíces,  
a la madre magnética, a la tierra,  
mintiéndome a mí mismo  
y volando sólo dentro de mí,  
solo y a oscuras. _

Aquellos versos se le escaparon prácticamente solos; y, al ver la expresión de asombro absoluto de Ryou, se arrepintió tanto que casi deseó regresar a su cuarto, esconderse bajo las mantas y no volver a salir; no ya hasta que el joven se hubiera marchado, sino hasta dentro de un mes.

—Es... un poema de Pablo Neruda, un escritor chileno. Lo he leído en uno de mis libros de texto de español, y me ha gustado mucho. Habla de los pájaros, y del deseo de poder ser tan libre como los pájaros. Eso que me has dicho, lo de que "necesito estar apegada a la realidad", me lo ha recordado.

Maldita fuera, estaba empeorando la situación cada vez más ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan condenadamente espontánea, hasta con gente que le desagradaba?

—¡Es precioso! —exclamó Bakura, encantado— ¿Cómo se llama el poema?

— _El vuelo_ , en español. Pero hay versiones bastante bonitas en inglés.

El muchacho cogió un bolígrafo y apuntó el título en el margen de su cuaderno; y luego le preguntó a su anfitriona, con tacto, pero no sin curiosidad.

—¿Y por qué lo de necesitar estar apegada a la realidad te recuerda a ese poema? Si puedes contármelo, claro.

De perdidos al río, se dijo Rebecca. Además, se supone que compartir información sobre uno mismo forma parte de las tomas de contacto. Si quiero darle una oportunidad de conocerlo mejor, tengo que contarle algunas cosas sobre mí también. Además de que tampoco es como si me estuviera preguntando por mis más salvajes y alocada fantasías, o por detalles humillantes de mi infancia.

—Precisamente porque soy científica, necesito unas pequeñas dosis de ficción en mi vida —contestó—. La realidad es mucho más que ciencia: también es nuestras alegrías y miserias cotidianas, la belleza... los sentimientos y emociones. Nuestros miedos más profundos e inconfesables, nuestros grandes amores y odios. Todas esas cosas, aunque no siempre puedan medirse con números y ecuaciones, existen; son reales y, por lo tanto, no se pueden ignorar. Para ser un buen científico es imprescindible mantener la mente lo más abierta posible; y vetar la imaginación de las ciencias, desecharla como si fuera sólo cosa de niños o de escritores de terror, es negar la base misma de lo que el hombre tiene de animal científico: la capacidad de asombrarse, de dejarse seducir por los misterios de la naturaleza; el placer anticipatorio del interrogante, de descubrir, de preguntarse, antes de intentar averiguarlo, dónde está el truco del ilusionista. Rechazar la imaginación es como atarse a la tierra y conformarse con ver volar a los pájaros desde el suelo. Y la base de la ciencia es desear, atreverse a intentar volar. No sé si me explico bien.

—Te explicas maravillosamente —respondió Ryou, mirándola directamente a los ojos, aunque su vieja timidez se manifestó de nuevo, haciéndole desviar un poco la mirada hacia sus mejillas—. Gran parte de tu interés por la ciencia nace, precisamente, de tu atracción por el misterio y tu fascinación por lo desconocido. El deseo de comprender, para disfrutarla mejor, la cara oculta del Universo.

—¡Eso es! —contestó Rebecca, radiante— Se podría decir que soy curiosa por naturaleza —y añadió, con una sonrisa traviesa—. Entenderás, supongo, que me encanten las buenas historias de misterio y terror.

—¿Eso es una indirecta para invitarme a que siga leyendo? —Preguntó el joven albino, con un tono de diversión.

—Es evidente ¿no?

Bakura no necesitó que volviera a pedírselo, ni directa ni indirectamente.

o0o o0o o0o

Todo el mundo, desde el campesino más pobre hasta el funcionario mejor situado en la corte, parecía esperar que la espantosa situación del reino, que había sido prácticamente arrasado durante aquellos incontables días de Oscuridad y visto perecer a toda la rama principal del linaje real en menos de tres meses, mejorara un poco tras la coronación del Príncipe Aknadin, portador del Ojo Milenario, como Faraón. Y, aunque no era, ni mucho menos, tan querido como lo había sido el Faraón Sin Nombre, el pueblo de Egipto celebró con júbilo su ascenso al trono.

Lo cierto era que el nuevo rey demostró rápidamente ser una persona sabia y justa, aunque sumamente severa.

Lo primero que hizo fue mandar al ejército a explorar el reino, armados con DiaDhank, para exterminar a los monstruos que pudieran haber sobrevivido tras la caída de Zorc Necrophades. Luego decidió continuar con la costumbre de organizar Juegos de las Sombras y realizar exorcismos mágicos a los criminales; y, para ello, conservar los Objetos Milenarios, al menos hasta que pudieran estar seguros de que todas las consecuencias funestas del Amanecer de las Tinieblas habían terminado. Una vez el reino de Egipto hubiera recuperado por completo su habitual placidez, las reliquias serían devueltas su lugar en la Roca Milenaria; y se efectuarían los rituales necesarios para que no volvieran a ser usadas nunca más.  
Recordando las últimas voluntades del Faraón Sin Nombre, Aknadin incluyó en las filas de los medjay, con un alto rango, al joven Jono, que ya había demostrado tener un talento singular para el combate, y que estaba deseoso de colaborar con la restauración de la paz en Egipto; así que el muchacho pasaba largas temporadas fuera de la Ciudad de los Reyes, explorando el desierto en busca de monstruos y protegiendo a los aldeanos de las zonas más hostigadas, y regresaba de vez en cuando para visitar a su familia, que residía en palacio. Tanto él como Shizuka y Kisara fueron oficialmente adoptados por Shimon Muran, conforme a las leyes del país; no sólo por que así había interpretado el anciano ministro la última orden del Faraón Sin Nombre, sino porque había llegado a admirar y amar sinceramente a aquellos tres valientes huérfanos al ver su generosa disposición durante los días de Oscuridad y, puesto que era consciente de que ya no le quedaban muchos años de vida, quería asegurarse personalmente de que aquellos voluntariosos muchachos, cada uno de ellos profundamente excepcional a su manera, no volvían a pasar necesidad nunca más. La joven de cabellos cobrizos poseía una gran perspicacia y una encantadora elocuencia; y el Sacerdote estaba convencido de que llegaría a ser una mujer sabia e instruida, que podría servir al Faraón con la misma dedicación y eficiencia con que lo estaba sirviendo él, independientemente de su ceguera. Y Kisara, que había sido la camarera de la Reina Teana durante sus últimos días, y que había ayudado a Maná a mantenerla con vida todo lo que los Dioses les habían permitido, se convirtió en ayudante de la Primera Maga Real, a petición expresa de esta, y empezó a instruirse en las artes y los saberes mágicos bajo su dirección.

El ahora Príncipe Regente Seth había recuperado sus funciones como Sacerdote y portador del Cetro Milenario; y, dado que el número de miembros del séquito del Faraón se había reducido drásticamente, se veía obligado a asumir más funciones, que lo mantenían demasiado ocupado como para centrarse en asuntos puramente familiares.

Al menos, eso era lo que se decía en la corte.

Pero lo cierto era que la muerte del Faraón Sin Nombre y de tres de sus compañeros había marcado profundamente al joven, y que su carácter se había hecho un poco más duro y melancólico, aunque sólo quienes lo conocían bien, que no eran muchos, podían notar claramente la diferencia. Si antes había mantenido con su padre una relación más o menos distante, ahora apenas tenían contacto personal el uno con el otro. Cuando no se encontraba reunido con el Faraón en calidad de Sacerdote, pasaba largas horas en compañía de Mana y Kisara, colaborando con ellas en los rituales de exorcismo, sobre todo en lo que respectaba al sellado de monstruos en tablas de piedra; y no tardó en adquirir una formidable habilidad para someter y controlar a aquellas criaturas, tanto con la ayuda del Cetro Milenario como sin ella. Pero, en las escasas ocasiones en que se sentaba a conversar con el Faraón Aknadin para tratar algo que no fueran asuntos de Estado, se dedicaba sobre todo a escuchar lo que él le decía, observándolo silenciosa, cautelosamente, con unos ojos profundos y azules cada vez más ensombrecidos.

Y, cuando creía que nadie lo miraba, intercambiaba una mirada cómplice con la Primera Maga Real, que escuchaba las conversaciones de carácter oficial desde su puesto junto al trono; y esta, tras devolvérsela, bajaba la vista en silencio.

Pero él no se atrevía a hacerle observaciones de ningún tipo a su real padre.

Porque, aunque se estaba convirtiendo rápidamente en un hombre decidido y de talante fiero, sabía que el ahora Faraón Aknadin podía llegar a causarle un infinito dolor si empezaba a tener la impresión de que estaba empezando a cuestionarle.

Y la joven Kisara, con una intuición a la medida de su poder mágico latente, también lo sabía.

Por ese motivo, se amaban totalmente en secreto; y las raras veces que coincidían en presencia del Faraón evitaban incluso mirarse.

Por supuesto, Maná estaba al tanto de la verdadera naturaleza de la relación que existía entre el Príncipe Seth y su ahora amiga y compañera; y hacía todo lo que podía para que aquella cruel situación fuera un poco más soportable para ellos. No sólo les ponía a trabajar juntos siempre que resultaba plausible, de manera que pudieran verse bastante a menudo sin levantar sospechas, sino que además se deshacía en alabanzas sobre su nueva ayudante ante el Faraón Aknadin siempre que se le presentaba la oportunidad.

—Es una criatura de luz —le contaba—. Una mujer íntegra, sagaz y que, aunque no se ha entrenado en ello desde niña, tiene un gran potencial como maga. Puede que sea, incluso, más poderosa de lo que fue el Sacerdote Mahad.

Pero Aknadin se limitaba a arquear las cejas, no decir nada y, en cuanto tenía la oportunidad, cambiar de tema. Y no sólo eso, sino que estaba empezando a negarse a recibir en su presencia a la joven albina; y, cuando esta se presentaba ante él para transmitirle un mensaje de parte de la Primera Maga Real, sólo se dirigía a ella a través de su mayordomo. Y Seth, que conocía bien a su padre, sabía leer entre líneas su respuesta a la pregunta que él no se atrevía a hacerle.

Por algún motivo que no llegaba a comprender, el desprecio evidente que manifestaba hacia Kisara hacía que la Primera Maga Real se sintiera, además de sumamente entristecida por la desgracia que los dos amantes se veían obligados a sobrellevar completamente en silencio, extrañamente incómoda en presencia del Faraón Aknadin.

Tal vez se debiera a que el Faraón Sin Nombre y la Reina Teana habían crecido con ella, a que los había conocido mucho más allá de la corona que llevaban sobre la frente y perderlos había sido para ella como perder una parte de su propio cuerpo, que todavía sentía ver a otra persona sentada en el trono de Egipto como una especie de aberración. Tal vez se debiera a que, pese a ser un buen monarca, sinceramente preocupado por el bienestar de sus súbditos y por mantener la paz dentro y fuera de sus fronteras, su fría diplomacia y su justicia cada vez más expeditiva no podían ser más distintas de la pasión sincera y la hábil astucia de su difunto mejor amigo. O tal vez se debiera, simplemente, a que también creía percibir cierto eco de desdén en la voz de Aknadin cuando se dirigía a ella, una agresividad sutil que se entretejía de manera casi indistinguible con el tratamiento aparentemente cortés y distante que le dispensaba al tratar con ella ante la corte; y que esa actitud, que sólo ella parecía poder percibir, le resultaba, por algún motivo, alarmantemente familiar.

Si otra persona se hubiera dirigido a ella de ese modo, aunque se tratara de otro de los Sacerdotes, se hubiera sentido bastante ofendida ante esas cada vez peor disimuladas vejaciones encubiertas, y hubiera respondido a la humillación en su justa medida; pero, en el caso del Faraón Aknadin, no podía evitar quedarse paralizada cada vez que las sufría, ni que un escalofrío injustificado le recorriera la espalda.

Los funerales de la Gran Esposa Real del Faraón Sin Nombre, que fue enterrada en la cámara funeraria que se había construido para ella en la tumba de su esposo junto con el bebé nacido muerto, se celebraron con gran solemnidad; y el pueblo entero la lloró. Pero fueron especialmente dolorosos para Maná, que no sólo estaba despidiéndose de su mejor amiga, sino que empezaba a tener la espantosa sensación de haberse quedado totalmente sola en un mundo oscuro, donde las sombras se deslizaban imperceptiblemente por detrás de ella para atraparla por la espalda y arrastrarla hacia las tinieblas.

Fue más o menos en aquellos días cuando empezaron las pesadillas.

Sueños pavorosos, en los que se veía atravesando salas oscuras y empapadas de sangre, llenas de sombras más negras que la noche que se deslizaban sinuosamente más allá de donde le alcanzaba la vista, guiada por una voz sin palabras que vibraba con una intensidad siniestra dentro de ella. A través de aquellos aterradoramente familiares pasillos repletos de demonios invisibles, hasta llegar junto a la Roca Milenaria. Y allí, todavía ocupando su lugar en el altar, estaba el Anillo Milenario, resplandeciendo con un fulgor dorado que se le antojaba paradójicamente oscuro, como si algo que no podía ver lo estuviera empañando.

Estas visiones nocturnas se adherían a sus párpados apenas cerraba los ojos; y la mantenían encerrada dentro de su propia mente hasta el amanecer, sin que pudiera hacer absolutamente nada para resistirse a ellas.

Al principio eran sólo imágenes vagas y difusas, fantasmas brumosos de una mente agotada que estaba empezando a sucumbir lentamente al terror informe pero constante en que se veía obligada a subsistir, y que olvidaba fácilmente al despertar. Pero, a medida que iban pasando los días, empezaron a hacerse tan frecuentes y vívidas que llegó a dudar de si su regreso al palacio real no habría sido en realidad un sueño, y a preguntarse muy seriamente si no habría muerto ella también durante la batalla contra Zorc Necrophades y quedado atrapada en el Reino de las Sombras. A veces, aún estando despierta, creía sentir resonando en sus oídos la risa macabra del Rey de los Ladrones, y la llamada silenciosa del Anillo repicando en sus venas.

Incluso estaba empezando a desarrollar una especie de aversión rayana en la repulsa, como un profundísimo horror proveniente de los rincones más oscuros de su corazón, hacia los Objetos Milenarios. Aunque la tranquilizaba saber que la Balanza, la Llave y el Collar estaban a salvo, guardados en la cámara del tesoro, esperando el momento en que serían depositados de nuevo en la Roca Milenaria, no podía dejar de pensar en el Puzzle, donde el Faraón Sin Nombre había encerrado su alma para cerrar la Puerta de las Sombras; y aquella escena grabada a fuego en su corazón por toda la eternidad, la de su mejor amigo dándole la espalda para dirigirse con paso directo y firme hacia la Oscuridad eterna, estaba empezando a filtrarse en sus terrores nocturnos. Ni en las manos derretidas y casi carbonizadas de Sadin, que hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano para reprimir los alaridos de dolor mientras extraía del lecho de piedra, una a una, aquellas piezas de oro maldito, antes de que la feroz embestida del Anillo lo hiciera volar por los aires y estrellarse contra el suelo, destrozándole todos los huesos del cuerpo. Ni en el Príncipe Seth, con el rostro juvenil endurecido por una profunda miseria personal contenida, empuñando el Cetro para doblegar al monstruo que habitaba en el alma de un hombre sorprendido en el acto de golpear casi hasta la muerte a su vecino; para luego clavar la mirada en los ojos de Kisara y, con una mueca de autodesprecio imposible de disimular, ceñirse la reliquia a la cintura y marcharse de la sala, cabizbajo, incapaz de asomarse por segunda vez a los ojos de su amada. Pero lo peor de todo era tener que presentarse ante Aknadin, tener que buscar la manera de que aquel creciente pavor que sentía hacia él se notara lo menos posible; y tragar saliva mientras este le señalaba los fallos que había cometido durante el último exorcismo en que había participado, y le preguntaba si acaso el Sacerdote Mahad no había sido capaz de enseñarle a combatir adecuadamente antes de ser derrotado por el Rey de los Ladrones. Porque, mientras él hablaba, ella sentía clavada en su alma la mirada implacable del Ojo Milenario; y sabía que él podía leer en su mente todo lo que pretendía ocultarle. El amor de su hijo por la huérfana albina adoptada por Shimon Muran. Su duelo todavía lacerante por todos sus compañeros y amigos caídos en el combate contra Zorc Necrophades. Los sueños de oscuridad y horror que estaban empezando poco a poco a invadir su vigilia.

Y no podía evitar pensar que el marcado desprecio con el que el Faraón estaba empezando a tratarla se debía, precisamente, a que podía leer en su mente todas aquellas cosas, y muchas más, que se esforzaba por intentar ocultarle. Sin que ella pudiera hacer absolutamente nada para impedírselo.

Hasta que llegó el día que ella había estado esperando, y temiendo, desde la muerte de la Reina Teana.

Era un día como cualquier otro en el palacio real.

Pero, esta vez, cuando Kisara se presentó ante el Faraón para transmitirle un mensaje de su señora, relacionado con el comportamiento anómalo que habían manifestado durante el último exorcismo algunos monstruos, este dijo, con un tono glacial:

—Dile a la Sacerdotisa Maná que quiero recibir esos informes directamente. Si insiste en mandarme a sus criados a tratar conmigo, me lo tomaré como un afrenta personal.

—Mi señor y real padre, permitidme recordaros que Kisara no es una criada —la defendió el Sacerdote Seth, con tono firme pero sumamente cortés—. Aunque por adopción, pertenece a la noble casa de Muran; y, si la Primera Maga Real le está encomendando este tipo de tareas, no es porque no desee presentarse directamente ante vos, sino porque porque forman parte del aprendizaje de Kisara como dama de la corte a vuestro servicio. Como Príncipe y Sacerdote, no considero que sea necesario sentirse ofendido por ello.

—¿Mi propio hijo me va a faltar al respeto delante de la servidumbre? —Replicó Aknadin, con voz de trueno.

Aquella discusión podría haber terminado convirtiéndose en un enfrentamiento directo entre el Faraón y su hijo; pero la muchacha, profundamente herida, no esperó a que la tormenta estallara. Antes de que el Príncipe pudiera responder al reproche más que explícito de su padre, huyó casi corriendo del salón del trono, sin que Shimon Muran pudiera detenerla, y se encerró en su habitación.

Un poco más tarde, cuando Maná tuvo noticia de lo sucedido a través del angustiado anciano, fue a buscarla a sus aposentos; y la encontró llorando desconsoladamente sobre la almohada.

—¡Ay, mi señora...!

—Por favor, estamos a solas. Podemos prescindir de estos tratamientos.

—¡No! No puedo... eres mi señora, la Sacerdotisa Maná, y necesito recordar mejor cuál es mi lugar. Siendo una sirvienta sin hacienda ni linaje, he osado amar a un Príncipe, al Hijo de Faraón; y mi castigo es sobrellevar dócilmente vuestro desprecio y el suyo.

Aquellas palabras horrorizaron inmensamente a la joven hechicera.

—¡Pero bueno! ¿Quién te ha metido en la cabeza semejante necedad? Eres Kisara Muran, camarera de honor de la Reina Teana y ayudante de la Primera Maga Real. Tienes un gran poder mágico latente y, si perseveras en tus estudios, podrás llegar incluso a ocupar un puesto como maga al servicio del Faraón, tal vez incluso convertirte en portadora de uno de los Objetos Milenarios ¡Y, además, Seth te ama! Aunque no fueras todo eso que he dicho, y continuaras viviendo con Jono y Shizuka en vuestra casita del oasis, huérfanos y sin recursos, jamás podríamos despreciarte. Ni él ni yo.

—Soy consciente de los sentimientos de Seth. Sé que es demasiado honesto, demasiado noble, como para seducir y engañar a nadie. Él no necesita hacer eso para tener a cuantas mujeres desee, y no me diría que me ama si fuera mentira. Por eso, cada vez que me veo obligada a fingir que apenas lo conozco, a resistir la tentación de acercarme a él o llamarle por su nombre en público, y cada vez que me lo cruzo por los pasillos de palacio y tengo que evitar incluso mirarlo a los ojos, me digo a mí misma que debo encontrar el valor para hablar con el Sacerdote Shimon... con mi padre, quiero decir, para que interceda por nosotros ante Faraón. Hacer lo que debe hacer cualquier hija de un funcionario de la corte que ama a un hombre, y que sabe que él la ama ¡Pero entonces siento esa mirada clavada en mí! ¡Ese Ojo infernal, atravesándome el corazón y el alma! Y oigo esa voz oscura, cargada de crueldad y desprecio, que me dice que el Sacerdote y ministro Shimon Muran jamás será mi padre, que siempre seré una una niña fantasma repudiada por su verdadera familia al nacer, y que estoy tan lejos de poder ser esposa del futuro Faraón de Egipto como un niño pequeño de conseguir encerrar todos los vientos en una caja de madera. No sé por qué... pero a veces creo que Faraón me odia, mi señora ¿Y qué puede hacer la más ínfima de las sirvientas, por mucho que haya sido ensalzada más allá de lo que por nacimiento le hubiera correspondido jamás, contra el odio más implacable del Señor del Cielo? Debería estar agradecida de que se me permita seguir con vida, a pesar de que hay momentos en que recibiría la muerte como un acto piadoso.

Había algo extraño en la forma de expresarse de la muchacha albina. Una sombra despiadada, tenebrosa como el Abismo, que no era en absoluto propia de un espíritu tan luminoso como el de Kisara; y que hizo que la maga se estremeciera hasta el fondo de su ser al escucharla hablar.

De repente le vinieron a la mente unas palabras que ella misma había pronunciado, no hacía todavía demasiado tiempo, en un momento de terror e infinita amargura.

—"No merezco la pena. No soy nadie."

Antes de que pudiera siquiera reflexionar sobre aquel penoso recuerdo, oyó cerrarse a su espalda la puerta de la habitación, y unos pasos que se alejaban por el pasillo. Alarmada, se lanzó a toda velocidad sobre quien quiera que las hubiera estado espiando; y cuál no fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con Seth, apoyado lánguidamente en una esquina, con la cabeza gacha, como si estuviera a punto de desplomarse.

—¡Príncipe Seth! —lo llamó, corriendo a su lado. El hermoso rostro juvenil era una máscara de piedra, y los ojos claros habían perdido su orgulloso brillo— ¿Qué os ocurre? ¿Os encontráis mal?

—¿Y tú me lo preguntas, maga? ¡Me has visto someter monstruos sin que se me altere el pulso, pero he tenido que esperar a que mi propio padre insulte en público a mi amada para atreverme a intentar hablar en su favor! ¿Qué clase de hombre soy, que doy la impresión de avergonzarme del amor de una mujer por la que hasta el rey más poderoso del mundo se dejaría matar? ¡El más inmundo de los cobardes!

Maná sintió que el corazón se le encogía dolorosamente.

—¿Cuánto...? ¿Cuánto habéis oído?

—Lo suficiente. Ahora, si me dispensas... necesito estar solo.

Y se marchó sin decir nada más ni volver a hacer el menor ruido, apenas una sombra del hombre que habitualmente era.

La joven hechicera regresó junto a Kisara, notando todavía que le costaba un poco respirar.

Aquellas palabras crueles, que habían salido de su propia boca cuando su mejor amigo había transigido con las exigencias del saqueador de tumbas para rescatarla, parecían haberse adherido a su pensamiento como una sanguijuela que quisiera beber de ella hasta devorarla por completo.

De repente, procedente de aquel rincón olvidado de su propia alma en el que se había fraguado su creciente desconfianza hacia los Objetos Milenarios, empezó a emerger poco a poco una sospecha, una niebla que se iba condensando lentamente sobre ella, dejando al descubierto _algo_ que había detrás.

Algo oscuro, poderoso y terrible.

—"Sediento de sangre y hambriento de almas."

La joven albina miraba a su protectora con los ojos zafirinos llenos de ansiedad y temor. Ni siquiera cuando estuvo por primera vez ante el cuerpo embalsamado del Faraón Sin Nombre, ni mientras la Gran Esposa Real expiraba prácticamente en sus brazos, había visto a la Primera Maga Real en semejante estado de horror y confusión.

—Mi señora... quiero decir, Maná... ¿qué os ocurre? ¿Quién estaba en el pasillo? ¿Era mi padre? ¿El Príncipe Seth? Oh, Señora de Occidente[1]... ¿por qué sois cruel conmigo? ¿Por qué tenía que tenía que ser él? Basta, mi señora. Dejaré de buscarle, y de permitirle que venga a verme. No quiero causaros más dolor, ni a vos ni a él. No voy a ser objeto de discordia para la familia de Faraón.

—¿Y qué hay de ti, Kisara? ¿Y de Seth?

—Él se olvidará de mí tarde o temprano. Encontrará a una mujer bella, de noble cuna, que sí pueda desposar. Y yo... yo sobreviviré.

Maná observó detenidamente a Kisara, y tuvo la sensación de que algo dentro de ella se deshacía como un papiro arrojado al Nilo: la doncella de piel blanca y ojos azules, que cuando ella la conoció le hizo pensar en un fresco y radiante lirio, parecía ahora una flor ajada por la falta de luz y agua; una estrella lejana que estuviera extinguiéndose poco a poco, de la misma manera que había visto apagarse a Teana durante su largo y agónico combate contra la Oscuridad.

Fue en ese instante cuando el confuso torbellino que la asolaba por dentro empezó a disiparse, dejando caer cada cosa en su lugar; y de pronto supo, como si en realidad siempre lo hubiera sabido, el porqué de aquella sinuosa sensación de tinieblas que se propagaba segundo a segundo por todo aquello que conocía y amaba. La razón por la que percibía con tanta intensidad un aura negra entorno al soberano desde hacía varios meses.

—"El Faraón Aknadin está siendo devorado por Zorc. Como le sucedió al Rey de los Ladrones."

El horror y la impotencia la sobrecogieron hasta tal punto que las piernas le fallaron, y cayó de rodillas al suelo.

—¡Mi señora! —exclamó Kisara— ¿Os encontráis mal? ¿Necesitáis que llame a un médico?

Maná respiró hondo varias veces, hasta conseguir llenar los pulmones lo suficiente como para dejar de tener la sensación de que se estaba asfixiando. La cabeza le daba vueltas y le temblaba todo el cuerpo. Pero ella sabía que, si realmente había algún momento para dejarse llevar ciegamente por aquellas sacudidas infernales, no era aquel.

—Escucha, Kisara... necesito que te quedes aquí. No salgas de esta habitación hoy. Si alguien pregunta por ti, diré que necesitas guardar cama.

—¿Por qué?

—Debes mantenerte lo más alejada posible de Faraón, al menos durante un tiempo. Ahora mismo no puedo decirte por qué... pero te lo contaré más adelante. Cuanto menos sepas, menos peligro correrás. Por favor, pídele a los Dioses que me sostengan. Lo voy a necesitar.

Y, sin decir nada más, salió de los aposentos de su ayudante y se retiró a su laboratorio.

Una vez allí, se permitió sentarse a reflexionar.

Aunque estaba prácticamente convencida de que su teoría era cierta, no tenía pruebas tangibles para demostrarla. Y, aunque realmente pudiera hacer valer sus argumentos ante Shimon, Seth y Aknadin, la sola idea de enfrentarse directamente a Faraón era una quimera: siendo él un hombre que le doblaba la edad, con una vastísima experiencia en el uso de la magia negra y una disposición aún mayor a ampararse en su autoridad real para justificar su uso, sin tener en cuenta que era también portador de un Objeto Milenario, ella no podría derrotarle jamás en un Juego de las Sombras. Sería destruida por completo, sin la menor piedad.

Aún quedaba, no obstante, algo de esperanza. Sólo tenía que empezar a mover sus piezas, con toda la discreción que pudiera, lo antes posible; para asegurarse de que, entre ella y el Príncipe Seth, conseguían convencer al rey de Egipto de que ya no necesitaban usar los Objetos Milenarios ni celebrar Juegos de las Sombras. Tal vez así, renunciando a aquellas reliquias diabólicas, le pondrían freno a la Oscuridad que se cernía sobre el Faraón Aknadin; y este recuperaría el control sobre sí mismo y su personalidad habitual.

Pero, en cuanto vio a Shimon Muran entrar en su laboratorio, con una expresión de total desolación en los ojos, supo que se había percatado del verdadero alcance de la situación demasiado tarde, y que se le había agotado el tiempo.

—Salud, Sacerdote Shimon ¿Qué puedo hacer por vos?

—Salud, Primera Maga Real. Vengo a deciros que Faraón solicita urgentemente vuestra presencia en el salón del trono.

—Y... ¿no sabéis qué desea? —le preguntó Maná, con ansiedad— ¿Se trata de un juicio, o de un exorcismo?

El anciano le dirigió una mirada violácea cargada de miedo y consternación, y la joven sintió que los pulmones se le paralizaban otra vez. Antes de que ella pudiera abrir la boca, el Sacerdote se había acercado a ella, la había tomado de la mano y, estrechándosela con fuerza entre las suyas, había empezado a llorar.

—¡Sacerdote Shimon! —Le dijo, escandalizada.

—Escucha, Maná... —el ministro hablaba con tal tono de desesperación que la hechicera no se atrevió a interrumpirle— Pase lo que pase, no olvides lo que ocurrió en Kul Elna. No olvides lo que te dijo el Faraón Sin Nombre antes de morir. Tú eres la única persona viva que realmente sabe lo que pasó allí, y estoy seguro de que encontrarás una manera de salir de esta situación... pero, para eso, tienes que estar preparada para lo peor. Incluso Faraón, el Señor del Cielo, es sólo un emisario de un poder aún más grande, así que... recuerda quien eres, y a quien sirves en realidad. Y, sí... recuerda también al Rey de los Ladrones, y lo que sucede cuando permitimos que nuestras pasiones nos desvíen del camino que debemos seguir. No dejes que la Oscuridad se apodere de ti.

La hechicera estaba tan asombrada y espantada al mismo tiempo que no sabía ni cómo reaccionar; y todavía estaba sumida en un mar de confusión cuando el ministro se apartó de ella, se secó las lágrimas y endureció el semblante.

—Venid. Se os ha ordenado comparecer. A partir de ahora, no debemos volver a hablarnos... así que aprovecharé este minuto para daros las gracias por haber protegido y cuidado a mi Kisara, en la medida en habéis podido. Que se os tenga en cuenta este acto de compasión en el Juicio de Osiris.

Aquellas palabras torvas, sumadas al repentino acceso de emoción por parte del habitualmente distante y ceremonioso Shimon Muran, le indicaban claramente que ese no era precisamente el momento de intentar hacer al Sacerdote partícipe de sus sospechas. No quiso preguntarle nada más. Ya ni siquiera quería insistir en que le explicara por qué se la había hecho llamar, porque las sospechas que empezaba a tener al respecto eran demasiado sombrías. Así que no dijo nada, y se limitó a seguirle hacia el salón del trono.

La corte en pleno parecía haberse reunido en el salón del trono, como para la fiesta de coronación del Faraón Sin Nombre; pero, en este caso, la atmósfera no podía ser más diferente.

Apenas entró, los guardias que había apostados junto a la puerta le cerraron la salida cruzando las lanzas detrás de ella; y sólo este gesto bastó para que a la maga se le revolviera el estómago.

Había un silencio atronador impregnando la sala entera. Parecía que ni siquiera los corazones se atrevieran a latir. Los cortesanos la observaron, conteniendo la respiración, mientras el Sacerdote Shimon Muran la escoltaba a los pies del sitial; donde estaba sentado el Faraón Aknadin, con la corona puesta y el Ojo Milenario centelleando en su cuenca vacía. A los pies del trono, esperándola de pie, en actitud tensa, estaba el Sacerdote Seth, con el Cetro Milenario en la mano. El anciano mayordomo dijo, con voz clara pero un poco temblorosa:

—La Sacerdotisa Maná, Primera Maga Real, se presenta ante el Faraón Aknadin para responder de sus actos e implorar su justicia.

Y luego, se ubicó de nuevo a la derecha del trono, mientras un escriba sentado en un rincón empezaba a tomar notas. Entonces, el Príncipe Seth se dirigió a su padre, con el mismo tono solemne e impersonal. Nadie que lo hubiera escuchado hablar en aquel momento hubiera pensado jamás que había siquiera visto en persona a la hechicera antes de aquel momento.

—Y yo, el Sacerdote Seth, Hijo del Faraón Aknadin, Príncipe Regente de Egipto y portador del Cetro Milenario, me presento como testigo de los actos de la Sacerdotisa Maná.

Entonces, tal y como había pensado la joven, aquello era un juicio.

El suyo.

Antes de que pudiera empezar a preguntarse por qué podría estar en esa situación (hasta donde ella recordaba, lo más parecido a un delito que había cometido era concebir algunas maneras disparatadas de desenmascarar la voluntad maligna que había detrás de la atmósfera tenebrosa que imperaba en la corte, si es que realmente la mente de Aknadin se había viciado lo suficiente como para empezar a considerar como un acto de traición que alguien lo retase a un Juego de las Sombras), la voz del Faraón resonó en toda la sala, con una frialdad y una dureza que incluso en él eran inusitadas.

Entonces, por primera vez, Maná pudo percibir claramente, sin que pudiera albergar dudas al respecto, el deje desdeñoso que había en la voz del soberano. Una nota particular, que ella estaba más que convencida de haber oído antes.

—Sacerdotisa Maná. Se te ha hecho comparecer ante los Dioses Egipcios y su Sumo Sacerdote, el Señor del Cielo, para que respondas sobre los sucesos que tuvieron lugar durante el Juego de las Sombras de Kul Elna, el combate contra Zorc Necrophades en el que falleció trágicamente su sobrino y predecesor, el Faraón Sin Nombre.

La muchacha hizo una respetuosa reverencia.

—Me sorprende esa pregunta, mi señor, puesto que el mismo Faraón también estuvo presente en todo momento. Le ruego, pues, al Señor del Cielo, que me diga sobre qué suceso en concreto desea oírme declarar.

—Al respecto de todo lo acontecido entorno al Anillo Milenario.

Aquella exigencia casi a bocajarro sorprendió aún más a Maná.

—El Anillo, del que el Rey de los Ladrones fue portador durante un tiempo, es la única reliquia que no pudo ser recuperada —respondió la joven, con extrañeza—. El Sacerdote Sadin lo intentó, protegido por mis conjuros, como había hecho con los otros seis Objetos Milenarios, pero el Anillo lo rechazó violentamente; y, por este motivo, tuvimos que dejarlo en la Roca Milenaria para no poner el peligro la vida de los demás Sacerdotes. Se supone que, en tanto sucesora del Sacerdote Mahad en el cargo de Primer Mago Real, la actual portadora soy yo... pero no tengo acceso a él, por las razones que acabo de alegar. Se puede decir que, en realidad, nunca he sido portadora de esta reliquia.

—Eso último no es cierto —la acusó Aknadin—. De hecho, estás omitiendo gran parte de los sucesos acontecidos en aquel lugar, Maná.

—No entiendo a qué se refiere Faraón.

—Dices que eres la portadora actual del Anillo Milenario en tanto sucesora del Sacerdote Mahad. Pero ¿acaso no había sido el entonces Primer Mago Real derrotado en un Juego de las Sombras, al que había sido retado por el autoproclamado Rey de los Ladrones, por el derecho a reclamar la posesión de la reliquia?

—Así fue.

—Entonces ¿qué te da derecho a ser portadora del Anillo Milenario? ¿Cómo puedes saber que, si yo mismo te lo pusiera entorno al cuello en este mismo instante, no te rechazaría, como hizo con el Sacerdote Sadin?

—Porque él me lo dio... —recordó la maga, sintiendo un vacío repentino en el estómago— El Rey de los Ladrones me lo puso entorno al cuello, voluntariamente, para que el Faraón Sin Nombre tuviera que batirse contra mí si quería reclamarlo. Y el Anillo me aceptó.

—Por lo tanto, eres la actual portadora de pleno derecho, puesto que tu predecesor te lo entregó voluntariamente. En orden a las circunstancias de aquel momento, has cumplido con el ritual requerido para tomar posesión del Anillo.

—Entonces, mi señor, me corrijo en lo que he dicho. Soy la portadora del Anillo Milenario. Pero eso no cambia lo que he declarado al respecto de lo sucedido con él: la reliquia está fuera de mi alcance.

En los ojos del Faráon se encendió una luz astuta acompañada de una sonrisa sinuosa, que le provocaron un escalofrío irreprimible.

También aquella expresión le resultaba espantosamente familiar, y hacía que tanto su cuerpo como su mente se tensaran, esperando el ataque que sabía que caería sobre ella en cualquier momento y desde cualquier parte.

—Y, sin embargo, todavía no nos has aclarado todo lo que sucedió con el Objeto —señaló Aknadin, con lentitud y suavidad, sin que la sonrisa ambigua desapareciera del todo de sus labios—. Deseamos saber _todo_ lo que ocurrió desde que esta corte perdió de vista el Anillo Milenario, justo después de la derrota del Sacerdote Mahad.

Justo en ese momento, Maná se dio cuenta de dónde había visto antes la actitud cada vez más evidentemente injuriosa del Faraón. El motivo por el que esta manifestación concreta de la Oscuridad parecía arrancar de su mente su escasa capacidad para responder ante las agresiones del rey como una crecida arrastra una barca, y la hacía sentirse especialmente indefensa y desamparada. Y entendió, por fin, a qué se refería exactamente Kisara cuando decía que el Faraón _la odiaba_.

Ya no podía tener la menor duda. Sus sospechas se confirmaban solas.

Quien estaba sentado en el trono de Egipto en aquel momento con la corona real sobre la frente, aquella criatura de aspecto humano que la estaba acosando sin misericordia, ya no era el Faraón Aknadin.

Pero ahora tenía que responder a la pregunta. De lo contrario, se delataría ante aquel ser. Y, si el Faraón poseído por el Mal decidía usar el Ojo Milenario, y descubría hasta dónde llegaban las sospechas de la maga, podría sucederle prácticamente cualquier cosa.

—He de suponer que Faraón se refiere a mi secuestro. A los tres días que el Rey de los Ladrones me mantuvo prisionera en calidad de rehén. —Acertó a decir, con mucha cautela.

La mueca despectiva del rey se hizo más pronunciada, y Maná empezó a sentir que se le secaba la boca.

—Nos referimos —apuntó él, con una sutil pero fácilmente perceptible crueldad— a tu matrimonio con el Rey de los Ladrones, a los tres días que compartiste casa con él en calidad de esposa[2]. Un pequeño detalle que oscurece bastante la versión de los hechos que creemos conocer.

Si el Aknadin hubiera bajado del sitial para escupirle en la cara, la hechicera no se hubiera sentido más impactada; e incluso el normalmente estoico Príncipe Seth se quedó momentáneamente sin habla a causa del horror.

—¡Mi señor, fui raptada! ¡Me llevó a Kul Elna completamente en contra de mi voluntad!—dijo, casi sorprendida de poder alcanzar a decir algo— Me arrancó de la protección de Faraón y de sus Sacerdotes estando todavía presente el cuerpo de mi maestro... ante los ojos mismos de toda la corte, incluidos el entonces Sacerdote Aknadin y el Faraón Sin Nombre. Me ató con cuerdas hasta destrozarme las muñecas, y me arrastró a través del desierto a lomos de un caballo durante veinticuatro horas de viaje ¡Prácticamente me obligó a desprenderme de las escasas posesiones que llevaba encima, mis joyas y mis vestidos! ¡Me estuvo torturando, el cuerpo y la mente, durante todo aquel tiempo! ¡Me trató como si fuera aún menos que una esclava, privándose solamente de tomar placer de mí y de quitarme la vida! Y no por piedad, ni por amor, sino porque se había comprometido a respetar el plazo de tres días que le había dado a Faraón y porque, en palabras suyas, "Le era más útil viva que muerta".

—Como testigo, debo sumar mi declaración a la de la Primera Maga Real —intervino Seth, con un tono apremiante que delataba cuánto le costaba conservar la compostura—. En calidad de Sacerdote y de portador del Cetro Milenario, yo estaba presente en el momento en que rescatamos a la Sacerdotisa Maná. Vi con mis propios ojos las heridas de la maga, y el estado de degradación física y mental en que se encontraba. El Faraón Sin Nombre interrogó directamente al Rey de los Ladrones acerca de los malos tratos que le había dispensado; y este declaró que había permitido que fuera atacada por el monstruo del Reino de las Sombras que él mismo había invocado para mantenerla vigilada, y que la había azotado con especial crueldad, pero que no había yacido con ella. Si, además de la ausencia de contacto carnal, tenemos en cuenta que se la llevó sin su consentimiento, sin el consentimiento de su protector ni el de su padre y sin la correspondiente dote, y que él mismo manifestó en todo momento no desear una unión matrimonial hasta que expirara el plazo de tres días con sus noches que nos había dado, las leyes de Egipto no reconocen esa situación como una convivencia conyugal.

La silenciosa corte se había ido llenando de murmullos a medida que el Príncipe iba desarrollando su alegato; pero el Faraón no pareció perturbarse lo más mínimo, y mantuvo la vista fija en todo momento en la joven hechicera. Su Ojo Milenario también parecía estar escrutándola detenidamente, y Maná notó una gota de sudor deslizándose por su espalda.

No obstante, Aknadin esperó pacientemente a que su hijo terminara de hablar antes de volver a tomar la palabra, con el mismo tono escalofriantemente suave y sereno.

—Podríais estar en lo cierto, Sacerdote Seth. No obstante, vos no estabais en Kul Elna para ser testigo de lo que ocurrió allí durante los tres días que estamos discutiendo. Todos sabemos que la Primera Maga Real fue llevada allí sin su consentimiento, pero ¿acaso las leyes de Egipto no reconocen el derecho de un padre a casar a su hija, aunque esta no lo desee? También sabemos que se la llevó sin el consentimiento de su protector o de su padre, pero ¿acaso no estaban ambos ya muertos; y, por lo tanto, las leyes permiten prescindir de él en este caso? En cuanto a la dote ¿acaso esta mujer tenía más posesión que sus joyas y vestidos? Creo recordar que dependía totalmente de su maestro para su manutención, pues sus padres no pudieron transmitirle ninguna herencia. De hecho, sus abuelos fueron vendidos como esclavos, precisamente, para poder pagar una cuantiosa deuda, a la que no podían hacer frente de otro modo honrado. En cuanto a la palabra del criminal que osó expoliar la tumba de mi hermano y pretender pedir rescate por su cadáver, causó la muerte de mi sobrino y de gran parte de su séquito y arrastró a la humanidad al Reino de las Sombras... aunque la considerase digna del menor crédito, él ya no está aquí para hablar por sí mismo. De hecho ¿cómo podemos estar seguros de que podemos confiar en la palabra de una hechicera que, legalmente, podría considerarse la esposa de un saqueador de tumbas? Porque, como sin duda podréis recordar, llegamos tarde a la cita: el cielo ya estaba azul cuando nos encontramos con el Rey de los Ladrones en la sala de la Roca Milenaria, y en una sola hora pueden pasar muchas cosas.

Maná no recordó nunca lo que le había sucedido exactamente. Sólo una espesa niebla roja subiendo hasta sus ojos, y la sensación de que todo su ser iba a estallar en llamas. Su energía vital ya empezaba a fluir fuera de su cuerpo, y unas palabras arcanas pugnaban por escaparse de su boca. Por suerte, una mano rápida y fuerte la agarró del brazo y tiró de ella, haciéndola volver en sí.

Era el Príncipe Seth quien, al ver venir el arranque de rabia que se había apoderado de la maga, le había impedido que acabase cometiendo una locura. El Faraón Aknadin observaba la escena desde lo alto del sitial, con el Ojo Milenario resplandeciente siempre fijo en ella. Era más que evidente que se había percatado del movimiento en falso de Maná, y le respondió con una sonrisa tan sádica que incluso el portador del Cetro se percató, durante un instante fugaz, de que no estaba dirigiéndose a su padre.

—No consigo seguir vuestros pensamientos, Señor del Cielo —dijo él, con calma, pero tan tenso que la joven tuvo la impresión de que se estaba convirtiendo en piedra, fulminado por aquella revelación repentina pero intentando todavía que no se le notara—. Aunque la Sacerdotisa Maná pudiera ser considerada legalmente como esposa del Rey de los Ladrones, no comprendo qué tiene esto que ver con el Anillo Milenario, ni con el hecho más que probado de que el Sacerdote Sadin no lo pudo recuperar.

—Oh, el Anillo es el Objeto Milenario más indócil de todos, más aún que el Ojo —dijo el Faraón, siempre un tono maliciosamente dulce, en el que el Principe también había empezado a poder apreciar una nota de sarcasmo—. Sólo el Puzzle Milenario, que no acepta sino estar en posesión de un hijo de reyes, lo supera en poder. Era evidente que el pobre Sadin, que Osiris haya acogido en su reino, con su espíritu puro pero frágil, no iba a poder someterlo: al Anillo Milenario le gustan los portadores poderosos y temperamentales, de sangre caliente. No es de extrañar que cambiara su supuesta lealtad hacia el Sacerdote Mahad en favor del Rey de los Ladrones, ni que haya aceptado como portadora a una esclava obstinada e irrespetuosa, que cree que puede intrigar en la corte del Faraón sólo porque algunos de los funcionarios reales tienen cierta debilidad por ella. Una esclava que, por cierto, ni siquiera tiene pruebas para demostrar la mitad de las cosas que dice ¿Hasta qué punto podemos confiar el cargo de Primer Mago Real a esta mujer? ¿A una mujer dotada de poderes mágicos insospechables y una aguda inteligencia, que no ha demostrado ante Faraón otra cosa que astucia y falsedad? Fue elegida por su propio maestro con el beneplácito del Faraón Sin Nombre, es cierto; pero no debemos olvidarnos de que mi sobrino le tenía a esta chica un cariño muy extraño, bastante impropio de un soberano, y es evidente que su amor le nublaba el juicio. Lo mismo podemos decir del Sacerdote Mahad ¿Acaso debo transigir con los errores de mis predecesores; yo, el Señor del Cielo, que tengo el poder para corregirlos y el deber de hacerlo?

Maná escuchaba todo aquello como si lo oyera desde muy lejos. Como si estuvieran hablando, en realidad, de otra persona; alguien que viviera en otro tiempo, al otro extremo del mundo, y que no tenía nada que ver con ella. Sólo el Príncipe Seth, que seguía a su lado, y a quien, por su rango, el mortífero discurso envuelto en mieles del Faraón Aknadin no golpeaba con la misma fuerza devastadora que a ella, podía seguir hablando.

—¡Padre, por favor! —exclamó el joven, visiblemente escandalizado— ¿Habláis en serio? ¿Qué clase de espíritu se ha apoderado de vos? Siempre habéis sido un hombre justo. Severo, implacable, temible para cualquiera que osara contradeciros... pero justo ¿Y vais a desposeer de su cargo a la Primera Maga Real, que ha demostrado su lealtad al Faraón Sin Nombre y al reino de Egipto, y que os ha servido más que fielmente desde que se os nombró Hijo del Gran Dios[3], sólo porque cabe la posibilidad de que el traidor ya muerto que la secuestró la ultrajara mientras la tenía en su poder? Esto no es en absoluto propio del hombre que estuvo dispuesto a batirse cara a cara contra la Oscuridad encarnada, e incluso a morir, para proteger la vida y los derechos reales del hijo de su hermano.

—¡SILENCIO! —rugió Aknadin. De repente, parecía una gigantesca cobra peligrosamente erguida, mostrándole a una presa sus colmillos rezumantes de veneno— ¡Como si fuera propio de ti, el Príncipe Regente de Egipto, el portador del Cetro Milenario, el Sacerdote a Quien los Monstruos Obedecen, rebajarte a hacer de abogado para la esclava de un mago muerto! ¿Crees que no sé por qué estás haciendo esto? ¡Es por esa bruja blanca, y nada más! ¡Ese es el amor que este ingrato muestra a su real padre, y la lealtad que ha mostrado esta maga a su rey! ¡Intrigar en su presencia para mezclar su sangre con la de una plebeya advenediza, a quien incluso los mendigos que la engendraron se negaron a reconocer como progenie suya! ¿Una bestia blanca con los ojos azules, Seth? ¿Eso es realmente lo que quieres para ti? ¡No, y diez mil veces no, mientras yo sea tu padre! ¡Maldigo esa unión hasta el día de mi muerte, y que mi fantasma te persiga hasta el día de la tuya si me desobedeces!

Maná y Seth retrocedieron casi instintivamente, profundamente alarmados: el Faraón parecía completamente fuera de sí. Tenía el rostro enrojecido y los dientes tan apretados que podían oírlos rechinar, y el único ojo natural que conservaba refulgía como el metal incandescente. Un aura de poder oscuro, tan fría y ponzoñosa que hubiera podido hacer secarse en el acto cualquier cosa viva que rozara, emanaba de su silueta, oscureciendo sus cabellos encanecidos y ensombreciendo demoníacamente sus rasgos.

Cuando por fin recuperó la compostura, mientras su respiración agitada se serenaba poco a poco, lanzó a los ojos de Maná una mirada negra y despiadada, en la que la joven creyó ver un maléfico resplandor carmesí.

—Pero hay algo en lo que tienes razón, Príncipe Seth. Quiero ser un rey justo. Eres mi único hijo, y el reino de Egipto te necesita. Así que te perdono tus desmanes; y seguirás siendo el portador del Cetro Milenario y el Hijo de Faraón... siempre y cuando dejes de frecuentar a esa bruja, a la que no quiero volver a ver con vida en este salón.

Seth no dijo nada. Pero estaba apretando los puños con tanta fuerza que se le habían puesto los nudillos blancos, y las manos le sangraron al clavarse las uñas en las palmas. Shimon Muran, sin poder soportar las palabras del Faraón durante un solo segundo más, se dejó caer al suelo, sollozando amargamente.  
—Y, tú, Maga Oscura... —le dijo a Maná, con una sonrisa de acero en los labios —todavía eres Primera Maga Real y portadora del Anillo Milenario; y, por lo tanto, esa reliquia debería estar ahora mismo en este palacio, junto a las otras cinco piezas místicas que nos corresponde custodiar. Puesto que no es así, y en tanto esposa del Rey de los Ladrones, es evidente que, bien la has robado, o bien eres cómplice de su robo. Pero voy a ser compasivo contigo, en memoria del Sacerdote Mahad, de mi sobrino y de su Reina: te concedo tres días para demostrar que repudias los atroces crímenes de tu esposo contra el Faraón Sin Nombre y te sometes a las leyes de Egipto como súbdita del Hijo de Osiris. Si al cuarto día, a esta misma hora, no has pagado la deuda que tienes contraída con el Señor del Cielo, serás condenada por usurpación, conspiración y latrocinio. Como no has llegado a derramar sangre real con tus propias manos, no tenemos pruebas para considerarte culpable de alta traición, y se te perdonará la vida; pero serás despojada de tu rango de Sacerdotisa y de tu cargo de Primera Maga Real y desterrada para siempre del reino de Egipto. Esto es lo que Faraón ordena, y así se hará.

Aquella segunda sentencia hizo enmudecer a toda la corte, y dejó a los dos Sacerdotes completamente conmocionados. Y Maná la sintió como una puñalada en el corazón.

—Así se hará, Faraón. —Respondió ella. Su voz sonó tan seca y desprovista de emociones que le asombró que estuviera saliendo de su propia boca.

Sin embargo, algo dentro de ella se rebelaba con todas sus fuerzas contra aquella muerte en vida a la que se la estaba condenando sin verdaderos motivos; y, de pronto, sintió como si un relámpago invisible caído del cielo claro la atravesara por dentro y le prendiera fuego a lo poco que quedaba de ella: el alma de su mejor amigo, atrapada en el Puzzle Milenario roto en pedazos, le impedía someterse a la Oscuridad así como así, aunque esta tuviera el rostro del mismísimo Hijo del Gran Dios.

Irguiéndose por última vez en toda su estatura, alzó los ojos orgullosamente, los dirigió directamente al rostro de Aknadin, sin dejarse intimidar por el Ojo Milenario, que continuaba clavado en ella. Era una mirada dura y desafiante, que sólo se atrevía a dirigirle al Faraón porque sabía, ahora con total certeza, que lo poco que quedaba del Sumo Sacerdote Aknadin en aquella carcasa envilecida hubiera hecho lo mismo que ella de estar en su lugar.

—Pero escuchad, Señor del Cielo... los Dioses saben lo que está pasando ahora aquí, como saben lo que ni siquiera escrutando con el Ojo Milenario todo lo que hay en mi alma podríais saber vos. _Y a Ellos pongo por testigos de que, mientras la Maga Oscura pueda existir en este mundo, protegerá al reino de Egipto de la Oscuridad, así esté escondida en el corazón del mismísimo Faraón_. Desde un lugar junto al trono o desde la más negra de las mazmorras. Como Sacerdotisa o como proscrita. Mujer libre o esclava. En su vida o en su muerte ¡Como la más leal sirvienta del Faraón Sin Nombre y de los Dioses de Egipto, juro aquí y ahora que jamás doblaré la rodilla ante Zorc Necrophades ni ante ninguno de sus viles emisarios, aunque haya de verter por ello hasta la última gota de mi propia sangre! _¡Quiera el Señor de la Duat[4] que ni la Maga Oscura ni el Faraón Aknadin puedan poner un solo pie en su Reino hasta que se haya hecho verdadera justicia!_

Algunos de los testigos de aquel juramento feroz aseguraron durante mucho tiempo que hasta la tierra tembló al oírlo, que las aguas del Nilo subieron repentinamente y anegaron campos enteros, y que el cielo se cubrió por completo en cuestión de segundos y se oyó un rugido terrible detrás de las nubes, como de un dragón gigantesco cerniéndose sobre la Ciudad de los Reyes desde las alturas invisibles.

Nadie, ni siquiera el mismo Faraón, movió un sólo dedo para impedirle la salida a la todavía Sacerdotisa; y los guardias bajaron la vista cuando pasó junto a ellos, como temiendo ser fulminados por un relámpago si sus miradas se cruzaban con la de ella, aunque fuera por accidente.

Pero, después de aquel último fogonazo, que ni siquiera ella misma comprendía cómo se había podido producir, Maná se había quedado vacía como un molde de bronce.

Su situación se había precarizado hasta tal punto que le sorprendía que el Faraón no hubiera ordenado a alguien que la apresara y la ejecutara antes de abandonar la sala del trono. Supuestamente, todavía conservaba su posición en la corte y cierto derecho a defender su inocencia; pero era consciente de que, aunque Aknadin decidiera dejar en pie su sentencia y respetar el plazo que le había concedido, aquellas últimas palabras no se le perdonarían jamás.

Lo había perdido absolutamente todo en menos de una hora.

En aquel momento, se sentía como si su cuerpo ya no fuera su cuerpo. El corazón, descontrolado, le retumbaba con tanta fuerza que le daba la impresión de que iba a estallar en cualquier momento, los miembros no le respondían, tenía la lengua pegada al paladar y hasta sus pensamientos parecían haberse volatilizado, dejando tras de sí una espesa niebla de hielo en suspensión que le impedía incluso acordarse claramente de quién era.

Sus pies eran lo único que parecía poder reaccionar, y lo hacían automáticamente, como si se los hubieran transplantado desde otro cuerpo y no fuera ella quien los controlara; y, con la constante sensación de que el suelo cedería y la tierra se la tragaría en cualquier momento, la llevaron por los pasillos de palacio. Hasta el que todavía era su laboratorio; pero que no tardaría en ser ocupado por otro mago, a quien Aknadin sí considerase digno de su confianza. Por lo tanto, no tendría tiempo ni siquiera para intentar poner en marcha el único plan que se le había ocurrido para poner fin a aquella pesadilla eterna.

Maldita fuera, no se atrevía ni siquiera a ir a visitar a Kisara para referirle la horrenda sentencia que aquel monstruo había dictado también para ella. Probablemente, la pobre muchacha tendría que volver a vivir en la casita en la que vivía antes de entrar al servicio de la Reina. Ni siquiera estaba segura de que Aknadin fuera a consentir que se le permitiera contar, al menos, con las comodidades mínimas y el dinero suficiente para su bienestar y manutención. Y sobre todo, ahora estaría completamente sola. Sin su padre. Sin Seth. Sin Jono y Shizuka.

Aquella pobre muchacha, a pesar de sus maravillosa buena voluntad, y de toda la pureza y la fuerza de su luminoso corazón, se había quedado sin nada en el mundo por lo que pudiera considerar que merecía la pena seguir adelante.

Ante semejantes noticias, normalmente se hubiera derrumbado en lágrimas, o se hubiera desmayado; pero parecía que su cuerpo hubiera sido vaciado incluso de las emociones más elementales. Ya ni siquiera podía sentir miedo, rabia o dolor. Ya ni siquiera estaba segura de poder seguir considerándose un ser vivo.

En ese estado semicatatónico, se dejó caer sobre una de las alfombras frente a la chimenea encendida y permitió que algo parecido a un sueño muy profundo se apoderara de su cuerpo, de manera que pudiera seguir esperando a la Muerte con cierta dignidad, sin caer primero en la locura.

Varias horas después, la despertó una sensación de frío inesperada.

Todavía estaba tumbada en la alfombra, y podía percibir la calidez de la espesa tela bajo los dedos; pero el fuego se había apagado, y nade había ido a volver a encenderlo. Ni siquiera estaban encendidas las antorchas, y toda la luz que había en la estancia procedía de la ventana abierta, por la que penetraba un abundante claro de luna. Era evidente que nadie había entrado allí desde que ella se había echado a dormir en la alfombra; y eso sólo podía significar que nadie la estaba buscando: de haber querido dar con ella, aquel hubiera sido el primer lugar, después de sus aposentos, a donde hubieran ido.

No era la primera vez que se quedaba a oscuras en aquella estancia repleta de estanterías cargadas de libros, ingredientes para pócimas e instrumentos de diverso tipo; pero sí era la primera vez, en mucho tiempo, que tenía aquella impresión de que estaba resistiéndose en vano a enloquecer de desamparo y soledad. Ni siquiera estando prisionera en las garras del Rey de los Ladrones, con la esperanza de que el Faraón Sin Nombre no tardaría en acudir en su rescate, había pasado por horas tan negras. Tal vez por eso, aquel escenario que normalmente encontraba familiar y hogareño, aún en la oscuridad de la noche, se le antojaba un antro de espectros, frío y desangelado en la penumbra nocturna, en el que la luz tenue de la luna, lejos de ofrecer el consuelo de un rayo de claridad, parecía un tétrico fuego fatuo que alimentara aún más la lobreguez de la estancia apagada, resaltando dramáticamente los bultos que llenaban las estanterías y mesas, el polvo en suspensión que había en el aire, las vetas oscuras de la madera y el bruñido de las superficies de piedra.

Entonces, volvió a sentir el extraño escalofrío que la había despertado, y se puso instintivamente en guardia.

No necesitaba ver nada para saber que había alguien más con ella en aquella habitación muerta.

Alguien o _algo_.

Entonces, una de las sombras se movió, y la joven intentó recordar cómo era ser valiente para encarar a la criatura, fuera lo que fuera.

—¿Quién está ahí? ¡Este es todavía mi laboratorio, y no tengo miedo a nada que me pueda encontrar en él! ¡Muéstrate!

Era una silueta baja y peluda, que emitía un sonido rasposo al desplazarse; y Maná la recordaba lo suficientemente bien como para no necesitar verla para reconocerla. No obstante, la criatura avanzó hasta colocarse bajo el claro de luna, que resplandeció con un brillo siniestro en sus tres grandes ojos amarillos y su poderosa dentadura.

La hechicera se dispuso a emplear los conjuros oportunos para sellar al monstruo en una tabla, antes de que empezara a armar el suficiente barullo como para llamar la atención de los guardias del palacio. Aunque, al parecer, todavía no iban a arrestarla, no tenía ganas de tentar aún más la sarcástica benevolencia que había manifestado hacia ella el Faraón Aknadin.

Pero entonces algo la detuvo: una voz extraña, aguda, rasgada y metálica, que procedía del interior de su propia mente, pero que ella estaba más que convencida de no haber escuchado jamás.

 _Maga Oscura..._

—¿Quién eres? —inquirió, con un tono mucho más firme y seguro de lo que ella se sentía en realidad— ¡Muéstrate!

 _Estoy aquí._

 _Delante de ti._

—¿Sangan?

El monstruo delante de ella emitió un alegre sonido indefinido, muy similar en timbre y tono a la voz que le estaba hablando telepáticamente.

 _Hace mucho que no nos vemos, pero esa es una pobre excusa para olvidar a un viejo amigo ¿no?_

—Eso se aplicaría si tú y yo hubiéramos sido amigos alguna vez —replicó la maga, con desagrado—. Todavía me quedan algunas marcas de tus muestras de afecto.

 _Eso ahora es lo de menos, Maga Oscura._

 _Un apodo muy irónico, por cierto._

—¿Piensas decirme a qué has venido? Creía que habías regresado al Reino de las Sombras tras la derrota de Zorc.

La respuesta fue un chirrido burlón.

 _Eso también es lo de menos ahora..._

 _En realidad, la pregunta que deberías hacerte es ¿a qué has venido tú?_

—Ya te lo he dicho: este es mi laboratorio. Trabajo aquí.

 _Sí, ya lo has dicho, y no soy sordo._

 _Pero ¿por qué estás en tu laboratorio, el primer sitio al que vendrán a buscarte en cuanto Aknadin pida tu sangre servida en una vasija de barro; cosa que sabes perfectamente que va a hacer en cuanto consiga salir de su asombro?_

 _¿Qué haces durmiendo entre las cenizas de tu propia chimenea, en lugar de haber metido en una alforja las pocas cosas que tienes y empleado todas tus artes mágicas para escapar del palacio antes de que hasta el último pordiosero de la Ciudad se entere de lo que has hecho?_

—No lo sé —reconoció la joven. La boca le sabía a ácido, y aquellas palabras tan gráficas le habían dado náuseas—. Diría que no tengo otro sitio al que ir... pero supongo que, en realidad, todavía no termino de creerme que esto me esté pasando a mí ¡Yo, que siempre he intentado no dar otra cosa que lo mejor de mí misma, acusada de todo lo que ni siquiera se me habría ocurrido hacer jamás!

 _Pues tal vez va siendo hora de que despiertes, Maga Oscura..._

 _De lo contrario, estarás muerta antes de que el sol vuelva a salir._

—Lo sé ¡Vaya si lo sé! He visto gobernar a Aknadin durante casi un año. Es absolutamente despiadado. Y, ahora que está dominado por la Oscuridad, su corazón se ha quedado tan seco e insensible como un leño quemado. Pero... ¡ay...! no quiero creer que todo vaya a acabar así. Que Kisara vaya a quedarse completamente sola en el mundo, desposeída, desterrada, obligada a abandonar a un padre anciano cada vez más débil y enfermo y a una hermana pequeña que todavía está aprendiendo a caminar sin su ayuda; y que el Príncipe Seth también corra el peligro de sucumbir o corromperse, como le ha ocurrido a su padre. No quiero creer que Zorc haya ganado. Mis cargos de funcionaria, mi posición en la corte, mi reputación, incluso mi propia vida, ya me dan igual: como dijo Kisara, la muerte se me antojaría casi un acto piadoso. Pero me resisto a abandonar al mundo bajo este Mediodía de Tinieblas. Porque, una vez yo haya muerto, y Kisara haya sido eliminada del Juego también, el Faraón continuará aplastando y destruyendo a cualquier ser en el que perciba cierto antagonismo hacia la Oscuridad que lleva dentro. La única razón por la que no ha empezado todavía a acosar a Seth es porque lo necesita; pero no estoy segura de si eso va a durar: él parece frío y disciplinado como un soldado en combate, pero en realidad es aún más insumiso que yo, y lo único que lo ata todavía a Faraón es su amor a su padre y su respeto a quien considera su señor. El siguiente será Shimon Muran. Y luego vendrán Jono, otro muchacho fuerte y rebelde, a quien ya se ha encargado de procurar un alto cargo como medjay que lo mantiene siempre lejos de casa y en constante peligro de muerte; y Shizuka, a quien no tardará en empezar a desacreditar y hostigar también, con el pretexto de que está ciega. Entonces, cuando todos aquellos que puedan iluminarle el corazón hayan sido desterrados o asesinados, ya nada podrá detenerlo.

 _Excepto tú._

—Es más que evidente que yo ya no puedo hacer otra cosa que correr o morir.

Sangan volvió a emitir aquella especie de risa gutural, y se pasó grotescamente la lengua por los dientes.

 _¿Se te olvida el juramento que has hecho?_

 _¿O es que también has empezado a pensar que los cielos están ciegos y sordos?_

 _Los Dioses Egipcios se toman más que en serio estas cosas, y no van a dejar que retires tu palabra así como así._

—Sencillamente genial —comentó Maná, profundamente deprimida—. Ahora también he encolerizado a los Dioses. Soy especialista en hacer enemigos con sólo respirar.

 _Y pegar patadas sin mirar a quién._

 _Llámame rencoroso, si te hace sentir mejor._

Aquella jocosidad siniestra se le antojaba muy similar a la complaciencia que había tendido a mostrar el monstruo cada vez que era testigo de las torturas que sufría a manos del Rey de los Ladrones. No obstante, el chispazo de rabia revivió un poco parte de su habitual personalidad, y tuvo que contenerse para no volver a patear a la criatura con todas sus fuerzas.

—¿Para eso has venido? ¿Para disfrutar por última vez con mi miseria? ¡Eso ya ni siquiera puede considerarse rencor! ¡Pues bien, ahí lo tienes! ¡Me he esforzado por hacer lo correcto desde que tengo conciencia del Bien y el Mal; pero hoy me he traicionado a mí misma, y no se me ha ocurrido nada mejor que desafiar a un faraón poseído por el Señor de las Sombras ante los mismísimos Dioses, así que voy a ser ajusticiada y condenada en el Juicio de Osiris esta misma noche! ¿Te satisface saberlo? Ahora, déjame prepararme para morir con un mínimo de dignidad.

 _Sí, me encanta el olor a sufrimiento humano de madrugada... el sabor de las lágrimas que no llegan a derramarse y el sonido de los llantos ahogados en pura agonía son la sal de mi oscura existencia._

 _Pero hoy he venido a verte porque alguien más fuerte que yo quiere que aguantes un par de turnos más._

 _Así que dime, Maga Oscura... si te dijera que tienes todavía una última criatura que sacar a combatir antes de que finalice este Juego ¿qué estarías dispuesta a hacer para proseguir con tu duelo?_

La joven hechicera meditó cuidadosamente su respuesta. Había una expresión extrañamente expectante en aquellos grandes orbes amarillos, una mirada intensa que la hacía empezar a pensar que tal vez Sangan estuviera, por primera vez desde que lo conocía, y sólo porque un poder más grande que el suyo lo obligaba, dispensándole sinceramente un trato más o menos cordial.

—Siempre y cuando no implique hacer sufrir a nadie ni servir al Mal... —dijo, casi más para sí que para él— estaría dispuesta a ir al Infierno mismo y volver.

Sangan emitió un último chillido, y un aura oscura empezó a envolver la peluda silueta, de manera que pareció aún más grande y terrorífico.

 _Que así sea, pues._

 _¡Ven a casa del amo y reclama lo que es tuyo!_

 _Pero recuerda... si de verdad esperas poder escapar por segunda vez, no aceptes absolutamente nada de lo que se te ofrezca allí, ni entregues absolutamente nada a nadie._

 _Limítate a tomar sólo aquello que has ido a buscar._

 _¡Nos vemos en el Infierno, Maga Oscura!_

—¡Espera! —exclamó Maná, mientras el monstruo empezaba a retroceder para fundirse de nuevo con las sombras que había fuera del rayo de luna— ¿Cómo sé que puedo fiarme de ti? ¿Cómo sé que esto no es una de las visiones que me provoca la llamada del Anillo Milenario?

Por toda respuesta, el monstruo se abalanzó sobre ella a toda velocidad, y le clavó los dientes en la pierna izquierda con tanta saña que la joven hechicera no pudo reprimir un grito de dolor.

Un instante después, la habitación volvía a estar completamente vacía.

Como si el pequeño y retorcido ser se hubiera disuelto en el aire.

La única prueba que quedaba de que realmente había estado allí eran aquellas espantosas marcas sangrantes en la pierna de la Maga Oscura.

Maná se quedó en silencio unos minutos más, aguantando la respiración, esperando a que, en cualquier momento, alguien irrumpiera en el laboratorio y la descubriera. Pero no ocurrió nada.

Con cuidado, abrió la puerta de la habitación y se asomó al pasillo. Para su sorpresa, no sólo no oyó ningún sonido de ningún tipo (ni pasos que se acercaran, ni voces susurrantes de guardias haciendo la ronda nocturna), a parte de su propia respiración; sino que el corredor estaba tan a oscuras como la estancia en la que estaba. No había ninguna antorcha encendida, ni ninguna línea dorada de fuego se apreciaba por la las ranuras de las puertas cercanas.

El palacio entero estaba sumido en un profundísimo sueño nocturno; y la oscuridad de la noche, sólo rota por el abundante pero tenue resplandor lunar, la protegía.

Pero la joven todavía estaba sumamente desconcertada; y, mientras reflexionaba sobre la visita de Sangan, se dispuso a aplicarse un poco de ungüento de hierbas en la mordedura y a vendarse las profundas heridas. Porque, si había algo que le había quedado claro de todo aquello, era que iba a necesitar poder correr.

Ella le había dicho que estaba dispuesta a ir al mismísimo Infierno para cumplir con el juramento que había hecho; y la respuesta de Sangan había sido, a su vez, una invitación o un desafío.

—"¡Ven a casa del amo y reclama lo que es tuyo!"

Entonces se percató de lo que significaban realmente aquellas palabras, y no pudo evitar que todo su ser se helara de terror.

En cualquier otra circunstancia, jamás hubiera concebido siquiera que pudiera atreverse a hacer aquello.

Pero ahora, que ya no era ni Sacerdotisa ni Primera Maga Real, ni siquiera sirvienta o esclava, sino una condenada a muerte que estaba destinada a no volver a ver salir el sol, ya no le quedaba absolutamente nada que perder. Aquellos miedos, aquel dolor y aquella vida que se le escapaba entre los dedos como un puñado de arena ya no le importaban absolutamente nada.

Ahora, por el sacrificio del Faraón Sin Nombre, y por las lágrimas de desesperación de todos los inocentes que estaban pagando con sus vidas y sus almas la decisión de crear los Objetos Milenarios, sólo vivía para cumplir su juramento.

No se atrevía a acercarse a la despensa, pero cogió un zurrón y metió dentro el poco dinero propio que tenía. También cogió su DiaDhank, una de las escasas posesiones que le había legado su maestro, algunas hierbas medicinales más y un odre con agua. Finalmente, tras meditarlo mucho, cambió su ligero atuendo y su velo de gasa por una vestido largo y liso de lino basto y una capa del mismo color con capucha, que la ayudarían a pasar desapercibida entre el gentío de las ciudades y los aldeanos de los pueblos pequeños, además de protegerla mucho mejor del sol del desierto. Finalmente, se deslizó silenciosamente hasta los establos y desató al caballo que el Faraón Sin Nombre había llevado para ella cuando fue a buscarla a Kul Elna, dejando en su lugar una bolsa de piel con todas las joyas que le quedaban.

Hubiera preferido no hacer aquello último, pero el tiempo corría en su contra. Sólo tenía tres días con sus noches, y ya casi había pasado un día completo desde que abandonara el salón del trono rumbo hacia ninguna parte. Así que, rezando con toda su alma a los Dioses para que aquello no fuera interpretado como un robo, montó en el brioso animal y se lanzó al galope a través de las calles vacías.

Hacia el oasis donde habían residido los ahora hijos de Shimon Muran, donde podría abastecerse adecuadamente y comprar algunas provisiones.

Y luego, hacia el desierto.

La Ciudad de los Reyes no tardó en perderse a su espalda, resplandeciente a la luz de la luna llena como si estuviera construida totalmente con alabastro, sobre las arenas de cristal púrpura. El corazón se le partió al mirar atrás y no verla; pero no quería volver a detenerse, pues sabía que, si lo hacía, acabaría por hundirse en su propia pena, o dejándose arrastrar por aquella apatía que ya la había hecho perder un tiempo precioso. Sobre todo ahora, que ya no le quedaba ni siquiera una sola lágrima que tener que secarse. Y su caballo, que era joven y resistente, mantenía un ritmo constante, y galopaba por los caminos difusos dócilmente, como si comprendiera que su eventual amazona necesitaba, ante todo, rapidez y silencio.

Ni siquiera cuando llegó al oasis, al filo del amanecer, se sintió un poco más tranquila. Ciertamente, era más que improbable que el Faraón estuviera ya al tanto de su huida, así que podía andar por las calles con la cabeza y el rostro descubiertos sin ser reconocida, además de comprar forraje para el caballo y algunos odres más, para llenarlos con el agua del pozo, como cualquier otra viajera que se dispusiera a cabalgar durante varios días. Pero se sentía particularmente incómoda en aquel lugar, donde había sido testigo de cómo el Rey de los Ladrones cegaba a Shizuka de por vida, sin pestañear, sólo por haberles visto la cara.

Además, el amanecer que contempló desde aquellas calles fue el más extraño que había presenciado jamás. Aunque no se encontraban todavía en época de lluvias, un espeso manto de nubes de color perla ocultaba por completo el radiante azul, y la escasa luz solar que llegaba hasta el suelo era fría y opaca. Allí abajo, las gentes percibían aquella iluminación como una suerte de crepúsculo gris, en el que se mezclaban la luz y las tinieblas; y hasta las voces y los sonidos de los animales se oían con un timbre estridente, casi antinatural, en aquel aire espeso y viciado. Daba la impresión de que el mismo sol estaba empezando a extinguirse, como si el Gran Dios Ra hubiera salido especialmente malherido de su combate contra Apofis aquella noche[5]. Y no era una impresión que hubiera asaltado únicamente a Maná, sugestionada por la desolación en que estaba sumida: incluso algunos de los aldeanos con los que se cruzó en la plaza del pueblo, o en los puestos de comida y herramientas, echaban miradas de aprensión hacia el cielo, y se detenían a conversar con los tenderos para comentarlo.

—¿Habéis visto esto? —comentó una de las mujeres que habían acudido al pozo a sacar agua, mientras la joven hechicera llenaba todos sus odres en silencio. Aunque quería darse toda la prisa que pudiera y marcharse sin que nadie la mirara directamente a la cara más de lo necesario, no pudo evitar prestar atención a la conversación que se había iniciado a apenas un paso de ella— No me gusta nada... por algún motivo, me recuerda demasiado al Amanecer de las Tinieblas.

—A mí tampoco —respondió otra, una anciana de rostro arrugado y mirada aguda—. Además de que es la primera vez que veo algo como esto ¡Y ya estaba casada y con hijos cuando el Faraón Aknamkanon subió al trono!

—¿Crees que pueden ser ciertos los rumores que llegan de la Ciudad?

—¿A qué rumores te refieres exactamente? ¿A lo de que Faraón ha destapado una conspiración contra su vida entre los dignatarios más altos de su propia corte, o a que la Primera Maga Real ha sido enjuiciada por apropiarse indebidamente de una de las reliquias del tesoro real? La gente habla demasiado, muchacha. Si tuviéramos que creernos todos los rumores que traen las caravanas de mercaderes, el mayordomo de Faraón habría muerto envenenado unas veinte veces a lo largo del último año, y el Faraón Sin Nombre habría dejado a no menos de siete hijos secretos escondidos bajo el lecho matrimonial, esperando a que la Gran Esposa Real falleciera en uno de sus setenta partos para salir a reclamar el trono.

—¡Comadre! ¡Hay cosas con las que no se ha de bromear!

—No te espantes, chiquilla. Los Dioses saben que los viejos necesitamos burlarnos de la vida y de la muerte para enfrentarnos con mejor disposición a la inminencia del Juicio de Osiris. Pero tienes razón en algo: esto no puede ser natural. Los Dioses protegen al Faraón, pero también son sus más implacables jueces y verdugos; y siempre es el reino el que tiene que pagar que el soberano haya perdido su favor. Se cuenta que el rey Aknamkanon ganó sus últimas batallas usando magia negra; y su reinado y el de su hijo fueron sospechosamente cortos, pero prósperos y pacíficos: las lluvias llegaban en el momento y en la medida justos, y teníamos trigo y ganados en abundancia. En cambio, el Faraón Aknadin ya ha reinado durante más meses que su sobrino, y dentro de no mucho tiempo habrá reinado también durante más tiempo que su hermano; pero no paran de suceder cosas extrañas todos los días desde que se enterró al Faraón Sin Nombre. Niños desaparecidos de sus camas y hallados muertos y despedazados en casa de un amigo de la familia, mujeres asaltadas, ultrajadas y estranguladas por sus vecinos de toda la vida cuando volvían a casa después de la siega, hombres que apuñalan con la saña de la peor bestia a su mejor amigo delante de su familia por un salpicón de barro o un puñado de monedas... es como si estuviéramos siendo azotados por una plaga invisible, que atacara al alma en lugar del al cuerpo, siete mil veces más feroz y peligrosa que una lluvia de hielo o fuego, o que cualquier enjambre de langostas enviado sobre nuestros campos. Una plaga de _maldad_.

Al escuchar aquello, Maná se alejó del pozo discretamente, volvió a montar en el caballo y, esta vez sin mirar atrás, se adentró en el desierto.

Aunque el sol no se mostró aquel día, el aire a su alrededor estaba estancado, y parecía espeso y turbio, además de anormalmente caliente. Las arenas, de un intenso rojo sangre, contrastaban de manera singular con el cielo plomizo, además de despedir tanto calor como si acabaran de pasar por un gigantesco horno. La maga sabía que esto significaba que no tardaría en estallar una tormenta, de manera que tal vez necesitaría pensar en cómo refugiarse de la tromba de agua cargada de tierra que se amontonaba sobre su cabeza. Pero no quería detenerse, ni desviarse de la ruta para buscar cobijo. Sólo se detenía, de vez en cuando, para dar un poco de agua al caballo; a pesar de que ambos estaban cada vez más agotados a causa de aquella atmósfera asfixiante, que parecía constreñir sus cuerpos y cerrarles los pulmones, como si quisiera absorber todas sus fuerzas físicas y mentales. Pero el caballo continuaba galopando, o trotando, entre las dunas de color rubí. Y ella, con el rostro y el pelo nuevamente cubiertos para protegerse del viento del desierto e impedir que las ráfagas de arena le hicieran pequeños cortes en el rostro y los labios, se mantenía tan erguida como podía en la silla de montar.

Ya estaba llegando lo que parecía el atardecer cuando empezaron a atisbar las macabras señales de advertencia dejadas a lo largo del camino que conducía al pueblo fantasma, visibles a pesar de la arena que las cubría y de la oscuridad creciente.

Cuando entró en Kul Elna, ya era noche cerrada.

Una noche sin luna, como el día había sido sin sol, negra como la boca de un pozo sin fondo, y silenciosa como la Muerte.

La aldea en sí misma no parecía haber cambiado en absoluto desde la última vez que Maná la había recorrido, también a caballo y bajo signos más que funestos. Las casas deshabitadas seguían en pie pero completamente a oscuras, como si no hubieran estado habitadas jamás; e incluso le pareció que todavía podría apreciar e identificar las huellas de los caballos de su diezmada partida de rescate, si decidía intentar buscarlas. Sin embargo, podía percibir que aquel lugar no era, ni mucho menos, el mismo lugar del que ella había escapado hacía ya varios meses.

En cualquier otra circunstancia, no se hubiera alarmado al verse obligada a encender una antorcha para poder iluminar sus pasos y orientarse en el camino, a pesar de que el templo, que dominaba el pueblo entero, no tenía la menor pérdida; y se hubiera limitado a pensar que era imposible que un Juego de las Sombras como el que había tenido lugar en aquellas calles no dejara el menor rastro mágico en el escenario del duelo. Pero en aquella ocasión no podía evitar tener la sensación de que había algo más que restos de magia negra en aquella aldea.

Un viento imperceptible, pero gélido como un soplo de hielo, recorría aquellas calles, provocándole la sensación de que había algo a su alrededor, oculto en la oscuridad, que evitaba conscientemente el resplandor de su modesta antorcha; algo que salía y entraba de las casas, o que deambulaba por las calles. Sombras susurrantes, que conversaban unas con otras en murmullos ininteligibles que se confundían con aquella brisa espectral. En algunos momentos, incluso creyó oír algún rugido bajo, alguna palabra en algún idioma extraño, o incluso risas, que pasaban junto a ella sin manifestarse, sin intentar siquiera acercarse a ella; y, aunque hubiera contado con luz natural suficiente como para poder ver a más de unos pasos de distancia, se alegró infinitamente de llevar consigo aquella pequeña llama anaranjada, que la hacía sentirse relativamente a salvo. Pero, aunque no tuvo nada que pudiera considerarse un mal encuentro, Maná estaba empapada en sudor frío; y hubo momentos en los que se sintió tentada a retroceder y marcharse a toda velocidad, antes de que aquellos habitantes invisibles decidieran centrar su atención en la forastera; a pesar de que se sabía invitada y, por lo tanto, protegida por su anfitrión. Fuera quien fuera, o fuese lo que fuese.

Entrar en el templo supuso para ella una experiencia insoportablemente atroz, hasta el punto que casi le sorprendió conseguir conservar la cordura.

Allí, la oscuridad era tan profunda que incluso parecía sofocar el fuego de la antorcha; y casi podía sentirla físicamente, rodeándola, constriñéndola como una gruesa serpiente que se dispusiera a devorarla, amenazando con colarse dentro de sus ojos, de sus oídos y de su alma. Hacía mucho más frío que afuera, y tenía más que nunca la sensación de estar rodeada de criaturas que no podía ver; con la diferencia de que estas sí daban muestras de apercibirse de su presencia, y la acechaban desde los altos techos en tinieblas, riéndose burlonamente o susurrando su nombre con voces extrañamente remotas. En más de un momento, tuvo miedo de que se le apagara la luz y todos los monstruos y espectros que poblaban aquella siniestra morada se abalanzaran sobre ella. El aire, espeso y estancado, olía a tierra húmeda y a sangre; y, cuando la joven pasó por las salas del templo en las que habían sido asesinados los antaño habitantes de aquella aldea, tuvo la sensación de que sus pies chapoteaban, y se salpicaban con el líquido carmesí todavía fresco.

Pero, para cuando llegó hasta allí, Maná ya sentía el corazón completamente anestesiado. Como si su alma se hubiera desvinculado de su cuerpo para evitar sucumbir por completo al horror y al pánico. Incluso podía ignorar la sensación de vértigo que le escalaba por las piernas, las náuseas que le revolvían el estómago, y la sensación de catástrofe inminente que sacudía todo su ser como una descarga eléctrica. Porque, entonces, ella ya se había dado cuenta de dónde estaba en realidad.

Aquella no era la Kul Elna en la que había estado prisionera.

De alguna manera, se había abierto una vez más la Puerta de las Sombras para ella; y ahora estaba recorriendo la aldea maldita desde el otro lado de la brecha negra.

Estaba en el mismísimo Reino de las Sombras.

Mientras atravesaba aquellos aquellos aterradoramente familiares pasillos repletos de demonios invisibles, llegó a preguntarse si no se habría quedado dormida mientras cabalgaba, y si aquella no sería una de aquellas visiones que la perseguían desde hacía tiempo; pero entonces sentía una punzada de dolor en la pierna, como si la mordedura de Sangan quisiera recordarle que seguía allí, y ella volvía a tomar conciencia de que todo aquello era casi más real que la vida que había llevado en el palacio durante los últimos meses.

Pero esta vez lo que guiaba sus pasos no era una oscura llamada sin palabras, sino un sonido cada vez más cercano de música de laúdes y flautas. La melodía era hermosa, y le resultaba muy familiar; pero tenía una nota oscura que parecía deformarla de alguna manera, y escucharla le provocó un sutil e inexplicable escalofrío de terror. A medida que se fue acercando al lugar de donde procedía aquella música, se fue dando cuenta de que, en efecto, conocía aquella canción; y se quedó paralizada de espanto y de rabia en la oscuridad al recordar dónde la había escuchado por última vez: era la canción que se estaba tocando en el salón del trono en la fiesta de coronación del Faraón Sin Nombre. La que el Rey de los Ladrones había interrumpido al irrumpir en la estancia trayendo consigo el preludio de las tinieblas. La última canción que ella y Teana habían bailado juntas.

Finalmente, la furia fue más fuerte que el miedo, y esa repentina manifestación de aquel viejo ardor que creía haber perdido restauró la conexión entre su alma y su cuerpo; de manera que volvió a tomar plena conciencia sobre sí misma, sobre quién era, y sobre lo que la había llevado hasta allí.  
Sabía perfectamente que, si continuaba siguiendo la música, llegaría un momento en que no habría vuelta atrás; pero todavía podía darle la espalda a la misión que ella misma se había encomendado y marcharse sigilosamente.

Sin embargo, también intuía que, en realidad, había cruzado el punto de no retorno hacía tiempo, en contra de su propia voluntad y aunque se había resistido con todas sus fuerzas. Ahora, todo camino de regreso a la Ciudad de los Reyes pasaba por las entrañas de Kul Elna.

Así que, armándose de todo aquello que la había ayudado a mantenerse en pie durante el Juego de las Sombras contra Zorc, mientras el Faraón Sin Nombre se adentraba por su propio pie en la Oscuridad, mientras la Reina Teana luchaba por alumbrar a un bebé muerto justo antes de morir también ella, y mientras las humillaciones del Faraón Aknadin le calaban el corazón y aniquilaban por dentro a Kisara, obtuvo las fuerzas suficientes para seguir adelante. Hasta la sala de la Roca Milenaria.

Ni siquiera aquella macabra burla de uno de sus últimos recuerdos felices había podido prepararla para lo que encontró allí.

En lugar de la oscura sala que había visto por última vez cuando entró con los demás Sacerdotes para recuperar los Objetos Milenarios, se encontró con una especie de improvisado salón de banquetes, profusamente iluminado con antorchas y lleno de conversaciones jocosas, carcajadas estruendosas y risotadas obscenas que se mezclaban con la tétrica melodía. A los pies de la Roca había una gran mesa de madera cargada de grandes fuentes y recipientes de metales preciosos llenos de fruta, legumbres y pescado. El plato estrella parecía ser una gran pieza de carne asada, que se estaba cocinando despacio en un espetón sobre un fuego situado a unos metros de la reunión; y varios sirvientes iban y venían entorno a la mesa con grandes jarras llenas de vino rojo como la sangre, rellenando las copas de los asistentes a medida que se vaciaban. Sirvientes de aspecto humanoide cubiertos de vendas o harapos en descomposición, de rostros cadavéricos y ojos rojos o amarillos. Incluso la orquesta estaba compuesta por criaturas espectrales con los rostros cubiertos con máscaras y espesos velos negros, que pulsaban suavemente las cuerdas con dedos invisibles y tocaban las flautas con un aliento inexistente. Algunos monstruos pequeños correteaban entorno a la mesa, buscando recibir al vuelo algunos de los desperdicios o sobras del festín que los comensales les lanzaban de vez en cuando.

Pero no era eso lo que hizo que Maná se detuviera en el umbral, por mucho que intentase obligar a sus piernas, que no le respondían, a seguir andando.

Algunos de los participantes de aquel banquete le resultaban más conocidos que otros. Estaba convencida de que algunos de los tres o cuatro monstruos sentados a la mesa habían luchado contra ella y su Maga Oscura durante el Juego de las Sombras contra Zorc Necrophades; y reconoció sin la menor dificultad a Saggi, Kozaki y Necrofear.

Todos los demás eran seres humanos.

Los dos que estaban sentados más cerca de la puerta eran, a todas luces, mercaderes ricos, vestidos con bellos ropajes y costosos adornos; pero tenían en el cuello y el torso grandes heridas que sangraban profusamente, por lo que las delicadas telas estaban manchadas, y había un gran charcos ferruginoso en el suelo bajo sus asientos. Aquel tipo heridas hicieron que la joven maga pensara inmediatamente en los cadáveres que señalaban el camino que conducía hacia Kul Elna; por lo que dedujo rápidamente que se trataba de unos forasteros que, en vida, no habían gozado del dudoso honor de ser invitados a cenar en la aldea de proscritos. Algunos de los comensales que atracaban con más voracidad las fuentes de comida, hombres y mujeres de diferentes edades, tenían la nariz cortada, una condena dispensada a menudo a los ladrones; y otros tenían el cuello seccionado, y bebían sin parar de sus bellas copas de plata u oro sin importarles demasiado que el vino se les derramara casi completamente por la garganta abierta antes de llegar a su estómago, por lo que debían de ser traidores sacrificados a los dioses hacía siglos, en la época en la que aquella práctica todavía era bastante común. Naturalmente, reconoció con bastante facilidad a algunos de los ajusticiados más recientemente, a cuyos juicios había asistido: un hombre que fue encontrado culpable de haber asesinado a su madre y a sus siete hermanas por motivos que ni él mismo parecía conocer, y que no pudo ser exorcizado por más que se intentó; y un soldado de alto rango que había atacado a Shizuka mientras tomaba un baño de sol en los jardines del palacio, y había apuñalado en el hombro izquierdo al Príncipe Seth cuando este lo sorprendió e intentó apartarlo de ella. Este último llevaba todavía puestos sus distintivos militares, ya ajados y cubiertos de polvo y sangre, que contrastaban enormemente con el sencillo atuendo del campesino con la nariz cortada que había sentado junto a él; pero ambos estaban conversando, entre risotadas, con dos o tres mujeres muy hermosas, vestidas solamente con abundantes joyas de oro, de las cuales una tenía también la nariz cortada y otra todavía tenía en el cuello la marca profunda y amoratada de una gruesa cuerda.

Y en el puesto del anfitrión, presidiendo la mesa, estaba el Rey de los Ladrones.

En sus ropas, a pesar de que eran las mismas que llevaba puestas cuando murió, no había ni rastro de sangre ni de arena; y no sólo no podía percibir en él el menor rastro de la sangrienta muerte que se había dado a sí mismo para invocar a Zorc, sino que parecía tener mejor aspecto que nunca. Sus ojos de color púrpura resplandecían con una chispa fría y aterradora, bebía, comía y vociferaba como el que más; y todos los comensales le escuchaban cuando hablaba, se desternillaban de risa cuando reía y, a veces, retrocedían un poco en sus asientos cuando le alzaba la voz a uno de ellos por el motivo que fuera.

—Oye, Saggi... ¿qué hay de ese cerdo entronizado de Aknadin? ¿Todavía no se ha muerto de puro asco hacia sí mismo?

—Cenará con nosotros mañana, amo. —Respondió el Payaso Oscuro, con una elaborada reverencia.

—¡Bien! Ya empezaba a parecerme raro que los Dioses Egipcios estuvieran manteniendo en el trono a ese idiota sanguinario durante tanto tiempo —contestó el Rey de los Ladrones, con sádica satisfacción—. A los otros dos idiotas con poderes mágicos que tenemos aquí les encantará volver a verlo. Recuérdame que estrene mi látigo nuevo con ellos antes de que llegue la hora del postre. No vamos a poder contar con la venerable presencia de Aknamkanon, a quien ese absurdo sacrificio le sirvió, por lo menos, para escapar de mi ira; ni con ese hijo y esos Sacerdotes suyos, todos tan heroicamente estúpidos... pero todo sirviente de Faraón o nacido de su linaje que entre en esta casa tendrá que verter aquí su sangre después de la muerte para pagar la deuda que contrajeron en vida ¡Y todavía pueden considerarme compasivo!

Y, tras una risotada blasfema, apartó la vista del monstruo que tenía sentado justo al lado para llevarse a los labios una copa de vino. Entonces, sus ojos tropezaron con la joven hechicera, que observaba aquel macabro espectáculo desde la puerta, anclada al suelo por el pánico; y volvió a dejar la copa lentamente sobre la mesa, mientras le dedicaba a la recién llegada aquella vieja sonrisa sarcástica que ella había aprendido a temer tanto como al restallar del látigo contra su espalda.

—¡Hey! ¡Mirad quién ha decidido hacernos una visita! ¡La Primera Maga Real en persona! Bienvenida a mi casa, Sacerdotisa. Concédenos el honor de contar un rato con tu presencia.

Maná entró en la sala, todavía un poco vacilante, pero se mantuvo alejada de la mesa y de los que estaban sentados a ella. Llevaba muchas horas sin comer, y el banquete que había servido ante ella, pese a estar celebrándose en semejante escenario, tenía un aspecto verdaderamente delicioso; pero recordaba perfectamente la advertencia que le había hecho Sangan. El saqueador de tumbas la observaba detenidamente desde el otro lado de la mesa; y, como ella permanecía en silencio, cogió su copa de nuevo y bebió un par de tragos antes de volver a hablar.

—Así que de poco le sirvió a tu amiguito del alma dejarse la propia piel y la de sus Sacerdotes en el desierto para venir a buscarte ¿eh? Al final, ese tío suyo, que se ha quedado con el trono tras su muerte y la de su hijo, te ha entregado a mí de todos modos.

La maga tragó saliva y respiró hondo. El tono condescendiente que había empleado para referirse al Faraón Sin Nombre, que había entregado su propia vida, tanto la terrenal como la eterna, para paliar el desastre que él había causado, hacía que la sangre le hirviera de rabia; pero, como siempre, a aquel hombre le bastaba con dirigirse a ella directamente para que su propio pánico la dejara sin fuerzas.

—¡Y menuda esposa la que me ha tocado! —continuó el Rey de los Ladrones, con infinita sorna— Parece ser que ya no tienes tan buena prensa en palacio ¿eh? ¡Desafiar al Hijo de Osiris! ¡Maldecirlo más allá de la muerte en nombre de los dioses! La has liado casi mejor que yo, Maná. Y, desde luego, no puedo menos que admirarte infinitamente por haber conseguido borrarle esa condenada sonrisa de la cara al Gran Mago de las Sombras, una satisfacción que no esperaba llevarme hasta tener la ocasión de hacerle comprobar, de primera mano y por las malas, cuánto se parece la sangre real a la de un centenar de forajidos. Así que, si te apetece abrazar la vida de proscrita, será todo un placer tenerte conmigo por aquí: en Kul Elna siempre recibimos con los brazos abiertos a todo aquel que huye de la supuesta justicia de los faraones.

Tras decir aquello emitió una carcajada inhumana, y sus comensales le secundaron con gran estrépito. Las escasas mujeres que acompañaban al saqueador en su festín cuchicheaban entre sí y observaban con cierta curiosidad e interés a Maná, mientras que algunos de los varones le lanzaban miradas socarronas, obscenas o cargadas de desdén; y los monstruos estaban empezando a levantarse de la mesa para avanzar hacia ella, aunque se detuvieron a una distancia prudencial, aguardando la orden de su amo. Pero el ladrón seguía examinándola con cruel intensidad, recorriéndola de pies a cabeza con una mirada penetrante.

—Pero tú no eres así ¿verdad? —continuó, con frialdad—. No... te conozco mejor de lo que tú crees, Maga Oscura. Después de todo, eres portadora del Anillo Milenario, como yo; y tuve tres días para verlo con mis propios ojos: tú tampoco te rindes, ni te sometes. Sacerdotisa o proscrita. Mujer libre o esclava. En la vida o en la muerte. Todavía crees que a los Dioses les importas más de lo que a ti te importa cualquier hormiga a la que aplastes por accidente mientras caminas por el jardín; y no vas a conformarte con sentarte a mirar mientras tu enemigo triunfa, ni siquiera si lo haces sentada en el trono del mismísimo Infierno... no a menos que tengas la certeza total y absoluta de que vas a acabar viendo pasar su cadáver frente a tu puerta, y sabes tan bien como yo que ese jamás será el caso de un Faraón. No has aceptado mi amable invitación para venir a compartir mesa y pasar un rato agradable con tu marido ¿verdad?

En ese momento, la joven se dio cuenta de que, a pesar de todo, sí podía hablar; aunque la voz que brotó de su garganta casi le hizo daño al salir.

—Estás en lo cierto, ladrón. He venido a buscar el Anillo Milenario.

Los asistentes al banquete callaron repentinamente y se quedaron mirándola, todos ellos con la misma expresión de estupor en el rostro lívido y los ojos vidriosos, y los monstruos cerraron filas entorno a ella, con gesto amenazante; pero la sonrisa oscura de su amo se hizo aún más amplia.

—Vale... así que rechazas mi hospitalidad. En fin, bastante tuve que aguantarte ya aquellos tres días. Pero, antes de marcharte, quédate un poco a disfrutar de la velada. Tenía entendido que te gustaba bailar en los salones de palacio. Te vi hacerlo en la fiesta de coronación del Faraón Sin Nombre, y parecías estar disfrutándolo tanto como él ¿No era esta vuestra canción, la que están tocando ahora? ¡Baila un poco para nosotros! No tenemos a Teana, pero nuestras muchachas bailan tan bien como ella, o aún mejor; y estarán encantadas de acompañarte ¡Vamos! Será divertido.

Aunque el tono de la propuesta del saqueador no hubiera sido tan siniestramente suave como las palabras del alegato con que la había condenado el Faraón Aknadin, a Maná no le hubiera hecho la menor gracia bailar para el hombre que la había secuestrado y torturado, y menos todavía teniendo como público a aquella cuadrilla de bandidos y asesinos, la mayoría de los cuales daban la impresión más que visiblemente de lamentar que la ropa que había elegido para viajar por el desierto fuera mucho menos reveladora que la que solía llevar en el palacio.

—No puedo hacerlo —contestó, evasivamente, aunque con un fondo de ira en la voz—. Mis mejores amigos y su hijo han muerto, Faraón ya debe de haber convencido a medio Egipto de que soy una ladrona y una traidora; y he tenido que hacer un viaje largo, por caminos muy oscuros, para llegar hasta aquí. Me pesa y duele hasta el alma, y apenas puedo mantenerme en pie.

Una exclamación de decepción recorrió toda la mesa, seguida de otra risotada generalizada. El ladrón lanzó un sarcástico suspiro de desaliento; y el coro de carcajadas se hizo aún más fuerte.

—En lenguaje de quienes no frecuentamos la corte: no estás de humor —replicó, sin perder su cruel sonrisa. Entonces señaló con un gesto amplio la mesa a su alrededor—. Pero seguro que se te pasa un poco en cuanto tengas el estómago lleno. Todo se ve de otra manera cuando uno ha comido hasta hartarse; y, además, está feo sentarse a una mesa como esta delante de gente que lleva dos días sin llevarse nada a la boca ¿verdad? Pues bien: en este lado podemos quejarnos de muchas cosas, pero no de eso. Nosotros, los que nunca hemos estado invitados a la mesa de un faraón, los que robábamos para comer mientras ellos se vestían de lino fino y oro, ahora tenemos carne asada en su punto hasta reventar, y no precisamente de burra; además de todo el pan blanco, la miel y la fruta fresca que podamos comer y vino de la mejor calidad a ríos. Una pequeña ventaja de estar muerto.

Y se rió estruendosamente de su propio chiste.

Luego hizo una pequeña seña a uno de los monstruos que le servían de coperos.

—Tráele a la señora un trozo de asado y un poco de vino, a ver si recupera un poco el color. Está demasiado pálida hasta para los estándares de un sitio como este.

Si había algo evidente para Maná en todo aquello era que al Rey de los Ladrones le estaba encantando aquella oportunidad de volver a mofarse de ella sin piedad y disfrutar aterrorizándola; y que no había nada que le divirtiera más, tanto a él como a todos los forajidos que compartían su mesa, que advertir los esfuerzos que hacía para no mirar hacia la jugosa pieza de carne que un esqueleto encapuchado estaba trinchando y cortando cuidadosamente, ni las rojas manzanas y enormes racimos de grandes uvas que había justo delante de ella. Aunque estaba más que resuelta a no dejarse embaucar incluso si se sentía a punto de desfallecer, el cálido olor a especias del asado y el aroma dulce con un punto ácido de la fruta hacían que el estómago le rugiera y se le hiciera la boca agua; y ser consciente de que aquellos criminales eran testigos de cómo hacía todo lo posible por distraer a su cuerpo de la tentación la hacía sentirse absolutamente humillada. Sobre todo al ver cómo la ambigua mueca del Rey de los Ladrones adquiría un matiz casi ávido cuando el esqueleto se acercó a ella, con un pequeño plato de carne asada en una mano y una bella copa de plata rebosante de vino fresco en la otra.

—Me temo que también tengo que declinar ese ofrecimiento —le dijo al saqueador, con toda la firmeza que pudo reunir—. Ya te lo he dicho: estoy aquí para llevarme el Anillo, y nada más.

El rostro del criminal se ensombreció y endureció, y sus ojos furiosos destellaron con un peligroso brillo carmesí. No obstante, hizo un gesto para ordenar a los monstruos que volvieran a sus asientos, e impedir que continuasen cercando a Maná.

—¡Está bien! —replicó, con brusquedad—. Está donde lo dejasteis, en la Roca Milenaria. Ve a por él de una maldita vez y que siga la fiesta. Y, por cierto... dile a la pequeña Shizuka Muran que tenga cuidado con el Collar, porque tiende más a enseñarte lo que cree que debes saber que lo que crees que estás intentando averiguar.

Aquella más o menos buena disposición, tanto a entregarle el Anillo Milenario como a permitirla marcharse, sorprendió bastante a Maná, que se quedó unos instantes mirándolo directamente a aquellos ojos de rubí, escrutándolo atentamente, en busca del menor indicio de astucia o falsedad; pero este se limitó a alzar una última vez su copa, con irónica solemnidad, como para brindar a su salud, antes de llevársela de nuevo a los labios. Según le había dicho el Faraón Sin Nombre justo antes de morir, él había reconocido implícitamente su derecho a reclamar la reliquia al ponérsela en el cuello; y, a efectos prácticos, ahora que estaba muerto, ya no tenía sentido que se la disputara. Pero no podía dejar de pensar que había algo en todo aquel asunto siniestro que iba mucho más allá de lo que ella podía alcanzar a percibir en el momento presente, y que debía lidiar muy cautelosamente con cualquier cosa que tuviera o hubiera tenido que ver con el Rey de los Ladrones.

No obstante, no podía hacer saltar la trampa sin intentar jugar. Así que, aún un poco vacilante, apartó la mirada de los ojos del saqueador de tumbas y se dirigió hacia el altar de piedra.

La Roca Milenaria tenía el mismo aspecto que había tenido cuando la vio por primera vez: una gigantesca talla finamente esculpida, que representaba una figura coronada, con varios huecos diseñados expresamente para albergar cada uno de los Objetos Milenarios. Ni siquiera quedaba el menor rastro de la sangre que había caído sobre ella, ni de la Puerta de las Sombras por la que Zorc Necrophades había accedido al plano terrenal. La única evidencia que quedaba de que aquella inmensa grieta negra había existido alguna vez era la presencia de aquella última reliquia, que parecía esperar pacientemente en su lugar correspondiente, quieta y silenciosa, a que su portadora la recogiera.

Maná no pudo evitar que le viniera a la memoria el terrible destino que había sufrido Sadin; y, mientras se inclinaba sobre el altar, sentía la boca tan seca y amarga como si la tuviera llena de ceniza. El Anillo de oro, en el que el único brillo que se veía en aquel momento eran los reflejos ondulantes del fuego de las antorchas que iluminaban la sala, parecía totalmente inofensivo. Podía percibir un inmenso poder emanando de él, pero tanto el aura negra que lo rodeaba cuando el portador de la Llave Milenaria intentó recuperarlo como la sangre con que había estado cubierto habían desaparecido por completo. Aún así, tuvo que obligarse a tocarlo; y, luego, a cogerlo y ponérselo en el cuello.

Entonces, la reliquia emitió su característico resplandor dorado, y la joven maga sintió que su poderosa magia le recorría todo el cuerpo como un baño de agua caliente.

Pero no ocurrió nada más.

Una vez más, el Objeto Milenario la reconocía y aceptaba como portadora.

Respirando profundamente y con una sensación de alivio vertiginosa, se apartó de la Roca y se dispuso a marcharse de aquel templo maldito a toda la velocidad que le permitiera su pierna herida, empezando por alejarse del macabro banquete servido en una vajilla propia de reyes sin mirar atrás ni una sola vez.

De pronto, sin previo aviso, sintió que una mano grande, fuerte y fría la aferraba por la muñeca y, antes de que a ella se le pasara por la cabeza intentar oponer la menor resistencia, la empujaba bruscamente contra el muro más cercano. Conteniendo el aliento y sintiendo que el corazón se le iba a escapar del pecho, se encontró atrapada entre la pared y la imponente figura del Rey de los Ladrones, que ahora estaba a apenas unos centímetros de ella, con aquella sempiterna sonrisa irónica en la cara. De haber estado vivo, hubiera podido sentir su aliento contra su rostro.

—Hey... ¿Te vas sin despedirte, mi amor? —Susurró él, con un ronroneo.

La joven forcejeó para desasirse, pero era como si el criminal tuviera las manos hechas de hierro. Lo único que consiguió fue que se pasara la lengua lentamente por los labios y le recorriera el cuerpo con una mirada hambrienta; y el pánico que se apoderó de ella al percibir la violenta lujuria que desprendía la paralizó por completo a pesar de todo su valor.

—Nadie se marcha de Kul Elna así como así, Maná... —continuó, con un tono tan suave que la hechicera casi lo sintió como una desagradable caricia—. Y ese Anillo todavía es mío, así que no te lo vas a llevar gratis. Pero ya sabes que tengo paciencia... así que te espero aquí mismo, dentro de un año, para que cumplas con tus deberes como esposa.

La Maga Oscura nunca supo cómo pudo recuperar el suficiente dominio de sí como para acertar a replicarle, aún sonrojada por la vergüenza. Tiempo después, sólo recordaría claramente la instintiva sensación de inconmensurable repulsa que sintió al oír aquello.

—¡Escucha, Rey de los Ladrones! Me pusiste este Anillo Milenario en el cuello y él me aceptó, así que ahora me toca llevarlo a mí. Ya conocías las reglas del juego cuando mataste a mi maestro para conseguirlo. Como también sabes perfectamente que lo de considerarme legalmente como tu esposa ha sido una ocurrencia de Aknadin para pasar por encima de sus propias leyes sin mancharse las manos: haber estado casada con un saqueador de tumbas muerto implica poder llevarme a juicio por haber sido cómplice de los delitos que cometió en vida, o por haber robado un Objeto Milenario, la manera más fácil de deshacerse legalmente de mí sin tener pruebas claras de que realmente haya hecho aquello de lo que se me acusa. Así que, en realidad, no tienes ningún derecho sobre mí que puedas reclamar ¡Todavía soy la Primera Maga Real y una Sacerdotisa de Faraón, así que me debo únicamente al Señor del Cielo y a los Dioses Egipcios! ¡A ellos he puesto por testigos de que no me entregaré jamás a la Oscuridad ni a quienes la sirven, y pienso cumplir mi palabra aunque pierda la vida en el intento!

Entonces, él emitió una última carcajada, tan larga y terrible a la joven le pareció imposible que pudiera brotar de una garganta humana. Mientras los otros espectros sentados a la mesa la coreaban, las antorchas que iluminaban la sala se extinguieron súbitamente una a una; y la joven hechicera, sumida de nuevo en las tinieblas infinitas del Reino de las Sombras, ya no pudo percibir otra cosa que la orquesta demoníaca que tronaba incluso dentro de su mente. La oscuridad casi tangible que la rodeaba escaló por su cuerpo como una marea de aguas heladas, y hasta las risas se fueron apagando, como si se alejaran lentamente de ella. En su pecho, el Anillo Milenario empezó a emitir un resplandor casi incandescente, que no acertaba a espantar aquella noche infinita que se adhería a su piel. Lo último que Maná pudo sentir fue aquel frío atroz que apuñalaba sin misericordia cada resquicio de su ser, helándole lentamente la carne, la sangre y el alma, mientras la arrastraba con una fuerza irresistible hacia la inconsciencia.

Y entonces abrió los ojos, respirando profundamente y con ansia, casi sorprendida de no haber muerto ahogada, con los ecos de aquella última risotada infernal todavía resonando en sus oídos.

* * *

 **Notas al pie (Sí, lo han adivinado: más mitología egipcia)**  
1_Señora de Occidente: Un epíteto épico de Hathor, la diosa del amor.

2_Como curiosidad cultural: parece ser que la ceremonia de matrimonio como tal no existía; se consideraba que una mujer estaba casada con un hombre cuando se llevaba sus cosas a su casa y se iba a vivir con él.

3_O sea, Hijo de Osiris (Horus). Otro título que me ha parecido elegante para dirigirse con respeto a un Faraón.

4_La Duat es el mundo de ultratumbra. Así que el Señor de la Duat es Osiris.

5_Apofis: dios de la Oscuridad, una gigantesca criatura en forma de serpiente contra la que el dios Ra (el Sol) luchaba todas las noches, para evitar que devorara el mundo.

Huelga decir que, a estas alturas de la existencia, ya no estoy segura de cuál de los dos paladines de Zorc me ha salido más cabrón, si el Rey de los Ladrones o Aknadin. Voten a su favorito, a lo mejor así me decido XD

Para terminar con las anotaciones: el título de este capítulo, y del capítulo siguiente, hace referencia a _La historia de Willie el Vagabundo_ , de Walter Scott. Lo he dividido en dos partes, para que no me salga demasiado largo.

* * *

 **Notas finales**

Parece que Maná ha conseguido superar la prueba y recuperar el Anillo Milenario. Pero todavía le queda mucho para cumplir su juramento, y su vida todavía depende de un hilo ¿Conseguirá desenmascarar al Faraón Aknadin delante de la corte y limpiar su nombre? ¿Qué ha pasado con Kisara? ¿Hacia quién se inclinará la lealtad del Príncipe Regente Seth a la hora de la verdad? Si quieren averiguar cómo termina este cuento, pasen la página y lean... si se atreven.


	6. Capítulo 4II:El cuento de la Maga Oscura

Maná acaba de despertar tras su escalofriante aventura en Kul Elna. Ahora, ha llegado su propia hora de la verdad, y el enfrentamiento entre la Maga Oscura y el Faraón Aknadin es inevitable ¿Será capaz esta joven hechicera aún inexperta de enfrentarse completamente sola al paladín de la Oscuridad?

* * *

Estaba tumbada en la alfombra del laboratorio de palacio, e iba vestida con sus habituales ropas finas y ligeras y llevaba puesto su velo a juego y sus joyas de oro. Su DiaDhank estaba donde solía tenerlo, cuidadosa y estudiadamente colocado cerca de la puerta de entrada, para poder recogerlo si se producía alguna emergencia, justo al lado de su varita de maga; y no había ni rastro del escueto equipaje que había preparado deprisa y corriendo para acudir a Kul Elna. A pesar de que la luz del sol entraba abundantemente por lo ventana, tenía tanto frío y el cuerpo tan dolorido como si hubiera pasado toda la noche durmiendo en aquel suelo.

Al parecer, eso era lo que había sucedido; y todos los eventos que habían tenido lugar después de despertar, desde la aparición de Sangan hasta su encuentro con el difunto Rey de los Ladrones en el Reino de las Sombras, habían sido una de aquellas visiones oníricas que le producía la llamada del Anillo Milenario.

—Oh, Dioses... —se dijo, con la mirada perdida en el alto techo, sintiendo que el mundo entero se derrumbaba sobre ella— Ha sido todo tan real... ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? Aunque no estuviera juramentada, he desafiado a Faraón. Y ahora, con el sol ya alto en el cielo, no puedo salir corriendo como si nada hacia Kul Elna. De hecho, me sorprende estar aquí todavía, en lugar de haberme despertado cubierta de cadenas en una celda.

Pero tampoco podía quedarse allí, esperando a que los guardias de Aknadin vinieran a buscarla para llevarla de nuevo frente al trono. Esta vez, ni siquiera el Príncipe Seth y el Sacerdote Shimon moverían un solo dedo por ella.

Estaba especialmente débil y hambrienta, y sentía un vacío pesado en la cabeza. Naturalmente, no podía llamar a un criado o colarse en las cocinas para desayunar. Pero, puesto que todavía tenía su dinero, sí podía vestirse tal y como se había visto en su sueño y escaparse por la ventana para acercarse a la Ciudad de incógnito y comprar cualquier cosa que pudiera permitirse para comer. Y, además, necesitaba hacerse una idea de cuál era su actual situación; y escuchar lo que se contaba en las calles era, si no demasiado fiable, sí lo más seguro para ella en aquellos momentos. Tal vez de este modo, tras haber caminado un poco al aire libre y comido algo, consiguiera disipar definitivamente las últimas brumas de aquel sueño y pensar con cierta claridad.

Entonces, al hacer un esfuerzo para levantarse del suelo, notó dos cosas al mismo tiempo que hicieron que el corazón le latiera con una fuerza que hubiera podido hacer estremecerse la ciudad entera. La primera fue un dolor punzante que la hizo emitir un quejido, como de varias heridas pequeñas y profundas o numerosas dagas de marfil clavándose sin piedad en su pierna izquierda. La segunda fue un objeto bastante pesado, metálico y tintineante, que tensó una cuerda de fibras suaves en su nuca al caer sobre su regazo.

Todos sus pensamientos se aclararon de golpe, como una bandada de pájaros que emprendieran el vuelo al unísono; y el hambre, el cansancio, e incluso el dolor, se desvanecieron.

Se puso en pie cuidadosamente, para asegurarse de que la pierna herida no la iba a traicionar; y, en cuanto consiguió cerciorarse de que podía mantenerse en pie, recogió su varita, se colocó DiaDhank en el brazo y salió con paso firme por la puerta, esta vez sin preocuparse lo más mínimo por quién pudiera estar buscándola por los pasillos.

A juzgar por la posición del sol, faltaba poco para que se cumpliera un día más desde el momento en que el Faraón Aknadin había pronunciado su sentencia. Tal vez era posible, incluso, que estuviera a punto de expirar el plazo inicial que se le había dado. Pero eso ya no importaba lo más mínimo, porque ella estaba más que preparada para cualquier cosa que pudiera ocurrir en aquel encuentro. A pesar de su relativamente baja estatura, se sentía más alta y fuerte, y caminaba mirando con decisión hacia el frente, con los ojos verdes llenos de fuego; y algunos de los criados que se cruzaron con ella se quedaron petrificados de espanto al verla, o huyeron corriendo y gritando por el pasillo.  
Los guardias apostados a la entrada del salón del trono intentaron cerrarle el paso con sus lanzas; pero ella les dirigió una sola mirada fulminante, y ellos se apartaron sin hacerle ni una sola pregunta.

Era la Maga Oscura.

La proscrita.

La renegada.

Y traía consigo, colgado del cuello, el Anillo Milenario.

A pesar de estar recubierta de alabastro cuidadosamente bruñido, y de que se encontraban en una hora central del día, por lo que los rayos del sol hacían que la piedra pareciera estar llena de luz, Maná tuvo la impresión de que la gigantesca sala estaba mucho más oscura de lo que ella la recordaba. Tal vez se debiera a la atmósfera grave que reinaba en el ambiente, con un Príncipe Seth herméticamente encerrado en una expresión hierática y fría como el hielo, para que el Faraón notase menos que estaba tan pálido y ojeroso como si llevara varias semanas sin dormir, y un Shimon Muran visiblemente débil y avejentado, que sólo parecía poder mantenerse en pie porque necesitaba aferrarse a cualquier cosa para no morir de pena allí mismo. O tal vez se debiera a que el ser que había sentado en el trono parecía estar amontonando sombras cada vez más densas sobre su cabeza; y, aunque continuaba teniendo el aspecto de un augusto varón de mediana edad, sano y vigoroso a pesar de su cabello ya de color ceniza y que llevaba con dignidad y porte regio la corona de Egipto sobre una frente que sólo estaba empezando a arrugarse muy lentamente, Maná podía percibir en él, sin la menor dificultad, una creciente Oscuridad invisible que devoraba sin la menor piedad las vidas y almas de quienes luchaban por conservar su favor.  
Un silencio atroz se hizo de inmediato en la gigantesca sala de piedra luminosa cuando ella entró, y todas las miradas de la corte convergieron en ella. El Príncipe Seth, que estaba arrodillado frente al trono de su padre, se puso en pie al escuchar aquel vacío de sonido; y se quedó sin aliento al ver a la joven hechicera, como si creyera estar viendo un espectro. Pero el Faraón Aknadin continuaba conferenciando en susurros con el silencioso y apagado Sacerdote Shimon, como si no se hubiera percatado de la presencia de la que, hasta donde ella misma sabía, todavía era su Primera Maga Real.

La joven intercambió una larga mirada penetrante con Seth, hasta que este tragó saliva y se situó disciplinadamente al pie de las escaleras que subían al sitial, aparentemente sereno y distante, pero sintiendo una auténtica tormenta desencadenándose en su interior. Entonces, la joven alzó la voz hacia el sitial, sin bajar la frente ni arrodillarse.

—¡Maná, la Maga Oscura, desea presentarse ante el Faraón Aknadin para responder de sus actos y reclamar justicia!

El rey se calló y giró la cabeza despacio hacia ella, con una expresión tan severa que la hechicera necesitó respirar hondo para no bajar la vista. Por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo, tomó plena conciencia de lo intimidante que puede ser una persona sólo por estar sentada en un trono y llevar una corona.

—¿Cómo osas presentarte ante Faraón sin solicitar audiencia? —dijo él, y sus palabras sonaron como un latigazo— ¿Cómo osas reclamar absolutamente nada, después de los ultrajes que has proferido contra el Señor del Cielo, de haber despreciado su misericordia delante de toda su corte y de sus Sacerdotes?

—Faraón me dijo que tenía tres días para traer la prueba de mi lealtad —respondió Maná, con calma, levantando en alto la reliquia que llevaba al cuello—. Y aquí está: me he jugado más que la vida para recuperarlo, pero el Anillo Milenario vuelve a estar físicamente al servicio del Señor del Cielo. Así lo ordenó Faraón y así se ha hecho.

—¡Seth, recógelo! —ordenó Aknadin—. Esta mujer perdió su derecho a mi generosidad cuando se rebeló contra mí. Demostró ser completamente indigna del cargo de Primera Maga Real, del rango de Sacerdotisa y de la confianza que un día deposité en ella.

El Príncipe se dispuso a obedecer, pero la joven retrocedió para alejarse de él.

—Sólo entregaré el Anillo al Faraón Aknadin, directamente en sus manos —le dijo al Príncipe, con firmeza—. Es él quien pretende reclamarlo, no el Sacedote Seth; y, si pone sus manos en él alguien que no es su legítimo portador, la reliquia le provocará la misma muerte atroz que al Sacerdote Sadin, o acabará por traicionarlo, como hizo con el Sacerdote Mahad.

Una sonrisa terrible asomó a los labios del Faraón, que se puso en pie y le dirigió una mirada rebosante de desprecio a la Maga Oscura desde lo alto del sitial. Incluso el Sacerdote Shimon se quedó helado de terror: ahora, Aknadin parecía mucho más alto, y estaba envuelto en un aura de inmensa malignidad, que hacía pensar en una vestidura real tejida de oscuridad.

—¿Consideras que el Hijo de Osiris debe rebajarse a descender de su trono para que una forajida le devuelva lo que legítimamente le pertenece? ¿O que debe invitar a acercarse hasta él a una traidora que sólo está viva porque nadie ha conseguido dar con ella a lo largo de los últimos tres días? ¿Una criatura tan vil y despreciable que mentó a los Dioses en vano, esperando atraer la ira divina sobre el Señor del Cielo a través de sus oscuras artes? ¡Jamás se han oído en este salón blasfemias remotamente semejantes a las que han salido de tu boca!

Pero, esta vez, Maná no se dejó intimidar.

Una vez más, el recuerdo de aquellas últimas palabras que le había dedicado el Faraón Sin Nombre a su Primera Maga Real antes de partir hacia su último asalto contra la Oscuridad volvía a su mente como una brisa suave y refrescante, procedente de un pasado mucho más luminoso.

Su amigo le había advertido que sería denigrada y calumniada por cumplir con la última orden que le había dado. Y que ella debía mantenerse firme siempre, sin arredrarse, sin desdecirse, sin capitular jamás. Que continuara con su lucha contra Zorc Necrophades hasta el final, en todo tiempo y lugar, y en todas las formas con las que pudiera llegar a presentarse ante ella: esa había sido la última voluntad de su señor y mejor amigo, que había prometido llevar a cabo sin flaquear. Esa era la voluntad de los Dioses, a los que había jurado honrar todos los días de su vida. E incluso el ahora Faraón se había sentido más que obligado a acatar aquel terrible mandato, consciente de que el destino de la humanidad dependía de ello.

—¿Acaso creéis que he conseguido regresar del Reino de las Sombras mentando a los Dioses en vano? —replicó la Maga. Sin apartar la mirada del sitial, se arrancó de un tirón las vendas con que se había cubierto su pierna herida, dejando al descubierto la salvaje dentellada de Sangan— ¡Al contrario! Hice un juramento que va más allá de la vida y de la muerte, y por eso he bajado al Infierno y he vuelto. Y lo voy a cumplir, hasta sus últimas consecuencias.

Gracias a la extrema sequedad del desierto y a los ungüentos que se había aplicado religiosamente, la herida ya no sangraba; pero era evidente que apenas había empezado a sanar. Varios de los cortesanos emitieron exclamaciones de horror al verlas y apartaron la vista, reprimiendo las nauseas. Pero ella se limitó a endurecer el rostro para que nadie se percatara de la breve pero intensa oleada de dolor; y le dedicó al portador del Ojo Milenario una mirada fulminante, casi rebelde, retándole en silencio a emplear la reliquia para explorar su mente.  
—Pero ¿qué hay de ti? —le interrogó— Yo he jurado proteger al reino de Egipto de la Oscuridad, aunque esta se haya encarnado en el mismísimo Faraón, y eso te parece blasfemo. Incluso me acusas de traición por ello. Pero ¿acaso no es la labor del Primer Mago Real cuidar con celo y curar al Faraón de sus males, sean de la naturaleza que sean? ¿No es el deber de un Sacerdote protegerlo de todos y cada uno de sus enemigos, procedan de donde procedan? ¿Qué clase de traición es esa? Dime, _Gran Mago de las Sombras_... al margen de ese cuerpo humano, del que eres absolutamente indigno; y de ese rostro que te obstinas en mancillar a cada segundo que sigues usándolo para contaminar con el Mal todo aquello que tiene la mala fortuna de estar cerca del trono en que te sientas y de sernos querido y amable ¿cuánto queda en _ti_ de mi siempre estimado señor, además de tío y sucesor de mi difunto mejor amigo, el ahora Faraón Aknadin?

Aquellas palabras parecieron caer sobre los dos Sacerdotes que había en la sala como un relámpago. Shimon Muran, con el semblante demudado por el asombro, volvió la vista hacia el hombre que estaba sentado en el trono; y este le devolvió la mirada con una intensidad amenazante. Entonces, la estupefacción del ministro empezó a transformarse poco a poco en terror, y retrocedió, tembloroso y empapado en sudor frío, para apartarse del trono. Antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier movimiento, el Faraón lo agarró por el brazo con un apretón de acero y lo proyectó sin la menor dificultad contra el suelo, a los pies del sitial, con la fuerza de una bestia desbocada. El Príncipe Seth, completamente horrorizado, corrió a socorrerlo; pero el mayordomo del rey ya estaba lívido como un cadáver, y su respiración era apenas perceptible. Un pequeño charco de sangre se iba formando en el suelo, bajo su cabeza.

—¿Por qué habéis hecho eso, padre? —Inquirió, a medio camino entre el asombro y la ira contenida— ¿Habéis perdido por completo el juicio, y todo sentido del Bien y del Mal? Puedo llegar a comprender que despojéis de su rango y expulséis de la corte con deshonor a la portadora de un Objeto Milenario robado que ha compartido casa, mesa y, tal vez, lecho, con con un ladrón profanador. Y también puedo llegar comprender, con todo mi pesar, que os neguéis a bendecir mi amor por una mujer nacida y criada en las calles, aunque yo prefiera mil veces renunciar a todos mis derechos dinásticos para vivir como el más pobre de los campesinos, y poder tomarla como única esposa durante tanto tiempo como los Dioses nos permitan estar juntos, antes que verme obligado a ser el Señor del Cielo sin poder estar a su lado. Pero ¿qué culpa tiene este hombre débil y anciano, que ha envejecido junto a este trono, de los poco probables delitos de la Maga Oscura; o incluso de este amor que no puedo dejar de sentir aunque vos me lo hayáis prohibido? ¿Acaso él no os ha obedecido en todos vuestros deseos, haciendo de ellos los mandatos de un dios, aunque vuestros designios le partieran el corazón? Este hombre perdió a su esposa sin haber podido engendrar hijos de su propia simiente; y sólo ha visto florecer su casa, en sus últimos días, adoptando a tres huérfanos sin familia a los que ha llegado a amar como si de su propia sangre fueran. Y sin embargo, ha consentido en permitir que su único hijo varón abandone su casa para librar vuestras batallas, capitaneando vuestros ejércitos, para defender vuestro trono y vuestro reino; y ha desterrado de palacio sin más a su propia hija, uno de sus mayores tesoros y su consuelo en la vejez ¡por una sola orden vuestra! ¿No ha permanecido junto a vos, aconsejándoos y protegiéndoos, como hizo antes con el Faraón Sin Nombre, y con vuestro propio hermano antes que él, desde el amanecer hasta el ocaso y aún en lo más oscuro de la noche, todos y cada uno de los días de su vida? ¡Por la barca sagrada de Ra[1], Faraón! Todavía os considero mi señor, pero me siento cada vez más inclinado a creer en las acusaciones que se están levantando contra vos ¡Señor del Cielo o no, ahora mismo juraría ante el mismísmo Osiris que no sois mi padre!

La criatura sentada en el trono emitió una fría carcajada por toda respuesta; y Maná se interpuso entre el Príncipe y el trono del Faraón, casi de manera instintiva. Aknadin clavó en ella tanto su ojo natural como el Ojo Milenario, que centelleaba peligrosamente; y le dedicó a la joven hechicera la misma sonrisa dura y cruel con que había pronunciado su sentencia, tan parecida a las muecas sarcásticas del Rey de los Ladrones que, por primera vez desde que había entrado en la sala, empezó a temer que aquella situación se estaba desbordando sin la menor posibilidad de freno.

—Vaya... así que tú tampoco amenazas en balde ni juras en vano ¿no? ¡Realmente has bajado al Infierno y has asistido a la bacanal de los demonios! ¿Y aún así crees que los Dioses Egipcios te van a amparar? ¿A una bruja; huésped, sierva y consorte del Paladín de la Oscuridad?

—¡Repito por tercera vez que jamás he sido, ni seré, ninguna de las tres cosas!—declaró la joven, apretando los puños— Y no vas a conseguir confundirme de nuevo con tus palabras arteras. El simple hecho de que esté aquí significa que he logrado superar todas las pruebas; y, si conseguido sortear las astucias de Zorc Necrophades mientras me hablaba por la boca del Rey de los Ladrones, no voy a caer en las tuyas. Este es el final, Gran Mago de las Sombras. Tal vez hayas usurpado el trono de Egipto y dado muerte al más fiel vasallo del Faraón Aknadin; pero ya no tienes poder sobre el Príncipe Seth, ni sobre la Maga Oscura.

El aura de tinieblas que envolvía al Mago se espesó, e imbuyó de poder oscuro el cuerpo que le servía de máscara y soporte, creando un denso manto de sombras que se extendió a toda prisa sobre las cabezas de los presentes. Los cortesanos entraron en pánico, y empezaron a gritar, sollozar e intentar apartarse como podían del sitial que ocupaba el que hasta entonces habían creído que era el Faraón Aknadin. El mismo sol del medio día se eclipsó súbitamente, no a causa de su conjunción con la luna o por la aparición de nubes de tormenta, sino como si toda la oscuridad que irradiaba aquel ser estuviera condensándose sobre sus cabezas, de manera que los cielos radiantemente azules quedaran empañados por un crepúsculo mortecino, tan ominoso como la Oscuridad sin fondo del Reino de las Sombras.

De repente, el Faraón pronunció una larga retahíla de palabras misteriosas, y una fuerza sobrenatural y maligna brotó de su mano extendida para ir a descargarse sobre Maná, como si estuviera dotada de vida y voluntad propias. Pero la joven, que ya estaba esperando un posible ataque, ejecutó rápidamente un conjuro protector. El Anillo Milenario empezó a brillar, y una barrera invisible se materializó justo en el camino de la descarga de tinieblas y la devolvió implacablemente contra el hechicero que la había lanzado. La criatura emitió un grito estremecedor, de dolor y de rabia, que se parecía más al chirrido que había oído proferir a Sangan que a cualquier sonido que pudiera articular un ser humano.

Sin que a la joven se le ocurriera siquiera pensar en pedírselo, el Príncipe Seth se situó rápidamente a su lado. Con el semblante rígido pero destilando cólera, rodeado también por una densa aura de poder, hasta el punto de que algunos de los aterrorizados cortesanos llegaron a asegurar que creyeron encontrarse ante una auténtica encarnación mortal del dios de la guerra y el desierto[2], sacó de su cinturón el Cetro y lo apuntó firmemente hacia el Gran Mago de las Sombras. La reliquia empezó a brillar al proyectar su poder sobre la criatura, que se estremeció y chirrió de dolor.

—¡Por el poder del Cetro Milenario! ¡En nombre de los Dioses Egipcios! ¡Yo, el Sacerdote y Príncipe Regente Seth, Hijo del Faraón Aknadin, te ordeno que nos reveles tu verdadera identidad!

Dando un fuerte aullido, el ser se encorvó sobre sí mismo. La Oscuridad que lo rodeaba empezó a hacer mutar lentamente el color de sus cabellos, de sus ropas y de su piel. Cuando volvió a levantar la vista, lo que había sobre el elevado sitial era una criatura fantasmagórica, envuelta en pesadas vestiduras negras y púrpuras, con una larga melena de color sangre y el rostro como una máscara carente de rasgos, excepto por el Ojo Milenario.

 _Te arrepentirás de esto, niño desagradecido..._

—¡Tened cuidado, mi señor! —exclamó Maná— Ya habéis visto lo que ha hecho con el Sacerdote Shimon.

—Shimon Muran está débil y enfermo, y no es portador de un Objeto Milenario —contestó el Príncipe—. Acabar conmigo no le resultará tan sencillo.

—Pero... ¡no debéis enfrentaros a él ahora! Está en la cima de su poder, y el Ojo tiene poderes contra los que el Cetro no puede competir: puede leer vuestra mente... ¡puede incluso sacaros el alma del cuerpo! No puedo permitir que un Príncipe de Egipto se involucre en un duelo que podría ser suicida. Aún a mí, al tener que enfrentarme a este brujo de las tinieblas, siendo consciente de que Faraón podría seguir ahí, en alguna parte, me tiemblan las manos.

Seth le lanzó a la Maga Oscura una mirada extraña, una mezcla de miedo y reproche.

—El último al que oí decir eso acabó estrellado contra el suelo como una muñeca de barro apenas unos minutos más tarde.

La joven le dedicó una sonrisa pícara.

—Oh, pero Sadin no era mago... y yo tengo unos cuantos juegos de manos con los que todavía puedo impresionar al Faraón. Así pues, os ruego que os pongáis a salvo: soy yo quien tiene un juramento que cumplir, y los Dioses no permitirán que lo haga ningún otro, aunque sea un Hijo de Horus. Si Isis estuviera aquí, diría que es mi destino.

—¡No voy a abandonarte bajo las pezuñas de Zorc, maga!

—No os pido que me abandonéis. Os pido que confiéis en mí y en los Dioses. Por favor... poneos a salvo. Si venzo, se os hará llegar el mensaje. Si caigo, tendréis más ocasiones de las que podríais desear jamás para batiros contra la Oscuridad... porque es más que evidente que su próxima víctima seríais vos; y que os perseguiría hasta el mismísimo fin del mundo. Aunque yo creo que intuís claramente que vuestro papel en este juego es de naturaleza muy diferente. De ahora en adelante, ocurra lo que ocurra, vamos a necesitar toda la luz con que podamos contar.

El joven Sacerdote pareció comprender, al fin, lo que la hechicera le estaba sugiriendo, porque no dijo nada más. Simplemente, intercambió una última mirada cómplice con ella y, sin mirar atrás ni una sola vez, abandonó el salón del trono. La mayoría de los cortesanos que habían presenciado el último enfrentamiento salieron detrás de él, de manera que la sala se quedó casi desierta, excepto por algunos hombres y mujeres temblorosos, que ni siquiera tenían presencia de ánimo para intentar huir, y el inconsciente Sacerdote Shimon, en el que todavía habitaba cierto hálito de vida, aunque cada vez más débil. Maná lamentó no tener nada a mano con lo que poder intentar curarlo; pero ejecutó a su alrededor otro conjuro espejo para protegerlo.

—Ahora, Gran Mago de las Sombras... sólo quedamos tú y yo. Esta no es la hora del Príncipe Seth; pero, suceda lo que suceda aquí, el momento llegará. Y, cuando ese momento llegue, no estará solo. Lo sabes ¿verdad? Por eso odias tanto a Kisara. Por eso has hecho todo lo que podías para alejarla de tu presencia, para debilitarla, para intentar que se destruyera a sí misma: porque ella es una criatura de luz; y, aunque todavía apenas lo sospecha, tiene muchísimo más poder que tú. Pero eso se acabó.

El brujo emitió una risa aguda y estridente.

—¡Consideraré ganada esta guerra con sólo poder arrancarle ese Anillo Milenario a tu cuerpo inerte, como el Rey de los Ladrones hizo con tu querido y mediocre Sacerdote Mahad!

—Así que eso era lo que habías pretendido desde el principio ¿no? —replicó Maná, enfurecida— ¡Ir apoderándote discretamente de todos los Objetos Milenarios desde el trono de Egipto! ¿Qué harás después de matarme? ¿Perseguir a tu propio hijo, profanar la tumba de tu sobrino? ¿Desde cuándo traicionas a tu pueblo desde detrás de una máscara de lealtad al Faraón?

—El Señor de las Sombras surgió del corazón de la misma humanidad —contestó él—. No es uno quien decide servirlo, sino que es _él_ quien elige a sus servidores: es el dios oscuro quien señala a quién se debe sacrificar en su honor ¿Y quienes somos nosotros, vulgares mortales, para oponernos a los designios del gran adversario de Ra[3], la encarnación misma de la Oscuridad?

Esta vez, la joven no necesitó en absoluto que le explicara lo que significaban aquellas palabras. Ya había visto una vez lo que hacía Zorc con aquellos que se dejaban seducir por sus promesas vacías, y era más que evidente lo que estaba insinuando el que fuera el Faraón Aknadin: todo lo sucedido desde que el rey Aknamkanon le encomendara a su hermano la misión de buscar los medios mágicos para proteger su reino había sido solamente un eslabón más en la siniestra cadena de decisiones que construían un plan maestro, retorcido y extremadamente cruel, concebido paso a paso desde el principio hasta el final por el Señor de las Oscuridad en persona. Tal y como el Faraón Sin Nombre había dicho, todos ellos estaban malditos desde el mismo instante en que los Objetos Milenarios los eligieron como portadores.

Durante un instante, tuvo la sensación de que todas las cosas se habían detenido. O, más bien, de que era algo en su interior lo que se había parado para siempre. Pero todavía había algo más dentro de ella, quemante como una llama que ardiera directamente sobre su corazón, que impedía que las tinieblas se apoderaran por completo de él.

 _Puede que llegue un momento en que tengas dudas hasta de tu propia alma, te consideres a ti misma peor que un monstruo, y tengas la impresión de que la Oscuridad te arrastra a la locura. Cuando llegue ese momento... recuerda esto._

 _Y, sobre todo, recuerda que te lo he dicho yo._

—¡No si yo puedo evitarlo! —gritó, luchando con todas sus fuerzas contra aquel acceso de desesperación paralizante— Si realmente Zorc fuera tan irremisiblemente poderoso como tú lo describes, yo no estaría aquí.

La perspectiva de lo que se avecinaba la aterrorizaba. Había hecho todo lo que se le había ocurrido para no llegar a aquello; pero todos los caminos trazados por el destino la habían conducido hasta allí. Casi tenía la impresión de que aquella fuerza terrible que había sentido tras el fallo de su juicio, y que la había impulsado a poner a los dioses por testigos de su determinación, había tomado por completo el control de su cuerpo, porque le parecía imposible que aquellas palabras estuvieran saliendo de sus labios.

—¡Por mi juramento, del que fueron testigos Ra, Set y Osiris[4]! Si deseas reclamar el Anillo Milenario, tendrás que batirte por él. Si vences, tanto mi reliquia como la tuya te pertenecerán. Pero, si yo venzo, liberarás al Faraón Aknadin.

—¿Me desafías a un Juego de las Sombras?

—El último que librarán tanto el Ojo como el Anillo ¡Aquí y ahora!

—¡Duelo!

Y, al pronunciar el brujo esa palabra, la Puerta de las Sombras se abrió de nuevo.

Las espesas tinieblas que revestían al nigromante se extendieron al cielo sobre la Ciudad de los Reyes; y el frío crepúsculo que empañaba la bóveda celeste se convirtió repentinamente en una penumbra opresiva, en el que ni siquiera las antorchas podían brillar con la suficiente fuerza como para iluminar algo. Pero, en esta ocasión, lo que vieron las gentes fue un torbellino de Oscuridad que se arremolinaba sobre el palacio real, como un inmenso huracán que se hubiera formado sobre el trono mismo del Faraón. Y, cuando los cortesanos que habían huido del salón del trono contaron a sus familias y sirvientes lo sucedido allí, no pocos consideraron aquella tenebrosa tormenta como la manifestación definitiva del Mal que había estado asolando el reino de Egipto desde la muerte del Faraón Sin Nombre.

Bajo aquel vórtice de sombras, el Ojo Milenario relucía en el rostro sin rasgos del Sacerdote de Zorc Necrophades como una esfera de hierro al rojo vivo; y el Anillo, colgado del pecho de Maná, resplandecía con un fuego frío, como de una estrella azulada o un relámpago.

Aquellas auras de terrible poder chocaron entre sí, provocando que el suelo temblara, y que el suelo y las paredes alrededor de los contendientes empezaran a resquebrajarse peligrosamente. El brujo permanecía firme sobre el sitial, a pesar de que este estaba empezando a derrumbarse poco a poco; pero a la joven hechicera le costaba incluso mantener el equilibrio, y además tenía la impresión de que el Anillo se bebía casi literalmente su energía vital. Además, el Reino de las Sombras a su alrededor parecía cada vez más frío y oscuro. Como si todos los comensales del banquete que había presenciado en la sala de la Roca Milenaria estuvieran congregándose entorno a ellos, asomándose a la brecha negra para contemplar el combate desde algún lugar más allá de la improvisada arena de duelo, lejos de la luz de los Objetos Milenarios y de la vista de los contendientes. En un momento dado, estuvo casi convencida de que, si se atrevía a escudriñar la Oscuridad que la rodeaba, podría volver a ver las siluetas de aquellos monstruos que habían sido hombres, aquellos convidados demoníacos marcados por toda la eternidad con las cicatrices que habían dejado los castigos de sus crímenes; al Rey de los Ladrones sonriendo groseramente desde detrás del Gran Mago de las Sombras, con aquella mirada cruel y ávida, realizando una irónica reverencia para darle, una vez más, su sarcástica bienvenida a Kul Elna.

 _No debo rendirme..._

 _Por mis compañeros..._

 _Por mis amigos..._

 _Por Teana..._

 _¡Por Atem!_

El relámpago azul que fluía por el Anillo Milenario se impuso con una última descarga de poder, sofocando la llamarada incandescente del Ojo. Y el Gran Mago de las Sombras, empujado por aquella oleada de energía, se precipitó desde lo alto del sitial y cayó a los pies del trono.

La Maga Oscura notó cómo la tensión malsana que había llenado la atmósfera se disipaba poco a poco, y el palio de tinieblas que cobijaba al nigromante se deshacía. En el suelo, todavía envuelto en un aura maligna, la criatura gritaba agónicamente, entre violentas convulsiones; pero, finalmente, una sombra oscura se desprendió del cuerpo. Entonces, la luz de un sol radiante y vivificador empezó a entrar a raudales por las ventanas de nuevo, llenando con una belleza pálida y serena el salón vacío y destruido. Y en el suelo, pálido y enflaquecido, como si llevara varios años sin ver la luz del sol o languideciendo por culpa de una larga y dolorosa enfermedad, yacía el Faraón Aknadin. El auténtico Señor del Cielo.

—¡Mi señor, mi señor! —exclamó Maná, arrodillándose junto al debilitado monarca —¿Estáis bien? ¿Sabéis quien sois, y quien soy yo?

El hombre abrió lentamente los ojos y trató de enfocar la vista en la joven hechicera. Tenía los labios blancos como el yeso, pero una sonrisa genuina y fresca floreció en ellos.

—Maná... la Sacerdotisa Maná. Primera Maga Real y portadora del Anillo Milenario.

La muchacha asintió, emocionada.

—Llamaré a los criados que me traigan todo lo que puedan de mi laboratorio, y enviaré un mensaje al Príncipe Seth para pedirle que vuelva a palacio. Se alegrará de saber que su real padre está de regreso entre nosotros.

Aknadin suspiró y cerró los ojos para intentar llenar los pulmones. Al hacerlo, sufrió un ataque de tos repentino; y Maná trató de intentar ayudarlo a incorporarse, pero él rechazó su asistencia delicadamente.

—Estoy bien... estoy bien así, gracias. Sólo tengo que descansar un poco —los angustiados ojos grises se perdieron en el techo—. Por la barca sagrada de Ra, ni siquiera estoy seguro de cuánto tiempo he estado ausente en realidad. Todos mis recuerdos de los últimos diez años parecen tan lejanos como si los hubiera vivido otro hombre; y desde la muerte de mi sobrino he estado sumido en una pesadilla siniestra y delirante, con despertares cortos durante los que intentaba desesperadamente pedir ayuda a través de los labios sellados. Era como estar encerrado en una de esas tablas de piedra, pero sin un letargo que me ayudase a sobrellevar el terror y la impotencia.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que Maná se sintiera profundamente conmocionada, porque implicaban que Zorc Necrophades había empezado a apoderarse del alma del Sacerdote Aknadin desde el mismo momento en que este concibió la idea de crear los Objetos Milenarios.

—Reposad, mi señor. Ya ha terminado todo.

Pero él la miró intensamente con su ojo natural.

—He estado soñando... —le dijo, sin dejar de escrutar la expresión de su cara— que la Reina Teana fallecía justo después del entierro del hijo de mi hermano tras alumbrar una criatura muerta, y que yo tomaba la corona y el título del Hijo de Osiris para mí y mis descendientes. Que, aunque al principio regía al pueblo de Egipto con justicia, al amparo de las leyes divinas y humanas, acababa por negarme a obedecer otra ley que no fuera la satisfacción de mis apetitos más crueles... y que, cuanto más intentaban mis fieles sirvientes protegerme de la Oscuridad, con más fuerza me aprisionaba la garra de Zorc.

La joven no sabía qué decir, porque no quería mentirle al Faraón. Un segundo ataque de tos sacudió con violencia a Aknadin; pero esta vez le costó más recobrarse, y cuando logró volver a respirar con cierta normalidad tenía los labios manchados de sangre.

—No... no necesitas decirme nada, Sacerdotisa. No ha sido un sueño ¿verdad? He hostigado sin piedad a esa dulce criatura a la que ama mi hijo, te he acusado de delitos que sabía que no habías cometido, e incluso he asesinado a traición al que ya había sido mayordomo de mi hermano. Ah... supongo que Aknamkanon tenía razón, después de todo: un hombre sólo recoge aquello que siembra, aunque sea el Señor del Cielo.

—Mi señor... ¡no erais vos! —respondió ella, con el corazón encogido— Estabais bajo el dominio del Señor de las Sombras... ¡no erais dueño de vuestros actos!

—Eso no es cierto, joven maga. Antes de empezar a sentirme prisionero pasé mucho tiempo tomando malas decisiones, sabiendo perfectamente que era malas, porque quería creer que era lo que debía hacer. Sabía que mi hermano jamás permitiría la hecatombe de Kul Elna, como sabía que deberíamos haber dejado de usar los Objetos Milenarios en cuento supimos de dónde procedía realmente su poder; pero, en el mejor de los casos, me resistí a ver la verdad aunque los Dioses me la estuvieran gritando a los oídos. Ahora, ya no puedo hacer nada más... ya estoy viendo delante de mí a la Señora de Occidente[5], esperando para mostrarme el camino a la Duat. Pero antes de partir... os doy las gracias por liberarme del yugo de las tinieblas, y os ruego que me perdonéis por haberos acusado injustamente.

—Mi señor... yo... os perdono. Y que el Señor de la Duat os reciba en su reino antes de que vuestro cuerpo llegue a su morada eterna. Pero... ¡por favor, aguantad solamente un poco más! ¡Al menos hasta que regrese el Príncipe!

Daba la impresión de que Aknadin hubiera reído, de haber tenido suficientes fuerzas para hacerlo; pero todo lo que consiguió fue que le costara aún más respirar y mantener la consciencia.

—Es el castigo de los Dioses por mancharme las manos de sangre inocente, no poder despedirme de mi único hijo —contestó, con resignación—. Se me ha liberado de la justa maldición de mi Primera Maga Real, y tal vez me acabe salvando del Reino de las Sombras... pero el Gran Dios todavía tiene cargos contra mí. El mío será un viaje muy largo y penoso. Empieza... ahora ¡Sacerdotisa! Decidle al Faraón Seth que lo único que podrá hacerme un poco más llevadero ese camino es saber que él es feliz... y que cuente con todas las bendiciones y toda la protección que puede darle todavía este vil criminal moribundo.

—¡Faraón Aknadin!

—Me someto al Juicio de Osiris, Sacerdotisa Maná. Y, si todavía puedo pedirle que me conceda una última merced, que sea la de poder llevarme conmigo de este mundo todo el mal que he causado.

Y, tras decir esto, se abandonó suavemente a su último sueño, y dejó atrás la vida en un plácido silencio.

Maná permaneció junto al cuerpo de su difunto señor, observando su rostro grave y consumido por aquella batalla interna que había estado librando durante años. Mientras llegaban guardias y criados, alertados por el final súbito de la tormenta de oscuridad. Mientras llegaban los médicos, para intentar hacer algo por Shimon Muran. Mientras cundían los gritos y los llantos a su alrededor. Sólo reaccionó cuando llegaron los Sacerdotes de Anubis para recoger el cuerpo del Faraón, y ella tuvo que pedirles que esperaran.

Finalmente, muchas horas más tarde, cuando el sol empezaba a descender hacia el oeste y el cielo se volvió de un ensangrentado color púrpura, el ahora Faraón Seth entró en el salón del trono. Estaba vestido con las mismas ropas que había llevado cuando cabalgó por última vez con el Faraón Sin Nombre para acudir a la cita en Kul Elna; y tenía el semblante demudado, aunque su orgullo le impedía mostrar en público sus sentimientos. Detrás de él, vestida con un vestido muy similar al que Maná se había puesto para viajar a través del desierto, cabizbaja, temblorosa y con la mirada perdida, apenas una sombra de la vivaz doncella que había sido, estaba Kisara.

La joven hechicera se adelantó para recibirlos y se arrodilló formalmente ante el joven rey, tendiéndole con ambas manos el Anillo Milenario.

—Señor del Cielo. Desafié al Gran Mago de las Sombras a un duelo por la liberación de vuestro real padre. Enfrentamos su Ojo contra mi Anillo... y vencí. En sus últimos momentos de vida, el Faraón Aknadin os declaró su heredero y os dio todas sus bendiciones, y partió hacia la Duat en paz con los Dioses y con los hombres.

Seth paseó la vista durante unos instantes entre la maga y la reliquia. Luego suspiró profundamente y dijo:

—Sacerdotisa Maná, Primera Maga Real y portadora del Anillo Milenario. Acompañad a mi prometida a sus aposentos, y aseguraos de que reciba los cuidados que necesite. Cuando se requieran vuestros servicios, se os hará llamar.

Sólo dijo eso. Pero la Maga Oscura tampoco necesitaba oír nada más.

El ahora Faraón le dio un casto beso cerca de los labios a Kisara, le apretó cariñosamente la mano y le dio a espalda a las dos jóvenes para acercarse al sitial, al pie del cual estaba aún el cuerpo de Aknadin, acostado entre almohadas y custodiado solemnemente por los sacerdotes de Anubis.

—Vosotros... marchaos también. Volved dentro de una hora para dar comienzo a los rituales de enterramiento.

Maná se puso de nuevo al cuello el Anillo Milenario, se puso en pie y condujo con tacto a Kisara fuera de la sala; y el silencioso grupo de sacerdotes fúnebres salió de la estancia tras ellas.

Sólo entonces, cuando los ecos de los pasos se perdieron en el pasillo, el Sumo Sacerdote se permitió derrumbarse junto al cuerpo de su padre, acariciar sus rígidos y pálidos rasgos ya fríos y dejar que las ardientes y dolorosas lágrimas que había estado conteniendo desde la muerte del Faraón Sin Nombre se derramaran interminablemente por sus mejillas.

Las leyendas no cuentan muchos más detalles sobre aquella historia desde el momento de la muerte del Faraón Aknadin.

Sólo que el Sacerdote y mayordomo Shimon Muran, gracias a los cuidados de los médicos y magos de la corte, incluidos la Primera Maga Real Maná y su hija Kisara, consiguió sobrevivir al violento ataque del Gran Mago de las Sombras; y que muchos magos y nobles de la corte, junto con gran parte del pueblo, que lo conocía y estimaba por su carácter manso y compasivo, vio en esto un excelente presagio. Que todavía pudo continuar sirviendo durante algunos años más al nuevo Faraón, antes de fallecer pacíficamente en su lecho mientras dormía y ser sucedido por su hija menor, Shizuka Muran. Que vivió para que Jono, su hijo adoptivo, pudiera verlo completamente restablecido, sano y feliz, antes de entrar a formar parte de la guardia del Faraón en la Ciudad de los Reyes y establecerse definitivamente en la corte con su familia; así como para ver a la joven albina convertirse en la Gran Esposa Real del Faraón Seth, y para ver al Faraón Seth convertirse en un Señor del Cielo serio y reservado, reverenciado por su gran pericia como juez y admirado, en muchos sentidos, por su habilidad para someter y controlar a los monstruos aún sin usar el Cetro Milenario.

Que Kisara no tardó en quedar completamente libre de aquellas nieblas oscuras que habían empañado lentamente su luminoso carácter bajo la influencia malsana del Gran Mago de las Sombras, que fue inmensamente dichosa junto a su real esposo, y que todavía hoy nacen de vez en cuando descendientes suyos, ahora personas completamente anónimas, con los cabellos blancos y los ojos brillantes, reflejo de los espíritus de luz que esconden en su interior.

Y que Maná continuó perseverando en su labor como maga de la corte, y llegó a ser una hechicera de renombre. A veces se cuenta que acabó desposándose de buen grado con un hombre al que amó el resto de sus días, y que sus descendientes acabaron por unirse de alguna manera a la misma dinastía que fundó el Faraón Seth; pero ese dato en concreto puede ser engañoso, pues muchos magos nacidos en Egipto que vinieron después de ella deseaban creer que eran descendientes de la Maga Oscura, de la que se solía contar que había ganado aquel apodo por haber sido capaz de adentrarse en el Reino de las Sombras, enfrentarse en persona a los emisarios de la Oscuridad, y luego volver a caminar entre los vivos. Lo que no se contaba tan a menudo era que, si bien durante las horas en las que el sol estaba en el cielo llegó a tener tanta dicha como cualquier mortal pueda soñar, al caer la noche todavía la asaltaban de vez en cuando las más oscuras pesadillas, en las que se veía obligada a errar por laberínticos pasillos poblados de susurros en busca del Anillo Milenario, asediada sin cesar por carcajadas burlonas que resonaban en las tinieblas, espectros demoníacos, muertos vivientes y la sombra siniestra del Rey de los Ladrones, con su escalofriante mirada púrpura, su sonrisa sarcástica y su voz cargada de cínica lascivia, reclamándole que regresara a las negras entrañas de Kul Elna.

En cuanto a los Objetos Milenarios, se cree que el Faraón Seth prohibió definitivamente su uso por completo y ordenó devolverlos a su lecho de roca. Porque su pista se acabó perdiendo en las arenas del desierto, y acabó siendo sepultada por el tiempo, junto con aquellos bellos palacios llenos de luz, aquellos templos cubiertos de hermosas tallas y aquellas tumbas rebosantes de gemas y metales preciosos, donde duermen tantos recuerdos y sueños perdidos. Lo único que se sabe con certeza sobre ellos es que la Sacerdotisa Shizuka Muran debió de tener acceso, tal y como predijo el Rey de los Ladrones (o el mismo Zorc Necrophades, haciéndose pasar por él), al Collar Milenario; y que de este modo pudo hacerse una última profecía, que fue grabada solemnemente en la roca para su conservación eterna, antes de que las reliquias desaparecieran sin dejar el menor rastro por orden del Faraón, para proteger así a la humanidad de los terribles poderes que casi la habían llevado a su destrucción dos veces.

Una profecía según la cual Zorc Necrophades nunca fue expulsado por completo de este mundo, sino que, al perder su duelo contra el Faraón Sin Nombre, una parte de su oscura esencia quedó encerrada en el Anillo Milenario, la única reliquia que permanecía en la Roca cuando la Puerta de las Sombras se cerró, y que la Maga Oscura sólo pudo recuperar yendo a buscarla ella misma al Reino de las Sombras. Y que, por ese motivo, es la voluntad de los Dioses que llegue un día, nadie sabe exactamente cuando, de que manera, ni en qué lugar de este vasto mundo, en el que el Faraón Sin Nombre volverá a caminar entre los vivos gracias al poder del Puzzle Milenario; y de este modo podrá volver a reunir los siete Objetos, enfrentarse de nuevo cara a cara contra Zorc Necrophades en un último Juego de las Sombras, e invocar el poder de todos los Dioses Egipcios para expulsarlo por completo de nuestro mundo definitivamente, antes de poder someterse al Juicio de Osiris y descansar definitivamente en paz.

Y, hasta que ese día llegue, tendremos que conservar esta historia. Para que el tiempo no la devore y entierre, como hizo con la memoria de aquellos grandes reyes y magos y su gloria sobrecogedora. Así, aunque hayamos muerto, aunque todos nuestros nombres hayan desaparecido o sido borrados de todo registro sobre papel o sobre piedra, el secreto continuará vivo bajo las arenas de la tierra de Egipto. Hasta que el Faraón Sin Nombre regrese de entre los muertos para culminar su tarea.  
Cuando ese día llegue, nosotros, los últimos guardianes de su tumba y del secreto de los Objetos Milenarios, tendremos que estar allí. Para ser una vez más sus Sacerdotes, y acompañarlo en su última gran batalla por el destino de toda la raza humana.

Si estás leyendo estas palabras escritas en lugar de oírlas de mi propia boca, tal y como es costumbre que se haga entre los nuestros, es bastante posible que yo haya partido de este mundo hace ya tiempo; y que no haya tenido a quien transmitir estas palabras antes de morir. Así que a ti, que has leído hasta el final la historia que los viajeros y ancianos recuerdan sólo a medias, te confío su contenido íntegro. Supongo que eso te convierte, de alguna manera, en mi sucesor.

Déjame, pues, suplicarte encarecidamente que no permitas morir mi legado, que ahora es el tuyo.

No recuerdes el nombre del Faraón Sin Nombre hasta que este regrese a pedirte que lo hagas. Pero recuerda su historia, la de las reliquias del diablo y la de la Maga Oscura.

Hasta que tenga lugar el segundo Amanecer de las Tinieblas.

Hasta que llegue el momento de librar el último combate contra la Oscuridad.

o0o o0o o0o

Rebecca tenía la impresión de que nunca había oído un silencio como el que siguió a aquel punto y final. Tardó un poco en darse cuenta de que Bakura estaba mirándola, con cierto nerviosismo, sin atreverse a hacer la pregunta.

—Guau. Es... épico —dijo la joven, casi con un hilo de voz—. Merece la pena llegar hasta ahí ¡Tengo el corazón que se me sale y los pelos de punta!

Ryou la miraba casi con incredulidad, de nuevo un poco avergonzado.

—¿Tú... tú crees?

La joven asintió firmemente por toda respuesta.

—¡Todavía tengo la sensación de que las luces van a apagarse de repente y voy a encontrarme con algo sorprendente en la oscuridad! Además, la historia de amor de Seth y Kisara es dramática; pero también muy tierna, sin llegar a ser cursi. Y me encanta cómo has construido el personaje de Maná... ¡tan fuerte, y tan llena de vida!

—Y tan poco creíble, si lo piensas —repuso el muchacho, con triste rotundidad—. Es imposible que un personaje femenino como ese fuera escrito en el siglo XIX, una época en la que la preocupación principal para con las mujeres de buena posición social era poder casarlas bien. Los movimientos feministas estaban sólo empezando a aparecer, y todavía estaban muy desprestigiados.

—Pero sí es un personaje creíble para una cultura en la que llegó a haber Reinas y Princesas más poderosas que el mismísimo Faraón; y en la que las mujeres ya tenían algunos derechos como seres humanos que a las occidentales sólo se nos ocurrió empezar a exigir, como acabas de decir, hace doscientos años —replicó Rebecca, con el mismo tono— ¡Que le digan a Cleopatra que no es creíble que una mujer que está segura de lo que quiere se atreva a plantarle cara incluso a un emperador!

Espontáneamente, Bakura atrajo a Rebecca hacia sí y le dio un fuerte abrazo. Aquello sorprendió a la muchacha americana, que no estaba habituada a ver este tipo de reacciones afectuosas en aquel chico, a pesar de que sí eran frecuentes en Yugi. Pero, para su sorpresa, se dio cuenta de que no le importaba tanto como le habría importado hacía un par de horas.

Cuando se apartó de ella parecía más contento que nunca, y volvía a dejar ver aquella pasión con que la había contagiado desde el momento en que ella aceptó oír el relato.

—Tengo que reconocer que me ha encantado escribir ese personaje en concreto —confesó—. Hemos visto en combate varias veces a la Maga Oscura, y Yugi y los demás me han hablado de cuando se encontraron con ella durante el Juego de las Sombras entre Bakura y Atem. Siempre me la he imaginado como una chica muy despabilada y leal, un poco hiperactiva y con mucho carácter. Cuando se me ocurrió la posibilidad de adaptar _La historia de Willie el Vagabundo_ , pensé de inmediato en ella, básicamente porque era el único personaje de la leyenda del Faraón Sin Nombre al que podía imaginarme viviendo una aventura de ese tipo... pero, a medida que la iba escribiendo, me iba dando cuenta de que me caía cada vez mejor.

—¿Hasta el punto de enamorarte de ella? —Le comentó Rebecca, con una sonrisa pícara.

Ryou se sonrojó violentamente, y la joven creyó percibir cierta mezcla de enfado e incomodidad en sus ojos. No necesitaba más para darse cuenta de que había cometido un error.

—Bueno... esa es una pregunta muy personal. —Le dijo él, con tono educado pero frío.

La joven sintió una punzada de culpabilidad, y volvió a preguntarse cómo podía una niña supuestamente prodigio llegar a ser tan torpe. Sobre todo cuando era ella la que había estado lidiando hacía un rato con el dilema de cómo actuar delante de su huésped para no contarle de sí misma algunas cosas que preferiría que él no supiera. Y, además, no había pretendido en absoluto ser descortés, ni entrometida. Después de todo, Bakura estaba allí para hacerle un favor a ella y a su familia, y ni siquiera era realmente amigo suyo. Lo que pensara o sintiera respecto a cualquier otra chica que pudiera existir, fuera quien fuera y estuviera viva o muerta, no era en absoluto de su incumbencia.

—Lo siento... olvídalo.

—No pasa nada —respondió él, recuperando rápidamente su talante alegre y despreocupado—. La cuestión es que acabé por darme cuenta de que era perfecta para esta historia en concreto, y llegó un momento en que dejé de pensar en el asunto de la credibilidad del personaje y me limité a disfrutar del relato. Me alegra saber que, en cierto modo, no me he equivocado.

—Ni en cierto, ni en incierto modo —contestó ella—. A lo mejor te encuentras con alguien a quien no le gusten el Antiguo Egipto, las reliquias malditas y los fantasmas de saqueadores de tumbas; pero tu novela cumple con lo que tu profesor ha pedido que hagas, y además es muy buena. Nadie puede decir que te hayas equivocado.

A pesar de los argumentos de Rebecca, el japonés no parecía estar del todo convencido. Cuidadosamente, extrajo de la torre de libros su cuaderno de notas y ojeó sus apuntes. La muchacha se dio cuenta de repente de que parecía un poco ansioso, y mucho más ojeroso y cansado que hacía apenas diez minutos.

—No sé, no sé... a lo mejor es demasiado diferente del original para ser convincente —comentó, con tono dubitativo—. Tal vez no era tan buena idea recurrir a una trama entorno a los Juegos de las Sombras. Después de todo, en el siglo XIX todavía no se sabía nada sobre eso.

Lo que a Rebecca sí le parecía increíble era estar viviendo aquella situación. Naturalmente, no era la primera vez que se encontraba con gente que carecía de fe en su trabajo, y ella misma tenía de vez en cuando alguna crisis de ese tipo en determinadas circunstancias adversas. Pero lo que estaba haciendo Ryou se le antojaba casi surrealista: prácticamente, había escrito un relato entero para sabotearlo justo después de terminarlo; a pesar de que era evidente que había puesto en él todo su corazón, que le había encantado escribirlo y que no podía estar más orgulloso del resultado.

—¿Sabes qué? Me gustan bastante las novelas históricas, pero el problema que les veo es precisamente ese —le dijo, casi enfadada—. La gente dice que el pasado no cambia, que sólo se alarga... pero en realidad es mentira. Lo que no cambian son los hechos, que no es lo mismo que aquello que llamamos "pasado".

—¿Qué quieres decir, exactamente? —Le preguntó Bakura, con interés.

—Pues que, como tú has dicho en tu relato, gran parte de nuestro pasado ha ido siendo olvidado con el paso de los siglos —respondió ella—. A día de hoy, nadie sabe cómo pudieron construirse esos templos, palacios y pirámides, todos ellos gigantescos, con esos sillares tan pesados y sin disponer de recursos para obtener una potencia similar a la de las máquinas que tenemos a día de hoy; pero probablemente, si se nos hubiera ocurrido preguntárselo, a Atem le hubiera parecido completamente obvio, y le hubiera sorprendido que nos pareciera prácticamente cosa de magia. Lo que para nosotros es una maravilla técnica debía de ser lo más corriente del mundo para él, tan corriente que ni siquiera merecía la pena considerarlo un secreto digno de ser guardado. Con los Juegos de las Sombras pasa exactamente lo mismo: hasta que mi abuelo y el señor Mouto no exploraron aquellas tumbas y descifraron los escritos en las paredes, nadie sabía que los egipcios celebraban duelos de monstruos. En los libros de Historia de hace diez años no aparece nada de eso. Y, sin embargo, lo hacían. Para nosotros es un juego de cartas coleccionables creado por Maximilian Pegasus hace apenas seis años, pero para Atem era realmente una cuestión de vida o muerte ¿Significa eso que los hechos eran diferentes para todos nosotros y para él?

—En absoluto. Los hechos son los mismos, pero sí varía la percepción que se tiene sobre ellos. En realidad, lo único que cambia, crece y evoluciona son los conocimientos y recursos que posee la humanidad para interpretarlos. Es decir, que lo que cambia no son los hechos, somos nosotros.

—Y, por lo tanto, nuestro pasado cambia —señaló la joven, con gravedad—. Porque si Bakura, o sea, el Rey de los Ladrones, no hubiera considerado que el Faraón Aknamkanon era culpable de la masacre de Kul Elna, probablemente nunca hubiera llegado a hacer lo que hizo. Porque, simplemente, su pasado no sería el mismo, al no verlo con los mismos ojos; y la gran tragedia de las personas como él es que, a causa de una herida que no han podido sanar, se pasan toda su vida atrapadas en su pasado ¿verdad? Por lo tanto, los hechos no cambian, pero el pasado sí ¡Y vaya si puede llegar a cambiar!

—Supongo que tienes razón. —Le reconoció el joven. Estaba tan pendiente de cada palabra que sus ojos de color chocolate estaban empezando a brillar otra vez; y en sus labios había empezado a florecer de nuevo, aunque casi imperceptible, su característica sonrisa un poco maliciosa.

—Entonces, si todo depende, en gran medida, de cómo interpretemos el pasado ¿qué tiene de malo tu relato?—continuó argumentando Rebecca, con ardor— Si tu profesor te ha pedido que adaptes un relato empleando convenciones narrativas de la época ¿por qué tienes que olvidarte también de todo lo que sabes y que ellos no sabían? ¿Es eso lo que hace que tu relato sea poco creíble, que sabes más sobre la Cultura del Nilo que los contemporáneos de Walter Scott? ¿No es un poco como... como si yo debiera considerar que los sistemas binarios no existen desde hace ya muchísimo tiempo sólo porque yo no he leído nada sobre ellos hasta esta misma mañana, por ejemplo?

Ryou sonrió de oreja a oreja y se levantó del sofá, apretando los puños y musitando una intensa exclamación triunfal, casi como un niño que acabara de ganarle a un adulto en una discusión o tenido un gran golpe de suerte totalmente inesperado.

—Oye, Rebecca... ¿te he dicho alguna vez que te quiero?

La muchacha sintió una sensación extraña en el estómago al oír aquello; y decidió que, para no empezar a preguntarse cómo debía interpretar eso, lo mejor era tomárselo como unas palabras de circunstancias. Porque era evidente que acababa de decir algo que había ayudado de verdad al desalentado joven albino.

—Pues creo que todavía no —contestó, con tono desenfadado, intentando que no se notara que había llegado a ponerse nerviosa—. Pero ¿por qué?

—Porque acabas de darme una idea sobre cómo completar el ejercicio, y el argumento perfecto para defender mi relato ante la clase.— Respondió él, repasando a toda velocidad sus notas por última vez.

Estaba pasando las páginas con tanto ímpetu que estuvo a punto de arrancar algunas, y cuando se abalanzó sobre su bolígrafo para completar las notas con alguna observación más, estuvo a punto de hacer volar por los aires la mesita de café. La joven americana no pudo evitar preguntarse cuánto podía haber llegado a deteriorarse la salud de Bakura durante sus años negros, hasta el punto de que, en el campeonato de la Ciudad de las Batalles, llegara a correr verdadero peligro durante una partida de duelo de monstruos contra Atem. Porque, desde luego, aquel chico era físicamente tan fuerte como Joey o Tristán. Casi le sorprendió ver que su bonita caligrafía apenas se alteraba mientras redactaba las conclusiones a las que había llegado tan repentinamente, aunque era evidente que estaba casi eufórico.

No obstante, se cuidó mucho de decir nada al respecto. En aquella velada, que se suponía que tenía que ser casi tan profesional como la relación entre un niño pequeño y su canguro universitario, ya habían tenido lugar demasiados movimientos extraños. Así que esperó a que terminara lo que estaba haciendo, sin preguntar nada más.

—Verás —empezó a explicarle él, una vez hubo terminado de tomar notas—. Ya te he dicho en qué consiste nuestro temario actual, la razón por la que estamos haciendo esto: tenemos que hablar de cómo ha evolucionado el terror gótico desde que empezaron a publicarse los primeros relatos de ese tipo. Básicamente, el profesor quiere que le digamos, con un ejemplo que hayamos trabajado nosotros mismos, qué ha cambiado en ese género y por qué; y que debatamos sobre hasta qué punto un relato escrito a día de hoy puede imitar a los escritos en el siglo XIX, y por qué.

—Sí, eso es lo que me habías dicho.

—Pues bien, lo que tú me acabas de dar es el argumento base para plantear el debate —continuó—. Que la mentalidad de nuestras sociedades ha cambiado lo suficiente durante los últimos doscientos años como para que el uso de convenciones literarias similares produzca relatos bastante diferentes a los de entonces. No es sólo porque ya no le tengamos miedo a las mismas cosas, sino porque no tenemos el mismo tipo de prioridades en nuestra vida, ni las mismas expectativas de futuro, e incluso nuestros tabúes han evolucionado; y, de hecho, muchos de los relatos que consideramos clásicos del terror no tendrían el mismo tipo de impacto si se publicasen hoy. Así que, aunque empleemos convenciones similares a las de el terror gótico de época, los relatos que crearemos serán diferentes de los que se escribían entonces. Para poder crear un relato de terror que realmente pueda pasar por un relato de época, es necesario mucho más que aplicar las técnicas narrativas y las convenciones literarias de la literatura decimonónica: es necesario, además, reconstruir los esquemas de pensamiento de la época; pero eso implicará que la mayoría de los relatos que se escriban no provocarán las mismas reacciones que hace dos siglos, si es que no llegan incluso a parecernos retrógrados y reaccionarios. Y, como ejemplo de mi teoría, puedo poner mi propia versión de _La historia de Willie el Vagabundo_ ¿Qué me dices?

Rebecca no pudo evitar sonreírse al percibir la osada astucia que había en aquel argumento. Al parecer, los duelos de monstruos no eran el único terreno en el que a Ryou Bakura le gustaba salir a comerse el mundo y jugarse la piel para arrasar con todo lo que encontrara, como un auténtico tifón.

—Me parece que, como tu profesor y tus compañeros de clase no estén de acuerdo contigo, te van a admirar y odiar más que nunca; y que van pensárselo muy bien antes de volver a debatir en tu contra... a menos que les gusten mucho los retos.

—¡Mientras no empiecen a preguntarme por qué no me he metido en Derecho...!

—Pues te lo advierto, como tu crítica y primera lectora: ¡Prepárate para lo peor!

—Nací preparado, milady. Son las ventajas de haber sido un ladrón de tumbas.

—Desde luego, partes con ventaja ¡Sortearías todas las trampas y te llevarías todos los casos, por intrincados que fueran!

Aquel comentario, por algún motivo, hizo que a Ryou le diera un ataque de risa; y la muchacha no se pudo contener más. Pasaron varios minutos riendo hasta las lágrimas, casi sin saber qué era exactamente lo que les hacía tanta gracia.

Los interrumpió un par de golpes en la puerta, no demasiado fuertes, pero con cierta nota de agresividad. Los dos jóvenes se miraron, un poco cohibidos, y respiraron hondo para intentar parar de reír.

—¿Quién será? —Preguntó Rebecca, un poco preocupada. Aunque esa noche estaba acompañada, no le gustaban demasiado las visitas inesperadas; y tenía por costumbre no abrir la puerta si no sabía de antemano quién estaba al otro lado.

—Podrían ser Yugi o Tea, que han terminado sus clases por hoy; o alguno de los chicos, que al final ha podido pasarse —dijo Bakura, mirando su reloj—. Todavía no son ni las once.

—Voy a ver.

La joven se deslizó con cuidado hasta la puerta y se asomó por la mirilla. Al otro lado estaba una de sus molestas vecinas, vestida con un pijama corto de raso y con cara de muy pocos amigos.

—¿Quién es? —Preguntó aún así, desconfiada.

—¡Yo! —contestó la chica, con ira contenida— ¡He venido a avisarte de que, como sigáis haciendo tanto ruido, llamaré a la policía!

—¡Lo sentimos! No nos habíamos fijado en la hora. No volverá a ocurrir.

—Me importa una mierda la hora. Aquí al lado tenemos que estudiar y dormir. Avisada estás.

Y se marchó de nuevo a su apartamento, dando un sonoro portazo.

Ryou y Rebecca se miraron de nuevo, esta vez con una idéntica expresión de estupefacción total.

—Pero... ¿no decías que no eran ni las once? —Preguntó ella.

—Pues eso creía yo. A lo mejor se me ha parado el reloj —contestó el chico, abriendo su ordenador portátil para teclear algo a toda velocidad. Luego le mostró a la joven la pantalla—. No, para nada. Mira: aunque tuviera mal tanto el reloj de pulsera como los de mis dispositivos electrónicos, en Internet sale la hora local exacta... son las once menos diez. Y la hora tope es media noche, así que nadie nos puede multar. Vamos, que lo que nos ha dicho es un farol.

—Agg... esas dos... ¿Estudiar y dormir? ¡Por favor! ¡Si son famosas en todo el campus por presumir de ir a clase sólo cuando se acuerdan, y de sacarse los exámenes comprando apuntes! Y además son las auténticas novias de Drácula: duermen todo el día, y se pasan las noches bebiendo y... mejor me callo.

El muchacho miró a la muchacha con expresión compasiva.

—Por lo que veo, te la tienen más que jurada ¿Por qué se portan así contigo? No puede ser por la "advertencia" de Kaiba, porque ha sido gracias a eso que han dejado de pregonar rumores. Al menos ahora no corres peligro de que tu reputación y la de tu mejor amigo acaben arrastradas por el fango en un juicio por estupro.

—En realidad, parece ser que tienen un umbral de odio bastante bajo: no aguantan a nadie que dé la impresión de poder gustarle a un hombre más que ellas.

—Pero si ellas son dos mujeres hechas y derechas, y ni siquiera os movéis en los mismos círculos. Lo único que compartes con ellas, en realidad, es una pared.

—Como si eso les importara. Van de adultas por la vida; pero en realidad tienen una mentalidad de niñatas malcriadas de catorce años, de esas que todavía creen que si llegas virgen a los veinte es que no te queda otra que pronunciar los votos, y que todo lo que no sea adorarlas a ellas a primera vista es blasfemia. Y encima mis circunstancias favorecen a sus paranoias, porque casi todos los amigos que tengo aquí en Japón sois varones: Joey Wheeler y el Rey de los Juegos vienen a verme todas las semanas al menos dos o tres veces; Seto Kaiba, el depredador más cotizado del océano, me reta a duelos de vez en cuando en su parque de atracciones, además de que ya ha roto una lanza por mí en una situación comprometida; y no te quepa la menor duda de que ya saben que bailé con tres chicos diferentes en la fiesta de Halloween de los Kaiba y le dejé la cara marcada de un guantazo a un cuarto. Y ahora he recibido la visita de un misterioso y apuesto caballero albino al que he abierto la puerta en pijama, que ha cenado conmigo y que va a quedarse aquí toda la noche. Esto último no me lo van a perdonar mientras se acuerden.

—¿Por qué? Aunque sea cierto que esta situación parece mucho más comprometida de lo que en realidad es, e incluso si pretendiéramos mantener relaciones, no es asunto suyo. Por lo que me estás contando, a ellas no les faltan opciones ni oportunidades para tener todas las que quieran. No es como si les estuvieras quitando nada.

Rebecca se sonrojó un poco, pero se le pasó de inmediato: el tono franco y carente de segundas intenciones de Ryou dejaba más que claro lo que él pensaba de aquel tipo de asuntos. Era una de esas personas que sabían llamar a las cosas por su nombre con sumo respeto, pero sin miedo ni morbo; y conversar con él sobre temas que rozaban lo sensible no era, ni mucho menos, tan incómodo como hablar con la mayoría de chicos a los que conocía, porque los trataba con una rara y tranquilizadora mezcla de naturalidad y pudor. En su boca, y con aquel tono, aquellos términos sonaban como una circunstancia más de la vida, en absoluto obscenos.

—Es evidente ¿no? —contestó— Les has gustado. Ahora estás en su lista de tíos buenos, eres uno de los hombres con los que cualquiera de las dos estaría interesada en tener algo si tuviera ganas y se le presentara la ocasión. Pero es a mí, a la empollona americana con la que bailaste inocentemente en la fiesta de disfraces de ayer, a la que has venido a ver; y a ellas dos, las reinas de la colmena, ni las has mirado.

Él arqueó las cejas, intentando camuflar un poco su evidente disgusto.

—A ver si lo he entendido bien: esas dos van a ir a por ti... ¿porque a lo mejor un día de estos quieren acostarse conmigo? ¿Y sospechan que yo te prefiero a ti? ¿Y todo porque, a pesar de que te consideran inferior socialmente hablando, es evidente que eres guapa, lista y tienes un montón de amigos interesantes?

—Exactamente. Para ellas soy algo así como una usurpadora arribista.

—Y yo que pensaba que el espíritu del Anillo Milenario era retorcido... esta clase de cosas casi hacen que me parezca el ladrón de almas más transparente del mundo ¿Sabes qué? Tal vez, después de todo, hay gente para quien las cosas no han cambiado mucho en los últimos doscientos años. Es triste que dos chicas completamente libres de vivir su vida como quieran vayan por ahí intrigando contra las demás, saboteándolas por la atención de un hombre al que ni siquiera conocen. Como si la valía de una mujer como ser humano se midiera por el número de potenciales maridos o amantes que puede "conseguir".

—El problema es, vista la cantidad de gente de ambos sexos que les sigue el juego, gran parte de la sociedad se está guiando por esos estándares todavía, al menos en parte; y eso supone un problema para todos los que no queremos vivir así —comentó Rebecca— ¿Sabes que hay gente que ha llegado a creer que soy lesbiana? Porque he estado enamorada de Yugi desde hace tanto tiempo que nunca me he fijado en nadie más; así que nunca he tenido novio, ni me han gustado otros chicos. Como si no querer estar con nadie, por la razón que sea, fuera antinatural; y la gente tuviera que estar siempre buscando tener pareja por imperativo biológico.

—Te entiendo. A mí me ha pasado algo por el estilo por culpa del espectro del Anillo —reconoció Ryou—. En el instituto, solía gustarle a muchas chicas, y algunas de ellas eran personas verdaderamente atractivas en muchos sentidos; así que he llegado a sentirme muy cuestionado por no querer salir con ninguna. Pero, claro... yo no podía confesarle a nadie mis verdaderas razones. Lo único que podía hacer era apretar los puños cuando algunos compañeros empezaron a burlarse, dejarle claro a algún que otro chico que se atreviera a intentar algo conmigo que no podía corresponderle y pasar de puntillas por el asunto como pudiera cada vez que se mencionaba. Así que, aunque no se puede decir que haya ido por ahí ocultando mis gustos, probablemente todavía hay algunos excompañeros del instituto que están convencidos de que soy homosexual. No es que me importe eso, pero sí me importa que la gente determine mi orientación sexual según la cantidad de mujeres con las que he estado. Como si uno no tuviera libertad para decidir sobre sí mismo, y no pudiera resistirse a sus pulsiones más que careciendo de ellas. Por ejemplo: aunque me sintiera atraído físicamente por una de tus vecinas, o incluso por las dos, no tendría el menor interés en acercarme a ninguna de ellas a menos de trescientos metros sin contar con esta pared de por medio. En este caso, porque la manera que tienen de tratarte es verdaderamente repulsiva.

Rebecca no pudo evitar que se le escapara una sonrisa, y que el corazón le diera un pequeño salto. Aún tratándose de Ryou Bakura, y aunque sabía perfectamente que aquella actitud no era en absoluto personal, porque él era sensible y compasivo por naturaleza (¡se había dejardo matar para proteger a Yugi y los demás del espectro del Anillo!), era la primera vez que un chico le decía que no sería capaz de encontrar atrayente a alguien que la tratase mal.

—Yo lo que espero, por su propio bien y por el de los que tengan que vivir con ellas, es que se den cuenta a tiempo de lo absurdo que es todo esto —contestó, apresuradamente, esperando que Bakura le prestase más atención a lo que estaba diciendo que al hecho de que se había sonrojado otra vez—. Que maduren, y que se les pase. Imagínate tener que vivir así toda tu vida, volviéndote medio loco de celos cada vez que aparece una mujer más joven y guapa que tú por el vecindario, o saluda a tu interés amoroso por la calle. Perdiendo la cabeza por cosas que ni siquiera está en manos de ninguna persona cambiar o controlar. Debe de ser insoportable. No entiendo que alguien pueda llamarle a eso "amor". Ni siquiera se puede considerar "lujuria". De hecho, se parece más a cualquier otro pecado capital que a ese en concreto.

En ese momento, para su sorpresa, se le escapó un enorme bostezo; y empezó a darse cuenta de que le dolía un poco la cabeza. Bakura examinó atentamente sus ojos y mejillas y frunció el ceño, preocupado.

—Creo que te ha vuelto a subir un poco la fiebre —le dijo—. Deberías tomarte tu medicación y, ahora sí, irte a dormir. No parece que sean los 39 grados de esta mañana, pero es mejor no tentar demasiado a la suerte.

—Me pondré el termómetro ahora, después de lavarme los dientes. Es un rollo esto de estar enferma... si hoy, que me he pasado el día durmiendo, me he aburrido como una ostra; mañana, que estaré mejor, no quiero ni saber cómo pasaré el día.

—No te preocupes por eso —le contestó él, con optimismo—. Mañana Yugi y Tea tienen unas cuantas horas, y además estarán Joey y Tristán. Todos pasaremos a verte a lo largo del día, cuando podamos. Simplemente, hoy has tenido la mala suerte de que sólo estaba disponible yo.

Rebecca lo miró con una sonrisa radiante y más que sincera. Eso era lo que ella había pensado hacía un rato, pero se estaba dando cuenta de que había empezado a conseguir parte de lo que se había propuesto respecto a su tensa relación con Bakura: no sólo lo toleraba mejor, sino que estaba empezando a sentir hacia él incluso cierta simpatía.

—En absoluto, Ryou —dijo ella, con los ojos verdes brillantes a pesar del cansancio y la debilidad de la incipiente fiebre—. Por mi parte, hemos pasado un rato verdaderamente genial... y me alegro mucho de que hayas venido.

El joven volvió a adoptar aquella distante expresión angelical, y le dio a la muchacha un apretón cariñoso en el brazo.

—Yo también me alegro de haber aceptado venir.

—¿Aunque al final apenas hayas avanzado nada con tu trabajo? —Inquirió Rebecca, sintiendo una punzada de culpabilidad. Él sonrió irónica y triunfalmente, con la mirada perdida en el infinito durante unos instantes, como si le hubiera venido a la mente algo en concreto; y durante unos instantes volvió a parecerse estremecedoramente a su alter ego oscuro. Pero no había crueldad ni desprecio en aquellos rasgos, sólo el orgullo personal de un jugador astuto y fiero que se ha abierto paso en una partida endiablada consigo mismo.

—¿Cómo que no he avanzado? —le dijo finalmente, entusiasmado— ¡No sólo he conseguido hacer un repaso exhaustivo del relato en apenas unas horas, sino que además he resuelto un problema que venía preocupándome desde que empecé! Creo que hacemos un buen equipo, Rebecca. No estoy muy seguro de poder ayudarte con algo; pero, si en algún momento necesitas un empujón con algo relacionado con la literatura o las culturas euroasiáticas, aquí me tienes.

—Oh, vamos... ¡lo único que te he aportado es un pequeño cambio de perspectiva!

Bakura volvió a sonreír y a guiñarle un ojo.

—¿No estábamos diciendo hace sólo un segundo que, a veces, todo se reduce a una cuestión de perspectiva?

Ante semejante argumento, ella no podía hacer otra cosa que responder a su gesto con una sonrisa traviesa idéntica a la suya. Pero otro amplio bostezo vino a interrumpir el intercambio de impresiones, y la sensación de pesadez que sentía dentro del cráneo empezó a hacerse más fuerte.

—Uff... esto va cuesta abajo, Ryou —se lamentó—. Tendremos que dejar nuestra tertulia filosófica para otro momento. No sé si dentro de otros cinco minutos voy a poder seguir razonando igual de bien.

—Pues venga, a la cama, antes de que cojas más frío —la apremió él, levantándose del sofá ágilmente—. En realidad, ahora que sólo me queda terminar de redactarlo todo a ordenador, creo a mí tampoco me vendría mal dejar para tus vecinas los hábitos vampíricos, y seguir trabajando mañana por la mañana. Yo también estoy agotado.

—Espero no haberte contagiado el resfriado.—Le dijo ella, repentinamente preocupada.

—¡Oh, no te preocupes por eso! Desde que Bakura se fue, los catarros también parecen tenerme miedo.

—Pues dale un susto al mío, por favor. A ver si se va.

Ambos volvieron a reírse de la chanza, pero esta vez Rebecca no se sentía con fuerzas para un ataque de risa. Ni para correr el riesgo de que alguna de aquellas arpías decidiera volver a dejarse caer por allí, en realidad.

—¡Por supuesto! Estaré de guardia toda la noche. Si el virus se siente lo bastante valiente como para enfrentarse al Rey de los Ladrones y decide contraatacar, no tienes más que llamarme; e iré o te llevaré a donde tú lo necesites.

—Infinitas gracias.

Ryou respondió con una galante y educada reverencia.

—Ya os lo he dicho, milady: no hay de qué.

Tal y como había dicho que haría, la joven americana se cepilló los dientes y volvió a ponerse el termómetro. En efecto, volvía a tener fiebre; pero mucho más baja que la que había tenido aquella mañana. Si seguía cuidándose de pasar frío y tomándose religiosamente sus antivirales, dentro de dos días estaría completamente curada, así que ingirió rápidamente su dosis de medicina con un par de tragos de agua.

Casi lamentaba tener que irse a dormir, porque había disfrutado sinceramente de la compañía de Bakura, y de la conversación que había mantenido con él.

—"Dios... mi abuelo se va a partir de risa a mi costa. Sólo espero que Joey y Tristán no decidan empezar a hacer chiste sobre esto..."

Cuando salió del baño, el joven ya estaba tumbado en el sofá, con la cabeza apoyada en uno de los cojines sobre el reposabrazos, tranquilo como un niño pequeño sonmoliento.

—¿Estás cómodo ahí? —le preguntó. Y, antes de que pudiera responder, añadió— Espera un segundo, que te traigo ropa de cama.

Tenía bastantes sábanas y mantas en el armario, porque su abuelo, preocupado por aquel primer invierno que pasaría lejos de casa, le había comprado varios juegos de cama completos y la había obligado a traérselos todos. Así que sólo tenía que sacar uno adecuado para la estación; y, en menos de cinco minutos, estaba de vuelta en el salón con un juego de sábanas limpio y una pesada y mullida manta de color turquesa.

—¿Qué te parecen estas sábanas? Están recién lavadas, y son muy cómodas. Pero, si te parece que la manta es demasiado espesa o delgada, me traje media tienda de ropa de cama en el equipaje. Sólo tienes que decírmelo. Lamento no tener un pijama que poder prestarte.

—¡Oh, no, no! —le contestó él, pasando la mano por la suave manta— Son perfectas. Y no te preocupes por el pijama.

—¿Te ayudo a ponerlas en el sofá?

—No es necesario. Estás empezando a encontrarte mal otra vez, y yo podría dormir a pierna suelta en el primer sitio en el que me dejara caer. Te aseguro que estaré perfectamente aquí; y que, si necesito algo, te lo haré saber.

—¡Eso espero! —lo regañó ella, en broma— ¡Porque no es cosa de que te vengas a mi casa a cuidarme y acabes enfermo también tú!

Él le revolvió el pelo con la mano, como si fuera un niño travieso.

—¡Hale! ¡A la cama!

—¡Me has robado las palabras de la boca!

—¡No me tientes más, brujilla! —la riñó, con un tono de falsa indignación; y luego añadió, riendo—. Buenas noches, Rebecca.

Ella lo saludó con una respetuosa inclinación antes de dirigirse definitivamente hacia la puerta del dormitorio.

—Buenas noches, Bakura.

A decir verdad, estaba empezando a notar cómo el calor de la fiebre la restaba fuerzas, y se dejó casi caer bajo las mantas. Podía oír desde el otro lado de la puerta los suaves crujidos y susurros de las sábanas mientras el muchacho se hacía la cama en el sofá, y luego el sonido del agua al caer en el baño mientras se cepillaba los dientes. Finalmente, vio por debajo de la puerta cómo todas las luces se apagaban; y la oscuridad y la calma nocturnas se apoderaron del pequeño apartamento.

Era una suerte que Rebecca no fuera propensa a las pesadillas después de leer cuentos de terror, porque la sensación que experimentó al quedarse completamente a solas en aquella negrura no fue tranquilizadora: aquella _Historia de Willie el Vagabundo_ (aunque tal vez debería llamar a esta versión en concreto _La historia de la Maga Oscura_ ) la había impactado de verdad. Casi temía abrir los ojos de repente y encontrarse con un espectralmente siniestro Rey de los Ladrones, poseyendo una vez más el cuerpo de su reencarnación presente, acechándola desde un rincón oscuro con su Anillo Milenario colgado del cuello y una oscura sonrisa sarcástica en los labios pálidos y fríos.

Pero, no... aquello ya no pasaría jamás.

No sólo porque el Anillo Milenario había regresado al lugar del que nunca debería haber salido; sino porque el Ryou Bakura que estaba durmiendo en su casa esa noche ya no era el mismo niño asustado y devastado por la pérdida que el espíritu maligno había podido someter a su antojo, ni el Rey de los Ladrones traumatizado y ciego de rabia al que el Señor de la Oscuridad había podido engatusar con la promesa de un catártico baño de sangre a costa del Faraón Atem y todos aquellos a quienes él amaba.

No.

Decididamente, aquel talentoso escritor en ciernes y feroz contrincante al que había conseguido empezar a estimar de todo corazón, se había hecho fuerte en su luz y en su oscuridad.

Y, estando él allí, ella estaba totalmente a salvo incluso del mismísimo Zorc Necrophades en todo su poder.

Con esta certeza tranquilizadora, se dejó arrastrar sin temor por un sueño profundo y cálido, en el que paseaba con todos sus amigos bajo unos inabarcables cielos de un azul sobrecogedor, mientras se dejaba embrujar por el susurro musical de unas infinitas arenas cristalinas de color dorado.

* * *

 **Notas al pie (Como no: más mitología egipcia)**

1_Los egipcios creían que el Sol se desplazaba por el cielo en una barca.

2_El dios Set, hermano y adversario de Osiris. Era el dios del desierto y de las tormentas, y se lo consideraba una personificación del caos y de la faceta más destructiva de la naturaleza.

3_Apofis. Al final he decidido identificar a Zorc Necrophades con él.

4_O sea, los Dioses Egipcios (Slipher, el Dragón del Cielo -Osiris-, Obelisk el Atormentador -Set- y el Dragón Alado de Ra -Ra-)

5_Hathor no sólo era diosa del amor, también era la encargada de guiar al más allá las almas de los muertos.

Pues sí, al final he buscado algunas correspondencias más entre la verdadera mitología egipcia y el universo de _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ ¡Y no pienso disculparme! A quien no le guste, ya tendrá tiempo de lincharme en los próximos capítulos.

* * *

 **Notas finales**

Hasta aquí el primer relato de Ryou Bakura. Tal vez Rebecca todavía tenga ciertos recelos hacia el joven albino; pero, a través de esta historia y de las conversaciones que han surgido al respecto, ha empezado a conocerlo mejor. Ahora, al menos, ya no le tiene miedo. Pero no se apresuren: el curso académico acaba de empezar, y Rebecca todavía está sufriendo por desamor. Todavía le quedan muchas circunstancias dolorosas que afrontar ¿Cómo las superará? Si quieren averiguar dónde termina esta historia; pero, sobre todo, si desean volver a dejarse subyugar por Ryou Bakura y su talento literario, pasen la página y lean... si se atreven.


	7. Capítulo 5: I dreamt a dream

La lenta y dolorosa recuperación de Rebecca Hawkins continúa; y es aún mas lenta y dolorosa en tanto le ha tocado vivirla durante una época del año especialmente dura para las circunstancias personales adversas: las vacaciones de Navidad. La serie de catastróficas desdichas no parece darle la menor tregua...

 **ADVERTENCIA POR DESENCADENANTES  
** El contenido de este capítulo puede resultar duro de leer para una persona con depresión o ansiedad.

* * *

—Dios santo, Rebecca... ¡Lo que no te pase a ti!

—Eso mismo digo yo.

—Bueno... por lo menos estás a cubierto. Lo mejor es que te quedes ahí dentro, al menos, hasta que pare de nevar. O hasta que averigüeis qué va a pasar con vuestro vuelo.

—Pe-pero... ¿y tú? ¿Y nuestros planes?

—¡Oh, no te preocupes por mí! Y los planes pueden esperar cuanto haga falta. Lo importante es que tú no corres peligro. Dicen que todos los vuelos que han intentado cruzar el Pacífico a lo largo del día de hoy han acabado teniendo que aterrizar de emergencia en el primer sitio seguro que han encontrado. Estaba casi enfermo de preocupación hasta que has llamado.

—Lo siento, abuelo —se disculpó la joven americana, con lágrimas en los ojos—. En serio.

—Tranquila, pequeña —le contestó Arthur Hawkins, con voz cálida—. Tú no tienes la culpa de las cosas que pasan por encima de tu cabeza. El hombre puede proponer cuanto quiera, pero el que dispone es Dios.

—¡Yo sabía que las clases terminaban antes! Si no me hubiera empeñado en intentarlo hasta el último segundo, y hubiera cogido el avión ayer...

—Pero no lo hiciste, y tenías tus razones —le recordó su abuelo—. No tiene sentido lamentar decisiones que uno tomó sensatamente en su momento, por motivos que entonces eran perfectamente razonables y comprensibles. Tú querías quedarte en Ciudad Domino un día más, y así lo has hecho. Y el billete estaba vendido, el asiento reservado, y el avión listo para salir hasta hace menos de una hora. Insisto en que no podías prever lo que iba a suceder.

—Íbamos a pasar la Navidad en casa... en familia... ahora ni siquiera sé si podré volver a América estas vacaciones.

—Quédate tranquila, tesoro. Si tú no puedes venir, seré yo quien vaya a Japón en cuanto el tiempo mejore. Pero pasaremos las fiestas juntos, te lo prometo.

—Gracias...

—¿Tienes algo para comer, o dinero suelto para comprarte algo?

—Sí. Venía preparada para comer justo antes de subirme al avión.

—Entonces, venga, cuelga. Ahorra batería, come y tranquilízate. Llámame si hay alguna novedad.

—Va-vale...

—Un beso, Rebecca. Hasta ahora.

—Hasta ahora.

La joven americana colgó la llamada y se encogió sobre sí misma, llorando desconsoladamente.

Y no era para menos.

El problema no era tanto que el último vuelo que podría coger antes del 2 de enero se hubiera cancelado como que se había fallado a sí misma, además de al único pariente vivo que le quedaba. Y todo por culpa de su propia obstinación.

El final del trimestre había sido de locos para el último curso del Instituto Domino. Muchos profesores habían estado enfermos durante varios días a lo largo de los meses de noviembre y diciembre, y el temario se había acumulado en cantidades inauditas. Incluso Rebecca, que llevaba sus asuntos al día y sacaba adelante todas sus asignaturas sin pestañear, había tenido que hacer un esfuerzo para seguir el ritmo.

No obstante, no hay mal que por bien no venga: el haber necesitado mantenerse a toda máquina durante aquellos meses le había dejado menos tiempo para el desamor, la soledad y la melancolía.

Además, los encuentros con sus amigos se habían reducido drásticamente a uno a la semana, como mucho. Entre los exámenes parciales y los trabajos que tenían que entregar o exponer Yugi, Joey, Ryou, Tristán y Serenity, los ensayos intensivos de Tea y la descomunal cantidad de trabajo que tenían Mai y los hermanos Kaiba en aquellas fechas, cada vez les resultaba más difícil coincidir; y a nadie le parecía demasiado extraño que la joven americana llevase casi dos meses aceptando quedar con ellos sólo durante dos o tres horas a la semana, en lugar de pasar en su compañía largas tardes y veladas infinitas. Naturalmente, no todas las negativas de Rebecca se debían a motivos académicos; y la muchacha estaba convencida de que alguno de sus amigos ya debía de haberse percatado de que era imposible que un genio informático fuera incapaz de sacar adelante sus estudios de secundaria con cierta agilidad. Simplemente, se había dado cuenta de que ver a Yugi menos a menudo la estaba ayudando a cumplir, lentamente, el objetivo que se había fijado tras su doloroso choque con la realidad de la fiesta de Halloween.

Lo que no había esperado en absoluto era que, a medida que el dolor se fuera mitigando, en lugar de aquella ansiada paz que había buscado al escapar de los salones climatizados de Kaibalandia bajo la lluvia torrencial de la Noche de Todos los Santos, lo que iba a encontrar sería una especie de nada sólida instalada dentro de ella.

Había días que le costaba levantarse de la cama, y días que le costaba quedarse dormida. Había días en los que no le apetecía otra cosa que salir a la calle, ver escaparates y recorrer los parques hasta que se hiciera de noche; y días en los que sólo quería cerrar la puerta de su apartamento con doble vuelta de llave y quedarse encerrada, entre aquellas protectoras paredes impersonales que la acogían de prestado durante un solo año, sin ver ni escuchar a nadie. Había días en los que no podía parar de comer, y se encontraba a sí misma pasando sus escasos minutos de asueto tumbada en el sofá, viendo alguna película mientras devoraba una bolsa de patatas fritas o una tableta de chocolate entera; y había días en los que tenía que obligarse a sí misma a terminarse el contenido del plato. Había días en los que le apetecía acicalarse todo lo que le permitían el uniforme escolar y el saber estar en un instituto, y días que lo único que le daba un aliciente para mantenerse físicamente cuidada y aseada era la necesidad de estar presentable para ir a clase, para que nadie se diera cuenta de aquella especie de agujero negro que había dentro de ella, y que se escondía detrás de los últimos resquicios del desamor. Había días en los que no deseaba otra cosa que coger el teléfono y llamar a alguien, quien quiera que fuese, para hablar con él o ella, y días en los que incluso se resistía a mantener conversaciones, aunque fueran puramente académicas, con sus compañeros de clase, porque tenía la impresión de que era tan sencillo darse cuenta de cómo se sentía en realidad como si aquel hueco ensangrentado que sentía donde había estado su corazón fuera físicamente visible. Aquello úlimo, de hecho, se estaba volviendo preocupantemente normal para ella; y podía llegar a pasar semanas enteras sin intercambiar con otro ser humano más que dos o tres monosílabos.

Naturalmente, Rebecca sabía, por el tipo de descripciones que oía a su alrededor al respecto de las rupturas amorosas y los procesos de duelo, que el estado en que se encontraba era temporal. Tarde o temprano, aquella especie de desarraigo espantoso también empezaría a difuminarse; y su corazón, que en realidad seguía allí, volvería a latir con normalidad. Así que ella continuaba volcándose en sus estudios y proyectos personales. Actualizaba su blog sobre informática todas las semanas; y estaba empezando a acariciar algunos viejos sueños ambiciosos, como la creación de un programa que permitiera aplicar la tecnología de la Corporación Kaiba a las investigaciones arqueológicas de su abuelo, una idea que cada día le parecía más corpórea y realizable, y que esperaba poder empezar a desarrollar efectivamente antes de regresar a América. Los resultados que obtenía eran más brillantes que nunca, y su abuelo había empezado a comentarle (medio en broma, medio en serio, e infinitamente orgulloso) que las universidades más prestigiosas del mundo ya estaban haciendo una cuenta atrás para el momento de empezar a hacer cola delante de su puerta.

Pero ella no terminaba de sentirse verdaderamente bien consigo misma. Porque, uno a uno, iba alcanzando todos sus objetivos, y aquel agujero dentro de su pecho se iba haciendo cada vez más cercano y visible. Y su sola presencia le resultaba, a pesar de todos los argumentos racionales que se repetía a sí misma para tranquilizarse, mortalmente aterradora.

De pronto, aquellos encuentros con sus amigos, que ella misma se había esforzado por reducir al mínimo, se acabaron convirtiendo, junto con las llamadas regulares de su abuelo, en la única manera de escapar del horizonte de sucesos de aquel agujero negro que empezaba a amenazar con tragársela. Y aquella necesidad sobrevenida de seguir viendo a Yugi, por poco que fuera, de seguir destrozando lo poco que quedaba de su corazón al verlo perderse en los ojos de Tea, se estaba convirtiendo en una auténtica tortura que, paradójicamente, parecía ser lo único que la mantenía en pie. Porque aquel dolor era lo único que podía seguir haciéndola sentirse viva el tiempo suficiente como para que su corazón pudiera empezar a curarse solo. Y no podía evitar sentirse infinitamente avergonzada, casi humillada, al darse cuenta de que estaba evitando hacer precisamente lo único que realmente era importante para ella en aquel momento, el único verdadero reto que tenía entre manos desde hacía mucho tiempo: dejar de estar enamorada de Yugi Mouto. Volver a ser verdaderamente libre

Para su sorpresa, la persona de la que realmente podía decir que la estaba ayudando a sobrellevar aquella etapa oscura no era Yugi, ante quien seguía viéndose obligada a fingir que su relación con él no había cambiado, ni ninguno de sus otros amigos, a quienes no quería arrastrar con sus turbios torrentes emocionales; sino Ryou Bakura. El joven albino solía acompañarla a casa después de las quedadas, y casi siempre se quedaba un rato con ella, conversando sobre cine y literatura fantástica, antes de volver a su piso. Incluso le había dado un par de ideas bastante originales para algunos de sus trabajos de literatura del instituto; y, en cierta ocasión, en que se le había estropeado la pequeña nevera durante la noche y había necesitado tirar casi toda su comida, fue el primero en invitarla a almorzar en su piso sin apenas pensárselo ("Para compensarte por lo de la otra noche", le dijo, con su habitual guiño travieso, mientras ella le daba las gracias casi con lágrimas), antes de que ninguno de los demás llegara siquiera a enterarse de su problema.

Pero el momento en que se dio cuenta de que había llegado a considerarlo realmente su amigo fue tan inusual como sólo podía serlo tratándose de una persona como él.

Fue una tarde, en la que se sentía especialmente demolida. Había pasado varios días estudiando y trabajando a su máximo rendimiento para cumplir con un plazo de entrega prácticamente inasumible; y se sentía tan agotada física y mentalmente que, cuando se encontró por la calle con Yugi y Tea, que iban cogidos de la mano y charlando intensamente, apenas tuvo fuerzas para pintarse una sonrisa. y estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar y salir corriendo.

—¡Hey, Rebecca! —la había llamado Tea, al verla acercarse casualmente— Esta tarde vamos a ir a tomar un café todos juntos ¡Vente con nosotros!

—¡Por supuesto! ¿Quedamos en el Café de la Plaza Central?

—¡Estupendo! —contestó Yugi— Estaremos allí a las cuatro.

—¡Nos vemos!

Y, mientras se alejaban de la misma manera que se habían acercado, ella tenía la impresión de que se llevaban uno de los fragmentos de su corazón roto, que ya no podría recuperar nunca más.

Aquella era la segunda vez que mentía a Yugi Mouto.

Le había dicho que sí.

Que aceptaba la invitación.

Que estaba encantada de quedar con ellos.

Pero, en realidad, era lo último que le apetecía hacer.

En realidad sólo quería encerrarse en su apartamento y no volver a salir en meses.

Ni siquiera cuando se encontró con una de sus vecinas en el descansillo y esta le lanzó una mirada socarrona y una sonrisa cargada de crueldad se sintió capaz de ponerse en guardia para devolver la socarrona puya que sabía que le iba a caer, a pesar de que hacía tiempo que no la pillaban por sorpresa: desde el día que Ryou había pasado la noche en su sofá, todas las tonterías que se les ocurrían iban en el mismo sentido; y, siguiendo los abundantes consejos de Tristán, Joey y el propio Bakura, había llegado incluso a tomárselas con humor. Pero no ese día, en el ni siquiera era del todo ella misma.

—¿Qué pasa, niña? ¿Has discutido con tu novio? Si te sirve de consuelo, era sólo cuestión de tiempo que tu chico malo de película se diera cuenta de que ni siquiera tienes tetas de verd...

No escuchó el resto de la frase. Cerró la puerta del apartamento de un sonoro portazo antes de darle la oportunidad de terminarla, haciendo caso omiso de sus sonoras exclamaciones de protesta. Los golpes en la puerta y los timbrazos continuaron aún un poco más, mientras ella se tomaba un plato de raviolis que le sabían a cenizas, hasta que el vecino de enfrente salió al rellano a decirle a la arpía ofuscada que, si continuaba molestándolo mientras estudiaba con su pataletas de celos, decidiría definitivamente que el momento y el lugar idóneos para ponerse tocar la batería iban a ser a media noche y justo debajo de la ventana de su dormitorio. Desde ese momento, ni Rebecca ni el hastiado chico de enfrente volvieron a tener noticias de ninguna de sus dos vecinas hasta el final del trimestre.

Pero el silencio que siguió al encontronazo, y que duró lo que a ella le parecieron varias horas, fue aún peor.

Casi daba la impresión de ser una garra invisible exprimiéndole los pulmones, y durante unos segundos llegó a tener la sensación de que se asfixiaba, aunque ni siquiera estaba segura de por qué.

Entonces sonó el teléfono por primera vez en varios días, y ella se olvidó de los raviolis para ir a coger la llamada como si llevase siglos esperando recibirla, sin ni siquiera preguntarse quién podría ser.

—¿Sí?

—¿Rebecca? —le respondió una voz masculina al otro lado de la línea— ¡Soy Ryou!

En el estado de embotamiento en que se encontraba, casi tardó unos instantes en acordarse de quién era.

—¡Ah...! ¿Qué ocurre, Bakura?

—¡Nada, nada! Sólo quería decirte que... ¿Va todo bien?

Había una nota de genuina preocupación en su voz, y la joven ya sabía que él nunca le contaría a nadie nada de lo que le dijera sobre sus sentimientos en relación a Yugi. Pero lo cierto era que ni siquiera ella misma estaba segura de qué era lo que le estaba pasando en realidad.

—Nada... he tenido un mal día, eso es todo. Cuéntame, por favor.

El joven, que ya estaba empezando a conocerla tan bien como el resto del grupo, podía percibir claramente en el tono desenfadado de sus palabras que no era del todo verdad. Pero, fiel a su naturaleza reservada, no le hizo ninguna observación al respecto.

—Sólo quería comentarte que, por fin, hemos hecho la segunda parte de la práctica sobre literatura gótica —le dijo—. He podido defender ante el resto de la clase mi adaptación de _La historia de Willie el Vagaundo_ hace apenas una hora. Al final decidí titularla como tú me sugeriste: _La historia de la Maga Oscura_.

Aquella noticia distrajo a Rebecca de sus nebuloso malestar, y se puso inmediatemente en una tensión expectante.

—¿Y qué tal?

—¡El profesor se ha quedado alucinando! —contestó el muchacho, casi incrédulo, pero infinitamente entusiasmado— No sólo me ha puesto la nota máxima. Además, dice que debería plantearme seriamente la posibilidad de dedicarme a la investigación literaria como proyección académica... ¡que el trabajo que he hecho podría convertirse en la base de una tesis doctoral!

—¡Lo sabía! —exclamó ella, con unas repentinas ganas de sonreir que se le antojaron casi salidas de la nada— ¡Te lo dije! Te dije que el relato valía la pena.

—Supongo que esta tarde nos veremos, cuando nos juntemos con Yugi y los demás... pero quería darte la noticia a ti primero, en privado. Y darte las gracias.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque, aunque sabes la verdad sobre mi lado oscuro y... aunque ni siquiera somos realmente amigos, has creído en mí en un momento en que lo necesitaba; a pesar de que ni siquiera yo creía en mí mismo. Si tú no me hubieras animado a seguir adelante, probablemente me hubiera echado atrás en el último segundo.

Rebecca se sintió como si hubiera bebido un gran trago de chocolate caliente en un día especialmente frío y triste. De repente, podía respirar mejor y el mundo le pesaba mucho menos.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que se había hecho verdaderamente amiga de Ryou Bakura.

—Por mi parte, al menos, te equivocas, Ryou —le contestó ella—. Sí te considero amigo mío. Y me alegro sinceramente de haber podido ayudarte.

—Si estuvieras aquí ahora mismo, te daría un abrazo.

—Puedes dármelo esta tarde. Así, cuando Joey y Tristán se queden con el culo torcido, puedes aprovechar para darle la gran noticia al resto del grupo a modo de explicación ¿Te parece un buen plan?

El joven japonés se rió a mandíbula batiente al otro lado del teléfono.

Pasaron varios minutos más charlando, contándose cómo les había ido en clase últimamente, hasta que Bakura comentó que se estaba muriendo de hambre, y decidieron aparcar la conversación para más tarde. Cuando Rebecca colgó el teléfono y volvió a sentarse delante de su almuerzo, los benditos raviolis le sabían mucho mejor, y empezaba a sentirse impaciente por encontrarse con el resto de la pandilla dentro de unas horas.

Desde aquel día se aferró con todas sus fuerzas a aquellos encuentros semanales para mantener su mente lo más lejos posible de su corazón en ruinas. Y, cada vez que se hundía un poco al ver las miradas y sonrisas que Yugi y Tea se dirigían el uno al otro por encima de la tazas de café, retaba a Ryou o a Joey a un duelo, empezaba a charlar con Serenity sobre asuntos de la vida cotidiana en el instituto o le explicaba a Tristán algunos fundamentos sobre programación.

Y, al regresar a casa, se sentía como si hubiera dejado atrás uno de los jirones de su alma; y se reprendía a sí misma, diciéndose que todo aquello tenía que acabar de una vez, que no podía seguir atrapada entre el desamor y el miedo, que tenía que renunciar definitivamente a sus sentimientos y dejar que ocurriera lo que tenía que ocurrir. Y se volcaba en su trabajo con renovada determinación, mientras una parte de ella se preguntaba qué sería de su vida cuando aquella cada vez menos interminable montaña de asuntos académicos pendientes se hubiera erosionado por completo, y ya no le quedase más remedio que enfrentarse a la oscuridad que sentía crecer dentro de ella.

La sola perspectiva del volver a América una vez hubiera terminado el trimestre escolar, y poder sentarse otra vez junto a la chimenea de la gran casa en las inmediaciones del desierto de California; de tener a su abuelo al otro lado de la mesa, sonriéndole con ternura, y escuchándola atentamente mientras le contaba con todo detalle cuánto estaba aprendiendo y disfrutando de su experiencia como estudiante de intercambio, y de cumplir con la tradición de intercambiar los regalos a las doce en punto en Nochebuena, justo después de cenar, y la de subir la música a todo volumen y bailar hasta caer rendida para celebrar la llegada del año nuevo, y todas aquellas pequeñas cosas que hacían de sus vacaciones de Navidad pequeños cuadros entrañables que se almacenaban en forma de fotografías en los álbumes familiares y se inmortalizaban una y otra vez en las anécdotas que les contaban a sus amigos, le parecía infinitamente más atractiva de lo que le había parecido desde hacía años.

Arthur Hawkins era una persona metódica para su trabajo como arqueólogo, pero le gustaba dejarse llevar en su tiempo libre. No obstante, este año había conseguido entradas para ir con su nieta a Nueva York para ver juntos un musical de Broadway, aunque todavía no le había contado cuál ("Como todo buen regalo, tiene que ser una sorpresa", le había dicho por teléfono); y el vacío de Rebecca ya se estaba llenando con ensueños sobre abetos gigantes revestidos de luz en medio de una plaza gigantesca, coros navideños y pistas de patinaje sobre hielo, y a veces se ponía a cantar entre dientes sus canciones favoritas de _Los miserables_ , _Nuestra Señora de París_ o _Una rubia muy legal_ , casi inconscientemente, cuando tenía la impresión de que su apartamento estaba demasiado silencioso. Pero lo que más estimulaba el entusiasmo de la joven era la ilusión con que su abuelo hablaba de todo aquello, de su deseo de compartir aquellos momentos con ella. Era como si aquella alegría pura y sencilla fuera extraordinariamente contagiosa, y le resultaba imposible no sentirse arrastrada por ella.

Además de que ambos eran conscientes de que, en cuanto Rebecca empezara a estudiar en la Universidad, se verían mucho menos; y que aquella larga separación de un año era sólo el preludio de otra aún más larga. Que, a su vez, sería el preludio de la separación definitiva: aunque el anciano investigador tenía una salud de hierro, y se mantenía mucho más vigoroso que Solomon Mouto, era evidente que estaba empezando a estar cada día más viejo y cansado; y Rebecca sabía que debían aprovechar cuanto pudieran aquellos últimos años de energía juvenil y afán aventurero, antes de que ella tomara el rumbo de su propia vida y la de él empezara a apagarse.

Por lo tanto, aquellas Navidades no serían sólo una fiesta familiar tradicional, sino una auténtica celebración de la vida; del hecho de que todo seguía su curso, y de que ellos estaban allí para verlo y disfrutarlo. _Carpe diem_.

Y ella estaba convencida de que, cuando regresara a Japón para su segundo trimestre, aquella felicidad de Yugi de la que ella estaba excluida ya no le dolería tanto; y el horror acechante que rondaba los confines de su mente le parecería menos terrible.

No obstante, todavía había algo que tenía que hacer antes de subirse al avión: una cena de Navidad con sus amigos.

No necesitaba que fuera una cena de fantasía, en la que todos estuvieran vestidos de gala a los pies de un inmenso árbol de Navidad, a la luz de las velas y entorno a un asado artesanal y una montaña de dulces navideños. Pero le parecía importante celebrar con ellos aquellas fiestas antes de marcharse, porque ellos también eran, de alguna manera, parte de su familia.

Al menos eso era lo que les dijo a ellos cuando se lo sugirió, y lo que se decía a sí misma para no sentir remordimientos por aferrarse a esa ilusión.

Y era cierto.

Lo que no se atrevió a decirles, ni a decirse, fue que necesitaba estar con ellos; y que lo necesitaba tanto como empezaba a necesitar volver a casa por Navidad. Verlos. Oír sus voces. Escuchar sus comentarios. Charlar con ellos, reírse con ellos, compartir con ellos sus planes para las vacaciones y oír los suyos, tal vez incluso comentar anécdotas de alguna Navidad pasada, o celebrar un último pequeño torneo amistoso antes de partir al otro lado del océano.

Sí, sabía que Yugi y Tea, y Joey y Mai, y Tristan y Serentity, pasarían la velada destilando amor, y que ella y Bakura serían los únicos que intercambiarían miradas divertidas y les lanzarían pequeñas puyas de vez en cuando a las parejas de tórtolos acaramelados. Y también sabía que aquello le iba a doler.

Pero la alternativa, quedarse a solas en su apartamento vacío a merced de su propio Infierno, era infinitamente peor.

Para su desgracia, el semestre de sus amigos no se interrumpía al mismo tiempo que su trimestre escolar; y los vuelos entre Estados Unidos y Japón se estaban agotando rápidamente. Aún así, fijó la fecha del viaje lo más tarde que pudo. Y esperó hasta el último segundo que alguno de sus amigos pudiera sumarse a su propuesta.

Y, para mayor desdicha, los planetas parecían estar alineándose en su contra de nuevo.

Los hermanos Wheeler tenían entradas para un concierto que a Serenity le hacía especial ilusión. Tristán tenía que estudiar más que nunca, para compaginar la carrera con el trabajo a tiempo parcial. Mai había ido a visitar a sus padres. Tea estaba trabajando ya en los ensayos generales para el espectáculo de Fin de Año. Los Mouto no daban a basto con su negocio familiar, y Yugi se había ofrecido a encargarse de la tienda durante varias tardes, para que su abuelo pudiera descansar un poco. Y Ryou había ido con su padre a Kyoto para ver una célebre exposición de sobre el Japón medieval.

Todos ellos tenían sus propios planes, su propia manera de celebrar la vida.

Y ella no estaba incluida en ninguna de ellas.

Así que, el día anterior a su partida, se encontró completamente sola en su apartamento silencioso, tras varios días sin haber intercambiado una sola palabra con otro ser viviente, cantando a pleno pulmón el soliloquio de Jean Valjean[1] para mantener lejos a los fantasmas, mientras hacía su maleta y se repetía que, en cuanto estuviera de vuelta en casa, todo empezaría a ir mejor.

No estaba enfadada con sus amigos, naturalmente.

No podía, ni debía, tomarse su ausencia como algo personal.

Sabía que no lo era.

Que ellos no tenían la menor culpa de tener una vida propia, problemas y preocupaciones propios, amores y planes propios, esperanzas e ilusiones propias.

Era ella la que estaba en un país que no era el suyo, lejos de su familia, en el que llevaba años soñando con instalarse guiada sólo por un sueño infantil que había resultado no ser más que una quimera; la que había venido a inmiscuirse en sus vidas sin pedir perdón ni permiso.

Era ella la que, simplemente, se había despertado bruscamente de su sueño para ir a estrellarse sin remedio contra la cruda realidad. Como Fantine. Excepto que, en su caso, el idealizado amante jamás lo había sido, porque era demasiado puro de corazón como para fingir quererla; y el ladrón redimido que se había ofrecido galantemente a rescatarla de la miseria no estaba allí para impedir que la voz siniestra de su Javert interior la arrastrara sin piedad a una celda oscura, de la que no estaba del todo segura que pudiera salir algún día.

Pero su mente prodigiosa, pese a su disposición civilizadamente ordenada, también era hiperactiva y rebelde; y su carácter ígneo parecía negarse con todas sus fuerzas a someterse a los argumentos apaciguadores que ella le ofrecía. Aquella noche, el sueño cayó sobre ella como una bestia famélica en cuanto cerró los ojos; y los demonios que su raciocinio obstinado ya no podía mantener a raya le recorrieron el cerebro de cabo a rabo mientras dormía.

De pronto estaba sentada a una gran mesa cubierta con un radiante mantel blanco, a la luz de los candelabros, con su mejor vestido, delante de un suculento banquete y rodeada de sillas vacías, esperando a sus amigos. Pero las horas pasaban, y no venía nadie. Ni respondían al teléfono. Ni le mandaban ningún mensaje.

A media noche, decidía salir a la calle a buscarlos. Hacía mucho frío, y la nieve se amontonaba en su abrigo polar y su cabellera dorada. Las calles y plazas estaban desiertas, y ella podía darse cuenta de que, si le pasaba algo malo en aquel desierto de hormigón y cristal, nadie acudiría en su auxilio por mucho y por muy alto que lo pidiera. Pero hasta las sombras oscuras que se amontonaban en los callejones estrechos parecían ignorarla.

Finalmente, sus pasos errabundos la llevaban hasta la Plaza Central.

Era como si aquella oscuridad fría hubiera desembocado en un oasis de luz y calor. Tres grandes árboles de Navidad se alzaban en medio de la gran plaza, radiantes, llenando el espacio con sus cientos de pequeñas luces doradas; y, a sus pies, decenas de personas se llamaban unas a otras, se abrazaban, se saludaban, se sonreían y besaban, y se reunían en pequeños corrillos para conversar.

Allí, en un banco a los pies del árbol más grande, Tea y Yugi comían un gran trozo de pastel de un mismo plato. Un poco más allá, Joey se batía en duelo con Tristán, y Mai aprovechaba la ocasión para explicarle a Serenity las normas más complicadas del juego. Mokuba y Seto se perseguían el uno al otro, jugando a arrojarse bolas de nieve, disfrutando a fondo de su batalla sin que pareciera preocuparles lo más mínimo que la plaza estuviera llena de gente que se quedaba mirándolos con la boca abierta. Ryou y su padre (un señor alto de pelo canoso, al que ella sólo conocía de haberlo visto en las fotografías que había en casa de Bakura) paseaban tranquilamente, y el hombre sonreía con orgullo mientras el joven albino le contaba alegremente que había decidido volver a escribir.

Pasaron a su lado sin notar su presencia, como si fuera invisible.

Y ella tenía la impresión de tener lengua pegada al paladar, y se sentía obligada a permanecer en silencio, contemplando la felicidad que la rodeaba. Buscando con la vista unos ojos que se cruzaran con los suyos. Alguien a quien poder, al menos, saludar sin sentirse como una intrusa en una fiesta a la que nadie la había invitado.

Entonces, algo blando y frío le dio de lleno en la frente: una de las bolas de nieve de Mokuba, que había errado el blanco.

No le dolió, pero no pudo evitar que se le escapara una exclamación de sorpresa.

De repente, toda la plaza se quedó en silencio; y todas las miradas convergieron en ella.

Miradas repentinamente severas, tan frías como la nieve que la había golpeado.

Entonces, las luces se apagaron.

Y, cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la aterciopelada y gélida negrura, la plaza estaba vacía.

Sólo ella seguía allí, como una estatua en medio de aquel erial de copos de nieve y piedra helada.

Completamente sola.

La despertaron sus propios gritos de desesperación y angustia.

Pero recordar de repente que estaba en su cama, en su piso vacío y silencioso, y que dentro de unas horas tendría que coger su vuelo hacia los Estados Unidos, no la tranquilizó. Al contrario: la opresivas tinieblas que llevaban ya más de un mes creciendo dentro de ella se impusieron en todo su aterrador poder, la azotaron sin misericordia, y se le atascaron en la garganta como una piedra al rojo vivo que se hubiera tragado por accidente. Poco a poco, se fueron extendiendo por sus brazos y piernas, convirtiéndole la sangre en hielo quemante, y por su cabeza, haciendo que los oídos se le cerraran y le palpitaran dolorosamente. Probablemente, de no estar tumbada, se hubiera desplomado como una muñeca de trapo. Durante unos amargos segundos, llegó a creer que su cuerpo se colapsaría, que se le rompería en pedazos, y que el alma le estaba siendo arrancada de la carne a tirones.

Antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, tenía el teléfono en la mano y estaba marcando un número.

No era el de su abuelo.

Y, por extraño que a ella misma le pareciera, tampoco era el de Yugi.

Fue la voz de Bakura, somnolienta, la que le contestó desde el otro lado de la línea.

—¿Sí? ¿Quién es?

—So...soy... Re-Rebeca. Rebecca Hawkins.

—¿Rebecca? —ahora, la voz del muchacho sonaba algo más firme y despierta, y tenía cierto fondo de exasperación— ¡Son las tres de la mañana!

La joven no estaba segura de cómo había empezado a llorar, pero notaba las mejillas empapadas contra la superficie del teléfono.

Era más que evidente que acababa de sacarlo de la cama. A un chico que todavía tenía problemas para dormir bien. Y ni siquiera estaba segura de para qué.

—Lo... lo siento mucho. No pasa nada... buenas noches, Ryou.

—¡Espera! —le dijo él, con un tono apremiante —¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sí... bueno, no... no es nada —contestó ella, balbuceante. Había sido una estupidez llamarlo. Ella era un genio, se suponía que tenía que saber resolver sus problemas por sí misma—. Simplemente... necesitaba hablar con alguien.

—¿De qué, exactamente?

—De cualquier cosa.

El silencio se hizo tan pesado que llegó a temer que le hubiera colgado el teléfono sin más al oír semejante sarta de incoherencias.

Hasta que, un minuto más tarde, totalmente despierto y con su habitual tono cortés y desenvuelto, el joven empezó a hablarle de su estancia en Kyoto, de la que regresaría a la mañana siguiente, del gran castillo de la ciudad y de las fascinantes piezas de arte y armamento medieval que habían visto él y su padre. Y ella, simplemente, se limitó a escuchar, o a hacer algún pequeño comentario al respecto de lo que le estaba contando, hasta que él le preguntó:

—¿A qué hora coges tu vuelo, Rebecca?

—A las dos de la tarde. Es la única hora que quedaba cuando lo compré.

—Entonces, si ya te encuentras mejor, deberías intentar dormir un poco. Mañana vas a tener un día muy largo.

—No creo que pueda...

—¿Por qué?

Bueno, tampoco perdía nada por contarle la verdad, aunque fuera sólo en parte. Después de todo, él sabía mejor que nadie lo aterradores que pueden ser los fantasmas que uno lleva dentro de sí mismo.

—He tenido una pesadilla horrible. Y, si vuelvo a dormirme, seguramente tendré más.

El muchacho guardó silencio unos instantes. Luego preguntó, con dulzura:

—¿Me... me la puedes contar?

—No.

—¿Por qué? ¿Es que yo estaba en ella?

—Sí. Pero no estabas sólo tú —se apresuró a añadir—. Estábamos todos.

—Y, aún así... no me la puedes contar.

—No quiero inmiscuirte en mis problemas hasta ese punto, Bakura.

Otro silencio. Esta vez, más largo.

—Escucha, Rebecca... necesitas dormir. Tu miedo está sólo en tu cabeza, y no puede hacerte daño si no se lo permites. Desde el momento en que empezamos a temer a nuestro propio miedo, estamos atrapados dentro de nosotros mismos. No te tomes lo que te acaba de ocurrir lo suficientemente en serio como para que te impida seguir viviendo, o caerás en una espiral de ansiedad de la que te costará cada vez más salir. Sabes que sé de lo que hablo ¿verdad?

—Sí.

—Entonces, vuelve a la cama. Y... si vuelves a sentirte mal, no dudes de llamarme.

—Gracias... gracias —no se le ocurría nada más que decir. Apenas tenia fuerzas para mantenerse despierta, y estaba empezando a sentirse casi enferma por el cansancio y la tristeza—. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches. Y cuídate.

Estaba tan rota que ni siquiera supo claramente quién había colgado el teléfono. Y, obedeciendo el consejo de Bakura, volvió a meterse en la cama. Apenas hubo caído entre las sábanas, su cuerpo agotado se sumió en un sueño que casi parecía una inconsciencia.

Esta vez, por suerte, pudo dormir medianamente bien.

Y cuando se levantó, a la mañana siguiente, la conversación que había mantenido con el joven japonés casi se le antojaba un sueño.

Por suerte, tenía un vuelo que coger.

Desayunó, se duchó y repasó por última vez su maleta.

Mientras desayunaba, intentó asomarse a la calle por la ventana de su apartamento.

Hacía un tiempo verdaderamente horrible.

El cielo encapotado tenía un color gris blanquecino, y las calles parecían más insípidas y crepusculares que nunca. Debía de hacer especialmente frío, porque apenas había gente en las aceras; y todos los transeúntes a los que podía ver desde allí iba cubiertos por grandes y gruesos abrigos, bufandas, gorros y guantes, y algunos de ellos llevaban paraguas. A los ojos de Rebecca, era uno de esos días grises, sin la menor nota de color, en los que hasta el aire parecía haber dejado de ser transparente; y eso no la estaba ayudando en absoluto a mejorar su humor.

Sólo abandonó el piso cuando vio llegar por la ventana el taxi que había pedido para que la llevara al aeropuerto.

—Ufff... menudo día ¿no? —le dijo el conductor con una gran sonrisa, mientras la ayudaba a subir al maletero su pesado equipaje, en un intento más que obvio de romper el silencio de acero en que ella se había envuelto— Dices que vamos al aeropuerto ¿Vuelves a casa por Navidad, muchacha?

—Sí.

—¡Estupendo, entonces! ¿En que zona vives, si no es mucho preguntar?

—Soy de los Estados Unidos.

El rostro bonachón del hombre se ensombreció un poco.

—Pues no quiero asustarte, niña... pero es bastante probable que vayas a tener que esperar un buen rato para ir a América, si de verdad necesitas salir hoy.

Aquellas palabras sacaron a Rebecca de su gélida apatía de un doloroso empujón.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó, preocupada— ¿Ha... pasado algo?

No había visto la televisión ni leído la prensa esa mañana, así que, si había ocurrido alguna desgracia que hubiera provocado el cierre de algún aeropuerto en los Estados Unidos, ni siquiera se había enterado. Pero él rió consoladoramente y negó con la cabeza.

—No, no te preocupes por eso —le contestó—. No ha pasado nada. Pero he estado escuchando la radio, y dicen que se están cancelando muchos vuelos por el mal tiempo.

Aquella noticia la hizo sentirse como si el suelo se abriera bajo ella.

Pero tranquila, se dijo.

En realidad no estás segura.

No tiene por qué pasarte a ti.

Sin embargo, todavía le quedaban algunos ecos del violento acceso de pánico que había sufrido la noche anterior; y la necesidad de asegurarse de que todos sus planes se llevarían a cabo, aunque sólo fuera para acabar con la malsana incertidumbre, se impuso por encima de todos sus argumentos.

—Entonces, lléveme lo más rápido que pueda, por favor —le dijo—. Por si las moscas.

—Todo lo rápido que el tráfico me permita, joven.

Todavía no era la hora punta, por lo que las carreteras estaban prácticamente vacías; y el trayecto duró menos de quince minutos. Pero para ella fue la carrera más larga de toda su vida. Más incluso que aquella de hacía un par de años, cuando se le había roto un brazo al caerse del caballo y cada segundo que tuvo que esperar desde que llamó a la ambulancia hasta que llegó al hospital y empezaron a tratarla fue una agonía. Cuando el coche se detuvo en la parada, le puso el precio del viaje en la mano al conductor, además de una pequeña propina, y le agradeció la premura con una rápida inclinación antes de salir corriendo hacia el interior del edificio, arrastrando su maleta.

El aeropuerto estaba mucho más lleno que de costumbre, y casi le costaba desplazarse. Varios jóvenes con pinta de estudiantes universitarios se hacían fotos junto a sus enormes maletas justo a la entrada. Decenas de madres o padres perseguían como podían a sus impetuosos niños pequeños por los anchos pasillos, y toda superficie en la que era posible sentarse estaba ocupada por personas que se habían quedado dormidas, o que comían, leían o chateaban a través de sus teléfonos móviles u ordenadores portátiles, deteniéndose sólo para lanzar una mirada ansiosa o impaciente hacia el panel luminoso que les indicaba la hora de salida o de llegada de un vuelo. El aire estaba lleno de risas y voces en diferentes idiomas, pero también de conversaciones preocupadas: muchos de los aviones que aparecían en el panel venían con bastante retraso, y de vez en cuando se oía una voz por megafonía que anunciaba que tal o cual vuelo había sido cancelado por culpa de las malas condiciones atmosféricas.

Apenas se había alejado dos metros de la puerta de entrada cuando oyó a su espalda varias exclamaciones; y se dio la vuelta, intrigada.

Había empezado a nevar.

Acostumbrada a vivir en una zona desértica, no solía ver nieve a menudo; pero le encantaba. Un paisaje nevado, fuera urbano o campestre, siempre se le antojaba una belleza extraña y misteriosa, y le hacía pensar en algunos cuentos de hadas, en los que se describían altas y elegantes construcciones de piedra que se elevaban hacia las alturas de color perlado, rodeadas por densos bosques y revestidas de un resplandeciente encaje de hielo.

Como todavía le faltaba un buen rato para embarcar, decidió ponerse a la cola para facturar su equipaje de inmediato, para poder sentarse cerca de una ventana mientras esperaba y contemplar el paisaje.

Naturalmente, las colas eran casi dos veces más largas de lo normal; y no podía evitar sentir que el estómago se le retorcía cada vez que una persona se retiraba con su equipaje, furiosa o cabizbaja, al oir por megafonía que su vuelo saldría con retraso, o que el avión no iba a despegar.

Y no era para menos. Porque, desde allí, podía ver a través de los grandes ventanales cómo el viento empezaba a levantarse, hasta que los bellos copos blancos se transformaron en diminutas cuchillas translúcidas y los árboles empezaron a sacudirse con una violencia casi aterradora. Las gentes que llegaban desde el exterior entraban temblando, empapadas del piel a cabeza y cubiertas de nieve, algunas de ellas incluso aliviadas de poder ponerse a cubierto.

En menos de media hora, la idílica nevada se había transformado en una peligrosa ventisca.

Así que, cuando se acercó al mostrador para facturar su equipaje y le dijeron que su avión no podía despegar, ni siquiera le sorprendió.

Pero, cuando le dijeron que no había ni un solo asiento libre en ningún avión para las próximas dos semanas, que incluso tenían una lista de espera, y que el siguiente vuelo con destino a su ciudad que iba a poder tomar tendría que esperar al mes de enero, el peso de todas sus ilusiones, de todas las esperanzas que había depositado en aquel regreso a casa por Navidad, de todos aquellos grandes planes, cayó a plomo sobre ella y la aplastó sin la menor piedad.

Naturalmente, lo primero que hizo fue llamar a su abuelo para darle la pésima nueva. Pero este no entendió el por qué de su profunda desolación: iré yo a verte, le decía. Hace mucho que no voy a Japón. Pasaremos unas Navidades perfectas. Pero eso no podía hacerla sentir mejor; porque, aunque sabía que él jamás prometía nada con lo que no pudiera cumplir, aquella última gran decepción la hacía tener la dolorosa impresión de que cualquier cosa que él pudiera prometerle sería sólo un intento de consolación de circunstancias. Aunque, claro, a él no podía decirle eso. No podía confesarle a la persona que más se preocupaba por ella que no quería marcharse del aeropuerto, aunque no pudiera hacer nada allí a parte de intentar poner quejas y sentarse junto al ventanal para contemplar el azote feroz de la ventisca. Y, menos todavía, explicarle que era porque regresar a aquel apartamento vacío, arrastrando las maletas y la resignación de vuelta al silencio devorador, e intentar hacerse a la idea de que aquello era todo lo que quedaba de las ilusiones que se había visto obligada a construir en el vacío para soportar la resaca del desamor le iba a costar todas sus fuerzas.

Al fin, incapaz de soportarlo un segundo más, se derrumbó definitivamente y rompió a llorar amargamente, en silencio, sentada junto a su maleta, en un rincón cerca del ventanal. Ni siquiera podía sentir vergüenza de estar exponiendo su miseria ante el gentío cada vez mayor que entraba y salía del aeropuerto, y que pasaban junto a ella casi sin darse cuenta de su presencia, ni prestarle la menor atención. Era una de las ventajas de estar perdida en un mar de ajetreados desconocidos.

Por eso, cuando creyó reconocer la voz de Tea imponiéndose por encima de las demás, y llamándola por su nombre, al principio creyó que haber pasado tantos días sin escuchar una voz humana dirigirse a ella en persona le estaba jugando una mala pasada.

* * *

 **Notas al pie**

[1] Para quienes no estén familiarizados o no sean fans de los musicales: este capítulo gira entorno al musical de _Los Miserables_. El "soliloquio de Jean Valjean" al que hago referencia es la canción titulada _Soliloquio_ , en la que el protagonista de la historia decide dejar atrás su pasado y comenzar una vida nueva.

La canción a la que hace referencia el título del capítulo es el monólogo de Fantine, también de _Los Miserables_.

* * *

 **Notas finales**

¿Qué hará nuestra campeona americana ahora que parece que todos su sueños se están cayendo a pedazos? Justo cuando Rebecca está pasando uno de los peores momentos de su vida, cree escuchar entre el gentío la voz de Tea ¿Será realmente ella?

Quien quiera saber si hay una luz al final del túnel, que pase la página y lea... si se atreve.


	8. Capítulo 6: Son mis amigos

Rebecca ha perdido toda esperanza de volver a casa por Navidad, y está hundida en la miseria; pero, de repente, cree oír la voz de Tea entre el gentío. Pero eso no es todo: al parecer, sus amigos se han enterado de algo que ella había decidido que era mejor no contarles; y, naturalmente, eso tendrá sus consecuencias ¿Para bien o para mal? ¿Llegará finalmente Rebecca a dejar caer su máscara delante de Yugi? ¿Y qué papel tiene Bakura en todo esto?

* * *

—¿Rebecca? ¡Rebecca! ¡Chicos, está aquí!

La joven americana levantó la vista, más por inercia que por estar verdaderamente convencida de que alguien la estaba llamando. Pero sus oídos no la engañaban: allí estaba Tea, seguida de cerca por Bakura, que se dirigía hacia el rincón donde ella estaba casi nadando en el mar de viajeros, esquivando de vez en cuando alguna maleta y buscándola con la vista. Tenía que ser real, porque justo detrás de ellos dos venían Yugi y Joey; y algunas personas se habían quedado mirándolos con la boca abierta, así que no podía ser la única que los estaba viendo. Tristán y Serenity los seguían con dificultad, porque a la joven, de menor estatura que su novio, le costaba un poco más moverse entre la multitud.

De repente, la muchacha se sintió sumamente avergonzada de estar aovillada en el suelo, prácticamente escondida detrás de su gigantesca maleta, llorando como una niña pequeña. Y que Tea y Yugi se quedasen mirándola con consternación al acercarse lo suficiente como para darse cuenta no la ayudó.

Por suerte, el primero en llegar hasta ella fue Ryou.

Y no le dijo absolutamente nada.

Simplemente, la observó detenidamente durante unos instantes, con aquellos ojos del color del chocolate fundido, profundos y agudos, y una expresión tan seria que le dio escalofríos. Luego sacó de su bolsillo un paquete de pañuelos de papel y se lo entregó discretamente; y ella lo aceptó y lo guardó todo lo rápido que pudo en su propio bolsillo, antes que el joven albino le tendiera la mano para ayudarla a ponerse en pie.

—Tranquila... —le susurró al oído cuando ella estuvo a su altura, con la misma calma estremecedora con que le había descrito, aquella noche, hacía ya casi dos meses, sus días de pesadilla— Ya estamos aquí.

Mientras tanto, Yugi y Tea se reunieron con ellos, y su amigo le apoyó la mano en el hombro para escrutar también su semblante.

Él tampoco preguntó nada.

Simplemente, le dio un fuerte abrazo.

Era la primera vez desde hacía meses que le consentía a su amado un contacto tan cercano. De hecho, ahora que lo pensaba, en realidad hacía semanas que no tenía con nadie la menor muestra de intimidad: el único contacto puramente físico con un ser querido que había tenido desde la fiesta de Halloween, más allá de los apretones de manos habituales para saludar, habían sido los dos espontáneos abrazos del emocionado Ryou Bakura por ayudarle a recuperar la fe en sí mismo.

Y, hasta ese momento, no se dio cuenta de cuánto lo había echado de menos.  
Tanto que no pudo evitar volver a echarse a llorar.

Pero, esta vez, ya no le dio vergüenza.

Detrás de Yugi, Tea y Joey la observaban; ella profundamente conmovida (desde que había empezado a salir con su ahora novio, se mostraba mucho menos celosa cuando otras chicas tenían manifestaciones de afecto hacia Yugi; y eso era algo que Rebecca le agradecía mucho), y él visiblemente enfadado.

—¿Por qué no nos dijiste a qué hora te ibas? —le preguntó su amigo, con cierto tono de decepción, mientras ella sacaba uno de los pañuelos de papel que le había dado Ryou para sonarse la nariz— ¡De no ser porque Bakura nos lo ha contado, ni siquiera nos hubiéramos enterado de que ya no estabas en la residencia!

—Oh... ¿en serio no os lo dije? —Le preguntó ella, perpleja.

—No —le contestó Tea—. Por supuesto, sabíamos que te ibas hoy... pero no sabíamos nada de la hora. Si nos lo hubieras dicho, hubiéramos ido a buscarte y hubiéramos venido contigo.

—¡Nos has estropeado por completo el plan de esta tarde, yanqui! —protestó Joey— Habíamos pensado pedirte que nos reuniéramos para comer, ya que tu idea de que cenáramos juntos ayer no había podido ser... ¡y cuando llamamos a Bakura para contarle la propuesta, va y nos dice que, para esa hora, ni siquiera estarías en el país! ¡Nos hemos dejado el pellejo en la ventisca para ver si llegábamos a tiempo, aunque fuera, de despedirnos!

El resto del grupo suspiró sonoramente, y su hermana le apoyó una mano en el hombro para tranquilizarlo.

—No seas melodramático, Joey... —le dijo Tristán, con calma—. Sólo hemos andado cinco minutos, desde la parada de metro. Y, además, hemos conseguido llegar antes de que embarcara.

Rebecca escuchaba todo aquello, luchando por no volver a echarse a llorar.

¡Sus amigos habían querido realmente quedar con ella una última vez antes de que se marchara! Era ella la que, al parecer, había estado a punto de irse sin más, sin avisar, sin despedirse; de desaparecer sin dejar rastro ni mirar atrás.

—Lo siento, chicos... —les dijo, cabizbaja— Supongo que, con tantas cosas, se me fue de la cabeza que no os lo había contado. Han sido unos días complicados.

No quiso decirles que había llegado un momento en que había pensado sinceramente que ni siquiera les interesaba saberlo. Pero la mirada gélida que había en los ojos de Bakura le decía que, al menos él, se había dado cuenta de la verdad.

No obstante, para sorpresa de la joven americana, la expresión torva de la cara del muchacho se convirtió en una sonrisa franca y triste, con un toque melancólico, pero llena de dulzura.

—"Cuando pasamos mucho tiempo solos, poblamos de fantasmas el vacío" —citó, con tono solemne. Luego añadió, riendo—. Ahí tienes una frase de Guy de Maupassant, escritor francés, completamente gratis.

Resultaba imposible no sentirse inclinado a sonreír ante una sonrisa como aquella, y Rebecca no pudo evitar reír también.

—Dale las gracias de mi parte.

Joey carraspeó sonoramente y les dedicó una mirada cargada de pícaros interrogantes; pero ella, que no estaba dispuesta a dejarse enredar en una broma que pudiera hacer que la situación se volviera incómoda, aprovechó la interrupción para contraatacar.

—¿Y qué hay de las reinas del drama, Ryou? ¿Tiene Maupassant alguna frase para ellas?

—Qué va, a ese en concreto no le iban los dramas —contestó él—. Pero Victor Hugo se tira las tres cuartas partes de su obra de teatro _Hernani_ diciendo diferentes variantes de "¡Estoy condenado!" y otras tantas de "¡Vengaré en el hijo los pecados del padre!" y de "¡Floto a la deriva entre el amor y el odio!"; así que, tratándose de Joey, le viene como anillo al dedo. Decidido, Joey: tenes nuevo mote.

Ante la mezcla de confusión y fastidio que apareció en la cara del joven rubio, hasta Rebecca tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para contener la risa.

—¡Un día de estos te vas a tragar toda tu literatura, ladrón! —le espetó, molesto— ¿Por qué no te pones tú un mote, ya que estás?

—Va, hombre, no te ofendas... —contestó Bakura, con su característica sonrisa traviesa— Hernani era un poderoso duque español, valiente, enamorado y honorable... que se convirtió en un proscrito bastante tenebroso, sediento de venganza, que deseaba matar al rey para vengar la muerte de su padre ¡Pues vaya, tienes razón! ¡Me pega más a mí!

Esta vez, hasta el aludido se rió a carcajadas. Pero la joven no pudo evitar sentir que algo dentro de ella se deprimía de repente: hablar de Victor Hugo le recordaba al musical _Los Miserables_ ; y pensar en musicales le recordaba inmediatamente a las dos entradas que había comprado su abuelo. Y a todos los planes de Navidad que se habían esfumado de repente, devorados por aquel huracán cargado de diminutas esquirlas de hielo.

—¿Qué pasa Rebecca? —le preguntó Yugi, al fin, preocupado— He visto que estabas llorando... ¿Ha pasado algo malo?

—Mi avión no va a salir —contestó ella, desanimada. Esta vez sí permitió sin más que se le llenaran los ojos de lágrimas—. Han cancelado el vuelo, porque hace demasiado mal tiempo... y no voy a poder comprar otro billete hasta que no pasen las Navidades.

—¡Oh! —exclamó Tea, desalentada— ¡Qué mala pata...!

—¡Habíamos hecho tantos planes juntos, mi abuelo y yo! —continuó ella, casi con un hilo de voz— Poner nuestro árbol, celebrar nuestras cenas, abrir nuestros regalos... ¡Incluso íbamos a ir juntos a Nueva York, para ver un musical en Broadway!

—Vaya... me hago cargo, Rebecca.

—¡No! —replicó la joven, con una súbita llamarada de rabia que la sorprendió incluso a ella misma— Entiendo que quieras ser un buen amigo, y que quieras consolarme, Yugi... ¡pero no digas eso, porque no es verdad!

El Rey de los Juegos se quedó mirándola de hito en hito, con la boca abierta: la campeona americana lo miraba a los ojos sin pestañear, sin el menor rastro de color en la cara y con los grandes ojos verdes llameantes de cólera. La última vez que había visto en Rebecca aquel tipo de actitud había sido hacía ya casi siete años, cuando aquella niña rubia con dos grandes coletas se presentó en casa de los Mouto, apenas Solomon había salido del hospital, exigiéndoles que le devolvieran el cuarto ejemplar del Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules, que entonces creía que había sido robado a su abuelo.

—Yugi, tu abuelo está mayor, y cada día más débil... pero tú lo tienes aquí —le contestó ella, con cierta acritud—. Estás en tu casa. En tu tierra. En tu reino. Tienes contigo a todos tus amigos, a tu novia, a tu familia... tu vida entera está aquí, en Ciudad Domino; y, cuando lo necesitas, no tienes más que coger el teléfono, y tienes a todo tu mundo a tu alrededor, para arroparte, en apenas unos minutos. Yo... yo sólo tengo a mi propio abuelo, y está a un océano de distancia. Tú ves a tu gente todos los días; pero yo no he visto a mi único pariente vivo desde hace tres meses, y él también es un hombre mayor que cada día está más débil, aunque todavía se le note muy poco. Y ahora, en estas fechas tan familiares, cuando todo el mundo se va a vivir su vida con sus seres queridos... yo no voy a poder vivir la mía. Lo que se ha cancelado no es mi vuelo... es mi reencuentro con mi abuelo, mis ratos en familia, mi oportunidad de recuperar un poco de todo aquello que dejé en América. Me he quedado sin Navidad... en un momento de mi vida en el que necesito más que nunca una Navidad.

Aquello último le había salido prácticamente solo. Cuando se detuvo a pensar en lo que estaba diciendo, las palabras ya estaban en el aire; y Yugi, Tea, Tristán y Joey la miraban con los ojos muy abiertos, como si fueran incapaces de reconocerla, y Serenity se había tapado la boca con la mano. Bakura fue el único que se limitó a emitir un suspiro pesaroso, sin alterar su semblante melancólico, y todos los demás le lanzaron una mirada breve, antes de volver a mirar a la joven americana, con una expresión de algo cercano al horror. Pero Rebecca tenía la impresión de haber tenido la sangre congelada y haber conseguido, de repente, que volviera a fluir; y la sensación de peso que sentía por todo su cuerpo desapareció como si le hubieran quitado de encima una manta empapada en agua helada.

Por eso se quedó espantada al mirar a su alrededor otra vez y ver la reacción que había provocado su arrebato. Sólo entonces se dio verdadera cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer: se había quitado definitivamente la máscara delante de su mejor amigo, para revelarle todo su dolor y su resentimiento, para mostrarle el vacío infinito que había detrás de su habitual carácter enérgico y optimista.

—Lo siento... lo siento...

Ni siquiera estaba segura de por qué estaba haciendo aquello.

Simplemente, lo hizo.

Cogió su maleta y empezó a arrastrarla hacia la puerta de salida, sin mirar atrás, mientras una parte de su mente rogaba que aquella masa anónima borrara cuanto antes el camino que había dejado tras de sí.

—¡Rebecca, espera! ¡No puedes irte ahora, con este tiempo!

Pero el sonido de la voz de Tea se perdió entre el gentío, y ella no la oyó.

Lo único que tenía en la mente era salir de allí.

El horizonte de sucesos de su agujero negro la perseguía.

Algo dentro de ella le decía, a gritos silenciosos, que si se detenía un solo segundo más, la oscuridad se la tragaría.

Era una asfixia invisible, la mano de la Muerte cerrándole a fuerza viva la garganta; una sensación parecida a la que había sentido la noche anterior, la que la había impulsado a llamar por teléfono a Bakura. La que la había impulsado a gritarle a Yugi.

—"¿En esto me ha convertido mi amor? ¿En una bestia descontrolada, que le hace daño a sus seres queridos sin darse cuenta? ¿O siempre he sido un monstruo?"

De pronto, una mano fuerte se aferró a su muñeca y tiró de ella.

La joven forcejeó, pero la mano la sujetaba con firmeza.

—¡SUÉLTAME! —Exigió.

—Cuando Joey se ponía en ese plan, le daba un buen puñetazo para que se calmara y recuperara el juicio. No es cosa de que te haga la cara nueva a ti, Rebecca.

Era Tristán.

Estaba muy serio, pero no parecía especialmente enfadado. Tampoco parecían enfadados Yugi y Ryou, que llegaron corriendo inmediatamente después, seguidos por Joey, Tea y Serenity. Más bien parecían francamente preocupados. Cuando llegaron a su altura, mientras Yugi recuperaba el resuello, Bakura le dedicó una sonrisa lobuna a la joven.

—Al final va a resultar que la reina del drama eres tú, Rebecca —le dijo, con cierto tono sardónico— ¡Parece que te hayas vuelto adicta a desaparecer sin dejar rastro bajo la tormenta!

—¡No pretendía desaparecer!

—¿No le acabas de pedir a Yugi que no te mienta? —le espetó Joey— ¡Pues no lo hagas tú tampoco!

—¡No miento! —exclamó ella, con el rostro empapado en lágrimas de angustia— Yo sólo quería... quería...

Pero no sabía qué añadir.

Porque, en realidad, no estaba verdaderamente segura de lo que quería.

—Se llama "pulsión de lucha o huida" —le dijo Tristán, con seriedad—. A lo mejor no te has dado cuenta... pero eso era precisamente lo que pretendías hacer: escapar, desaparecer.

—Tonterías —replicó la aludida, con rudeza—. Tal vez sea verdad que estuviera huyendo, pero ¿por qué iba yo a querer desaparecer? ¡No tiene el menor sentido!

El joven castaño suspiró sonoramente.

—Es un ataque de pánico —empezó a explicar, apesadumbrado—. A veces parece que no tienen sentido... pero siempre ocurren por algo.

—Es como lo que te pasó anoche. —Resumió Ryou, con calma.

Nadie pareció sorprenderse con aquella revelación. Tristán maldijo por lo bajo: él era estudiante de Psicología, así que se sentía un poco en el deber de socorrer a alguien que era evidente que necesitaba ayuda; pero la situación lo ponía algo nervioso. Hacía años que no se le pasaba por la cabeza la posibilidad de tener que acabar atendiendo a un amigo.

— Es el mismo tipo de impulso que hace que los perros se aparten de la carretera justo antes de que los atropelle un coche; y está en todos los animales —le dijo, al fin—. Racionalmente, tú sabes que, en esta situación, no lo necesitas... pero tu cuerpo, por cuenta propia, ha actuado como si estuvieras enfrentándote a un peligro. Cuando este mecanismo de supervivencia primario se activa en un ser humano sin motivo aparente, es una señal de que hay algo que no va bien; de que la persona en cuestión ha estado viviendo en un estado de alerta permanente anormal. Por eso Bakura nos ha contado lo que te pasó anoche... sabe de primera mano de qué va todo esto, y estaba preocupado. Por favor, no se lo tengas en cuenta.

—Por favor, Rebecca... —le dijo Yugi, poniéndole la mano en el hombro y mirándola a los ojos— no te cierres. Tienes razón, no puedo ponerme en tu lugar. Sólo puedo hacer lo que pueda para imaginarme lo duro que debe de ser para ti. Pero eso no significa que no me duela... que no _nos_ duela verte sufrir.

La muchacha sintió que las lágrimas se le escapaban solas, aunque no quería. Pero, con cada gota de agua salada que caía por su cara, algo dentro de ella se aligeraba, y el nudo corredizo se aflojaba unos milímetros.

—Lo siento, Yugi —le dijo, casi temblando—. No quería hacerte daño. No quería haceros daño a ninguno de vosotros. Estaba como... fuera de mí. He pasado días enteros sin ver a nadie, escuchando voces humanas sólo a través del teléfono, y la Navidad se estaba acercando: veros a todos tan... tan felices, con vuestros planes para las vacaciones, me hacía darme cuenta de lo lejos que estoy de casa y de mi familia; pero la tristeza y la soledad se me hacían más o menos soportables, porque pensaba no tardaría en volver a ver a mi abuelo, y que yo también tendría unas Navidades maravillosas. Me agarraba a eso para no derrumbarme. Y ahora... nada. Todo se ha acabado. Y lo he pagado todo con vosotros, que no tenéis la culpa, ni tenéis por qué cargar con mis neuras. Siento lo que he dicho.

—No, no lo sientas. Es más... deberías incluso habernos dicho antes todo esto ¡Somos tus amigos, pero no telépatas! ¿Cómo quieres que sepamos cómo te sientes si no nos cuentas nada, y sólo te lo callas todo?

—Yo pensaba... pensaba...

—¿Qué, exactamente? —le preguntó Joey, algo exasperado y evidentemente dolido— ¿Que no era asunto nuestro? ¿Que una persona que puede hackear incluso los ordenadores de la Casa Blanca debe poder también aguantar cualquier cosa que la vida le eche encima, totalmente sin ayuda? Mira... los dos conocemos a una persona que creía eso también. Confundía el poder y la determinación con negar sus propios sentimientos y prescindir de todo lo que en realidad le importaba. Y no sé si te acuerdas de a dónde la llevó aquella manera de pensar: se mezcló con un loco que le prometió aliviar su dolor, empezó a apostar su alma en duelos de monstruos y estuvo a punto de desaparecer para siempre. Yo ya estaba enamorado de ella, y todos éramos amigos suyos... nada de lo que le ocurrió hubiera tenido lugar si hubiera confiado en nosotros desde el principio.

—Todos nosotros hemos pasado por situaciones horribles, Rebecca —le recordó Tea. También ella parecía sentirse herida, pero no enfadada—. Por muy inteligente que sea una persona, sigue siendo un ser humano. No por ser un genio tienes por qué poder con todo totalmente sola. Hay cosas que uno no puede afrontar sin ayuda. Hasta el mismísimo Faraón Atem necesitó que estuviéramos allí, con él, para derrotar a Bakura.

Ryou seguía mirándola fijamente, sin parpadear, serio, melancólico; y ella no pudo evitar preguntarse hasta qué punto era él el verdadero responsable, no sólo de que el estado de tensión malsana en que se encontraba hubiera llegado a oídos del resto de la pandilla, sino de que todo el mundo pareciera haber encajado a la perfección su amargo discurso, aunque les hubiera hecho daño, incluido Yugi.

Así que el caballero ladrón la había traicionado, al fin.

Y lo había hecho porque sabía que ella jamás permitiría que sus amigos supieran hasta qué punto se sentía completamente perdida; y, sobre todo, sabía que jamás pediría ayuda. Ni siquiera si llegaba a encontrarse lo suficientemente mal como para darse cuenta de que la necesitaba. Como también sabía que, si ella continuaba negándose a abrirle su corazón a sus amigos, no tardaría en empezar a intentar expulsarlos de su vida para proteger a toda costa su malsano secreto; y eso hubiera significado quedarse completamente sola de verdad. Después de todo, era lo que la había visto hacer hasta entonces. Y lo que él mismo había hecho.  
Así que aquella traición la había salvado.

De pronto casi pudo imaginarse la conversación que habría tenido esa misma mañana, hablando con Yugi por teléfono. La sorpresa del joven escritor al enterarse de que era el único que sabía que Rebecca no iba poder participar en la fiesta de Navidad que ella misma había querido celebrar. La tristeza y la indignación del Rey de los Juegos al enterarse de que su estimada amiga se marchaba del país prácticamente sin avisar, sin despedirse de él, huyendo bajo la tormenta. Y, como respuesta al incipiente desencuentro, la voz de Bakura, suave y amable, pero con cierto remanente de la oscura pasión con que había increpado a Atem hacía cinco mil años, hablándole a su ahora amigo del desesperado grito de auxilio de la noche anterior y contándole la verdad que ella no se había atrevido a contarle: que ella había dejado su vida atrás para venir a buscarlo, que estaba haciendo todo lo posible para sacar adelante una situación que a cualquier otra persona le hubiera resultado insoportable, y que estaba haciendo todo eso porque valoraba su amistad y la de Tea por encima de sus propios sentimientos. Sí, aquella cortés pero punzante regañina hubiera sido más que propia del antiguo Rey de los Ladrones. Y Yugi, el antiguo Faraón, siempre dispuesto a mirar de frente a sus errores para aprender de ellos y no volver a repetirlos, habría decidido sobre la marcha salir corriendo hacia la parada de metro más cercana, mandando mensajes y haciendo llamadas a diestro y siniestro para reunir a toda el grupo en el aeropuerto; y conseguir hacerle saber una vez más a Rebecca que, aunque no estuviera enamorado de ella, le dolía verla sufrir por algo que él, aunque fuera la causa, no podía evitar, y no quería otra cosa que ayudarla a recuperar la felicidad.  
Pero, si Bakura estaba dispuesto a aclararle aquellos hechos, o a contarle lo que había sucedido en realidad esa mañana, no iba a ser en aquel momento. Se conformó con darle un cariñoso apretón en el hombro y decirle:

—No tienes que huir de nosotros. Hemos venido para acompañarte, y lo hemos hecho de buena gana. Y sentimos de todo corazón que tus planes se hayan estropeado.

—¡Pero no hagas un drama de eso! —continuó Joey, con una gran sonrisa— Hernani no es el único que está aquí para acudir al rescate de su duquesa en apuros ¿Que no puedes ir a divertirte? ¡Haremos que la diversión venga hasta ti! No podemos llevarte a ver un musical de Broadway, pero nos aseguraremos de que estas sean las mejores Navidades de tu vida.

Yugi asintió, entusiasmado, con los grandes ojos violetas especialmente brillantes.

—¡Podremos pasarlo muy bien todos juntos! Los Mouto no tenemos muchos parientes, así que mi abuelo estará encantado de que comas con nosotros en Nochebuena. Hace ya tiempo que se queja de que casi nadie ha probado nunca su receta especial de solomillo al horno.

—Y todavía me quedan algunas invitaciones para el espectáculo de Año Nuevo, así que puedo darte una —continuó Tea— ¡si es que te gusta la danza clásica! Además, estaremos todos allí, y habrá una fiesta después. Incluso hemos convencido a Seto para que venga también, aunque sea un rato.

—En definitiva, que no tienes nada de lo que preocuparte —resumió Ryou—. Ya se nos irán ocurriendo cosas con las que pasar el rato. Lo único que tiene que importarte es que, mientras de nosotros dependa, estarás bien. Y no te preocupes por la ansiedad: en realidad, parece mucho peor de lo que es. La cabeza se te llena de ideas apocalípticas y dudas terribles, pero en realidad son sólo eso: ideas y dudas, es decir, una mera ilusión. No tiene más entidad que la que tú le des.

Para la joven americana, todas aquellas palabras fueron como avistar tierra, o ver acercarse un barco, tras varios días abandonada en una balsa a la deriva. Antes de que se le ocurriera pensarlo dos veces, y de que el joven albino pudiera prepararse para ello, se encontró echándole los brazos al cuello para abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡Hey! ¿Eso significa que me perdonas? —Preguntó un minuto más tarde, cuando Rebecca lo hubo soltado.

—No hay nada que perdonar —contestó ella—. Has hecho lo que considerabas correcto. De hecho ¡ahora os tengo a todos aquí conmigo! Muchas gracias.

Ryou le dedicó otra de sus angelicales sonrisas y una pequeña reverencia por toda respuesta.

Joey volvió a carraspear sonoramente, pero esta vez la muchacha no se molestó en intentar devolverle la puya: estaba empezando a pasarsele el acceso de pánico, y se sentía demasiado cansada como para intentar buscar una segunda respuesta ingeniosa; y, además, sabía perfectamente que no serviría de mucho más que la que le había dado antes.

—Bueno, pues si los señores duques tienen a bien... —Empezó el rubio.

—Y las reinas del drama lo permiten... —Añadió Bakura. El resto del grupo de amigos se rió, pero luego Joey continuó hablando

—... ¿qué se supone que podemos hacer ahora? Quiero decir ¿nos quedamos aquí o nos vamos a casa?

—No sé...¿alguien tiene algo importante que hacer hoy? —preguntó Tea—. Yo, al menos, no necesito estar disponible otra vez hasta el lunes.

Se miraron los unos a los otros, y todos negaron con la cabeza.

—Mi abuelo me ha recomendado que me quede aquí, al menos hasta que sepa lo que va a pasar —les advirtió—. Así que, si necesitáis marcharos...

—Mi padre tiene trabajo esta tarde —contestó Ryou—. Por eso hemos tenido que regresar pronto hoy. Así que estoy solo en casa hasta la noche.

—Y a mi abuelo no le importará que me quede contigo un rato. No después del fiasco del vuelo.

Serenity lanzó una mirada de aprensión hacia la gran puerta acristalada antes de añadir:

—Además... este tiempo es una pesadilla. A lo mejor tampoco sería mala idea esperar a que parase de nevar, o a que amainase un poco la ventisca ¿No creéis?

Todo el mundo estuvo de acuerdo con eso; así que, tras convencer a su amiga americana de que nadie pensaba irse a su casa hasta que no pudieran irse con ella, decidieron alejarse de la puerta de entrada, para cederle el paso a quienes tenían que entrar o salir y evitar exponerse a las corrientes de aire helado, y regresar junto al gran ventanal donde habían encontrado a la joven, para estar cerca de las grandes pantallas que anunciaban el aterrizaje y despegue de los aviones y, al mismo tiempo, poder disfrutar de la visión majestuosa y terrible del temporal.

Diez minutos más tarde, todos estaban sentados en el suelo, formando un pequeño y apretado círculo.

—Bueno ¿y qué hacemos ahora? —inquirió Tristán, con cierto tono sardónico—. Podemos quedarnos quietos y callados, e intentar dormir.

En aquella situación, Rebecca no podía evitar que le viniera a la mente un grupo de adolescentes en un campamento de verano reunidos entorno a una hoguera, o sentados delante de la chimenea de una cabaña en los Alpes, contando historias de miedo a media noche. Eso, además de la presencia de Ryou, le dio una idea.

—¿Por qué no contamos cuentos? —propuso—O chistes, o anécdotas... así la espera se hará más amena.

—Como en el _Decamerón_ —comentó Bakura, asintiendo con interés— ¡Suena divertido!

—¡Apoyo la moción! —intervino Tristán, con una sonrisa maliciosa— Tengo por ahí unos cuantos chistes que...

Joey lo fulminó con la mirada, y no se puso repentinamente en pie ni tiró bruscamente del cuello del jersey de su amigo para no golpear sin querer a Yugi, que estaba sentado entre ellos.

—¡Hey! ¡Que haya asumido que estás en una relación con mi hermana pequeña no significa que esto sea una barra libre para el desmadre! —le increpó. Su voz parecía un rugido bajo— Si piensas que voy a consentir que cuentes chistes guarros delante de ella...

Serenity contestó con desenfado, pero un poco molesta.

—Por favor, Joey, no seas tan rancio... ¡Estamos en el siglo XXI, y tengo dieciocho años! Que no sea una viciosa no significa que crea que a los niños los trae la cigüeña. Si yo tuviera que contar todos los chistes verdes que he escuchado sólo en estos tres meses que llevo en la Universidad...

—¡No quiero saberlo!

—¿Por qué no? ¡No me irás a decir que eres más mojigato que yo!

El muchacho rubio estaba tan colorado, por la rabia y la vergüenza, que parecía a punto de echarse a arder; pero a la joven pareja parecía darle igual, y los demás se aguantaron la risa como pudieron. Finalmente, el castaño decidió rebajar los ánimos de su cuñado con una respuesta diplomática.

—Bueno, la pega de los chistes es que es difícil dar con uno que nadie haya escuchado antes. Igual deberíamos pensar en otro tipo de historias.

—Tristán tiene razón... los chistes suelen ser repetitivos —señaló Ryou—. A mí me apetecería contar o escuchar algo diferente. Algo como cuentos, o leyendas.

—¿Tal vez mitología, o episodios oscuros de la Historia? —Dijo Yugi, dedicándole al joven albino una sonrisa algo irónica y un discreto guiño. El muchacho se sonrojó un poco por la vergüenza: todas las miradas del grupo estaban fijas en él.

—Oh, vamos... ¡no tengo mi relato aquí! —contestó, azorado— Además, Rebecca ya lo ha escuchado. Tendríamos que pensar en algo diferente, que no conozcamos los demás.

—Gracias por la consideración, Bakura. Pero sí me parece que la idea de la mitología es buena ¡Hay relatos para todos los gustos! Y algunos de ellos son muy poco conocidos.

—La mitología egipcia, en concreto, tiene algunos episodios absolutamente disparatados —señaló el Rey de los Juegos—. Conozco un poco el panteón, he leído el mito sobre la concepción de Horus y la historia de la diosa Bastet; y tengo algunos conocimientos más sobre su cosmogonía a través de Atem. La más estrafalaria que he escuchado hasta ahora es la batalla legal entre Set, el dios del desierto, y su sobrino Horus, el hijo de Osiris, por el trono de Egipto.

—¡Oh, Dios...! —exclamó Ryou, casi sin poder evitarlo— ¡Esa es una auténtica locura!

—¿La conoces?

—¡Por supuesto! Aunque no hubiera compartido cuerpo con el espectro del Anillo, mi padre también tiene un pie en el mundo de la arqueología. He oído y leído muchas cosas, y ese poema en concreto me dejó... ¿cómo dijo una vez Rebecca? ¿Con el culo torcido?

—Pues sí que tiene que tener tela, la historia.

—Si no la conocéis ya, os aseguro que nunca habéis leído algo como eso.

Joey le dirigió una amplísima sonrisa a todo el grupo, con un resplandor travieso en los ojos castaños.

—Pues yo no sé vosotros... ¡pero a mí me ha picado la curiosidad! ¡Contadnos esa, chicos!

—No cumple con las reglas que estamos fijando, hermano —le señaló Serenity—. Yugi ya la conoce.

Un suspiro generalizado de decepción recorrió el pequeño círculo. Al parecer, todo el mundo compartía la curiosidad del rubio japonés. Incluso Yugi parecía un poco desilusionado.

—¿Y por qué no la adaptas, Ryou? —sugirió Tea de repente— Ya has conseguido transformar un relato gótico en una pequeña novela histórica ¡No puede ser muy difícil hacer lo mismo con un episodio mitológico!

—No sé si podré hacer eso sobre la marcha —contestó él—. Necesitaría tiempo para pensar en el enfoque, en los personajes... en fin, en ver cómo puedo presentaros el relato de manera que sea el mismo sin serlo.

—Podrías utilizar el mismo enfoque y los mismos personajes que con _La Historia de la Maga Oscura_. —Sugirió Serenity.

Bakura se mordió los labios, un gesto ambiguo que podía significar tanto preocupación como un intento de reprimir una carcajada; e intercambió una mirada elocuente con Yugi.

—Dudo mucho que nuestro amigo Atem aprobara eso —contestó—. Después de todo, Set era el oportunista más retorcido del panteón, y discutir con él no era fácil... al pobre Horus le pasó prácticamente de todo.

—¿Qué quieres decir con... "prácticamente de todo"? —Preguntó Rebecca, con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Quiero decir "cosas que ningún oído inocente debería tener que escuchar". Si tengo que juzgar las mentalidades americanas por su producción artística, creo que tu abuelo me haría ahorcar si se enterara de que te he hablado de su existencia.

—No seas tan exagerado, Bakura —le dijo Yugi—. Estamos hablando de una adaptación. Si te preocupa tanto mancillar oídos inocentes, siempre puedes evitar pisar los terrenos más escatológicos. Además... Horus es un dios. Poner a alguien en su piel es un honor, aunque seas Faraón.

—Y, además, no nos olvidemos de que es un episodio mitológico, esto es, de dominio público... —lo apoyó Rebecca—. Aunque te negaras a contármelo, puedo buscarlo en Internet y leerlo cuando yo quiera. Y sin pasar por vuestra bienintencionada censura, señor duque.

El albino suspiró, un poco exasperado.

—Bueno, si todos estáis de acuerdo... supongo que estoy en evidente minoría.

—Entonces ¿lo vas a hacer?

—Lo intentaré —respondió, tras una breve pausa. Y luego añadió —¡Pero con una condición! Yugi, tú conoces la historia: prométeme que, si llega un momento en que te parece que me estoy pasando de la raya, me lo dirás. Y lo mismo os digo a todos los demás: si creéis que estoy siendo irrespetuoso, o demasiado gráfico, o incluso insultante, me pediréis que pare. Hago esto porque me lo estáis pidiendo.

Los otros seis jóvenes respondieron solemnemente, casi al unísono, que no le permitirían que dijera ni una sola palabra más irreverente u obscena de lo socialmente aceptable.

—Si hay alguien que puede conseguir eso, eres tú, Bakura —le dijo Rebecca—. Y te lo digo sin saber lo que nos vas a contar.

—Si la primera lectora y crítica de tu cuento de la Maga Oscura ha dicho eso, yo no puedo estar más de acuerdo. —Lo alentó Yugi.

Las mejillas de Ryou estaban tan sonrosadas que parecía mucho menos pálido de lo que en realidad era, aunque esta vez la joven americana no podía saber si se debía a que le incomodaba aquella parte del relato que a la acababan de hacer alusión o si lo que lo hacía sentirse algo apurado era el aumento de su audiencia.

—"Dios... qué guapo es este chico."

Aquel pensamiento inesperado, casi un poco intrusivo, la sorprendió un poco. Ella siempre había sido consciente de que Bakura era guapo. _Muy_ guapo. Y, aún cuando todavía le tenía miedo, siempre lo había considerado muy atractivo, en todos los sentidos. Pero hasta aquel momento no se había dado cuenta de la complejidad extraña de aquella belleza, luminosa y tenebrosa al mismo tiempo: Ryou Bakura, Rey de los Ladrones en su vida pasada y duelista y escritor en la presente, era un hombre hermoso en todos los sentidos, para bien y para mal; con una hermosura casi terrible, como de otro mundo. Aquel pelo y aquella piel blancos, radiantes y suaves como si fueran una emanación de luz divina. Aquellos ojos oscuros, profundos y penetrantes al mismo tiempo como las tinieblas infernales. La serena expresión ultraterrena de su rostro esculpido en mármol puro repentinamente atravesada por una sonrisa estremecedora, dura y retadora o misteriosa y ambigua.

Era como una finísima escultura de porcelana rota que había sido reparada de alguna manera con obsidiana; de manera que la grácil perfección de la pieza, pintada y esmaltada con todo el arte que puede crear con sus manos una criatura mortal, estaba ahora veteada de aquel cristal negro surgido de los fuegos de las entrañas de la tierra, y se había transformado en un prodigio sublime en su imperfección.

Cuando la mirada del joven volvió a cruzarse con la suya, mientras miraba a su alrededor en busca del permiso de sus amigos para empezar a desplegar su poder, algo dentro de ella pareció quedarse repentinamente paralizado, súbitamente sobrecogido; y se dio cuenta de inmediato de que era mejor que no continuara permitiéndole a su rebelde mente genial que se aventurara por ese camino. No estaba segura de que le fuera a gustar el destino al que iba a llegar si seguía adentrándose en las luces y las sombras de Bakura sin estar verdaderamente preparada para enfrentarse a todo lo que pudiera encontrar en ellas.

Así que respiró hondo y decidió limitarse a asentir, con una sonrisa casi nerviosa; más agradecida que nunca de no tener las habilidades telepáticas de la Maga Oscura.

—Bien —dijo finalmente Ryou, respondiendo al gesto de Rebecca con otra sonrisa, también un poco nerviosa pero franca y entusiasta—. Espero que ninguno de nosotros se arrepienta de esto.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

En el próximo capítulo y los que vendrán después, la cosa se pone más seria: se trata de una adaptación del relato del juicio de Set y Horus, una historia tan descabellada que hasta a Bakura le parece un reto abordarla.

El título de este capítulo hace referencia a la canción del grupo español Amaral.

Están advertidos de lo que se acerca, lectores: quien quiera saber a qué se refiere nuestro carismático exRey de los Ladrones con eso de que "al pobre Horus le pasó prácticamente de todo", que pase la página y lea... si se atreve.


End file.
